OCW: Year One Vol 1
by TL Brown
Summary: The OCW, a wrestling federation unlike the majority, a federation that managed to go years without the need to branch out into other markets or even rely on cheap pops. After five years of being out of business due to debt…they're back.
1. War: Week 1

The lights come on and all that can be heard is the screaming of the fans. The ring is surrounded by the OCW Roster. Inside the ring are OCW Owner Tommy Lee and General Manager Jamie Lynn, both with microphones.

TOMMY LEE  
>Ladies and gentleman…were back.<p>

The fans scream happily as the surrounding roster and Jamie Lynn applauds.

About four years ago, this very company had to file for bankruptcy. This very company was up to its eyeballs in debt, but I told myself…we were not dead yet. Thanks in great part to my family's chain of gyms stationed all around New England, not only did I get out of debt, not only did I get my company out of the filthy water it drowned in…but I also breathed new life into it. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the NEW OCW! This is a brand new ring, this is a brand new arena and most importantly…some of the best talent that I have ever seen surrounding the ring.

The camera pans around the ring, featuring as many of the OCW Wrestlers as they cheer on their boss.

There are a couple others that are not yet here, but I assure you that they are also talented and devoted. We have an amazing commentating team of Billy Winn and Big Julius.

The camera pans over to the duo as they stand up. Billy waves to the fans as Julius raises his big arms in the air.

We have here some faces you may remember. We have originals over here: Marvin Keith, my brother, my dearest friend Kristy and, of course, the one and only Sean Adams.

Close up of the three.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great to be here. The originals look pleased to be here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Course they do Billy, this must be like a homecoming party for them.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I could not have done any of this without you guys, but most importantly, I could not have done any of this without the great support of all our new talent as well. So everyone around the ring, all of you, give yourselves a hand.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>If anything, this is Tommy's proudest moment.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Thanks Julius, now I'm going to hand this off to our General Manager…Ms Jamie Lynn.<p>

The fans cheer as Jamie Lynn looks around.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn, best known for her backstage work in many companies, I can see why Tommy chose her: she is open loved and hated by many for her demanding nature and unwillingness to settle for second best.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sounds like you've done your homework.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Haven't you?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Thank you, now many of you may be curious as to why I am required here. Let me tell you a story, two years ago I received a phone call from Tommy. Fact is not only did he want to own OCW, not only did he want to run OCW…but he wanted to compete in OCW.<p>

The fans cheer.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The boss wants to compete?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Now the issue here, is the belief that he would became bias if he were to compete for any title. So after explaining this to me he said and I quote, "Jamie Lynn, I cannot do this without you. I need someone that I can see as an equal business partner and I will make any accommodations in order to get you in my company full time."<p>

Tommy nods silently as Jamie takes a moment.

So I told him EXACTLY what needed to be done: we needed to advertise more than ever and we needed to give you what you were not getting anywhere else…which is why our Women's Division, unlike any other federations, is top notch. You'll see them wrestle later tonight, however the men…well get the best prize of all.

Jamie starts undoing her blouse and the fans start cheering. She gives a smile as she lifts it a bit.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What the-<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We are definitely not PG.<p>

Jamie then takes it off to reveal…another shirt under and the OCW HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE around her waist. The fans and entire roster take notice as they cheer loudly. Suddenly Sean Adams enters the ring and takes a microphone.

ADAMS  
>Now hold on a second, unlike anyone else here, I'm the only former OCW Champion here. I deserve the first title shot.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sean-<p>

ADAMS  
>Tommy you've never won that belt, don't start. Jamie I demand the first shot at that belt.<p>

Fans begin to boo, but Jamie raises her hand to silence them.

JAMIE LYNN  
>Sean…tonight every-<p>

Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits as the lights dim. On the big screen, a limo pulls up, the door opens and…MATT "GENUIN" SCARLETT comes out. He walks down the backstage area and within mere moments he is coming down the ramp and hopping right into the ring.

Nice of you to join us.

Genuin flashes a smile and takes the mic right from Sean.

GENUIN  
>I enjoy being…fashionably late. So you were about to discuss the fate of that belt. Allow me to make a statement before throwing it to a guy that has not had a good job since this company originally went under: I'm here now.<p>

Sean takes the mic back

SEAN  
>Really now? Who was champion when this company went under? The man that isn't even here: Sully Sphinx.<p>

The fans cheer at the sound of his name as Genuin takes the mic back.

GENUIN  
>Is that so?<p>

Sean steps up to Genuin and the fans sound as if they love it.

SEAN  
>Quit taking my mic and get your own. More importantly "Mr. Hollywood Actor", it's not like your films bombed in box offices, just straight to DVD.<p>

Genuin pushes Sean back but Sean gets right back in his face. Jamie Lynn raises the mic to her lips but Tommy stops her as Genuin and Sean stare down. Suddenly a noise similar to an engine revving up is heard all through the arena and everyone looks around.

GENIUN  
>What was that?<p>

"Aint No Grave" by Johnny Cash hits. Remixed solely for the OCW, a motorcycle slowly emerges at the top of the ramp.

JAMIE LYNN  
>Boys…tonight we will be deciding the first of two number one contenders. In a battle royal, with every contender involved, TONIGHT!<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Including yours truly and the big man right there, SULLY SPHINX!<p>

The fans cheer loudly as Sully rides down the ramp and does a big circle around the ring. Every single member of the OCW roster hurries to get out of his way while those inside just stare.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So I need to ask, is Sully still champion or does he need to earn his way up too?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not sure right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So I guess all that "homework" didn't help you much.<p>

Sully parks his bike and slowly hops off. He then enters the ring and stares down both Sean and Genuin.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way, this is going to get very interesting.<p>

Sully then takes the microphone from Genuin…drops it on the floor…and smashes it under his boot. He laughs and then goes to Jamie Lynn. She tries to back away, but all Sully does is take the title belt off of her…and her mic.

SULLY  
>As far as I'm concerned none of you have earned s**t in this company, as far as I'm concerned none of you deserve the right to stand in this ring with me, but since you are, i say, I'm gonna be a part of this battle royal.<p>

The fans cheer

I'm taking the belt home where it belongs.

"Aint No Grave" hits again as Sully raises the belt high in the air before handing it back to Jamie Lynn. The screen then fades to black.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Lita W/Val/Sakura vs. Marie/Traci/Jackie**

Lady Gaga's "Like It Rough" hits as the bell rings. At the top of the ramp three women show up: Val, Ewa and Sakura.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our first match tonight is for one fall and is a Vixen's Match. Coming down the ring accompanied by Ewa, the team of Val and Sakura…THE ENTOURAGE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, the Vixen action our GM promised.<p>

The three girls enter the ring: Sakura and Val on the top rope and Ewa in the middle leaning over.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They look the part, but can they fight too?<p>

Suddenly "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their partner accompanied by her brother John Walters, LITA WALTERS!<p>

At the top of the ramp, John and Lita Walters show up. John looks ready to compete as does she.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>John Walters, of course, a competitor in the battle royal tonight. Lita can definitely fight, both of them are black belts in Tae Kwon Do and trained in Judo on the side.<p>

Lita hops in the ring as John Walters stays outside.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice credentials, oh look who is coming out.<p>

Jamie Lynn shows up walking down the ramp and heads to the announce table and sits down. Lita bounces across the ropes as Val and Sakura stand idle.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like our General Manager is joining us this evening.<p>

"Living in America" by James Brown hits.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their first opponent accompanied by Bastian Summers, JACKIE BARTLETT!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Thank you for having me.<p>

Jackie and Bastian show up looking especially energetic as the two of them cheer on the fans on their way down.

Yes Bastian Summers, the son of our FORMER OCW Champion.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So Sully is NOT champion at this time?<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>We, as of right now, have no official champions at this time.<p>

Jackie hops in the ring as Bastian points over at John Walters and Ewa on the opposite side.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian is also involved in tonight's battle royal.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't care Billy, I am loving this Vixen right now.<p>

Jackie keeps an eye on Lita until she hopped up on the top rope.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jackie Bartlett, she came from New Orleans and is currently dating Bastian over there. But here comes another gem.<p>

Eminem's "Almost Famous" hits.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her partner, the first second generation athlete to appear in OCW action…MARIE ADAMS!<p>

The fans suddenly cheer at the sound of the name as Marie shows up at the top of the ramp.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie Adams!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wild guess, Sean's daughter?<p>

Marie does a quick spin showing off her revealing outfit: a tight black and red top with matching gloves and shorts.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I promised quality, didn't I? That's why I'm here right now. I am here to see my investments in action.<p>

Marie hops onto the apron and throws her hair back looking at the fans as they cheer for her.

"Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC hits.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The final participant of the night…TRACI GRAY!<p>

Running down the ramp, Traci goes right into the ring and hops up to the top rope to wave to all the fans.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now Jamie I read all about the roster, these are all of the women?<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right. We had fifteen women try out and after a series of…incidents…many of those hopefuls were disqualified.<p>

The bell rings as all six women head to their respective corners. Ewa and John cheer on their team as the match starts off with Traci and Lita.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This begins the first match of the new OCW: Lita Walters starting off against Traci Gray.<p>

The two circle across the ring as they stare the other down. They lockup…Traci with a headlock takedown…Lita hops back to her feet and connects with a spinning round house kick to the gut. Traci buckles over as Lita bounces off the ropes and slides under her legs, grabs on and pull them right from under her to make Traci fall face-first.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice start by Lita.<p>

Lita then climbs on top of Traci's back and applies an arm bar. Traci yells in pain as Lita cranks the arm nearly out of its socket.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita definitely has fire, but what about Traci? What's her story?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Traci's military and a veteran of the Iraq War. She excelled in hand to hand combat and chose to come here in hopes for competition.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well she's getting it.<p>

Traci somersaults in order to get out of the hold. Lita tries to stay on her, but Traci kicks her away. Lita backs off and tags in Sakura. Sakura hops over the top rope as Traci tags in Marie.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>This may be interesting.<p>

Marie enters the ring as Sakura charges in. She goes for a front kick, but Marie sidesteps and connects with a nice elbow strike that sends Sakura onto the mat.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Got to be honest, Sakura's not really bringing much here.<p>

Sakura is still down, not moving at all. Marie goes for the pin.

1…

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>BAD MOVE!<p>

Sakura springs to life and administers the gogoplata chokehold.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICELY DONE<p>

Marie is in shock as Sakura cranks down on the neck while Marie tries to reach for the ropes.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sakura is a very skilled submissionist, that elbow was doing her a favor.<p>

Marie continues to fight until Sakura lets go of the hold and administers a CRIPPLER CROSSFACE!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO WAY! Out of nowhere.<p>

Jackie enters the ring to break it up, but the ref stops her. Val then runs in to help Sakura crank Marie's neck further. Jackie and Traci complain, but it only gives the duo more time to work on Marie. Val leaves the ring before the ref could even notice. Sakura then releases her and stands up. With a smile she makes the crowd boo her heavily as she steps right on Marie's head and forces all her weight on it.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very cruel by Sakura.<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I taught them to do everything they could to win, obviously The Entourage took my advice literally.<p>

Marie gets to her knees only to get kicked in the stomach by Sakura. The Japanese Submissionist then grabs Marie and tosses her to the corner as Val is tagged in. While on the apron, Val executes a guillotine that sends Marie back on the mat. Val then enters the ring.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie's partners are not liking this at all, they want to get in there.<p>

The fans start clapping and Bastian is outside the ring cheering them to get louder. Val grabs Marie and slowly sets her up for a neck breaker…and it connects. Val goes for the pin.

1…  
>2…<p>

Val then backs off as Jackie and Traci run over only to be stopped again by the ref. Sakura then takes the initiative to hop onto the top rope and…connects with a flying elbow. She and Val give each other a high five laughing until the ref turns around.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>BUSTED!<p>

The ref forces Sakura out of the ring as Marie rolls toward Jackie. Val sees and runs over…TOO LATE! Jackie is tagged in. The fans cheer as Jackie attacks Val with elbow after elbow until Val gets next to the ropes. Jackie then connects with an impressive knife edge chop RIGHT TO THE CHEST! (WOO)

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice move and Val is in trouble.<p>

Val tries to get away but Jackie is all over her until…the ref gets in her way.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What's the big deal?<p>

The referee is telling Jackie to leave the ring. He did NOT see the tag. Lita makes a blind tag in as Val attacks Jackie. The two exchange lefts and rights as Ewa and John head toward Bastian. Bastian's ready as he charges to attack John…but Ewa gets in his way, he won't hit a girl…but John WILL take the opportunity to strike first with a front kick to the gut. Traci sees and attacks Ewa with a double axe handle off the apron, but Ewa counters with THE NIELGADA (Rock Bottom)!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ewa just took out Traci Gray, but I'm confused…is Val and Marie the legal ones in this?<p>

Val takes a solid knee to the head and falls over as Lita grabs Marie and throws her over the top rope and into the ring. Jackie grabs Val and goes for a spine buster, but Val counters with a double knee attack. She keeps hold of Jackie's head and sets her up for a pile driver. Jackie tries to fight but no luck…Val executes FASHION SUICIDE (Front Flip Pile Driver).

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I AM IN AWE!<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>LOVE IT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I never knew you could do that.<p>

Val takes Jackie and herself out of the ring as Lita sets Marie up for the TIGER BOMB…it connects and she goes for the pin.

1…  
>2…<br>3!

The bell rings and "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winners! The team of Lita Walters, Val and Sakura!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So what do you think?<p>

John Walters enters the ring and raises his sister's hand in victory. Ewa does the same for Val and Sakura.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think…this will be interesting. Very interesting.<p>

The Camera fades to black.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

The camera fades in to show Tommy in his office watching the ending to the vixen's match. He smiles in approval as do the three girls with him. The door opens and Jamie Lynn comes in.

JAMIE LYNN  
>Tommy that was an amazing match and it makes me happy to know I made it happen.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I agree, that was a great start.<p>

Jamie nods and looks at the girls.

JAMIE LYNN  
>Looks like we have things going smoothly now…who are these girls? I didn't pick them.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Oh, Jamie these are Jenni, Gale and Barbie…the OCW girls.<p>

Jamie Lynn just stares at Tommy in confusion.

JAMIE LYNN  
>The what?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>They're "Ring Girls," their job is to help raise the morale of the fans even further. They start next week.<p>

Jamie Lynn continues to stare at him.

JAMIE LYNN  
>Why? We don't need them. The product is good as is.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Jamie, just trust me on this. Now I need to get ready for a battle royal.<p>

Tommy then walks away, leaving Jamie Lynn completely baffled.

**BACKSTAGE**

Mina Rodriguez shows up with Genuin. Genuin is already in ring attire and looking hyped up.

MINA  
>This is Mina Rodriguez here with Matt "Genuin" Scarlett. Genuin, the second you signed with the OCW you have been met with great criticism. What do you say to that going into a Number One Contender's Match?<p>

Genuin chuckles as he looks at her.

GENUIN  
>Looks like Tommy didn't have many options when it came to backstage staff. Look honey, I have been asked all these questions by far more qualified people. So maybe you should do a little research. Now involving the OCW-<p>

Jamie Benton shows up and looks right at Genuin.

May I help you?

BENTON  
>Genuin, I am the man that is going get you that title shot.<p>

GENUIN  
>Really? Why do I need you?<p>

They stare down for a bit, but Benton looks away.

BENTON  
>Man, we can either be allies or enemies. I just want to earn my spot here and you seem like the best one here.<p>

Genuin keeps an eye on Benton until finally, he shrugs.

GENUIN  
>I could use a personal assistant. Benton? Benton, okay, well why don't we go out there so you can prove your worth? Bottom line is…I win.<p>

Genuin walks away and within moments so does Benton.

**20 Man Battle Royal**

So far fifteen of the twenty are already inside the ring:

Marvin Keith  
>Jay Rizzo<br>Kristy  
>Damien Cross<br>Baal  
>Raul<br>John Walters  
>Meat<br>Bastian Summers  
>Blackheart<br>Ciak  
>Joe Coop<br>Doug Remer  
>Ted Nugent Thomas<br>"Dynamite" Dan Patterson

Genuin and Jamie Benton just got into the ring as "Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach hits.

BILLY WINN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like the Main Event is almost ready to go.<p>

Tommy Lee shows up on the ramp and heads down. The fans are ecstatic about this match and can hardly wait for it to begin.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The boss is here Billy, do you like his odds of winning?<p>

Behind Tommy, Sean Adams shows up and taps him on the shoulder.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm siding with that guy, Sean Adams, personally. Although another factor to think about: the Tag Division.<p>

They look as if they're debating on some issue but without microphones there is no way to find out.

OCW has four registered tag teams and they are all involving here tonight, that's forty percent of the people in this. Definitely expect some serious teamwork from them.

AIN'T NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD ME DOWN.

The fans cheer loudly as Sully starts walking down the ramp.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>There's the man, Sully is here.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The second the twentieth man enters this ring…<p>

Sully circles around the ring, as does Sean on the other side as Tommy stays put.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's on…now wait who is that? You said Twenty MEN. That's the girl in the ring.<p>

The camera focuses on Kristy standing next to Marvin Keith.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's Kristy, she's an OCW original and not only has she signed a release to fight the men…but she's very good.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This sounds like an interesting fighter…or a potential lawsuit. What about the Tag teams now?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well we have Damien Cross and Baal, they were trained by Tommy and Sully Sphinx and are just as powerful as they are big. "Dynamite" Dan Patterson and Ted Nugent Thomas, TNT and Dynamite…they pride themselves as "Impact Players".<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Impact Players, I love it.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Then we have Black Heart and Ciak, easily two of the fastest guys in the company. Joe Coop and Doug Remer, known as Team Beer…I don't think any more introduction is needed.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>HAHA!<p>

Sully gets on the apron…Tommy and Sean run in at the same time. Sully looks at them all and yells "no mercy" before entering the ring. The bell rings and everyone attacks each other.

NOW IT'S ON!

Five people (John Walters, Raul, Meat, TNT and Dynamite) attack Sully. Sully can't fight them all and backs into the corner. Bastian runs over and attacks John. The fans cheer as Bastian catches a roundhouse kick and counters with a dragon screw. John tries to back away, but Bastian hops on him and attacks with a ground pound.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice! A little revenge from earlier by Bastian.<p>

Suddenly Sean attacks Bastian from behind. The fans boo until Remer hops on Sean's back and Coop attacks the former champion. Sean stays on his feet as Bastian gets up and charges with a dropkick. Sean ducks and it hits…REMER instead! Remer lets go and backs off. Bastian sees and runs over to Remer.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Rookie mistake by Bastian.<p>

Sully starts fighting back against the four. Sully has no room to back away, no room to run and no room to breathe. He just throws lefts and rights and connects as much as possible. Dynamite backs off.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully's getting some momentum there.<p>

Sully gets some room and tosses TNT to the turnbuckle. He then elbows Meat and hits a hard left hook at TNT until CHOP BLOCK by Raul! Sully falls to his knees.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That has got to hurt, he won't walk right for a-<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WAIT A MINUTE BASTIAN!<p>

Sean grabs Bastian and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian Summers has been eliminated.<p>

Sean then takes the time to point as Sully while the four get Sully back against the corner. Meat climbs to the middle rope and starts punching. Kristy hops on the top rope on the other side and CONNECTS with a brutal hurricanrana on John Walters. Ciak and Black Heart walk to help the four against Sully.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully's getting no love there. Look at Genuin.<p>

Genuin is just standing in a corner as Benton battles with Marvin. Ciak and Black Heart grab the ropes on both sides of the corner and hop off the middle rope to hit a double springboard dropkick…ON MEAT! Meat falls forward over the top rope and he's gone.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat has been eliminated.<p>

Meat looks over at Ciak and Black Heart as TNT and Dynamite attack them. He can't believe it…until Remer is thrown over the top and onto him by Baal.

Doug Remer has been eliminated.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Whoa! Did you see that?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien Cross CHOKING Joe Coop as Baal literally chucked Doug Remer into Meat for elimination.<p>

Kristy hits a knee attack on John Walters and whips him to the ropes. Walters catches the ropes and Kristy charges in. John counters with a back body drop ON THE ROPES! Kristy catches them and is still safe. She gets her feet on the apron as John attacks with a high roundhouse kick. Kristy catches it as Jay Rizzo attacks John from behind. Kristy and Rizzo eliminate Walters.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>John Walters has been eliminated.<p>

Kristy hops back in the ring and gives Rizzo a hug. The fans love it. Dynamite hits a Super Kick on Ciak and he goes up and over for elimination.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ciak has been eliminated.<p>

Black Heart sees and charges at Dynamite's partner, TNT. He connects with the hurricanrana and tries going over the top rope with him connected.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Retaliation is going Kamikaze for Black Heart.<p>

TNT holds on as Dynamite goes to break it up, but Marvin attacks him. TNT starts teetering over, Dynamite tries to counter but Marvin downs him with a scoop slam. TNT is about to go over…until Benton attacks Black Heart. Black Heart is still holding onto TNT as Benton tries eliminating both, under what looks like Genuin's orders. At the same time Baal throws Coop over the top rope…but he's safe and on the same apron with Black Heart.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Somebody's getting eliminated.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who's going first?<p>

Genuin is now yelling orders at Benton. Benton looks over and Coop grabs Benton to pull him over TNT. Black Heart gets TNT over the Top with Benton on top…AND BOTH BENTON AND TNT GO TO THE FLOOR! The fans cheer.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Benton and Ted Nugent Thomas have been eliminated.<p>

Genuin attacks Coop and he falls to the floor. Genuin then swings at the recovering Black Heart, misses, but comes back with a spinning back kick that sends Black Heart to the floor. At the same time Sully has Raul by the throat and throws him over the top rope and on the floor.

Joe Coop, Black Heart and Raul have been eliminated.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Halfway there!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right! LOOK!<p>

Tommy is trying to eliminate Genuin. However Genuin breaks the attempt with a downward elbow. Baal clotheslines Rizzo and literally TAKES a Super Kick from Dynamite like it was nothing at all. Dynamite cannot believe it.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Baal is unstoppable.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think we may have our tag title contenders.<p>

Sean charges at Baal with a clothesline and BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL! Damien laughs out loud as he watches Baal jump up and let out a war cry. Sully watches the carnage and…leaves them to beat on Sean.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully isn't going to help Sean!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Every man for himself, Sully wants to win.<p>

Marvin goes under the ropes and onto the floor. He walks over to Billy and Julius and takes two steel chairs.

Can he do that?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No disqualification…I guess he can.<p>

Marvin tosses one steel chair in the ring and enters with the other. Damien reaches for one and gets Marvin's steel chair in the back. Rizzo and Kristy attack Baal as Marvin gets Damien up for a suplex…but Baal breaks it up. Rizzo grabs a steel chair and cracks Baal in the head with it. Baal starts to lean against the ropes as Damien grabs Marvin's chair. Marvin counters by pilling him closer and…MANGELER (T-Bone)! Baal sees and goes crazy. He dashes to Damien and checks on him. Baal then picks Damien up, takes himself over the top rope, and eliminates both Damien and himself.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm wow.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Baal and Damien cross have been eliminated.<p>

Dynamite lifts Kristy onto his shoulders and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy has been eliminated.<p>

Marvin and Rizzo grab Dynamite and throw him over too.

"Dynamite" Dan Patterson has been eliminated.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Six left…<p>

Genuin and Tommy back off of each other as the remaining six look around. Marvin, Rizzo, Tommy, Genuin, Sean and Sully. Benton runs down the ramp and hops on the apron. Tommy scares him off, but Sean and Genuin take the initiative to eliminate Tommy. The Fans scream and the rest are in awe.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tommy Lee has been eliminated.<p>

Rizzo, Marvin and Sully look right at Sean and Genuin.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This just became a three-on-two match.<p>

Sean and Genuin run right under the ropes and Sully and Marvin follow. Sean and Genuin run up the ramp as Sully and Marvin follow and charge them. Sully executes a spine buster on Genuin as Marvin hits a knee to the gut and MANGELER (T-Bone)! Genuin and Sean yell in pain as Rizzo gets on the top rope cheering on the crowds. Marvin tosses Sean back into the ring and follows him in as Genuin starts to get up. Benton grabs a chair.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, why is Jamie Benton still here?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin did tell him to prove his worth.<p>

Benton hops on the apron and hits Rizzo with the chair. Jay Rizzo falls over but rolls onto the apron. Inside the ring, Sully and Marvin have been trying to get Sean over the top rope, but Sean's hanging on. Genuin is back up and attacks Rizzo, him and Benton get him on the floor for elimination.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not…fair…play.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jay Rizzo has been eliminated.<p>

Genuin and Benton celebrate…until Jay grabs the steel chair.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…<p>

Genuin dashes into the ring. Benton slowly backs away. Jay points right at Benton. The fans start to cheer as Benton runs away with Rizzo following. Genuin watches Benton leave, turns around…and there's Sully. The fans cheer as Sully grabs Genuin by the throat. Sean starts fighting back against Marvin until Sean gets a chair. Marvin walks over and gets a chair job in the ribs. Sean laughs as he readies for a big swing…BUT MARVIN COUNTERS WITH A LEG LARIAT! The fans love it as Marvin takes the steel chair and tosses it out of the ring. Sean gets up and leans against the ropes. Marv smiles as Sully choke slams Genuin in the middle of the ring. Marvin goes to clothesline Sean and…Sean ducks while pulling the top rope down. Marvin goes over the top and onto the floor.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin Keith has been eliminated.<p>

Sean laughs out loud as he looks at Sully.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I can't believe it.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm with you, but honestly, if I just went from three-on-two to two-on-one…I'd be laughing too.<p>

Sean gets himself up and the fans are on their feet. Sean and Sully are staring each other down. Sean has taken plenty of damage but Sully has done just as much work, they get closer and they are in each other's faces.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is almost exactly like how the last OCW event was right before it went under. OCW is definitely back.<p>

Sully strikes first, then Sean, then Sully, then…Genuin with a chop block. He was still clearly feeling the choke slam, but he had enough in him for one devastating chop block. Sully is in pain as Sean takes advantage with several punches targeted right to the skull. Genuin backs into a corner as Sean goes for an Irish whip…Sully counters with an elbow and charges in with a big boot while Sean is backing toward the ropes…and…Sean ducks. One of Sully's legs goes over the top rope and Sean attacks with everything he has.  
>JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)<br>It could all end after this. All the money is on these two.

Sully fights back but Sean finishes the fight with a hard kick below the belt. Sean gets Sully's other leg over and looks at him. Sean laughs a bit and…sets him up for…THE ELEVATED DDT!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is he doing? Does Sean want to beat Sully so bad he'll throw away a title opportunity?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No Billy, Sean wants to make sure Sully never gets a Title Shot in his career. This is a side liner.<p>

Sully's legs are hanging from the top rope as Sean has Sully in DDT form. Suddenly Tommy Lee shows up and grabs Sully's legs. Sean is in shock as Sully gets back on the apron thanks to Tommy. Sully then pulls Sean over the top rope and to the floor as the fans go ecstatic.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean Adams has been eliminated.<p>

Sean is going insane. He's throwing everything around and yelling every word he can.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean...just wow.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I could say that was underhanded…but-<p>

Genuin then runs over and drop kicks Sully to the floor. The bell rings and "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia plays.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully Sphinx has been eliminated. The winner of this match and number one contender…GENUIN!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…oh my god…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin has won the match!<p>

Sean's mouth has dropped starting at Sully on the floor. Genuin's arm is raised as Sean runs for a microphone.

SEAN  
>STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!<p>

The music fades.

Did anyone else see that? Tommy Lee, the owner of this company, just cheated in order for me not to win. Why? Because he wanted Sully to be champion again. I knew from day one Sully would be getting special treatment over anyone else. I knew it, so from now on my first goal will not be to be OCW Champion…it will be to keep the belt off of Sully Sphinx. So congratulations Genuin, I'll back you over them any day.

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)**  
><strong>Umm, not so fast Sean.

The fans cheer as Jamie Lynn shows up on top of the ramp.

Next week we decide the second number one contender, and I agree Tommy's actions were dishonorable. However Genuin here will face that contender for the belt, so maybe you should focus on winning that spot.

SEAN  
>Oh yeah? Who am I facing? Tommy? Sully?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>The other runner-ups. Sully Sphinx…Marvin Keith…and Jay Rizzo…in A LADDER MATCH.<p>

Sean just stares at her.

Have a nice day boys.

Genuin's music comes back on as Genuin looks at Sully, Tommy and Sean.

The screen fades to black.


	2. War: Week 2

*The camera opens to show a limo pulling into the OCW Arena. The door opens up and Tommy walks out with Marvin behind him.*

MARVIN  
>Now I'm just saying, it's horrible for my little girl to be putting up with all that.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I totally agree, too much drama goes down between you two. I mean it's basically looking as if you're taking her from her mother and then vice versa.<p>

MARVIN  
>Exactly and it definitely doesn't help that…<p>

*The two suddenly stop talking once they get to the door to see…JAMIE LYNN waiting for them.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Marvin, can I have a word with Tom in private?<p>

*Marv walks away as Tommy backs away a step.*

When I signed on for this job, you told me that we would go 50/50 in terms of the direction of this company.

TOMMY LEE  
>What have I done?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Last week you not only hired three "cheerleaders" to circle the ring, but you also tried to cheat in order to help Sully win the battle royal.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Okay now, in my defense, Genuin had a guy helping too.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Yet you did nothing to stop that. I spoke to Sully already and he's just as insulted as I am.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>You spoke to Sully?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Horrible when nobody tells you anything? Right?<p>

*The camera switches to the ringside area as the fans are cheering. Suddenly "It's a fight" by Three Six Mafia hit.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Strong words from our General Manager towards the OCW OWNER! This is Billy Winn here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Big Julius here, I agree, Jamie Lynn was irate over Tommy's first actions as OCW owner. She takes her job very serious, but right now comes our first OCW Contender.<p>

*Coming down the ramp in a very expensive looking suit comes down Genuin sporting a huge smile across his face. Coming down behind him is Jamie Benton wearing a nice suit as well, but definitely not nearly as nice as Genuin's*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Matt "Genuin" Scarlett last week won a battle royal consisting of the entire OCW Singles and Tag roster in order to be names #1 Contender. Most of that credit goes to his new assistant, Jamie Benton.<p>

*Genuin enters the ring. Benton runs around the ring and grabs a microphone. The music fades.*

BENTON  
>Ladies and gentlemen…your future OCW Champion! The star of movies such as "Crimson Dynamo," "Lethal Reaction" and "Blood Sport: The Return." A man that could take any known Martial Artist and put him to shame, a man that is…MATT SCARLETT! But better than that ONE HUNDRED PERCENT…Genuin.<p>

*The fans start to boo as Genuin reaches for the mic.*

GENUIN  
>What's wrong? Not a fan of the suit? I agree I could do better. First off I would like to commend my new Personal Assistant, Jamie Benton, on a great job last week. Even though he was eliminated far too early, his moral support kept me going.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He eliminated people after elimination, totally against the rules.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Quit jumping to conclusions Billy, hear the man out before you run him down.<p>

GENUIN  
>But now onto our Main Event…"Sully the has-been" against "Marvin the owner's brother" against "Sean the has-been" against Jay…what's the last guy's name? Doesn't matter, bottom line is…good luck becoming the man that I will beat for that title. I'll be watching, BENTON! MY MUSIC!<p>

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits and Genuin leaves the ring and heads up the ramp with Benton following.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm sorry, but if Genuin thinks he has won that title already he's dead wrong. His victory last week was a fluke.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A win is a win in this business. It doesn't matter what happens as long as the results show for it. Come on you know this.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Later on we will be hearing from all four participants of tonight's main event so stay tuned.<p>

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Ewa w/Entourage vs. Marie Adams**

*"I like it Rough" by Lady Gaga hits. The bell rings.*

KALI PEREZ (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is for one fall, coming down to the ring accompanied by fellow members of The Entourage: Val and Sakura, EWA!<p>

*The trio starts down the arena with Ewa in the middle.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Vixens action right now and we have been informed of some BIG NEWS. Julius?<p>

*The trio take a look at the OCW Girls Jenni and Gale as they cheer on the fans.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The three OCW Titles: Heavyweight, Vixen's and Tag. They will all be crowned at one event called "New Blood" about two weeks from now.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Also for the Vixen's, Tommy and Jamie Lynn have agreed that the contenders will chosen by them as representatives.<p>

*Ewa enters the ring as Val laughs at OCW Girl Barbie. Suddenly "Almost Famous" by Eminem hits and people start cheering.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her opponent, Second-Generation OCW Wrestler, MARIE ADAMS!<p>

*Marie shows up, stops and blows a big kiss (Maria-Style) to everyone in the arena and then starts down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So you think any of these girls are a favorite of Tommy or Jamie Lynn's?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Honestly we've seen a bit of what Ewa has last week, and we know Marie can take some damage.<p>

*Marie hops onto the apron and flips her hair back and forth a few times before getting in the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We asked Marie her thoughts on facing Ewa with Val and Sakura at ringside…she said "bring it on."<p>

*Marie grabs a mic as the music dies.*

MARIE  
>Ewa, I'm not afraid of you or any of your friends. That title is mine.<p>

*Marie rolls the mic over to Ewa who looks confused as she picks it up.*

EWA  
>Przygotowują umierać. Wy jesteście ni i wy potrzebujecie wracać gdzie wy wychodziliście z założenia.<p>

*The bell rings as Ewa tosses the mic aside.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm…<p>

*The two lock up. The OCW girls cheer on Marie as The Entourage cheers Ewa.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I may be wrong because I've never interviewed Ewa…but I don't think she knows English.<p>

*Headlock takedown by Ewa followed with a side headlock. Marie kicks around trying to not let her shoulders touch the mat. Marie kicks up and tucks her legs under her knees, the fans cheer as Marie starts powering her way up, Ewa counters the attempt of freedom by turning it into a sleeper hold but Marie counters with a reverse Jawbreaker and Ewa lets go.*

Great work by both girls!

*Val hops on the apron and Marie attacks with a spinning back fist, Val ducks and Marie does a full 360 spin into ANOTHER spinning back fist and CONNECTS. Val falls off the apron and into Sakura's arms. She tries to carry her, but due to her small size she falls over. Ewa attacks with a standing double axe handle and sets Marie up for NIELGADA (Rock Bottom)*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WAIT!<p>

*Marie grabs onto Ewa and does a back flip to get out. Flow up with a small package for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<br>EWA KICKS OUT!

*Marie gets to her knees and Ewa rolls her up for the pin. Ewa has Marie by her short shorts.*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*The bell rings and "Like it Rough" by Lady Gaga hits. Ewa leaves the ring and helps Val and Sakura*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winner by pin fall…EWA!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So close, but The Entourage is still undefeated in OCW.<p>

*Marie looks clearly upset as the trio heads up the ramp, victorious again*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy and Jay Rizzo are in their locker room. Kristy is stretching her arms as Jay is taping up his wrists. Mina Rodriguez is with them holding a mic.*

MINA  
>Mina Rodriguez here with Jay Rizzo and Kristy. Jay, you have a big opportunity to become OCW Champion.<p>

RIZZO  
>Miss, technically I never lost the battle royal. So having a ladder match against the three guys I planned to beat anyway seems fair.<p>

MINA  
>Also you're easily the most unknown of the OCW Roster, could you give us some background as to who you are?<p>

*Jay laughs as Kristy looks away clearly holding back a laugh of her own.*

RIZZO  
>Who am I? Well Tommy and I go way back, I personally gave him some of the best fights he has had since the OCW fell. Would I consider Tommy Lee a friend? Yes and No. He and I have what I like to call, mutual competition. What you need to know right now is that I am a fighter and tonight I plan to take down everyone there. Sully, Sean and Marvin too.<p>

*There's a bang on the door. Kristy opens it to see Bastian brawling with John Walters. Kristy grabs a steel chair and throws it hard against the wall so the two take notice.*

KRISTY  
>What the hell?<p>

*Raul walks up*

BASTIAN  
>They attacked me.<p>

RAUL  
>Hey we were just telling him how he's bottom rung, senorita.<p>

KRISTY  
>Bottom ru-SENORITA? Don't senorita me, I outlasted all three of you. Also Bastian here is far more trained than the two of you, got it?<p>

JOHN WALTERS  
>I'd like to see him prove it. Tag match? I'll grab my sis and we'll see you in a few minutes in the ring?<p>

KRISTY  
>Well I didn't get dressed up for show. See you there.<p>

*The two leave as Jay and Kristy look at Bastian up against the wall*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

*Kristy/Bastian w/Jackie Bartlett vs. Raul/John Walters w/Lita Walters*

*"2nd Sucks" by Day to Remember hits as Raul, John Walters and Lita Walters show up on the ramp. The bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The next match is Tag Team Rules, coming down the ramp accompanied by Lita Walters, the team of John Walters and Raul.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This one looks interesting. We've seen what John Walters can do in a ring as well as Raul, however Bastian Summers and Kristy are much better than what we have seen them as. Bastian was trained by Tommy Lee, Marvin and Kristy. He is a second-generation wrestler on both sides of his family tree.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>As long as we see Kristy do this signature move I keep hearing about, there won't be a problem.<p>

*Raul gets on the top rope and raises his arms while Lita watches on. John Walters enters the ring and starts stretching out his legs.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another thing, OCW Tag matches are Texas Tornado rules. That means no tagging and no count outs. Also all falls must be made in the ring. Disqualifications are still possible.<p>

*"All about us" by Tatu hits and the fans start screaming. Kristy shows up with Bastian and Jackie behind her.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, accompanied by Jackie Bartlett, the team of Kristy and Bastian Summers!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now Raul stated that Bastian is "bottom-rung," I'm guessing this is due to him being the first eliminated last week.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You said it best earlier, that battle royal had EVERYONE in it.<p>

*Jackie makes eye contact with Lita as Bastian slides into the ring. Kristy hops over the top rope and lands on her knees as she eyes both John and Raul. The bell rings…and the lights go out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like some technical difficulties right now.<p>

UNKNOWN  
>DARKNESS…WILL COME…FOR YOU<p>

*An evil laugh echoes through the arena as the lights turn back on. Kristy looks freaked out as she looks around. The rest look confused until the bell rings*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not sure what that was about but here we go.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We will have after this a Tag Division Ranking match between all four OCW Tag Teams. This is a great way to establish the rules.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah you said no tagging, no count outs. First fall wins it all?<p>

*Kristy sizes up John as Bastian eyes Raul. Suddenly Bastian spears John and Kristy attacks Raul. The crowd cheers as Jackie cheers and the OCW girls jump up and down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And that is why, you're not limited by who is currently in the ring and there are no breaks. Tommy always considered that a sign of weakness.<p>

*Raul comes in with a right hook, but Kristy ducks and executes a hurricanrana over the top rope. Raul falls onto his back as Kristy stays on the apron. She backs up and runs down only to jump off for a shooting star press onto Raul. Bastian has John mounted and punches John in the head over and over while John tries to keep his guard up and gets to the ropes.

1…  
>2…<br>Bastian lets go

*Lita hops on the ring apron and throws a roundhouse kick at Bastian…and he catches it. The crowd cheers as the referee argues with Lita to get down, but Bastian has her leg. Jackie runs over and spanks Lita. The fans cheer even louder seeing Lita's face as Bastian then finally let go. John gets up as the referee is checking on Kristy and Raul.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita looks pissed.<p>

*Lita runs after Jackie and tackles her as John throws a random flurry of punches and kicks. Bastian gets inside a roundhouse kick, but John counters with a forearm to the head. Kristy comes in and dropkicks John in the knee. John is now off balance as Kristy grabs him Rock Bottom style. The fans cheer loudly as Kristy hits THE EYE OPENER (FLIP BOTTOM)*

WOAH! That was like…the Nielgada but with a back flip.

*Replay is shown*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Like that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm looking that up on YouTube.<p>

*Kristy gets up and asks the crowd if they want one more.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait…I'm getting a message from backstage.<p>

*Billy is seen removing his audio equipment and signaling the referee.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's horrible…<p>

*The referee speaks to Kristy, and she looks to the back. Raul enters the ring. Bastian goes to attack, misses, and Raul executes the BACK CRACKER. Kristy sees as she tosses John out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's Kristy against Raul, but what happened?<p>

*Kristy quickly leaves the ring and heads backstage. Raul runs to the top rope and hits the Frog Splash for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*The bell rings and "2nd Sucks" by Day to Remember hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winners…Raul and John Walters!<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy runs backstage to see a bloody Jay Rizzo on a stretcher. Tommy and Jamie Lynn are there along with Sean and Sully.*

KRISTY  
>What happened?<p>

SEAN  
>Not sure, but looks like someone just cut me a break.<p>

*Kristy attacks Sean as everyone tried to tear her away from him. She yells in anger as Jay is loaded into the Ambulance.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Kristy please, he'll get his.<p>

KRISTY  
>I hope someone tears you apart tonight Sean, I hope!<p>

*Sully manages to get Kristy off Sean and throws her backward. She charges in again, but Sully and Tom grab her.*

SEAN  
>Not likely Princess, now go away like your boyfriend is. Oh now I wish that would happen.<p>

SULLY  
>I'll break him for you Kristy.<p>

SEAN  
>Kristy…Kristy…you think I'd do this? You think I would do something like this and not make it painfully clear it was me? Hm? Exactly what I thought, now if you don't mind, I have to get ready.<p>

*Sean walks away as Tommy, Sully, Jamie Lynn and Kristy watch with their own thoughts made obvious with the expressions on their faces. Within moments Kristy screams in anger.*

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It has been made official that Jay Rizzo will not be able to compete tonight. There has been no word as to the extent of Jay's injuries, we will keep you updated.<p>

*TAG TEAM RANKINGS MATCH*  
>*Team Beer vs. Thrillers vs. BaalDamien vs. TNT/Dynamite*

*"Crash" by Papa Roach hits and the duo of Ciak and Black Heart run down the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a Tag Team Rankings Match. The rules state that each team will have their own corner and OCW Tag Team Rules still apply, only in elimination format. Should one team member tag in another team's member, that team is legal and the other team must go to their corner. The match ends when only one team remains.<p>

*The Thrillers hop into the ring literally at the same time and cheer on the fans. *

The first team in…the team of Ciak and Black Heart…THE THRILLERS

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is a major match here, Tag Team Rankings.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is going to play a crucial role in who gets the titles at "New Blood."<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits.*

Here come my favorites to win.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You like these guys?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, Dynamite really wowed me last week.<p>

*TNT and Dynamite show up on the top of the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The next team, Dynamite Dan Patterson and Ted Nugent Thomas, they are TNT and Dynamite.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite does have that powerful super kick and his teamwork with TNT does look good.<p>

*The team enter the ring*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Then what team do you think will win it all?<p>

*"The Bleeding" by Five Finger Death Punch hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The next team coming down, Damien Cross and "The Demon" Baal!<p>

*Damien and Baal show up on top of the ramp and head down*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now these two were untouchable last week.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Are you serious? Baal is basically just Damien's pet and Damien-<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Was trained by Tommy Lee.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So was Bastian, and he's on the beginning of a major losing streak. Telling you right now, Damien is not going to win those belts with Baal.<p>

*Damien and Baal enter the ring*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only one team left.<p>

*"The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The final team, the team of Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*Coop and Remer show up while chugging one beer each. They finish and toss them aside. Billy and Julius can be heard laughing.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay I have not been curious on any of Tom's hires so far but…these guys?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Alone they look fine, but in comparison to the other teams…they're screwed.<p>

*Remer heads to the back and quickly comes back with a small cooler as Coop gives OCW Girl Jenni a hug.*

So much for a serious match.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well you can't be too serious, which is why I'm going to enjoy watching these two get beaten down.<p>

*Remer parks the cooler next to their corner. He opens it and tosses Coop a beer right over the ring…AND COOP CATCHES IT! Coop and Remer hop on the top rope and chug their beers before hopping into the ring. The music fades and the bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We are ready to go.<p>

*The first legal teams are Baal/Damien and Thrillers*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now we had a series of coin tosses to decide the first legal teams.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>My bet is still with Damien and Baal.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I still think TNT and Dynamite has it in the bag.<p>

*Ciak and Black Heart come in with a front kick. Damien and Baal catch their attacks and the Thrillers launch into a back flip. Damien and Baal step back as Ciak goes for a head scissor takedown on Baal. Baal won't go down easy. Black Heart goes for a hurricanrana on Baal and the Thrillers take Baal down. The fans love it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Teamwork by Thrillers!<p>

*Ciak attacks Damien as Black Heart connects with a standing moonsault on the downed Baal. Ciak backs Damien into the turnbuckle only to be stopped by the referee. Black Heart tagged in TNT.*

A tag by Black Heart to TNT. That means Ciak has to go to his corner too.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Costing Thrillers all that momentum. What a waste.<p>

*TNT hops to the top rope and goes for the missile dropkick…but Baal blocks it. He then grabs TNT and…DYNAMITE WITH A SUPER KICK TO THE BACK OF BAAL'S HEAD. Baal is off balance as Damien clotheslines TNT. Baal turns around and gets ANOTHER super kick. Baal nearly falls over, but Damien helps him stay up. Baal charges in, but Dynamite with a shoulder block sends Baal right back to Damien…and falls in front of him. Damien is in awe.*

Told you. Nobody is invincible, just watch Rocky Four.

*Coop and Remer yell for a tag and TNT gives it to them. Dynamite laughs as the team goes back to their corner and Team Beer comes in.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now I need to see this.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Team Beer looks very entertaining. Let's just hope they have the same appeal that Thrillers do and that they can wrestle.<p>

*Damien stares at them blankly. Baal is still out cold. Coop walks over and punches Damien in the face. Damien looks back at Coop as if completely insulted. Remer comes in with a kick to Damien's side and Coop punches again. Damien shoves Remer back and head butts Coop. Coop backs into the turnbuckle as Remer leans against the ropes and looks at Baal.*

Wait a minute…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…<p>

*Damien knees Coop into the stomach as Remer heads up to the top rope. Thrillers and TNT/Dynamite cheer on Remer. Remer making a motion as if he is drinking a mug of beer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is he pretending to drink?<p>

*A few people here and there in the crowds start to do the same and Remer cheers them on to do it. The OCW Girls start to do it too.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They're getting the crowd going…but what's it called?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They like chugging beers…let's call it "The Chug."<p>

*Remer leaps off the top rope and connects with a FLYING ELBOW DROP. He goes for the pin once Damien realizes after Coop gets away.*

1…

*Damien goes to break it, but a clothesline by Coop takes him off guard and knocks Damien on his back*

2…

*Damien tries to recover*

3!

*Damien is too late and the bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien and Baal have been eliminated!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I can't believe it!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't even…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I cannot believe it.<p>

*Damien and Baal leave the ring as TNT and Dynamite enter.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>My pick to win was pinned by them?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Given my pick helped…a lot.<p>

*Dynamite kicks Coop in the stomach and TNT tosses Coop out of the ring. Remer attacks with a drop kick on Dynamite. Dynamite falls over as TNT comes in. Remer gets him over his shoulder for THE KEGGER (Celtic Cross). TNT tries to fight it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The underdogs may be getting somewhere.<p>

*TNT breaks out and turns it into a sunset flip for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Team Beer has been eliminated.<p>

*The fans cheer loudly as Thrillers hop into the ring. "Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach hits and Tommy Lee shows up on the ramp with mic in hand. Music soon fades.*

TOMMY LEE  
>I would like to take the time to congratulate this tag division…because we just found our contenders.<p>

*The two teams look confused.*

At "New Blood" the Tag Titles will be between TNT/Dynamite and The Thrillers.

*The two teams smile as if accepting the decision.*

So good luck.

*"Born with Nothing" hits again as Tommy Lee heads backstage.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sully throws punches into the air to warm up. Someone pats him on the back and Sully snaps right around and nearly punch…Marvin. The two stare down for a bit until Sully drops his guard.*

SULLY  
>Marvin…<p>

MARVIN  
>I just want to say, tonight, I know you want to take the title home and I have no problems with you, but I plan to win tonight.<p>

*Sully thinks about it and nods.*

SULLY  
>Good luck with that.<p>

*They stare down*

MARVIN  
>I mean it…<p>

SULLY  
>Good luck.<p>

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

*Main Event Ladder Match*  
>Sully Sphinx vs. Sean Adams vs. Marvin Keith<p>

**Due to technical issues, I will be using Zeus Pro for this last match**

Sean Adams vs. Sully Sphinx vs. Marvin Keith (Non-Title Match) gimmick (Ladder Match)

Kali Perez - This match is a Ladder Match. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 225 pounds,, Sean Adams! (crowd boos **)

[Sean Adams comes to the ring. ]

Kali Perez - The second in this three way match, weighing in at 329 pounds,, Sully Sphinx! (crowd cheers ***)

[Johnny Cash "Aint No Grave"

Kali Perez - And third, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Boston, MA, Marvin Keith! (crowd cheers ***)

[Cold's Remedy  
>Ronni Iso checks Sean Adams's boots and knee pads.<br>Sully grabs Marvin Keith's arm and strkes his elbow.  
>Marvin Keith lifts Sean Adams and throws him with a overhead belly to belly suplex<br>(the bell rings) Sully Sphinx shoulder tackles Marvin Keith.  
>Sully gets back to his feet.<br>Marvin Keith is up again.  
>Marvin Keith trys for a Front Ring Rope Suplex but is unable to lift Sully Sphinx.<br>Sully delivers a kick to the head of Marvin Keith.  
>Marvin Keith climbs to his feet.<br>Marvin Keith trys for a Shoulder Mounted Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Sully Sphinx.  
>Marvin Keith and Sully Sphinx go to the floor toward the ladder.<p>

Julius - Sully Sphinx will have to watch out for weapons at ringside where the ladder is.

[Marvin Keith swings a Steel chair and hits Sully.  
>Sully is bleeding as a result.<br>Marvin Keith trys for a Inverted Facelock Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Sully.  
>Marvin Keith and Sully move into the ring taking the ladder.<br>Marvin Keith trys for a Front Ring Rope Suplex but is unable to lift Sully Sphinx.  
>Marvin Keith trys for a Front Ring Rope Suplex but is unable to lift Sully Sphinx.<br>Sully Sphinx short-arm clotheslines Marvin Keith to the the ladder.  
>Marvin Keith climbs to his feet.<br>Marvin Keith trys for a Front Ring Rope Suplex but is unable to lift Sully Sphinx.  
>Sully kicks Marvin Keith in the stomach.<br>Sully Sphinx stomps Marvin Keith's head.  
>Marvin Keith trys for a Cobra Clutch Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Sully.<br>Marvin Keith moves to the first step of the ladder.  
>Sully Sphinx knocks Marvin Keith off the ladder.<br>Marvin Keith trys for a Front Ring Rope Suplex but is unable to lift Sully.  
>Sully Sphinx tackles Marvin Keith and pummels his head.<br>Marvin Keith trys for a Front Ring Rope Suplex but is unable to lift Sully.  
>Sully Sphinx uses a closed fist on Marvin Keith.<p>

Billy Winn - Punch!

[ Sully tackles Marvin Keith to the the ladder.  
>Sully Sphinx is back on his feet.<br>Marvin Keith gets back to his feet.  
>Sully kicks Marvin Keith in the stomach.<p>

Julius - Marvin Keith takes a Kick.

[Sean Adams trys for a Vertical Suplex but is not strong enough to lift Sully.  
>Sean Adams starts to climb the ladder.<br>Sean Adams continues climbing the ladder.  
>Sully kicks Sean Adams off the ladder.<p>

Julius - Is there anyway I could get this postion full-time, I'm starting to like it.

Billy Winn - Not in this life time.

[Marvin Keith moves behind Sean Adams puts him in a choke hold and falls back in a belly to belly suplex

Julius - If Marvin Keith keeps using moves like that Throat Slam Suplex he could win the match!

[Marvin Keith is up again.  
>Marvin Keith goes up the ladder.<br>Marvin Keith and Sean Adams move back to ringside.

Julius - This is quality sports entertainment!

[Marvin Keith sets Sean Adams up DDTs him into the floor.  
>Marvin Keith goes into the ring with the ladder. Sean Adams follows.<br>Marvin Keith lifts Sean Adams and throws him, and makes him hit his neck hard on the top rope.  
>Marvin Keith moves back to his feet.<br>Marvin Keith lifts Sean Adams and throws him, and makes him hit his neck hard on the top rope.  
>Sully Sphinx picks Sean Adams up and side slams him to the the ladder.<p>

Julius - That Side slam was very good.

[Sully Sphinx is back on his feet.  
>Sully moves to the first step of the ladder.<br>Sean Adams dropkicks the ladder sending Sully to the mat.

Billy Winn - What an outstanding match!

[Sully Sphinx measures Sean Adams up and drops a closed fist.  
>Sully chants start.<br>Now Sully standing.  
>Now Sean Adams standing.<br>Sully Sphinx body slams Sean Adams.  
>Sean Adams clotheslines Sully.<br>Sean Adams throws the chair to Sully Sphinx...he catches it...Standing Side Kick into the chair by Sean Adams!

Julius - Sean Adams has won the match!

Kali Perez - The winner of this match, Sean Adams!


	3. War: Week 3

*The fans in the arena start to cheer as the camera is positioned right at Julius and Billy as they get their microphones attached properly.*

BILLY  
>Are we on?<p>

JULIUS  
>Yeah.<p>

BILLY  
>Ladies and gentlemen, after our last live event, an altercation happened between Sully Sphinx and our chairman, Tommy Lee Keith. Sully will be coming out here in a -<p>

AIN'T NO GRAVE…HOLD MY BODY DOWN.

*The lights go down to a dark blue tint. The fog rolls out down the arena from the entraceway.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like Sully plans to take control of the situation, now.<p>

*The shadowy figure of Sully Sphinx can be seen through the fog making his way slowly toward the ring*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Apparently so, Sully Sphinx the last OCW Champion. He had two chances to become a contender, but ultimately they went to Sean Adams and Genuin.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not exactly something the man planned, but what can he do? Those were the rules given by the General Manager.<p>

*The lights slowly come on as Sully takes a microphone out of his black trench coat. The fans cheer seeing him.*

SULLY  
>Well we all saw the tapes. The matches were made and fought. There were two fights for a spot at the OCW Title…and they went to two contenders.<p>

*Sully slowly walks to the chairs and starts climbing them.*

By a mere stroke of luck, I was defeated in the first. You see I believe in standing my own ground, this ring here, this is my home. This ring…is my yard. The OCW Chairman, no screw that, Tommy Lee took it on his own agenda to try and bend the rules to help me. Since then all I've heard is that I'm being given some special attention and that is BULLSHIT!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So much for PG.<p>

SULLY  
>I earned my way through the ranks and I get that treatment? Screw that, but Tommy kept trying to "help me out" backstage with the new talent. Tommy as of now on, I'll be judge, jury and executioner from now on when it comes to backstage business. It is time that we made clear who exactly the hell I am. I AM THE DEAD MAN! I AM SULLY SPHINX! I AM THE OCW'S LEGEND…and I am the only true OCW Champion.<p>

*The fans cheer but are soon cut off the sounds of Papa Roach's "Born with nothing". Mixed reaction starts as Tommy Lee Keith and General Manager Jamie Lynn start down the ramp. Sully looks on as they head down the ramp together. Jamie grabs a mic and they both enter the ring.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Sully, you are not a champion. You need to earn your place here.<p>

SULLY  
>Give me a match, I guarantee I'll kill someone in this ring tonight.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sully, you don't mean that.<p>

SULLY  
>I have too much passion in my blood right now to lie to you people. If I can't have the belt I want to make a mark tonight.<p>

*The fans cheer*

TOMMY LEE  
>Well, what did you have in mind?<p>

*Sully just stares at Tommy, then at Jamie Lynn, but then again at Tommy.*

SULLY  
>Lets start with this.<p>

*Sully drops the mic and grabs Tommy by the throat. Tommy jumps back but Sully follows him still holding on as they get to a corner.*

I have passion for OCW, I bleed it. Where…is…yours?

*Sully then grabs Tommy's throat with the other arm and proceeds to toss him halfway across the ring. Jamie Lynn backs away as Sully keeps an eye on the chairman. Sully charges in with a boot, but Tommy dodges. Sully turns right around and throws a hard right hand, but another dodge. Sully turns around and LEFT JAB FOLLOWED BY A SOLID RIGHT. Sully backs into the ropes as they stare down. The crowd cheers.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my, what is going to happen?<p>

*Sully wipes off his lip and takes a couple steps toward the chairman. Tommy takes a defensive stance and…Sully smiles. Sully then offers to tap knuckles and they do to make peace.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Apparently that.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Sully, you want to make an impact tonight?<p>

*Sully takes his mic back*

SULLY  
>Bring it on…<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Fine, tonight you and you "friend" can compete in a team "over the top-rope challenge."<p>

*Sully nods*

Against four people chosen by the number one contenders: Matt "Genuin" Scarlett and Sean Adams.

SULLY  
>I'll take it, but understand one more thing Miss General Manager. Those two men are contenders for the belt I held last, whoever wins, won't be considered champion until they face me.<p>

*The fans cheer and Sully's music plays again. Sully drops the mic and leaves the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You heard it. Tonight, Tommy Lee and Sully Sphinx take on four guys, all hand-picked by the two OCW Title Contenders.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Completely amazing, and now we have Mina Rodriguez backstage with two potential opponents.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Mina is backstage in a locker room where Joe Coop, Doug Remer, Meat and Ciak are arguing over something written on a portable chalkboard.*

MINA  
>Mina Rodriguez here with the two that managed to eliminate Damien Cross and Baal at our last event and just nearly qualified to be tag title contenders. I'm of course referring to "Team Beer" Joe Coop and Doug Remer. Guys?<p>

*Remer does a double take looking at Mina*

REMER  
>Well hello.<p>

*Coop snaps his fingers at Remer*

COOP  
>Hey you, snap out of it.<p>

MINA  
>What are you guys doing?<p>

COOP  
>Oh, check it out.<p>

*Coop reveals the chalkboard with four drawings on it*

Now the big monster there, that is Baal, and the regular sized guy with an oversized cross is Damien.

MINA  
>Who are the two stick figures?<p>

COOP & REMER  
>Us.<p>

MINA  
>Nice.<p>

REMER  
>Well yeah, we beat them, but that was after Thrillers and TNT and Dynamite had their way with Baal.<p>

COOP  
>Baal was beaten down pretty bad, so it was a lot easier to get in there and score the upset. However tonight…straight two-on-two.<p>

CIAK  
>We're trying to figure out a good strategy here, but it seems like no matter what Baal is the X factor.<p>

REMER  
>Yeah, I mean Baal would be totally up for the OCW Title if he didn't freak out over Damien getting knocked out.<p>

MINA  
>Well-<p>

COOP  
>I'm sorry, but this is a matter of life and death and I don't want to die. So we need to cut this short, by the way you look amazing.<p>

*Coop tosses her a beer*

Get your chug on.

*Team Beer keeps working on the chalkboard as Mina stares at the beer.*

MINA  
>Umm back to you guys?<p>

**RINGSIDE**

*The bell rings*

I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT…

*The sounds of Eminem's "Almost Famous" plays*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is for one fall and is a Vixen's Tag Match. Coming down the ring, the team of Traci Gray and Marie Adams!<p>

*Marie shows up on top of the ramp, does a little spin and shakes her ass as Traci waves the American Flag.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Time for some Vixen action tonight. Only on OCW!<p>

*The two girls start down the ramp cheering on the fans.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Keep in mind that these girls are competing for their shot at the Vixen's Title.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right, Tommy Lee will pick one girl and Jamie Lynn the other. But of them were heavily responsible for the creation of the Vixens for it does make sense that the first champion should fit the mold, sort of speak.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hey as long as they can fight and look amazing, all I care about.<p>

*"2nd Sucks" by Day to Remember hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, managed by John Walters, the team of Lita Walters and Ewa!<p>

*John Walters cheers for his sister as Lita walks down the ramp with him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita Walters, currently undefeated here in OCW.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I like her odds.<p>

*Lita and John are halfway to the ring until Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough" interrupts "2nd Sucks". Ewa shows up with Val at her side. Both girls have huge smiles on their faces.*

Wow…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This looks like competition within the teams.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They're only teams for this match anyway. Why not try to steal the spotlight?<p>

*Ewa enters the ring as Val sits with Billy and Julius.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Guys mind if I join in here?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No problem.<p>

*The bell rings and the legal vixens are Ewa and Traci. They lock up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So Val, what are your thoughts about the Vixen's Title situation?<p>

*Hip toss by Traci followed by an arm bar submission. Ewa slides out before it is fully applied.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Situation? Not a situation at all. I'm confident me and my girls have it covered.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>"The Entourage"<p>

*Traci gets up before Ewa and DROPKICK. Ewa lands right on her back. Traci goes for the pin.*

1…

*Ewa kicks out*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>I guarantee that one if us will leave "New Blood" with the belt.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Later on tonight as well, "your girl" Sakura is in action.<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right and she's ready.<p>

*Traci runs in with a clothesline. Ewa ducks under. Traci comes back…POWERSLAM BY EWA!*

That is my girl.

*Traci gets up and Ewa executes a scoop slam followed by a knee to the face of Traci Gray. Ewa then tags in Lita. Lita gets right in there and grabs Traci by the hair.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes Lita. Now we were talking earlier about this, she right not is undefeated here in OCW. Wouldn't that be a factor?<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Plenty of us are undefeated. This is OCW's third live event.<p>

*Lita sits Traci up and delivers a hard roundhouse kick right into her spine. Traci yells in pain. Marie cheers her partner on from the corner.*

I mean, what does she have that my girls and I don't have? We're way better looking and we have a better variety of skills than her. What's her signature move again? That power bomb? So unoriginal…

*Lita walks over to the ropes and points right at Val. She starts yelling something at her but the words cannot be heard.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's not taking that without a fight.<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>What do you mean? I can't hear her. SWEETIE! SPEAK UP! I can't hear her.<p>

*Traci tags in Marie and she jumps right into the ring. Lita turns around and left jab, left jab, Marie backs off, spins around and DISCUS PUNCH. Lita is down.*

Not going to be undefeated for long.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie Adams in now, she is the daughter of the OCW Title Contender Sean Adams.<p>

*Marie dropkicks Ewa right off the apron.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's also on a losing streak that's about to get worse.<p>

*Traci grabs Lita and calls for Marie. They set Lita up for a double suplex. They lift her up and Lita is fighting to counter. The fans cheer as Lita manages to break out and lands on her feet. She backs into the ropes and Ewa tags herself in. Lita runs in to attack but Marie and Traci connect with a double running elbow. Traci then throws Lita out of the ring while Marie cheers on the fans.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Watch out for Ewa!<p>

*Ewa sneaks up on Traci and hits NEILGADA! (Rock Bottom) She then runs right after Marie and attacks her from behind. Marie tries to come back with punch, but Ewa catches it and sets her up for Nielgada.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Almost over.<p>

*Marie clings to the ropes. Ewa answers by pounding her in the kidneys. Marie lets go and Ewa pulls her in the center of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She tried but…<p>

*Ewa lifts her up and MARIE COUNTERS WITH A SMALL PACKAGE FOR THE PIN*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*The bell rings and both Lita and Val are in shock as the fans cheer loudly as Eminem's "Almost Famous" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>THE WINNER AS A RESULT OF A PINFALL…MARIE ADAMS AND TRACI GRAY!<p>

*Marie is so thrilled she screams at the top of her lungs.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god! What an upset!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie Adams just scored a huge victory over Ewa. Can you believe this? Val?<p>

*Val runs into the ring and Marie dashes out. Val is livid as Marie walks away with her hand still raised for all to see. Val grabs a mic as the music fades.*

VAL  
>That's it? You're such a winner you'll run away?<p>

*The fans start to boo Val*

You don't deserve the Vixen's Title Marie, The Entourage will leave "New Blood" with that belt. There is nobody capable of stopping us. No…

*Val slowly turns around to see John and Lita Walters staring them down in the ring. Lita takes the mic.*

LITA W  
>If you win that belt before me…I'll be sure to hand it right to you myself.<p>

*A moment of silence between the two as the fans cheer a bit*

Yes Val, I'll shove it down your throat.

*"2nd Sucks" starts playing as the brother and sister leave. Marie walks backstage as Val tends to Ewa.*

JUILIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Definitely some strong competition going around in terms of the Vixens.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We still have plenty of fights to go through the night, however the outlook of "New Blood" is looking better every minute.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is with Benton as they have a line in front of them. Genuin looks bored as is just leaning against the wall in his expensive-looking suit and designer sunglasses.*

GENUIN  
>How about we make this simple? No…no…no…to all of you. Benton?<p>

BENTON  
>Sir?<p>

GENUIN  
>Sully wants to make an impact-rejects get out of here now. I rejected you.<p>

*The line of people start to walk away sounding and looking upset.*

Whatever, look Benton, Sully wants to make an impact here tonight? Well now I want to make an impact by hurting Sean's precious ego. I would say beating Sully would suffice.

BENTON  
>So who do you think would work out?<p>

*Genuin then looks at Benton with a smile on his face.*

**RINGSIDE**

*Bastian Summers is in the ring wearing his ring attire and holding a mic in his hand*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Interesting tactics by Genuin but…<p>

BASTIAN  
>Okay, I realize I'm right now not doing as amazing as I wanted to. Fine, but my last loss was not my fault. I was teamed up with Kristy and she ditched me right in the middle of a tag team match. That was unprofessional and with her being an OCW original, I expected better.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She received news of her boyfriend getting seriously injured. It was an emergency.<p>

BASTIAN  
>So right now I'm challenging you Kristy, get out here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He better be ready to prove himself.<p>

*Bastian starts stretching for a bit until LaFee's "Ring Fei" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming down to the ring…KRISTY!<p>

*Kristy slowly walks down the ramp keeping an eye on Bastian. She climbs to the apron and hops over the top rope. She looks up as if checking the rafters and looks out to the audience as if looking for something or someone.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>As stated Kristy's boyfriend, Jay Rizzo, was attacked and injured. I wouldn't be shocked if she did not consider herself a potential target.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That won't be helpful in the ring. Right now, the ring is what matters.<p>

*Bastian hands her the mic.*

BASTIAN  
>Explain yourself, now.<p>

*Kristy looks as if insulted. She takes the mic…and smashes it over his head. The fans cheer as the bell rings and Kristy charges in with lefts and rights.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE WORK!<p>

*Bastian backs into the turnbuckle covering his face. Kristy follows with a European uppercut.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I believe now is a good time to remind our fans that Kristy is a trained fighter here and is fully capable of fighting men. She has also signed a waiver letting everyone know she is aware of any and all dangers she may endure.<p>

*Kristy connects with an enziguri kick. Bastian falls to his knees. Kristy gets right back up and looks around again as if looking for someone.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is she expecting to find.<p>

*Bastian charges and connects with a devastating spear. Fans cheer as Bastian goes for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<p>

*Kristy kicks out. Bastian takes a deep breath and looks around. He looks at the corner and heads over to it. He starts up the ropes and gets to the top rope. Kristy quickly gets to her feet and shoves Bastian so that his groin meets the turnbuckle in the worst way. Kristy is still obviously recovering bust is also making herself climb up the ropes.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at how driven Kristy is, this is why she is such a great combatant here in OCW.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is she about to do what I think she is going to do?<p>

*Kristy helps Bastian to his feet and throws his arm over her shoulder. The crowd cheers as she positions herself. She leans back and TOP ROPE EYE OPENER! (Flip Bottom) The fans love it and Kristy goes for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*Bell rings and LaFee's "Ring Fei" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Winner of the match by pin fall…KRISTY!<p>

*Kristy gets up and grabs the mic from before. She signals for the music to stop and it does.*

KRISTY  
>I don't…<p>

*The lights cut to black. Kristy's mic has been silenced. Suddenly a loud screeching sound can be heard. More silence until…*

UNKNOWN  
>WE…WE…WE…WE…WE ARE…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…<p>

*The lights come back on and Kristy is again looking around looking alert and on guard while clutching the mic as if it were a weapon. She slowly calms down.*

KRISTY  
>You think I'm scared? No, I can't wait…because I know who you are.<p>

*Kristy drops the mic and leaves the ring.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sean Adams is backstage with Marie laughing in the halls until they see Sully wrapping his fists.*

SEAN  
>Hi Sully, have you met my daughter? She just got her first official win here.<p>

SULLY  
>You must feel on top of the world.<p>

SEAN & MARIE  
>I do.<p>

*Both look as if trying to correct each other, but stop at the same time.*

SULLY  
>Sean, I hope you have something good planned. Tonight I'm going for blood and you know how I am by experience.<p>

SEAN  
>You know, I do…but since I know right now I outrank you I just don't care. At "New Blood" I plan to be OCW Champion and hold that belt high right in front of your face. Because I know that something such as that…would kill you inside.<p>

*Sean wraps an arm around his daughter laughing as they walk off. Sully just stands there silent for a moment. Sully then, in the distance, takes a breath.*

SULLY  
>You mean like…when I beat you on the last OCW Pay-Per-View for the belt?<p>

*Sean's smile fades and he just walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

*"The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now for some tag team action.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall. Coming down the ramp, the team of Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*Coop and Remer show up on top the ramp, each one cracking a beer and downing it in front of everyone. Once empty they toss their cans into the crowd.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I do not like their odds going into this match.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It was Damien Cross that demanded this match, especially after Team Beer pulled off such an amazing victory over them at our last event.<p>

*Both men enter the ring*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is going to be like Brock Lesner in the octagon against a Twelve Year Old child.<p>

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring, the team of Damien and Cross and Baal…THE BLOOD ANGELS!<p>

*Baal and Damien start down the ramp and Team Beer look suddenly nothing like "party animals." Baal gets into the ring as Damien holds up a huge cross while yelling "Repent now" over and over.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien Cross is obviously religious.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Beyond religious, he wants to clean the world and feels with that demon by his side he stands a good chance of succeeding.<p>

*Damien enters the ring and both Coop and Remer leave it. Baal goes after them, but the ref gets in his way.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is that why Damien wants Team Beer? He thinks they're sinners?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I wouldn't put it past him.<p>

*Coop and Remer debate who is going in the ring first as the bell rings. After arguing they agree to "Rock Paper Scissors," Remer wins so Coop is the legal man against Baal. Remer gets on the apron and Coop enters the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Good luck.<p>

*Coop takes two steps toward Baal…then tags in Remer. Scared out of his mind, Coop leaves the ring entirely.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is he ditching his teammate?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What kind of tactics is this?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No idea but I feel really bad for Remer right now.<p>

*Remer enters the ring slowly as Coop tries to stay close to the apron without even touching it. Baal gets close to Remer and Remer…starts praying. Baal just stares at him.*

DAMIEN  
>BAAL! Stand down.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He had a mic?<p>

DAMIEN  
>Tag me in.<p>

*Baal obeys and tags in Damien. Coop gets on the apron and starts praying as well.*

Men of faith I take it?

*Coop and Remer both nod.*

Yet poisoned by all of this…alcohol. Such a shame, I may have use for you two. In return I can guarantee for you two…sobriety and a better life with faith. How does that sound? To be amongst friends

*Coop and Remer look at each other and then at Damien*

REMER  
>Let me get this straight: if we quit booze…we can join you guys?<p>

*Damien nods*

Wow…now.

*Meat and Ciak run down the ramp with a huge container. Coop enters the ring and with Remer they grab it and get the heavy container in the ring.*

COOP  
>As one man said, "Alcohol now, alcohol forever. HELL NO H2O!"<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What the…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY…<p>

*Team Beer opens the container and throws the entire container's worth of beer all over Damien. The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's a beer-drinker's secret weapon…beer.<p>

*Damien wipes his face in disgust as Baal reaches out for the tag. Damien grants it while the replay is showing it again and again and Baal grabs onto the turnbuckle. Coop and Remer are high-fiving Ciak and Meat.*

That was amazing.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is Baal doing?<p>

*Baal is pulling up on the turnbuckle pole. He keeps pulling until it actually detaches.*

Whoa…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So we went with the cheaper in-ring assembly? Only in America.<p>

*Baal is warned by the referee, but instead throws the large pole right at Team Beer. Both manage to dodge it and the bell is rung. Baal charges after the two but both members leave running for their lives. Ciak and Meat run as well up the ramp as Baal stares at them fuming.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match as a result of a disqualification…TEAM BEER!<p>

*Team Beer along with Ciak and Meat start celebrating. Damien looks disgusted as Psychostick's "The Beer Song" starts playing.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…just wow…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They knew no matter what they would not be able to win by fighting, nice move.<p>

*The fans start chanting "Hell no H2O" as Coop and Remer crack some beers for the four of them.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Incredible…<p>

**BACK STAGE**

*Benton is in his ring gear stretching out as Marvin Keith walks up to him.*

MARVIN  
>Hi. Name's Marvin Keith.<p>

BENTON  
>I know who you are, you're Tommy Lee's brother.<p>

MARVIN  
>Yeah, so you're Genuin's first choice? Or are you going to be there to back him up like you did at the battle royal?<p>

*Benton laughs*

BENTON  
>I did…what I had to.<p>

MARVIN  
>Of course, this is a competitive business. You need alliances in order to make ends meet sometimes. Which is why I'm here…<p>

BENTON  
>Why exactly?<p>

MARVIN  
>Because…if you're not one of Genuin's half of the Main Event and you're just here to help him cheat, I may have to do the same for Tom and Sully.<p>

BENTON  
>Really? I thought Sully wanted to win clean.<p>

*Benton laughs again*

MARVIN  
>What's more clean then taking out all the cheaters?<p>

*Marvin then just smiles at Benton and then walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

*James Brown's "Living in America" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall, coming down first is JACKIE BARTLETT!<p>

*Jackie shows up wearing all Red White and Blue. She skips down the ramp cheering on all the fans and then throws a big bag of Red White and Blue confetti everywhere.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Happy to say we managed to get our maintenance crew to fix the ring after Baal's damage to it.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Honestly I just hope Baal isn't fighting anyone next time. All I got to say.<p>

*Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her opponent, representing "The Entourage," SAKURA!<p>

*Sakura shows up with Val by her side*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The second of two Vixen Matches scheduled tonight. Of course Val is here with Sakura.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Got to love Sisterhood.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't think it's that, I think Val just wants as much camera time as possible.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh come on, what would you do?<p>

*Val goes to sit with Billy and Julius as Sakura enters the ring.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hi guys, miss me?<p>

*The bell rings. The two circle the other until Jackie goes for a lockup, but Sakura counters with a leg takedown followed by an ankle lock. Jackie rolls over and manages to escape by kicking her away.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice counter by Jackie.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's definitely not the same without you Val.<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Glad you feel that way.<p>

*Jackie stays on her back as Sakura sizes her up.*

Jackie on her back? Suits her…too bad Sakura is a skilled submissionist.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I take it you have issues with her?<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>I sized up everyone before I started my little circle of friends. Jackie is currently dating Bastian Summers, take some time to think that through.<p>

*Sakura dashed after Jackie, but she rolls to the side away from Sakura's range.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's not our business.<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Doesn't mean we can't discuss it.<p>

*Sakura charges again, this time Jackie dodges it and rises up fast enough to drive an elbow into her opponent's spine.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice counter again.<p>

*Jackie goes for a rear arm bar, but Sakura reverses it into an anaconda vice. Jackie grabs the ropes with her feet and the referee breaks it up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Both of these girls are definitely skilled.<p>

*Both girls get up and Jackie connects with a knife edge chop that makes the fans go "WOO." One more and "WOO." Sakura leans up against the ropes and Jackie goes for an Irish Whip. Sakura reverses it and Jackie reverses it back. Sakura bounces off the ropes and Jackie executes a monkey flip…IT CONNECTS!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well done.<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, yeah, Sakura hasn't gotten much in yet.<p>

*Sakura retreats to the turnbuckle to recover as Jackie goes after her. Jackie grabs her by the hair and SNAPMARE. Jackie then goes for the pin*

1…

*Sakura kicks out. Jackie gets to her feet and Sakura wraps her legs around Jackie's to take her down to her knees.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not much left in Sakura, what else can she give?<p>

*Sakura gets to her feet leaning against the ropes, she charges and knees Jackie RIGHT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! The snap of the impact can be heard a mile away.*

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have GOT to get a replay of that!<p>

*Sakura and Jackie both yell in pain, Jackie for her head and Sakura for her knee. Jackie can hardly get to her knees, so she stays on her side. Sakura drags herself over and applies SIREN'S SONG (Rear Naked Choke). Jackie struggles.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you say concussion? Because I'm certain she'll need a doctor.<p>

VAL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Doesn't matter, it's over.<p>

*Jackie is soon out cold and the referee checks on her…he calls for the bell and it rings. Val jumps up in excitement and runs right in the ring to give Sakura a huge hug.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winner as a result of a knock out…SAKURA!<p>

*The referee goes to raise her hand, but Val shoos him away to do it herself.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So…one more event until "New Blood," any idea who will be chosen?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All I know right now…Entourage has a really good chance. I mean Ewa is powerful, Sakura is deadly and Val…I don't even want to know.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It is all in Jamie Lynn and Tommy Lee's hands, but by "New Blood" we will all find out.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Jamie Lynn and Tommy Lee are seen talking as Genuin walks over.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I told you I want ratings, I don't…<p>

GENUIN  
>Ahem, Tommy and Jamie Lynn?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>What's up?<p>

*Genuin takes off his designer sunglasses and looked at Tommy*

GENUIN  
>Tommy, you know this is only business. I have no problems with you right now and honestly I think Sully needs to know he isn't "Top Dog" anymore.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Well I've never once said I've had much to do with anything Sully's ever done. We've just been in agreement here and there. However he is my friend, so I'm going to be there for him.<p>

GENUIN  
>Then good luck, you'll need it with what I've set up for you.<p>

*Genuin walks away…but not before Sully gets in his way. The two stand eye-to-eye*

SULLY  
>You're the "Top Dog?" You're an actor.<p>

*Genuin smiles*

GENUIN  
>I'm a better fighter, but you wouldn't know that since all you've fought were born in the sixties and seventies, right?<p>

*A moment of silence*

SULLY  
>Some in the eighties…<p>

*Genuin nods and walks away. Sully makes an effort to keep an eye on him as Genuin leaves.*

**Commercial Break**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is our Main Event.<p>

*Fans cheer as Sully's music hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is it, Sully's attempt at making his mark known.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I've seen his tapes and I enjoyed them. Question is if he can be just as good now as he was then.<p>

*Sully enters the ring and removes his hat and trench coat. Soon enough Papa Roach's "Born with Nothing" hits. Sully looks on as Tommy walks down the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His partner, the OCW Chairman, TOMMY LEE!<p>

*Tommy runs into the ring and looks at Sully as he simply looks back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's interesting…Sully earlier today was talking about passion for this business and even got into a fight with Tommy. Now he's partnered up with that same man.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sounds like a good friend.<p>

*"It's a fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Genuin soon shows up wearing his nice suit and holding a mic as if it is all his own.*

GENUIN  
>Cut the music.<p>

*Silence as the fans try to boo him.*

Over-the top-rope challenge, you know I looked at the situation I was presented with, to be honest and I was quite honored. I was honored to know I could use strategy in order to not only best my opponent at "New Blood" but also beat out two veterans – no – two pioneers. I had to get the best I could get my hands on. So, Benton?

*Jamie Benton shows up*

You're up…along with the future OCW Tag Champions.

*ACDC's "TNT" hits. TNT and Dynamite show up and start down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm wasn't Genuin only given two people to choose?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, let's see where he's going with it.<p>

*Dynamite enters the ring with Benton. TNT is just hanging around.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You don't think…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Gen is abusing the manager rule it seems. Clever…<p>

*"Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC hits. Sean shows up behind Genuin and steals the mic.*

SEAN  
>Genuin you are good, but how is this for size?<p>

*Papa Roach's "Crash" hits*

Marie helped me out, these two are favorites of mine and either of them can outrun Sully.

*Ciak and Black Heart show up and each shake Sean's hand.*

You two just make an impact before Sully does. He's big and strong but he's slow and stupid.

*Sully laughs as Ciak and Black Heart, The Thrillers, make their ways down the ramp toward the ring. Sean and Genuin stare down for a moment until they head down the ramp themselves.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So to clarify, Tommy and Sully against Benton, Dynamite, Ciak and Black Heart.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is over-the-top-rope elimination rules. With TNT, Genuin and Sean at ring side the deck is heavily stacked.<p>

*Cold's "Remedy" hits. Coming down the ramp, Marvin Keith points at Benton.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin's here as an enforcer of sorts. Either way this match is underway.<p>

*The bell rings and the fans are all standing to attention. Benton and Dynamite target Tommy and Thrillers target Sully.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Benton moves into Tommy with a front kick, Tommy blocks it and follows with an open palm strike to the head. Benton backs off as Dynamite attacks from behind. Ciak falls to his knees and Black Heart runs up like up a ramp and leaps at Sully for a hurricanrana, it connects but Sully fights the throwing attempt. Black Heart fights as well to make a stalemate. Ciak heads over and Sully steps toward Black Heart's partner.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at that strength…<p>

*Sully grabs the dangling Black Heart and starts singing him as if he were a weapon. Ciak backs away until Black Heart lets go and backs right into his partner. Sully laughs menacingly. Suddenly he turns around and punches Benton right in the head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice!<p>

*Benton looks dazed and turns right into a spinning roundhouse kick right to the gut by Tommy. The fans cheer as the man goes down. Dynamite attacks with the SUPER KICK…TOMMY CATCHES IT! The fans cheer louder as Tommy bends Dynamite's leg and applies a standing ankle lock. Dynamite Dan Patterson yells while hopping on one leg. Tommy pushes Dynamite toward the ropes and everyone is cheering loud. Dynamite yells in pain as he holds onto the top rope*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I've seen this done, not many ways out, but the best way would be elimination.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Any other methods?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The only other way I can think of would involve a broken ankle.<p>

*TNT jumps onto the apron. Tommy lets go and receives a rope guillotine courtesy of Dynamite's partner. Dynamite is free and Tommy is dazed for a moment. Ciak runs over and goes for a Tornado DDT. Tommy fights it and gets Ciak over the top rope. Ciak is still holding on though. TNT hops back on the apron and looks at Ciak. Marvin walks over and pulls TNT right onto his shoulders.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…QUEEN VICTORIA!<p>

*Marvin hits the queen Victoria suplex against the unforgiving floor. Tommy battles Ciak with punches to the ribs. Ciak eventually lets go and Tommy sets him up for a suplex back into the ring. Ciak is lifted up…but Ciak breaks away and lands on his feet. The fans love the display as Ciak charges and goes for another hurricanrana, Tommy counters again but this time Ciak leans himself over the ropes…TOMMY GOES OVER! BOTH CIAK AND TOMMY ARE ON THE APRON!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You got to be kidding me!<p>

*Both men are holding onto the ropes. Benton grabs Tommy, but Tommy counters with an elbow to the face. Benton backs away and Ciak attacks with a 619 and TOMMY IS OUT! The fans are in awe and Ciak is too.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tommy Lee has been eliminated.<p>

*Sully lays Dynamite out with a hard right hand and looks over at Ciak who is celebrating. Sean can be seen celebrating as well.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean's choice has just made this a 4-on-1 match.<p>

*The focus is all on Sully now he looks at all four opponents and then at Tommy. There is zero emotion or feeling on his face as he takes a breath…and starts undoing his gloves.*

Gloves are coming off…it's on!

*Black Heart goes to attack, but Sully hits a hard right to the stomach followed with a left hook to the face. Black Heart buckles over as Sully grabs him and tosses Ciak's partner right out of the ring for elimination.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Black Heart has been eliminated.<p>

*Dynamite attacks and Sully hits back with an elbow. Sully now has Dynamite for a target and delivers a deadly combo of rights and lefts to the ribs. Benton comes in and Sully hits a clean right punch to Benton. Benton is floored and Dynamite goes to attack. Sully connects with a knee to Dynamite's gut. Sully bounces on the ropes and connects with a huge boot to the head. Dynamite is floored.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The fans are going crazy!<p>

*The fans start chanting "You still got it." Ciak charges in and Sully catches him with a hand to the throat. The fans cheer loud as Sully sets Ciak up for a choke slam. Ciak goes up…IMPACT! Sully then grabs Ciak and throws him over and out for elimination.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ciak has been eliminated.<p>

*Genuin applauds Sean after his last choice has been eliminated. Dynamite even leans over at Ciak while being careful of Sully possibly attacking. He taunts Ciak by waving. Black Heart runs back into the ring, runs over and ELIMINATES DYNAMITE! The fans go crazy and Benton is in awe.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite Dan Patterson has been eliminated.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

*Dynamite jumps to his feet looking angry beyond belief. Black Heart hops on the top rope and hits a 450 Splash on the newly eliminated Dynamite. Sully smiles and looks over at Benton. Benton then looks at Sully, then at Genuin, then at Marvin who is still watching. Benton gets up and looks at the rope he's next to. Benton then charges at Sully, Sully goes for a big boot…BENTON! HARD DROPKICK TO THE LEG! Sully falls over in shock.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Did you see that?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think that took Sully's knee out.<p>

*Replay shows the attack took out Sully's knee while all weight was on it. Sully clutches the knee trying to stretch it out or even pop whatever back in. Benton takes the initiative and attacks. He applies a figure four leg lock on the newly injured leg. Sully's face look as if in pain.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton really has earned his keep with Genuin. Think about it, he helped Genuin win the title shot, he volunteers to take so much damage and yet he gets results.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't scream victory yet, this match has not ended.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>True Sully's heavy and has lost a leg. However, Sully now has a weak spot that can be worked on later.<p>

*Sully lets out a loud yell, not a yell of pain but of anger. Sully punches the injured leg a few times and then grabs Benton by the throat. Benton lets go on the hold, but Sully hasn't. With a slight limp he sets Benton for the choke slam…IT CONNECTS! However Sully falls over while bringing him down. The fans are cheering and Sully is fighting to get up. He punches the leg a few more times and manages to get up. He looks at the fans and signals for the finish by cutting his throat with his thumb. The fans are on their feet again.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HE'S CALLING FOR THE THUNDERSTRUCK! (Last Ride Power Bomb)<p>

*Sully gets Benton up and sets the man up. Benton goes up…Sully stumbles a bit but stays solid as he lifts Benton up further…IMPACT! The fans chanting "OCW" while Sully is now on his knees, Benton is out cold and Genuin is walking backstage now. Sully starts laughing as he grabs Benton…and throws him over and out. The bell rings*

AIN'T NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN.

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton has been eliminated, your winner…SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*Sean applauds his long time rival Sully.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>An amazing showing by Sully Sphinx. Best of luck to him.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah but what does this say for the title contenders?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No idea, but right now Sully Sphinx is Top Dog.<p>

*Sully raises his hand in victory as the screen cuts to black.*


	4. War: Week 4

*The fans cheer as Papa Roach's "Born with Nothing" hits. There is a table with chairs in the middle of the ring and OCW's roster is surrounding the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to OCW War. I'm Billy Winn.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm Big Julius. We have a great show, but right now the boss is coming down.<p>

*Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn show up at the top of the ramp. Tommy takes a deep breath looking at the ring and the two both head down. Both have a look to them as if they are under heavy stress.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week we saw Sully Sphinx victorious over four men, all chosen by the OCW Title Number One Contenders: Sean Adams and Matt "Genuin" Scarlett. Will that have any impact on the "New Blood" Main Event?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Given he wanted to make an impact and made it, but Jamie Lynn was clear when she said the match was set in stone.<p>

*The two head authority figures enter the ring and each grab a mic. They look at the roster surrounding and the music is cut.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>This is…our fourth week on the air…Jamie Lynn and myself have been working tirelessly in order to prepare everything. We set the location, tickets have been sold…but then we checked with the fans. Yes the fans, you amazing people that come to see us.<p>

*The fans cheer*

We had surveys done, we had questionnaires, and you know what? On our fourth week, there were only a few memorable names on their minds…that were not originals.

*Some of the members of the roster look down*

Tonight is all about making a lasting impression people. Do you all think my first nights in this business were easy? Do you think Jamie here had an easy first few weeks? Give you a hint…we both got our asses kicked five ways from Sunday.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Strong words.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I'm not trying to be a bad guy, but I expected better from you guys. The fans expected better from you guys. My first weeks in this business I was one of the worst names there was…you can ask my brother Marvin, you can ask Kristy, and you can ask Sully Sphinx. My promos were corny, my in-ring skills were basic at best and I rarely ever won.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>It's true, I saw the tapes. By the way, Kristy, you looked very nice as a blonde.<p>

*Kristy is seen laughing*

However when we see that the product is not up to expectations, we know we need to change a few things. So we announce right now that we will begin at "New Blood," a tournament where the winner will receive…the OCW Xtreme Title.

*The fans cheer*

Rules and contenders will be explained at the Pay -Per-View.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another title? Definitely something to help push the mid-carders<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Better than that, a tournament. Something that sets the men from the boys.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Now to more pressing matters: Right here and right now, we will have the contract signing for the OCW Title Match.<p>

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Jamie Lynn and Tommy look over to see Benton start down the ramp along with Genuin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait, I thought…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, somebody just showed up late.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Hi there, nice of you to show up.<p>

*Sean Adams enters the ring at the same time as Genuin. Genuin yells at Benton to grab him a mic as Sean asks Tommy for his.*

SEAN  
>If Genuin is late for our match, does that mean I'm the champion?<p>

*Benton gives Genuin a mic.*

GENUIN  
>Ha, funny. I am so sorry for my tardiness. Here in this area it seems to be almost impossible to find an appropriate limo.<p>

*Tommy grabs the mic back from Sean*

TOMMY LEE  
>Well you missed an important announcement.<p>

GENUIN  
>No, I got it, Xtreme Title Tournament. I'll be sure to have Benton win it. I mean…he did cripple Sully.<p>

*The crowd boos while Genuin and Benton laugh*

How does that feel Sean? Not even a month and I manage to injure the man you've been trying to destroy for years.

*Sean gets his own mic from Marie.*

SEAN  
>You think I've never injured him too? I have faced him in matches so brutal, your make-up artist would be forced into overtime.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well put by Sean. However, Sully did sustain a knee injury last week by Benton, the only reason he is not here.<p>

GENUIN  
>Then I have two questions: How long did it take you to injure the man and was that your daughter?<p>

*Sean just stares at Genuin as he gives a big smile.*

SEAN  
>How about I just cripple you at "New Blood?"<p>

GENUIN  
>No I'll just pin you, that's fine.<p>

SEAN  
>This isn't an acting role Genuin, no cuts and you do your own stunts. I'm leaving with the title.<p>

*The two stare each other down and the fans are loving it.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>How about we sign those contracts?<p>

SEAN  
>Why? Is there a zero-tolerance rule in effect the second we sign?<p>

GENUIN  
>Wouldn't bother me.<p>

SEAN  
>I bet it wouldn't. Fact is this, Tommy speaks about making an impact here, but Genuin, you've only fought in this ring once. How about this one? You fight tonight.<p>

*The fans cheer*

GENUIN  
>Me? What about you?<p>

*Genuin then grabs his contract…and signs*

I'm not afraid of a fight and I'm not afraid to beat a has-been.

SEAN  
>I'm sure, you claim to outdo yourself. That's basically the same thing.<p>

GENUIN  
>Ha…ha…I earned my contender ship before you, I signed the contract before you, I even became notable in my films…before you. I'm winning that Title…before you.<p>

*Sean grabs the contract, looks over it, and laughs as he signs*

SEAN  
>Cutesy, see you at New Blood. However, how about this, a preview tonight: You and your little stooge over there, team up tonight against me and someone that would love to take him down. I spoke to him earlier and I KNOW he wants to make an impact.<p>

*The fans cheer as Marvin Keith hops into the ring. Genuin backs away along with Benton.*

GENUIN  
>Really? The boss's brother?<p>

SEAN  
>Is that an issue?<p>

*The fans cheer even louder as Tommy gives the match a thumb up. Genuin looks angry looking at Tommy's acceptance of the match. Jamie Lynn then gives the match a thumb up and Genuin puts the mic to his lips.*

GENUIN  
>…it is on.<p>

*The fans then get up to their feet and cheer loudly.*

SEAN  
>Then I have two things to say to you Gen: first off my daughter is off limits to this roster…and more importantly…you didn't read the fine print.<p>

*Sean grabs the contract and flips through the pages.*

GENUIN  
>What are you talking about? Who cares about the stipulations? I'm going to win, because I am the better man.<p>

SEAN  
>The better man? How about the man that just agreed to a special referee his main man just sidelined last week?<p>

*Sean holds up the page so everyone can see*

The special guest referee…SULLY SPHINX!

*The crowd suddenly starts cheering as Benton looks through the contract.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>It's true, I have come to terms with the former champion. Since he cannot compete, due to a minor knee injury, he has agreed to crown the new champion…or as he put it, champion for now.<p>

GENUIN  
>NO! NO! I DEMAND MY LAWYER!<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Contracts are already signed. See you in the main event.<p>

*"Born with Nothing" plays as Tommy and Jamie Lynn leave the ring. Genuin takes the contract out of Benton's hands and tosses it in the air as Sean and Marvin laugh. Genuin then leaves the ring and yells at Benton to follow.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So far it looks like "New Blood" is taking shape.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So far we have the OCW Title Match, the Tag Title Match and promise of a Mid Card Division simply called "Xtreme."<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't forget the Vixen's Title.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That one-<p>

*TNT and Dynamite enter the ring as the rest of the roster head back to the back. Dynamite grabs a mic.*

DYNAMITE  
>Okay, so we need to make an impact. Great news, we ARE impact. Ted and I are here to make a challenge to those guys we're facing at "New Blood." Any one of you two against either one of us. I don't know about "The Thrillers"…but I would love to make Tommy Lee proud of his roster.<p>

*The fans start to cheer as Ciak and Blackheart come down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bold words by "Dynamite" Dan Patterson and Thrillers are responding.<p>

*Ciak and Blackheart play a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and Blackheart wins. Blackheart hops in the ring and points to Dynamite.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have a match. Get a referee out here.<p>

*Dynamite smiles as a referee gets in and TNT gets out. The bell rings.*

****Blackheart vs. "Dynamite" Dan Patterson****

*Blackheart dashes in with a hard right. Dynamite ducks and a hard kick in the stomach of Blackheart followed by a double axe handle to down the light heavyweight. Blackheart hops to his knees and Dynamite connects with a downward knee to the spine.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oooooh that had to hurt.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite wants to make impact, but I would just advise Blackheart to watch out for that Dynamite Kick. We've seen it multiple times and it is an easy game-changer.<p>

*Dynamite grabs Blackheart and tosses him to the turnbuckle*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy, TNT and Dynamite ARE impact.<p>

*Dynamite goes in and charges his shoulder right into his opponent's gut again and again.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's another thing, if Dynamite is so powerful then what does TNT bring to the table? I feel like he's holding back a bit.<p>

*Dynamite grabs Blackheart and slams him to the mat as Ciak cheers for his partner. Dynamite backs into the turnbuckle, leaps up, and connects with a flying elbow. He goes for the pin*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Pin attempt.<p>

1…  
>2…<p>

*Blackheart kicks out. Dynamite takes a breath and gets up. He looks around as Blackheart slowly gets to his knees. Dynamite watches him and looks like he is about to strike.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes the kick!<p>

*Blackheart sees Dynamite and leaps forward to connect with a punch to the stomach. The crowd cheers as Dynamite backs away and then goes after the still downed Blackheart but he kicks upward right to the head of Dynamite. Blackheart then springs right to his feet, charges, and drives his knee right into Dynamite's gut. The fans start chanting "one more time". Blackheart then runs back, bounces off the ropes and connects again. The fans love it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now that's called making an impact, right-<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WATCH OUT!<p>

*Dynamite connects with a Dynamite Kick to the face and Blackheart falls flat on his back. Dynamite then backs to the ropes for balance. TNT cheers on his partner as Ciak just watches. Dynamite then gets on his knees and covers him.*

1…  
>2…<p>

*Blackheart kicks out and the fans cheer loudly as Dynamite is in awe.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now that is heart right there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He kicked out of that Dynamite kick!<p>

*Dynamite looks at TNT and grabs Blackheart. Blackheart is forcibly brought to his feet as Dynamite backs away. Blackheart is barely keeping balanced. Dynamite goes for the kick…and Blackheart sidesteps it! Dynamite goes right around for a discus punch, Blackheart ducks and sets him up for a back slide.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh possible pin attempt going on.<p>

*Dynamite fights the attempt, trying to pull left and right. Blackheart gets the both of them in the center of the ring and instead of a back slide pin sets up for a Gory Bomb.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO!<p>

*The Gory Bomb connects! Blackheart goes for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*The bell rings and the fans cheer loudly as Ciak runs into the ring and Papa Roach's "Crash" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match by pin fall…BLACKHEART!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was a monumental win right there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was a Gory Bomb, made famous by the Guerrero Family. I cannot believe he executed that move.<p>

*A replay shows the Gory bomb executed in slow motion.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Beautiful…<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Jamie Lynn enters her office and places paperwork onto her desk. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before grabbing a bottle under the desk and pouring herself a drink.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Just one more week.<p>

* Jamie Lynn looks over to find Kristy by the door.*

KRISTY  
>One more week?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Until New Blood, then we will have champions and everything will start to run smoother.<p>

*Kristy nods while still glaring at her. Jamie shrugs and sips her drink.*

Is this about that whole "we are coming" thing?

*Jamie Lynn laughs thinking about it*

KRISTY  
>I know who that is, and you know who I'm talking about.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Okay?<p>

KRISTY  
>I also know that there is no way Tom would have hired this person due to various…reasons.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I'm guessing that those involve you?<p>

KRISTY  
>Jamie…<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about.<p>

KRISTY  
>You're the only one that could possibly hire this one.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>And?<p>

*Kristy just glares at her for a beat as Jamie Lynn drinks her drink. After a few sips she takes a deep breath and places her glass down.*

Kristy, I'm always looking for newer and better people, however, if your chief concern involving someone I may not even be in talks with is that you two have history then…that makes me want this one here more.

KRISTY  
>Excuse me?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>You hate someone, the Internet Community knows you hate someone, so a fight between you two would be huge. Remember Kristy, I'm all about making this place successful…and I'll do anything in my power to do that.<p>

*The two stare down: Kristy glaring and Jamie Lynn relaxed.*

**RING SIDE**

*Back in the ring, Bastian Summers is in the ring along with Coop and Remer (Team Beer) as Psychostick's "Beer Song" plays.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Interesting conversation between those two.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd like to know who they were talking about.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way we have four on four action coming up.<p>

I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT….

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes Marie.<p>

*The sounds of Eminem's "Almost Famous" plays as Marie Adams emerges from the back and does a dance number before running down the ramp making an effort to touch hands with as many fans as possible.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring, MARIE ADAMS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie of course is in the running to be in the Vixen's Title Match at "New Blood."<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A very interesting setup, Tommy picks a Vixen and Jamie Lynn picks the other. It could be anyone: Marie, Jackie, even two members of the Entourage could face off.<p>

*Marie enters the ring and appears to be talking with Bastian as Coop just stares at Marie. "White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Damien and Baal emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>These two here, in my opinion, deserve the tag titles one day.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Why? Because they're big guys?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No I think down the line these two are tag title potentials and they could do it if-<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring, the team of, Damien Cross and the demon…BAAL!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>If they laid off of their own plans. Like Coop and Remer.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>True. As of late Damien Cross and Baal have had an agenda against Team Beer due to their drinking. They want Team Beer to go sober and join them.<p>

*The music stops and Damien grabs a mic.*

DAMIEN  
>Team…Beer…you made your stance against me quite clear. So I made a statement to Jamie Lynn. At "New Blood," you two will face us…in a match you will not get out of so easily. At "New Blood," it will be you two against us in a cage match. If I cannot save you, then I will end your suffering…for I…am the way.<p>

*The crowd goes silent as Damien puts the mic away and the two enter the ring. "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits. Emerging from the back comes John Walters with Lita Walters from behind him.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring now. The team of John and Lita Walters<p>

*Lita throws a few rights and lefts and John catches blocks them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is another interesting team, The brother and sister combination known as John and Lita Walters. Both are capable fighters, however, John lately has been more of a manager than Lita.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not sure why John takes a back seat but tonight he is fighting.<p>

*Lita and John enter the ring and the bell rings.*

****4-on-4 Tag Match**  
>**Team BeerBastian/Marie vs. Damien/Baal/John Walters/Lita Walters****

*Coop and Remer both leave to the ring apron, as do Damien and Baal. John does as well making the legal people Marie and Lita. The two stare down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Two hopefuls for the Vixen's Title.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Possible preview.<p>

*Marie goes to lock up, but Lita counters with a jaw breaker followed with a roll up for the pin.*

1…

*Marie kicks out. Lita goes for a roundhouse targeted at her head but she backs away and tags in Bastian. Lita backs away as Bastian comes in and Damien tags himself in.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien and Bastian now the legal men.<p>

*Damien goes in with a kick, Bastian blocks it and connects with a forearm. Damien backs away. Bastian charges with a clothesline, but Damien Cross connects with a clothesline of his own. Damien quickly gets to his knees, grabs Bastian, and whips him to the ropes. Damien bows down for a back body slam, but Bastian connects with a kick to the head. The fans cheer as Bastian then follows with a knife edge chop and the goes for a right hand, but Damien kills his momentum by ducking and countering with a neck breaker*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That just killed Bastian's momentum.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You think?<p>

*Damien scoops Bastian up and slams him to the mat. Damien then tags in John Walters. John hops in as Bastian sits up, and John sends a roundhouse kick straight into his spine, making Bastian yell in pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian needs to make a tag.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He needs a win more than anything, but I do agree.<p>

*John executes a snap mare on Bastian and applies a dragon sleeper.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian has been on a losing streak this month given.<p>

*Bastian manages to get a leg around the ropes and John releases him. Bastian takes a breath while on his back, but then John drops a knee on his head and tags in Baal. Baal walks in and grabs Bastian by the throat and lifts him up and on his feet. Bastian runs against the ropes, bounces off and connects with a spear out of nowhere.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The spear…he nearly beat Kristy with that move. If he could only capitalize on it.<p>

*Coop and Remer cheer on Bastian as both men slowly get up. Bastian bounces off the ropes…and walks into Baal's hand around his throat. Baal choke slams Bastian to the mat and tags in Damien. Damien comes in and sets Bastian up for The Judgment Hammer (Jackhammer Suplex). It connects and Damien goes for the pin.*

1…  
>2…<br>3!

*The bell rings and Coop and Remer are just watching in fear as "White Knuckles" plays again.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winners, the team of Damien Cross, The Demon Baal, Lita Walters and John Walters!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They just stood there? I mean…Team Beer could have broken up the pin and maybe won.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They're scared to death of Baal, wouldn't you be?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>…well yeah…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way, Damien has won and so has the two Walters kids.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sean is approached by the Thrillers backstage as he is taping up his knuckles.*

BLACKHEART  
>Hi there.<p>

SEAN  
>Hi?<p>

CIAK  
>We're the guys you hired last week.<p>

SEAN  
>I know.<p>

CIAK  
>Well since you're a legend here, perhaps you had some insight on the match we have coming up. Tag titles?<p>

SEAN  
>Well let's see, I hired you to take out Sully…and you eliminated Tommy, in front of Sully, and pissed him off instead. In fact, just enough to make him open for Benton to get that shot in that injured his knee. You know, I would say hiring you was a colossal failure.<p>

*The duo goes silent*

In fact, I hope you two lose at "New Blood." Now get out of my face.

*The Thrillers walk away as Sean sees Marie walking his way.*

Bad news?

MARIE  
>Did you see? How am I supposed to get that title shot when I'm teamed with guys like Coop and Remer? They let the other guys win because they were scared.<p>

SEAN  
>Don't worry about it, everything is fine.<p>

MARIE  
>Fine? I want to be the first Vixen's Champion and I feel like I'm not even getting a chance here.<p>

SEAN  
>Marie, sweetie, I have way bigger fish to fry and I'll explain why. I have an OCW Title shot at "New Blood" against a self proclaimed "big shot" with Sully as guest referee. You…have a popularity contest at "New Blood" which will establish the first Vixen's Champion.<p>

MARIE  
>Dad it isn't-<p>

SEAN  
>Yes it is Marie, the two Vixens chosen? Are hand-chosen by Tom and Jamie Lynn, no skill required at all. So whatever, if you don't get it you just beat the person that managed to. Look at it this way, the first champion, most likely, is not the most skilled female on the roster. So you have every chance in the world to get that belt.<p>

*Marie takes a minute and nods*

Now please let me get ready for my match? After we can do anything you want, but right now I need to get ready.

*Marie nods and walks away as Sean clenches his fists to break in the tape.*

**RING SIDE**

*"I Like It Rough" by Lady Gaga plays as The Entourage members Val, Ewa and Sakura stand in the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay Sean is entitled to his opinion, but I'll say this, Tom and Jamie know what they're doing.<p>

*Val grabs a mic*

VAL  
>Shut it Bill.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Told you.<p>

VAL  
>Look here people, we have made it ridiculously clear that we are the dominate bitches here. In fact, I guarantee one of us will walk out of that place wearing that OCW Vixen's Title. However, I want to prove it even further. I am going to bet contracts tonight. In other words, I will bet my OCW contract tonight and if I lose…I'm gone from OCW.<p>

*The fans start to cheer.*

However…however…same goes to any skank in the back that wants to take my challenge. That is…if anyone feels confident enough.

*The fans give a mixed reaction as the three girls wait.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I got to be honest, if someone calls Val on this and wins…she could win serious points with Tom and Jamie.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>But remember what Sean said, if may be better to just wait and see. If they don't get the title first, it may not be the end of the world.<p>

*James Brown's "Living in America" hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is that…<p>

*Jackie shows up with Traci following. The fans cheer.*

Traci and Jackie both are here to take the bet? How will this go?

VAL  
>I'm only doing one skank so discuss amongst your selves.<p>

*Jackie enters the ring and takes the mic.*

JACKIE  
>Sugar, I will be glad to get you fired.<p>

*The fans cheer as Traci takes the mic from her*

TRACI  
>Jackie, no, I'm fighting her.<p>

JACKIE  
>After what she-<p>

TRACI  
>Jackie, you have a concussion from your fight with Sakura. Look at Sakura, her knee is bandaged and everything. Let me fight her.<p>

VAL  
>Right, let the girl that we hardly know fight me. What's so great about you anyway?<p>

TRACI  
>I happen to be a member of the US ARMY, and I get deployed next week anyway. So either I get fired or not, I still leave and there will likely be a job for me when I get back. Just like Jackie here, I am a real American.<p>

VAL  
>Please I'm as American as you. Disagree and we will have all our millions of fans instantly go a day without buying anything. See how that affects your economy situation.<p>

*Traci and Val stare down as Jackie leaves the ring. Ewa and Sakura do the same as the bell rings.*

****Loser Leaves OCW**  
>**Val vs. Traci**<strong>

*Val and Traci go to the middle of the ring and Val instantly slaps her opponent clean across the face. Traci backs away and then connects with a slap of her own. The fans love Val's reaction after receiving it. Val goes in for a kick, the fans cheer as Traci catches it and Val is left hopping on one foot.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh one foot, Army girl has her on one foot.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's off balance, but what will Traci do.<p>

*Traci throws the foot down and connects with a forearm. Val backs away at first, but then comes back only to get hip tossed to the mat. Val quickly gets to her feet and DROP KICK by Traci. The fans cheer louder as Val gets up only to get ANOTHER drop kick. Val backs away to the ropes as Traci cheers on the fans.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Remember the bet?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right Val needs to be careful, if she is disqualified or anything happens to the effect where she loses this match, she is gone from OCW.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh look…<p>

*Val is speaking to Sakura and Ewa. Traci sees and walks over only for Val to pull her down on her knees and against the ropes. Val then gets up to yell at the ref. While the ref is distracted, Ewa connects with a nice right hook to the back of Traci's head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! Did you see that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I did, Entourage takes no prisoners here in the OCW.<p>

*Jackie looks on appearing concerned as Traci holds her head in pain. Val walks over and grabs her opponent.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Remember last week? Sakura did the same thing to Jackie. A hard knee to the back of the head and then it was over.<p>

*Val sets Traci up for FASHION SUICIDE (Canadian Destroyer). Val lifts herself up…BUT TRACI HOLD HER IN PLACE! The fans lover it as now Val is set up for THE LIBERTY BELL (Alabama Slam). She spins around with Val in place…stops and stands tall…AND CONNECTS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's what I'm talking about there.<p>

*Traci backs to the ropes as Val yells in pain*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Traci has this one! She just needs to get the pin.<p>

*Traci sees Sakura climb to the apron. She charges over and connects with a drop kick that sends her back outside the ring. Ewa helps her up…BUT TRACI WITH A SUICIDE DIVE CONNECTS ON BOTH OF THEM! The fans are on their feet as Traci gets up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No guts, no glory. Traci plans to leave for the Middle East, or wherever she's going with pride intact.<p>

*Traci reenters the ring as Val is getting back up. Traci motions to the crowd as they start going "Na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye." Val charges in, but Traci catches her by setting her up for another LIBERTY BELL. Val screams as Traci holds her up in the middle of the ring. Traci does a spin, Val gets back down on her feet, Traci is unbalanced, FASHION SUICIDE! The fans are in shock as Val goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "I like It Rough" hits. Ewa and Sakura enter the ring as Jackie just stands there in awe.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winner of the match, as a result of pin fall, VAL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm as surprised as you Billy, not as much as Jackie, but definitely as much as you. Traci had this match won, but one mistake…and Traci is now unemployed.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Those were the rules-HEY!<p>

*Ewa and Sakura toss Traci out of the ring laughing as Val climbs to the top rope holding her hand high in the air.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We've said this many times Entourage is the top group in the Vixen Division.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well I hope a certain one of them does not leave "New Blood" as Vixen Champion. That's all.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marvin is backstage stretching as Genuin and Benton walk up to him.*

GENUIN  
>…hi.<p>

MARVIN  
>Hi…<p>

*Genuin takes his sunglasses off and tosses them to Benton as he starts stretching as well.*

GENUIN  
>I get the feeling we started off on the wrong foot, I mean, the whole OCW Title thing and all. I mean I saw some of your old matches and I think…personally…you have potential to take down Sully.<p>

MARVIN  
>Really now.<p>

GENUIN  
>I mean it Marvin, look those guys here from the old OCW that held the belt aren't going to cut it. Join up with Benton and I…we can treat you right. Get you what you deserve.<p>

*Marvin laughs briefly*

MARVIN  
>What I deserve? What would you know about earning anything?<p>

*Genuin stops stretching and takes back his sunglasses.*

GENUIN  
>See you in the ring, by the way, heard about the details of your divorce…wow.<p>

*Genuin and Benton laugh as they walk away. Marvin watches them leave in disgust.*

**RING SIDE**

*Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits. Genuin and Benton emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is for one fall and it is our Main Event. Coming down to the ring, the team is Matt "Genuin" Scarlett and Jamie Benton.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was just uncalled for, bringing up something as private as a divorce on TV.<p>

*Genuin takes his jacket and shirt off and gives them and his sunglasses to Kali right before he and Benton enter the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Anyone that knows the Keith family knows that Marvin was once married to a member of the Perez Family, known for their work in Lucha Libre. They even had a child together.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Those people are all about respect, what do you think they thought about Genuin?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That he is an overconfident man with no real honor. What has he earned in this business?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A title shot.<p>

*"Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, first coming down…SEAN ADAMS!<p>

*Sean comes down getting a very positive reaction from the fans. Halfway down the ramp, his music is replaced by Cold's "Remedy".*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Speak of the devil.<p>

*Marvin emerges from the back and heads down to meet with Sean.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His tag team partner…MARVIN KEITH!<p>

*The two nod and enter the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This should be good, I have not seen Genuin in the ring since the first week.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very true, he won the battle royal that gave him his number one contender status.<p>

*The bell rings*

AINT NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You have to be kidding me…<p>

*The fans cheer like crazy as the lights go down as Sully emerges from the back. All four men watch as Sully slowly walks down the ramp and around the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is he coming over here?<p>

*The music dies down and the lights return to normal as Sully grabs a mic. The four men in the ring watch as Sully just stares right back.*

SULLY  
>I take it, you've heard the news. I will be the guest referee for the OCW Title Match at "New Blood." Which means the champion will be crowned by my rules and mine alone. So Genuin…I'm gonna kick your ass.<p>

*Genuin's eyes widen as the fans cheer.*

Your little goon over there messed up my knee and now I need to wear this brace for another week. You rely on this man for support when you don't do a damn thing for yourself. Besides, I wouldn't mind kicking Sean's ass for the belt anyway.

*Genuin starts freaking out, yelling something at Sully but none of it can be heard. He then turns to Benton and the only word that can be heard clearly is…"apologize." Sean and Marvin laugh as Benton reluctantly leaves the ring and heads over to Sully. Benton gets his own mic.*

BENTON  
>Sully? Mr. Sphinx? I would like to take the time…to apologize…for injuring your knee recently. I represented my employer in an unprofessional manner. Sully, please don't take your anger out on him during his big match against this undeserving "legend."<p>

*Sully looks up and takes a breath.*

SULLY  
>Then who do I have to beat down to get some justice around my yard?<p>

*Benton looks around and Genuin just shrugs*

I mean, if Genuin shouldn't be punished, that just leaves you.

*Benton is about to speak, but Sully grabs him by the throat. The fans cheer as Sully tosses Benton onto the announce table, nearly hitting Billy and Julius. Sully then grabs a chair and wails repeatedly on Benton. Sully then grabs Benton and sets him up for THUNDERSTRUCK (Last Ride power bomb). It connects and Benton lands right on the announce table, shattering it. Genuin just stares in awe as Sully looks back at the ring.*

NOW START THE DAMN MATCH!

*Genuin looks at Sean and Marv as the bell rings.*  
><strong><br>**Main Event**  
>**Marvin KeithSean Adams vs. Genuin/Benton****

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match has started, but I'm curious.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Me too, what are we supposed to do without an announce table?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah…I should have aimed for those Spanish guys'.<p>

*Genuin looks over at Marvin and Sean as they discuss strategy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is now a handicap match, at least until Benton gets up.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ha! No?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not done yet.<p>

*Marvin starts as the legal man as Sean walks away. Both Marv and Genuin circle the ring, Genuin cautious as he watches Marvin and Sean. They lockup, Marvin with a head lock, Genuin changes with a hammerlock. Marvin struggles looking back and CONNECTS with an elbow to the face. Genuin backs into the ropes and Marvin connects with a hard kick to the stomach.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin's in trouble.<p>

*Marv grabs the number one contender and tosses him over the top rope and outside the ring.*

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay that was what should have happened day one.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay you say, over and over, that Genuin does not deserve his shot. I agree, but the bottom line is: he got it.<p>

1…

*Genuin gets up, grabs Sean and pulls him out of the ring. Genuin slaps Sean in the face. The fans boo Genuin as Sean takes it.*

2…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The disrespect…<p>

3…

*Sean goes in with a clothesline. Genuin ducks.*

4…

*Sean comes back in with a right haymaker, Genuin blocks and counters with a spinning back kick TO THE GROIN! Sean yells in pain as he drops to his knees. Genuin just laughs as he raises his arms in victory.*

5…

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>THAT'S A DQ! RING THE BELL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean wasn't the legal man.<p>

6…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The odds just evened out.<p>

7…

*Genuin smiles at Marvin and runs right into the ring. Genuin does a mid air spin kick for show as the fans continue to boo him. They lock up again, Genuin breaks away and throws an inside roundhouse kick, Marvin ducks and gets Genuin on top of his shoulders for the QUEEN VICTORIA!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh we've seen this before. This is a game changer.<p>

*Genuin manages to hop off Marvin's shoulders and runs to the ropes. Genuin hops on the second rope and springboards off to connect with driving elbow to the head of Marvin Keith. Marvin backs to the ropes.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin with the leverage now.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>For now.<p>

*Sean is seen slowly getting back onto the apron as Genuin sets Marvin up for a Fisherman suplex…it connects. Marvin rolls onto his stomach right after impact.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice tactic though by Marvin, he immediately rolls on his stomach to prevent a pin attempt.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin has a lot of fight in him, he's a survivor and a good friend of mine.<p>

*Genuin applies an STF.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you imagine if Genuin wins this match?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He won't.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>But-<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No he won't, he's gonna pay for all the crap he's put me through.<p>

*Marvin breaks out of the STF and connects with a forearm. Genuin backs away. Marvin gets to his knees and Genuin connects with a roundhouse kick to the spine. Marvin yells in pain as Sean yells for a tag.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So is it still about the title? I mean it sounds like you just have a personal vendetta against Genuin and Benton.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He thinks he can take me out just by injuring me? He needs to learn a lesson and I plan to give him one tonight.<p>

*Genuin gets Marvin to his feet and hits a knife edge chop. Marvin backs a little. Genuin hits another knife edge and Marvin looks dazed. Genuin backs a little…he throws a HUGE spin kick! MARVIN DUCKS with a forward split. The fans cheer as both men get to their feet, Genuin goes over and LEG LARIAT BY MARVIN KEITH!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Amazing execution by Marvin!<p>

*Sean reaches for the tag as Marvin starts to recover. Marvin gets to his feet…leaps…TAGS IN SEAN ADAMS! The fans cheer as the tag is made! Sean sports a smile watching Genuin recover...and Benton pulls Sean out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton's back!<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh nice, this match distracted me from my as kicking. Excuse me.<p>

*Sully gets up and tosses aside his headset. Marvin is still in the ring as Genuin gets up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean is the legal man.<p>

*Genuin connects with an uppercut to the stomach and sets Marvin up for HOLLYWOOD DREAMS (Elevated Double Arm DDT). Genuin lifts Marv up…and it connects. Outside the ring, Sully grabs Benton by the throat and executes a choke slam while Sean just watches. Genuin goes for the pin on Marvin, but the ref refuses to count it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only two men left…<p>

*Genuin gets up and looks over to see Sean looking back at him. The fans are all on their feet. Genuin backs away as Sean slowly goes up the stairs and enters the ring. The two stare down…and the lights go out. Only the fans can be heard screaming until the ring lights come back on…and both Sean and Genuin are out cold and the words "We are Coming" are painted on the ring mat in bright red. Sully is the only one still standing…until the rest of the lights come on to show one more figure standing on top of the ramp with a chair in hand…Kristy.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What just happened?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know, but why is Kristy there?<p>

*Sully looks at Kristy at a distance looking even more confused as the cameras cut to black.*


	5. OCW: New Blood

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn are in Tom's office. Both are sitting down as Kristy sits facing them.*

KRISTY  
>I know it sounds crazy, but I know he is coming. Everything that has happened suits his style perfectly. Not to mention Jamie here won't even tell me if he's been hired.<p>

*Jamie Lynn sighs as if agitated*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I told you, I'm in talks with plenty of guys. Any of them could do this.<p>

KRISTY  
>But doesn't it sound at least-<p>

*The door is knocked upon and it soon bursts open.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Then what were you doing last…oh…<p>

*Sully walks in wearing his normal trench coat and dark attire. He looks at the three of them and shrugs.*

SULLY  
>I knocked<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Hey Sully, you ready?<p>

SULLY  
>Course, we are about to crown a new champion…but I'm not wearing the stripes. Makes me look fat.<p>

*Sully then leaves.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I'll be right back.<p>

*Jamie Lynn runs out of the office and gets right in Sully's way.*

SULLY  
>Ms Lynn, I'm being very nice, you mind?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I just wanted to let you know about a few changes.<p>

*Sully stands there silently.*

Genuin and Sean have both agreed that they both hate you.

SULLY  
>Lucky them, I hate them too.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>They don't trust you.<p>

SULLY  
>Never gave them much reason, I only want that title I'm about to hand them.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I'm sure that must hurt, however, they demanded a bit of insurance that this will be a fair fight. Which is why I've decided to place a zero-tolerance policy on you.<p>

SULLY  
>Really now?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>If you throughout the entire night, attack Genuin or Sean Adams, you will not be able to challenge for any title the OCW has to offer.<p>

*The two stare down silently until Jamie Lynn walks back to Tom's office and Sully walks off as well in the opposite direction.*

**RINGSIDE**

*The camera goes around showing all the fans cheering while the OCW girls cheer them on and the song "I'm Made of Wax" by A Day to Remember plays in the background. Sparks go off above the caged ring and soon fireworks go off everywhere. The camera then goes to the commentary.*

BILLY  
>LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO OCW "NEW BLOOD," I'm Billy Winn.<p>

JULIUS  
>I'm Big Julius, now we have heard some serious words by our General Manager.<p>

BILLY  
>I'm in awe, but it is true, Sully has wanted the OCW Title so badly. However Jamie Lynn does stick to her promises.<p>

*"Light a Fire" by Aiden hits. Jamie Lynn emerges from backstage and stays on top of the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our general manager…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She has made so many plans just for tonight.<p>

*Jamie Lynn heads down the ramp and towards the steel cage. She then heads up the stairs and enters it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn entering the steel cage, I don't think she is fighting tonight. She's retired from in ring activity.<p>

*Jamie Lynn signals for the music to stop and it does while she grabs a mic.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Everyone, welcome to OCW's first pay-per-view. Now I would like to stand here in the middle of this ring to show you all something. I would like to show you all our latest development, the Xtreme Division.<p>

*The fans cheer*

You see, I see the ring and I see a proving ground for the younger talent. However, how do we showcase younger talent when the proven talent wants the OCW Title? This way, the Xtreme Title, in no way is this "hardcore". This division is about proving that you have passion, despite the rules set. With that stated, I have six spots available for contender ship, anyone wants a piece of a title shot that could launch your career…just…enter the ring.

*The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just enter the ring?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Oh, FYI, the cage doors are being locked. Good luck people.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That would do it. They have to climb INTO the cage.<p>

****XTREME CONTENDERSHIP QUALIFIER**  
>**First Six to Enter the Cage**<strong>

*Jamie Lynn signals for the bell to ring and it does.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Anyone that wants a shot, just come on inside and I will personally shake your hand.<p>

*Marvin shows up jogging down the ramp, until Dynamite and TNT attack him from behind.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go we have some possible contenders.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin is a great choice, I loved his fight with Genuin last week.<p>

*Kristy and Bastian show up behind them and run past the three. Bastian gets to the cage and takes time to figure out how to climb up properly.*

BIILY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And Bastian with a rookie mistake.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What do you expect? He's never been in a cage match.<p>

*Kristy grabs a steel chair as Bastian starts climbing and connects with a chair shot straight to the spine. Damien and Baal show up along with Ciak, Blackheart, John Walters and Raul. TNT and Dynamite set up Marvin for a double suplex on the ramp…and it connects.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Interesting note, many of these people already have matches. Damien and Baal are facing Team Beer later in that very cage. TNT and Dynamite are facing Ciak and Blackheart later for the Tag Titles.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's a safe gamble, if they don't win tonight we could still go for this title.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn said it best, this is a proving ground for the younger talent.<p>

*Damien commands Baal and Baal responds by giving John Walters a head butt that sends him backing away and then Baal tosses Ciak and Blackheart aside as Damien heads to the cage and pulls Kristy off its wall. Damien with a downward elbow onto Kristy and receives a SPEAR FROM BASTIAN and the fans love it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We need a replay of that one.<p>

*Replay is shown of Bastian spearing Damien. TNT and Dynamite head to the cage and start climbing. Blackheart runs over, kneels, and Ciak runs over and leaps off of him only to crash right into TNT. TNT is smashed into the cage wall as a result.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice execution by Thrillers.<p>

*Ciak holds on and starts kicking at Dynamite. Marvin shows up and grabs Dynamite. Dynamite is on Marvin's shoulders…QUEEN VICTORIA CONNECTS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! HE FELT THAT ONE!<p>

*Ciak climbs away from TNT…and executes a hurricanrana off the cage wall, it connects as well. TNT lands right on Damien and Raul.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>As of right now, not one person has gotten in the ring to shake Jamie Lynn's hand.<p>

*Bastian and Kristy both start climbing. Marvin starts climbing as well. Baal grabs Ciak and Blackheart by the throats, but John Walters attacks him from behind to set up a triple-team on Baal. Bastian is almost at the top.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd like to note that this would be Bastian's first positive night if he qualifies here.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very true, throughout Bastian's entire career in OCW he has yet to secure a victory.<p>

*Bastian and Kristy are both at the top. Bastian connects with a body shot to Kristy. Bastian grabs her by the hair and tries to pull her off, but no luck. Bastian then throws a right hook, Kristy ducks and has him set up for THE EYE OPENER. Bastian tries to fight away.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You got to be kidding me.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The Eye Opener? Off the top- OH MY GOD!<p>

*Kristy leans back and EYE OPENER OFF THE TOP OF THE CAGE! The fans cheer loud and start chanting "Oh MY God".*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian may be on a losing streak, but at least he still has confidence.<p>

*A replay is shown.*

That was crazy.

*Kristy slowly gets up while holding her wrist. Marvin is battling with John Walters and Raul on top of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy may have hurt her wrist on landing, but I think Bastian is out cold.<p>

*The fans cheer as Marvin gets over the top of the cage. Raul grabs at Marvin's head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin's almost in the cage. Raul, the Russian, trying to stop him.<p>

*Marvin attacks with a few forearms to the head, but Raul gets a leg over the top of the cage. Marvin holds onto Raul, climbs a step higher, and connects with a hard knee to the head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That sounded sick.<p>

*Raul looks dazed. Marvin looks at Jamie Lynn, and LEAPS FORWARD. Cross body by Marvin Keith hitting the mat hard and nearly hitting Jamie Lynn!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOAH! MARVIN KEITH JUST SCORED BIG TIME!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>AND NEARLY HIT THE GENERAL MANAGER!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin Keith has become the first to qualify!<p>

*The fans cheer as Raul is still on top of the cage, dazed. John Walters is pulled down by…BENTON!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton is here.<p>

*Benton climbs up to the top of the cage, passes right by Raul, and gets in the ring like he did nothing at all. Marvin Keith is almost to his feet as Benton hits him with a big boot to the face, sending him on his back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Benton has qualified.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you believe that? Benton just waltzed in like he owned the place and took a spot.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nobody ever said he couldn't. It was a good strategy by Benton and I'm sure the number one contender, Genuin, has plenty to do with it.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Of course we will see that match soon, Sean Adams and Genuin.<p>

*Kristy climbs up slowly, clearly nursing that wrist from earlier. Bastian is still out cold. John grabs Kristy by the leg, and she responds by kicking him right in the face. Damien kicks John in the gut and sets him up for THE JUDGEMENT HAMMER. John goes up….and hits it!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bodies are falling…<p>

*Dynamite and TNT point over at Baal right after he hits a BLACK HOLE SLAM on Ciak. Black heart jumps on Baal's back and applies a sleeper hold. Dynamite waits for it…DYNAMITE KICK on Baal. Baal goes down right on top of Blackheart. TNT starts climbing up the cage, but Damien pulls him off.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>TNT wasn't being very much he-<p>

*Damien gets a DYNAMITE KICK courtesy of "Dynamite" Dan Patterson. Damien falls on top of Baal who is on top of Blackheart.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you say "decoy" Billy?<p>

*TNT and Dynamite start climbing up the cage together. Raul finally gets the other leg over as the team of TNT and Dynamite grab him.*

That's the thing about this team, they're smart. There are enough free spots for the both of them.

*TNT and Dynamite set Raul up for a double superplex on top of the cage to the outside. Raul fights back by breaking the hold and head butting Dynamite. TNT hits a left hook on Raul, but he smashes TNT's head on the cage wall and pushes him away. TNT loses his footing and falls right on his feet, no damage to TNT at all.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So many bodies laying around, TNT doesn't look worried at all and I don't blame him.<p>

*Raul grabs Dynamite and sets him up for a superplex. Dynamite goes up…AND BOTH HIT THE MAT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NOW THAT'S IMPACT!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite and Raul have officially qualified.<p>

*Dynamite lays on his back with a smile on his face…until Kristy connects with a splash off the top of the cage onto Raul.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy has officially qualified.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's five! One more…<p>

*TNT looks around and just bursts out laughing. Dynamite looks at him and laughs as well.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>TNT is the last man standing, everyone else is spent.<p>

*TNT looks around and sees Bastian getting up. TNT walks over slowly…and shoves him down laughing. Dynamite laughs as well while the fans boo.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is just sad…<p>

*Dynamite motions for TNT to come into the cage. TNT reluctantly agrees. The fans just keep booing.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I hope TNT and Dynamite have the best of luck against the other qualifiers.<p>

*"Moving in the Stereo" By The Cars hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute…<p>

*Meat shows up in a jogging suit and jogs down the ramp. TNT starts climbing as Meat hops right into the cage wall and starts climbing as well. The fans start to cheer again.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's Meat…he hasn't wrestled since the battle royal.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Better him that TNT.<p>

*Meat and TNT get to the top of the cage at the same time. Meat looks ready to leap right down as TNT starts climbing. Meat leaps and Dynamite catches him. The fans cheer loud for Meat as he battles Dynamite's grip. Kristy runs over and dropkicks Dynamite, Dynamite fights hard to keep balance as TNT gets to the top rope. TNT leaps down…and both run right to Jamie Lynn!*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Okay, ring the bell.<p>

*The bell rings and the fans cheer.*

Next month, at our next pay per view, it will be six people fighting for the Xtreme Title. It will be Marvin Keith, Kristy, Benton, Dynamite, Raul and…MEAT!

*Meat rips his shirt and pants off as he gives a celebration dance. The fans cheer.*

In the Apocalypse…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait, what?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>The six of you will face off in OCW's most violent match type…the Apocalypse. Hit my music I'm done for now.<p>

*"Light a Fire" by Aiden hits as the doors are unlocked. Jamie Lynn leaves as the seven inside look at each other as if lost in thought.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's huge, I mean that match type is…just crazy. You're talking barbwire everywhere, weapons, ropes, the works.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They all have one month to prepare.<p>

*They all leave the cage with Marvin being the last one out. He takes a breath and suddenly does a double take looking at one of the girls in attendance. The woman waves and looks away and Marvin slowly walks away.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't know who that was but…oh well.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Mina Rodriguez looks at the camera*

MINA  
>Mina here, and I am here with the team that will soon enter that same steel cage. Joe Coop and Doug Remer: Team Beer.<p>

COOP  
>Hi, tonight we are going to be locked up in a cage.<p>

REMER  
>A big one…<p>

COOP  
>With…<p>

COOP AND REMER  
>Them…<p>

*The three are silent for a bit.*

MINA  
>You've been finding every way of not fighting them for some time now, even going as far as to hose the two with Beer just to make a disqualification happen.<p>

COOP  
>Yeah it sounded like a good idea at the time.<p>

MINA  
>And right now…<p>

REMER  
>We tried to get this match cancelled so much, so to the fans that will watch us die…we're so sorry.<p>

*Mina looks at the two in awe*

MINA  
>But-<p>

*A hand slowly takes the mic away from Mina. The camera reveals it is Sully Sphinx.*

SULLY  
>Mind if I take over?<p>

MINA  
>Umm sure…<p>

*Mina walks away as Coop and Remer stand in attention*

SULLY  
>I'm sorry but I just watched a great match for a bunch of guys top qualify for a title and then I see you two crying over a non-title match.<p>

REMER  
>Cage match.<p>

SULLY  
>Well what is so bad about this team?<p>

COOP  
>They're bigger than us.<p>

SULLY  
>And?<p>

REMER  
>Stronger than us.<p>

SULLY  
>Keep going.<p>

COOP & REMER  
>They're completely insane.<p>

SULLY  
>Not good enough, I just saw those two get owned by two other tag teams. One wasn't nearly as big and the other wasn't nearly as strong. Yet they went out there and took the two down.<p>

COOP  
>Okay…<p>

SULLY  
>You didn't see the two out cold?<p>

*Coop and Remer shake their heads*

Now what did those guys have that you don't?

COOP  
>Nice bodies?<p>

REMER  
>The fact that it was four-on-two?<p>

SULLY  
>OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD…in here.<p>

*Sully grabs his stomach. Coop and Remer stare at him for a bit.*

REMER  
>They eat better food?<p>

*Sully sighs and walks off while Coop and Remer watch looking confused.*

REMER  
>…tequila before we head out?<p>

COOP  
>Okay.<p>

**RING SIDE**

*The bell rings as Baal and Damien stand in the middle of the caged ring. "The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits. Coop and Remer emerge from the backstage area.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Time for the next match.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh yeah, now Damien and Baal have had some serious issues with Coop and Remer as of late.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yes but Damien and Baal just took a beating earlier. You wonder how strong they are right now.<p>

*Coop and Remer stop at the cage and stare at the duo. Damien lets out an evil laugh as they stare down Team Beer.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring…the team of Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*The fans cheer as Coop and Remer look at each other and slowly enter the cage.*

**CAGE MATCH  
>Team Beer vs. DamienBaal**

*The bell rings. Both teams stare each other down. Coop and Remer look scared while Baal and Damien stare at them blankly until Damien begins to laugh.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm sorry but…this is going to be a squash match.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Baal and Damien overpower them by so much by confidence alone.<p>

*Damien takes a step towards Team Beer and Team Beer takes a step back. Damien laughs more and walks back to Baal and speaks to him. Damien then walks towards the cage door and walks right out.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien is out of the cage Billy.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now all they need to do is have Baal do the same, or pin one of them.<p>

*Baal slowly walks to Team Beer and yells a loud, primal scream. Team Beer teams in terror and right after the duo runs past the big man and both start climbing the cage. The fans cheer as Damien yells at Baal.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute, 2-on-1.<p>

*Baal runs over and pulls both men off the cage wall. Both men land on their feet, run to the other side and climb there. The fans cheer louder as Baal runs over and grabs them again. Coop and Remer hold on this time and both kick the big man in the head. Baal falls feet first onto the mat and Team Beer looks at each other…and lays out Baal with a double double axe handle off the cage wall. The fans love it as Damien is in disbelief.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A great show by Team Beer.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It looks like they're getting over their fear of Baal.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think you're right.<p>

*Coop and Remer look at Baal slowly getting up and actually start laughing. Baal stands tall and goes for a clothesline on Coop, Coop ducks and counters with a dropkick. Baal takes the hit and backs away into a dropkick by Remer. Baal is hit and backs away. Coop with a school boy for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Ball kicks out and Damien shakes on the cage wall in anger. Baal gets onto his knees and Remer applies a sleeper hold. Baal gets on his feet as Remer holds on. Baal grabs Remer by the shoulders and tosses him over his head. Remer tries to hold on…but instead takes Baal's Mask off. The only thing keeping his face hidden now is just the big man's hair. The fans see it and cheer loud as Baal freaks out.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>His mask! Remer has Baal's mask!<p>

*Remer sneaks under Baal and runs to Coop holding onto the mask. Baal yells in anger and charges after Remer. Coop and Remer both run in separate directions, Baal chases solely after Remer. Remer runs in a circle until Coop takes Baal down with a drop toe hold and Baal falls face first.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien is livid at this point, Baal has zero control over Team Beer.<p>

*Coop and Remer are laughing as Remer tosses the mask at Coop and Coop tosses it right back to Remer. Baal gets up and stares at the duo. He slowly walks up to Remer, Remer tosses the mask to Coop and Baal…GRABS REMER BY THE THROAT. Remer yells for Coop, but Baal tosses Remer clear across the ring. Coop runs in and Baal connects with a powerful clothesline. The big man then takes back his mask and puts it on.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well he got his mask back.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>But what now?<p>

*Baal grabs Remer and picks him up for a military press slam. The fans watch in awe as Baal backs up….AND HURLS REMER RIGHT INTO THE CAGE SO HARD THE WALL FALLS OFF. The fans actually back away from it thinking it would hurt them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We need a clean-up crew.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The strength of Baal.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>But now the brains, look.<p>

*Remer rolls out of the cage and the fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Remer is out of the cage!<p>

*Coop is back up*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coop! BOOK IT!<p>

*Coop tries to run around Baal toward the huge opening, but Baal catches him in a BLACK HOLE SLAM! Coop hits the mat hard and Baal goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "White Knuckles" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match as a result of a pin fall…DAMIEN CROSS and "THE DEMON" BAAL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What an ending!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I doubted Team Beer's ability to perform, but they almost won. I'll say that, they almost won.<p>

*Damien just stares at Baal as he leaves the cage.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coop, honestly, was mere inches from the cage opening that Baal made.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien doesn't look too thrilled about that.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>If Baal didn't catch Coop when he did, we'd be hearing a different song right now.<p>

*Close ups of Coop and Remer both groaning in pain and then another shot of Baal and Damien leaving the arena.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd like to note that these are not the two going for the Tag Titles later tonight.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right, and as of right now all of tonight's matches will be OCW Title Matches. The winners will all have the right to become the first champions and have bragging rights for the entirety of OCW's existence.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sean is in his locker room taping up his wrists. The door opens up and he looks over.*

SEAN  
>It's about time you got here.<p>

*It's Jamie Benton, back in a suit and tie.*

BENTON  
>Mr. Adams, I am here to inform you that Genuin…has arrived in the building.<p>

SEAN  
>Oh well…<p>

*Sean stands up thinking about what Benton said*

He just arrived? In the middle of the event?

BENTON  
>He prefers the term "fashionably late". In fact most would consider it a grand ent-<p>

*A hand is placed on Benton's shoulder*

Well…

*Benton looks over to see Sully staring at him. Benton is silent.*

SULLY  
>You should leave…<p>

BENTON  
>I-<p>

SULLY  
>Now.<p>

*Benton gulps and slowly leaves the room. Sean laughs as Sully watches Benton leave and the two lock eyes.*

SEAN  
>Where's your referee shirt? You know, the black and white stripes.<p>

SULLY  
>I'm here to let you know, the rules just changed.<p>

SEAN  
>I saw to that.<p>

SULLY  
>No you didn't, I'm the referee and that is my title on the line. So it's going to be won tonight by my terms.<p>

SEAN  
>Oh yeah? So you're going to favor Genuin over me? Or vice versa?<p>

SULLY  
>How about I just watch you two bleed, this match is now a street fight.<p>

*Sully then leaves the room and shuts the door.*

**RINGSIDE**

*"Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach hits and both Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn are heading down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A street fight? Can he even do that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's the referee, his call crowns the champion.<p>

*Tommy and Jamie Lynn enter the ring and each grab a mic.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Did Genuin really just show up now?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Cut the music.<p>

*Music fades*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Back at the beginning, we introduced to you…the vixens.<p>

*The fans cheer*

That's right, women who are beautiful and deadly. It all began as a pet project between me and Kristy and we are both very proud of what we created.

TOMMY LEE  
>But tonight, we crown the best of the best. Tonight we crown the Vixen Champion. We set the rules awhile back where Jamie and I would each pick a contender and they would fight here tonight. None of them knows who it is. In fact, all of them are in the back right now prepared for a fight. So let's not waste time.<p>

*The fans cheer. A camera is shown in the back where all of the Vixens are together watching the TV screen.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I'll go first. Tommy and I both have different thoughts as to what makes the best champion. Some want strength, some want look, some want capability, I just want someone that can entertain you all and represent this company. The Vixens are all strong and dominant in their own way, but one has the whole package. She isn't difficult to find, and everyone should know her well by now…I choose…EWA!<p>

*Lady Gaga's "I like It Rough hits". Entourage members Val, Sakura and Ewa scream as they celebrate.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Out of the three Entourage members, Ewa has been selected.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well despite the loss she suffered awhile back, Ewa has strength and two other women. Sounds obvious to me.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You just love them.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hey I love women.<p>

*All three members of The Entourage emerge from the back and head toward the ring.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Ladies, this is a one-on-one affair. No offense, but, back to the back.<p>

*The music fades as Val and Sakura are visually complaining.*

I don't care, this is a title match. Back to the back.

*Ewa listens to the two girls before they slowly head back.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>They are amazing, championship material.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Your opinion.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Of course, within one month, nobody is going to just remember a single girl out of seven capable girls. Oh wait, six. These girls, The Entourage, teamed up and took over the division.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>They don't have the belt yet.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Fine, who is Ewa fighting?<p>

*The fans cheer*

TOMMY LEE  
>Jamie, I completely agree with your business tactics, however, I believe any one person can have the heart of a champion. Throughout this past month we have seen plenty of hard working people, some may not even win much but they try so very hard. People, Jamie Lynn here mentioned that we lost one girl.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right…<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>That was due to a match in which Val guaranteed victory so much that she put her contract on the line. Two women volunteered and the one that faced her…sadly lost. That woman, that Vixen, was Traci Gray who is currently set up to fight for our country over in the Middle East.<p>

*The fans cheer*

Like a soldier, she put it all on the line and went out there. Now that takes heart. So ladies and gentlemen…before she leaves the United States of America…

*The fans all stand up to cheer*

This is her last night in our ring, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I CHOOSE TRACI GRAY!

*The National Anthem Plays as Traci shows up to a huge reaction. She runs down holding a big American flag in her hands.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She was fired and she's getting a title match? Only in this business would that happen.<p>

*Jamie Lynn looks unimpressed as she and Tommy Lee leave the ring. Ewa soon enters along with Traci Gray as she climbs onto the top rope and waves the American flag high. Ewa rushes over and tosses Traci right onto her back as the bell rings.*

**OCW VIXEN'S TITLE MATCH  
>EWA vs. TRACI GRAY<strong>

*Ewa tosses the American flag aside. Traci gets up and Ewa grabs Traci's arm and applies an arm wrench. Traci struggles, but Ewa twists harder.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>First OCW Title bout of any sort.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah and I'm curious here which authority figure made the right call.<p>

*Ewa pulls Traci in and connects with a hard forearm to the jaw. Traci falls onto her back in pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn chose Ewa due to her involvement with Entourage, however Tommy saw Traci's sacrifice.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh she's being sacrificed alright.<p>

*Ewa drives a knee right into Traci's stomach and grabs her by the hair. Traci is in a seated position, Ewa bounces off the ropes and somersaults over for a brutal snap mare. The fans boo at Ewa and all Ewa does is yell back in her native tongue.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think the fans need to learn how to hate on her in a language she understands.<p>

*Ewa grabs Traci and gets her onto her feet. Ewa sets her up for a running power slam. Ewa runs to the center of the ring and IMPACT! She goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Traci kicks out. Ewa doesn't look pleased as she gets right up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't think Tommy put enough thought into this one.<p>

*Ewa grabs Traci again, Traci slowly gets up and COUNTERS with a dropkick to the knee. Ewa falls onto the impacted knee and Traci gets up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute.<p>

*She throws a buzz saw kick, it misses and Ewa comes back with a double axe handle into Traci's spine. Traci then falls onto her stomach holding her back. Ewa grabs Traci again, Traci slowly gets up and COUNTERS AGAIN with a small package for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Kick out by Ewa. Both spring to their feet. Ewa charges with a clothesline, but Traci counters with a float over DDT that connects. Ewa rolls toward the ropes. Traci charges and goes for an elbow drop, but Ewa dodges by rolling onto the ring apron. Both get to their feet again and Ewa connects with a slap to the face. The fans boo. Traci slaps Ewa just a hard and the fans then start to cheer. Traci grabs Ewa by the hair…and Ewa connects with a guillotine on the ropes. Traci is launched away landing on her back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Amazing counters thus far.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Traci is doing better than expected, but can she win?<p>

*Ewa enters the ring looking down at Traci. She grabs her by the hair and executes a snap mare followed by a headlock. Traci struggles a bit, but Ewa clamps down hard on her. The fans are beginning to chant "USA". Traci continues to struggle but nothing so far, Ewa is just punishing Traci's neck so much. Traci rolls onto her side…AND SQUEEZES OUT OF THE LOCK. The fans cheer until Ewa applies an arm bar, but Traci counters with a crucifix pin.*

1…

*Ewa kicks out both get on their feet, Ewa walks over and Traci gets her up for the LIBERTY BELL!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>LIBERTY BELL! That's how she almost beat Val!<p>

*The fans cheer loud until Ewa gets out of it. Traci moves in and Ewa goes for NEILGADA! Traci goes up and counters with a victory roll for the pin.*

1…

*Ewa counters by reversing the pin attempt.*

1…

2…

*Traci kicks out. Ewa runs in with another clothesline, Traci ducks and executes a back slide. Ewa struggles…and prevents the pin attempt. Both turn around and TRACI WITH NEILGADA AND IT CONNECTS! The fans are cheering wildly as Traci goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and The National Anthem Plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of the match by pin fall…and…NEW! OCW VIXEN'S CHAMPION…TRACI GRAY!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You have got to be kidding me!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>But…wow…oh my god!<p>

*Traci runs to the ropes exhausted as the referee gets the Vixen's Title. Tommy and Jamie Lynn are seen shaking hands as Traci is presented with the title.*

How exactly is she going to defend the title?

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I have no idea.<p>

*Traci climbs to the middle rope and holds the Vixen's Title up high.*

Either way, this is our OCW Vixen's Champion.

**BACKSTAGE**

*The remaining Vixens are seen visual upset over the events that just happened. Suddenly the TV is turned off. The girls look around to see…Genuin with the remote.*

GENUIN  
>Got to love this stuff, the good, the bad, the worthy.<p>

LITA  
>What does being worthy have anything to do with it? She got the title shot because the boss felt sorry for her.<p>

*Many of the girls are in agreement.*

GENUIN  
>Maybe…many people feel I don't deserve my spot either. They claim I got lucky and should just take a back seat until I can beef up my "wrestling resume" or something like that. However, she has a title, just like I will. You can hate all you want, but right now none of you are number one in your division. Me? I will always be the best one here.<p>

*Genuin laughs and looks at Marie. He walks over to her and hands her a Card.*

Tell your father I said, "Hello".

*Genuin walks off as Marie stares at him and the Card*

**RINGSIDE**

*Papa Roach's "Crash" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for the OCW Tag Team Titles. Coming down the ramp are the team of Ciak and Black Heart, THE THRILLERS!<p>

*Both men run right down the ramp and literally leap into the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only two matches on the card, the Tag Titles and then…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The big one, the OCW Title itself.<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring, the team of Dynamite Dan Patterson and Ted Nugent Thomas. They are TNT and Dynamite!<p>

*TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back as Thrillers are bouncing on the ropes running back and forth. They enter the ring and both teams stop everything to stare down as the music stops.*

**OCW TAG TITLE MATCH  
>TNTDynamite vs. The Thrillers**

*The bell rings. Both teams stare the other down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, titles on the line tonight.<p>

*Legal men starting are Ciak and TNT*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>My money is still on TNT and Dynamite.<p>

*Ciak and TNT circle around the other. They lockup, and TNT snapping right with a headlock takedown. Ciak hits the mat and quickly kip ups to his feet. TNT holds on until Ciak does a back flip that becomes a SINGLE ARM DDT COUNTER! TNT hits the mat hard.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE EXECUTION BY CIAK!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They have the tools, but can they keep going?<p>

*Ciak hops over TNT and connects with a standing moonsault. Pin attempt.*

1…

*TNT kicks out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Of course these two won the title opportunity during a Tag Team Rankings Match.<p>

*Ciak drags TNT by the leg toward Blackheart and they tag. Blackheart hops onto the top rope and leaps high for the cross body. The fans cheer and TNT rolls out of the ring. Blackheart hits the mat chest first.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to mention both teams fought earlier trying to qualify for that Xtreme title.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And after seeing Blackheart take that fall, you have to wonder about their condition.<p>

*TNT hops to the middle of the apron, hops on the top rope, GUILLOTINE LEG DROP! Blackheart holds his chest in pain as he rolls onto his stomach. TNT grabs Blackheart by the head and applies THE LEBELL LOCK. Blackheart yells in agony.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The Lebell? That man needs to get to the rope or have his partner help. There is no getting out of that hold.<p>

*Dynamite cheers TNT on until Blackheart gets a foot on the rope. Referee starts counting.*

1…

2…

3…

*TNT lets go. He grabs Blackheart and gets him up for an Irish Whip. Blackheart goes to the other side of the ring and Dynamite is right there to grab at his feet. Blackheart falls on his chest. The referee sees it and walks over to Dynamite. Blackheart gets to his knees, but TNT charges in with a HARD DROP KICK TO THE CHEST! Blackheart rolls out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A good call by Blackheart, regroup.<p>

1…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A good call would have been to not get squashed by a big guy like Baal the night you have a title match.<p>

2…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is true, that did happen.<p>

*Blackheart gets to his feet. Dynamite runs over and connects with a clothesline. The fans boo as TNT leaves the ring himself.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I mean right now all TNT and Dynamite are doing is picking up the scraps that were left behind.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd like to note as well that TNT and Dynamite were involved in that fight as well, and Dynamite managed to secure a spot.<p>

*TNT and Dynamite set Blackheart up for a double suplex.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yes he did, within another month he may be a double champion. Who knows?<p>

*TNT and Dynamite lift Blackheart in the air…CIAK COMES IN AND CATCHES BLACKHEART! The fans cheer as Ciak is now holding Blackheart power bomb style after TNT and Dynamite are now both on their backs. Ciak positions himself across from the two. Blackheart springs off of Ciak and MOONSAULT! The fans cheer loving it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NOW THAT IS IMPACT!<p>

*A replay is shown of the moonsault as Ciak gets TNT back in the ring. Blackheart gets to his feet and climbs up to the ring apron. Ciak gets Dynamite up, spins around for a discuss punch. Dynamite ducks and backs away slightly to spring forward for a DYNAMITE KICK!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy, TNT and Dynamite claim to BE impact.<p>

*TNT is up to his feet. Blackheart is on the ring apron, leans back and springboards toward TNT for a Tornado DDT. TNT blocks the attempt by tossing Blackheart against the ropes, Blackheart bounces off and goes for a sunset flip. It works and TNT is fighting to not fall back for the pin. Dynamite grabs TNT's hand and TNT plants his knees into Blackheart's chest for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "TNT" by ACDC hits. TNT rolls out of the ring and starts celebrating with Dynamite.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…you have to be kidding me.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners as a result of a pin fall, and OCW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…TED NUGENT THOMAS AND "DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What did I tell you?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They cheated! Dynamite-<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite helped his tag team partner. That's teamwork, the backbone of the Tag Team Division. They worked together to win the titles.<p>

*TNT and Dynamite are presented with the OCW Tag Team belts and they hold them up high.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Like those tactics or not, these are your OCW Tag Champions…<p>

*TNT and Dynamite head to the back as Ciak and Blackheart are seen recovering.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy gets her jacket on and is heading toward the exit…until she is stopped by Sully.*

SULLY  
>What are you doing?<p>

KRISTY  
>Okay, nobody believes me. They'd rather do nothing, so I'm just going to hit the gym and watch the rest of the show from there.<p>

SULLY  
>Well I'm the one in charge of the fight everyone's talking about. What's so bad about this guy?<p>

KRISTY  
>Well first off, crashing a main event title match sounds like the best way to make a statement. Secondly, this man is known for his brutality.<p>

SULLY  
>Okay…who is he? Do I know him?<p>

KRISTY  
>…it's Kratos…<p>

*Sully slowly shuts his eyes and wipes them.*

SULLY  
>Kratos, the guy who sidelined you back in the indies. Went to war with Tom and his entire family and…I would say, yeah, he would be the guy to pull this.<p>

KRISTY  
>So are you going to do something?<p>

*Sully looks Kristy up and down and stares at her face*

SULLY  
>Kristy, I have plenty of fish to fry. But if he shows up I'll make sure to do what I need to do.<p>

*Sully walks away. Kristy watches him leave and is about to leave until she sees a light start to flicker. She stares at it for awhile, looks around, and leaves the building.*

**RINGSIDE**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>And now our MAIN EVENT!<p>

*The fans cheer*

AIN'T NO GRAVE…CAN HOLD MY…BODY DOWN

*The lights dim*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Johnny Cash is playing and the lights are low, you know what that means?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy was right all along?<p>

*Sully emerges from the back. Fans cheer*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That man…<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This bout is scheduled for one fall, and is for the OCW Title. The guest referee coming down to the ring…SULLY SPHINX!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now I need to remind everyone, if Sully attacks either Genuin or Sean Adams at all tonight…he will no longer be allowed to challenge for the OCW Title for the entire length of the winner's title reign.<p>

*Sully climbs up to the ring apron, raises his arms and the lights come on. He then enters the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah but I can feel for Sully, he was OCW Champion when it closed down. Then when it came back, he never even got a title shot. Sure he had chances and blew them all, but now he has to give the title to one of these guys. Even worse, he can't even put up a fight about it.<p>

*"Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The first of two contenders, accompanied by his daughter Marie…SEAN ADAMS!<p>

*Sean Adams emerges from the back with Marie behind him. Marie is cheering on the fans while Sean is just fixed on Sully. Sean enters the ring right away and walks up to Sully just to laugh in his face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean just loves to get at Sully.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>If you knew the history between these two, you would understand. Sean likely plans to milk the fact that Sully can't touch him as much as possible.<p>

*Marie watches from outside as "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponent, accompanied by Jamie Benton, MATT "GENUIN" SCARLETT!<p>

*Genuin emerges from the back with Benton. A towel covering his face and light gloves over his hands, Genuin looks ready to fight as the he walks down the ramp and toward the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin claims to basically be the next big thing, do you agree?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Have you seen his movies? Right now it depends on two things: Sully and Sean's preparation going into this. Keep in mind also Benton's role in Genuin's success as of late.<p>

*Genuin tosses the towel aside and enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm glad you brought up Benton. Yes, more than likely Genuin would not even have the title shot if it wasn't for him.<p>

*Benton stays outside as the music fades. Both Genuin and Sean back into a corner.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just a second, getting something.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Huh?<p>

*Julius offs his headset and picks up a microphone.*

JULIUS  
>Excuse me…Sully. Message with Jamie Lynn…<p>

*Sean bursts out laughing as Sully stares at Julius.*

Jamie Lynn has informed me to tell you, that you cannot run this match as a street fight or any other form of match type other than standard OCW "one on one" rules.

*The fans react with mixed reactions as Sully leaves the ring. He goes right up to Julius.*

SULLY  
>Is that so?<p>

JULIUS  
>That's what Jamie Lynn said.<p>

SULLY  
>Well, if Jamie Lynn is the one in charge of the OCW then so be it…oh wait, she isn't. That's why I asked Tom to make sure I had the say, so forget that message. The match goes on, MY WAY!<p>

*The fans cheer again for Sully as Sully signals for the bell.*

**OCW TITLE MATCH  
>Sean Adams vs. Genuin<br>Guest Referee: Sully Sphinx**

*The bell rings and Sully enters the ring. Genuin comes right in with a right forearm and Sean backs away into a corner. Genuin comes in and just keeps attacking Sean with forearm after forearm. Geniun then backs away, throws a high roundhouse kick. Sean ducks under and Genuin goes over the top rope and on the apron. Sean goes over and Genuin with a guillotine off the ropes. Sean is launched back holding his throat, but still maintains his footing. Sully checks on Genuin and then checks Sean only for Sean to slap Sully right across the face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Whoa…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully can't do anything, or else…<p>

*Sully just takes it as Genuin gets back in the ring. Genuin hops onto the middle rope and springboards off for the downward elbow. Sean dodges it and counters with a knee to the stomach. Genuin comes with an elbow to the head. Genuin takes control and sets up for an Irish whip. Sean counters by turning it into an arm wrench and then right to DDT! The fans cheer as Sean goes for a cover.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This could do it.<p>

*Sully goes down for the count*

1…

2…

*Genuin kicks out. Sean looks at Sully and yells "DO YOUR JOB". Sean gets Genuin up, but Genuin counters with a jawbreaker. Sean backs away and Genuin charges in with a knee attack that smashes right into Sean's jaw. Sean stays on his feet…until Genuin connects with a spinning back kick right dead center of his torso. Sean falls to the floor. Sully goes to check on Sean, but Genuin stops him so that he can scream at him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Strong words by Genuin, how much can Sully hold on?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Long enough to plan which one will get a choke slam at…<p>

*The lights go out and the fans all scream.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We still have power.<p>

*After a few more seconds the lights come back on and nothing has changed. Everyone at ringside is not sure what is going on. Sean charges in and attacks Genuin from behind. Genuin falls on his stomach, rolls to his back and receives an elbow for good measure.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not sure what that was about, but Sean's in control now.<p>

*Sean gets up as Genuin rolls onto his stomach again. Sean then grabs Genuin and applies a camel clutch.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, what if Kristy is one of them.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What?<p>

*Genuin yells in pain as Sean keeps saying "do your job, Sully"*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Them, the whole "we are coming" deal. She caught on way before anyone else.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hard to say, but it is interesting. I'm actually doing a Google search on Kratos right now.<p>

*Sean lets go and shoves Sully again. Sully's just taking the abuse…until he suddenly leaves the ring. He sees something in the audience. Benton gets in his way, but Sully punches him square in the face knocking him out.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>To make a note, there's no rule against that.<p>

*Sully walks over to a blonde haired audience member watching the show. The guy stands up as the two look at each other.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's…that's him.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really?<p>

*The two start talking as Genuin and Sean leave the ring. They both head over to Sully. The three are soon arguing as Kratos hops over the security wall.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WAIT!<p>

*Kratos hits Sully right between the eyes with a big boot, sending him backing into the security wall. He then elbows Genuin and attacks Sean repeatedly with several uppercuts to the abdominal area before tossing him back into the ring. Genuin charges in, but Kratos counters with a military press into a running power slam. Kratos then detaches the steel steps, intent on using them on Genuin…but ends up smashing them into Benton's head before he can do anything.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Why is there no security guards or anything?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully made this match no disqualifications. In fact, it looks as if Sully is just letting it happen.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Letting some guy take out your enemies while you watch? You think?<p>

*Kratos tosses the steps into the ring. Sean is almost on his feet as Kratos enters the ring. The fans cheer for Sean as he attacks with lefts and right, but Kratos just lifts him up and drops Sean awkwardly on his side right on the steel stairs. The fans start to boo as Kratos takes the stairs back. Sean rolls onto his back as Kratos positions the stairs so that the sharp edges are aimed toward Sean's torso. The fans start screaming as Kratos raises it up high. Suddenly BAM! Kratos is struck by a steel chair…held by Marie.*

Oh my god…words cannot describe what just happened.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie Adams…get…out of there.<p>

*Kratos stares at her and tosses the stairs aside. Marie is staring back while still holding the steel chair. Kratos lets out an evil laugh as the chair shakes in her hands. Marie backs up against the corner as Kratos slowly takes away the chair and throws it aside.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay…I don't think he would-<p>

*Kratos then grabs Marie by the hair. Marie screams as loud as she can as Kratos applies the vice grip on her skull.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>SOMEBODY HELLP HER!<p>

*Marie starts kicking and screaming.*

MARIE  
>DADDY!<p>

*Sean charges in with everything he has. He throws lefts, rights, and every kick he knows. The fans are all now cheering for Sean as he fights with everything he has.*

SEAN  
>GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!<p>

*Sean finally grabs the hands of Kratos and…Kratos applies the VICE GRIP on Sean instead. Marie falls on her back and is helped out of the ring by Genuin. Sean yells in agony as Kratos clamps down on Sean's skull. The fans start cheering though as MARVIN KEITH runs down the ramp and enters the ring. Kratos lets go of Sean as Marvin jumps right into the ring and tackles Kratos to the mat. Both Kratos and Marvin leave the ring as Genuin enters.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is crazy.<p>

*Genuin grabs Sean and hits HOLLYWOOD DREAMS and goes for the cover. Sully just stares as Genuin hooks the leg.*

This is it…Sully has to count the pin.

*Sully slowly enters the ring. Genuin kneels on top of Sean demanding that Sully count the pin. Sully can see the steel stairs in plain view and could easily take Genuin down. So…Sully got down on his hands and knees…and counted*

1…

2…

3!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's it!<p>

*The bell rings and "It's a Fight" hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Seriously?<p>

*Genuin yells in victory as he raises his hands high. Outside the ring, Marvin and Kratos are still brawling. Benton grabs the title belt and enters the ring. He presents it to Genuin as he gets up but Genuin points at Sully.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's not suggesting…<p>

*Genuin motions that he wants Sully to put the belt around Genuin's waist. Benton hands the belt to Sully. Sully just stares at the belt…and then at Genuin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully needs to remember that stipulation is still in effect, the night is not over yet.<p>

*Kratos retreats into the audience as Sully slowly unfolds the belt.*

This is humiliating…

*Benton backs away as Genuin smiles wide. Sully slaps the title belt across Genuin's wait…the ties it tightly. The fans boo at Genuin. Marvin is then seen helping Marie to the back. At the same time, Genuin and Benton leave to go celebrate.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This has definitely been an amazing event tonight.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Definitely has but-<p>

*Suddenly Sully grabs the steel stairs from earlier and throws it high out of the ring. It falls hard against the ramp, but hurts nobody. Sully then lets out an angry yell as he stares out at Genuin. Genuin just shrugs and raises his arm high in victory.*


	6. War: Week 5

**PARKING LOT**

*Many fans are all heading to the entrance. All looking excited holding their own homemade posters and wearing OCW-themed T-shirts and hats. A limo slowly pulls up right to the entrance, the fans all look over fumbling with their cameras to see…SEAN ADAMS AND MARIE! The fans all take pictures and cheer the man that fought Genuin last night. Sean keeps an arm around Marie as they walk inside. The fans all head in behind them looking thrilled while the limo rides away. The second the limo leaves a man in a hoodie walks toward the entrance. The camera zooms in on the man to real…KRATOS!*

**RINGSIDE**

*The fans in the arena are screaming in excitement as Papa Roach's "Born with Nothing" plays on the PA.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hello everyone, Big Julius here with Billy Winn.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hello everyone, we are just ecstatic over the events at OCW "New Blood".<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Champions were crowned, and we saw some of the best fights to date.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We saw new Tag Champion, a Vixen's champion, but out of all of them the OCW Champion.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh yeah, a controversy, Kratos shows up and beats down all three men. He then attacked Sean's daughter Marie and to make a long story short, Genuin took the situation in his own hands to become OCW Champion.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Speaking of Kratos, it looks as if he is here tonight.<p>

*Tommy Lee shows up at the top of the ramp with microphone in hand.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Cut it.<p>

*Silence.*

I'd like to first say that OCW "New Blood" was a huge success.  
>*Fans cheer.*<p>

However, now we have even more planned. Our next PPV, OCW "Revolution", will have some of the most brutal matches and I will see to it. Try this one on for size: it involves…a very familiar looking cage match.

*Mixed reaction. Some fans are cheering while others are unsure what he's talking about.*

Recently Jamie Lynn announced the Xtreme Title, but wasn't 100% clear as to what that meant. Bottom line, we make the rules as we see fit. Hardcore rules? Maybe. Last Man Standing? Why not? Death Match? Ladder Match? All our call people. That will be every single Xtreme Title Match, spur of the moment rules in each match.

*The fans like it as they applaud.*

At "New Blood," we met the six contenders, tonight, they all face off. Tonight, we will see Kristy, Marvin, Meat, Raul, "Dynamite" Dan Patterson and Jamie Benton in a triple threat tag match. Also I will be making this promise, from now all six people are guaranteed to fight in the ring every single week until "Revolution."

*The fans cheer. Chants of "Sully" and "Sean Adams" are heard.*

I'll get to them. Also our Vixen Champion, Traci Gray…left for Iraq last night.

*Some booing*

Tonight we will have an all female battle royal to decide the new Vixen champion.

*More cheering*

And finally-

*ACDC's "Shoot to Thrill" hits. The fans cheer as Sean Adams and Marie show up right next to Tommy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The man that did not get the belt.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sean I-<p>

*Sean takes the mic away from Tom. He looks angry as Marie stands behind him.*

SEAN  
>Save it…you know you had Kristy going around trying to warn people and you did nothing.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sean-<p>

SEAN  
>YOU DID NOTHING! There wasn't a single security guard there when Kratos jumped over the railing. Sully even let it happen, even after Kratos laid his hands on my daughter. That man, Sully, wants to be champion. But forget him, for now, why wasn't there any security on Kratos?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Can I talk now?<p>

*The fans go silent as Sean hands Tom the mic. Tom takes it.*

When Kratos jumped the security gate, when I realized that he was even there, I was constantly alerting security. However, none came to the ring. It wasn't until tonight I learned that Jamie Lynn told security, "Under no reason should they get involved in the main event." That was why she wanted the match to be a standard match, however, I let Sully make the match any way he wanted to. This was a big miscommunication between Jamie Lynn and me. I'm sorry…

*Some fans boo Tommy*

Marie, I am sorry…

*Sean takes the mic back*

SEAN  
>Was Kratos even signed to a contract?<p>

*Tommy is silent*

TOMMY  
>No, no contract that I know of was signed what this happened.<p>

*The fans boo*

I would never personally sign Kratos to any deal, never.

SEAN  
>Well why did he show up?<p>

TOMMY  
>I don't know.<p>

*Aiden's "Light a Fire" hits. Jamie Lynn then shows up with the rest with a mic of her own.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah I see how this all happened.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Seriously though?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Boys, we are wasting valuable air time. We have matches to do and Genuin, our champion, will be having a press conference at the end of the night to debut the OCW Title and announce his plans with this company.<p>

*The fans boo*

TOMMY LEE  
>Okay I wasn't even told about that.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Very spur of the moment.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Seems like a lot of things have been "spur of the moment" recently. Want to explain Kratos?<p>

*The fans cheer as Sean eyes Jamie Lynn*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Oh…my…god…enough with all this "who signed that guy" Kratos garbage. Yes I signed him to a contract.<p>

TOMMY LEE & SEAN  
>WHAT!<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>OH PLEASE, I'M TRYING TO MAKE A PROFIT OUT OF THIS PLACE! Kratos has great skills, is well known and his little show at "New Blood" has brought in more people here. Sorry if that bothers you.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Jamie Lynn, that man is unprofessional and-<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>He's ratings. He's money. Too bad.<p>

SEAN  
>He attacked my daughter.<p>

*Jamie Lynn steps up to Sean.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>She entered the ring on her own ability. Meaning, she chose to risk personal harm the second she did that. Sue and I'll say the same thing and you know what will happen.<p>

*The two stare down until Sean and Marie leave. Jamie Lynn then looks at Tommy.*

Tommy, I hope when the quarterly report comes…you thank me for what I'm doing.

*Jamie Lynn's music hits again as she leaves Tommy standing there.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Say that again, Jamie Lynn is owning Tommy Lee in every way.<p>

****Bastian vs. TNT****

*ACDC's "TNT" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The first match of the night is for one fall, coming to the ring, one half of the OCW Tag Champions…TED NUGENT THOMAS!<p>

*The fans show a mix of cheers and Boos as Ted Nugent Thomas shows up on the top of the ramp. He shows a big smile as he pats at the OCW Tag Title around his waist.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Told you they were going to win.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah by cheating.<p>

*TNT walks down the ramp and hops in the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Are you still going on about that? TNT and Dynamite won the titles, plain and simple. What they did was an example of teamwork. Take it and leave it. Next thing you're going to say is that Genuin won the title unfairly.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's a totally different topic.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Course it is.<p>

*"Start Again" by Red hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponent…BASTIAN SUMMERS!<p>

*The fans cheer as Bastian runs down the ramp and right into the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay I love Bastian.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Me too, it's just that losing streak.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Aside from that he has the tools, the talent, and above all else the pride.<p>

*The bell rings. Bastian jumps up and down and seems to be getting a very positive reaction from the fans. TNT goes in and hits a knife edge chop across Bastian's chest. The fans go "WOO" as TNT hit another and one more for good measure.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>TNT in control already.<p>

*TNT shoves Bastian against the ropes and sets up for the Irish whip. Bastian counters and SIDE EFFECT.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH COUNTER BY BASTIAN!<p>

*TNT gets up quickly. Bastian connects with a kick to the stomach. The fans love it. Bastian bounces off the ropes and connects with a flying knee to the head and TNT is down. Bastian rolls him over and goes for the pin.*

1…

*TNT kicks out. Bastian quickly grabs TNT by the head and applies a headlock.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice effort by Bastian, he's not giving TNT a break.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He could have won right there.<p>

*TNT swings to the side, breaks out. Bastian charges in with a clothesline. TNT counters with an arm bar submission.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>And that is why you have to do that.<p>

*Bastian reaches for the ropes, but cannot reach. He yells in pain, but the fans keep cheering for him. Bastian tries to power his way out, but no luck until…he breaks out by doing a somersault. TNT still has a hold on the arm and applies an arm wrench second Bastian's to his feet.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>TNT now employing the same strategy Bastian was trying to use on him. No breathing room.<p>

*Bastian tries turning into the hold. TNT turns the hold into a hammerlock. Bastian tries elbowing TNT from behind. TNT lets go and JAWBREAKER ON BASTIAN! Bastian falls to the mat. TNT heads to the ropes and leaves the ring to stand on the apron. He springs up to the top rope…450 SLASH! HE DOESN'T EVEN NEED THE TURNBUCKLE! IMPACT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE! THAT IS IMPACT!<p>

*TNT goes for the pin*

1…

2…

*Bastian kicks out and the fans go crazy. TNT is in awe*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian Summers speaks for the fans. He is the underdog. Everyone loves an underdog.<p>

*TNT grabs Bastian and gets him up. Bastian connects with a right hand and the fans cheer more. TNT goes for a punch back, but Bastian blocks and pulls him in for a SPINEBUSTER! The fans erupt as Bastian goes for the pin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO WAY!<p>

1…

2…

*TNT kicks out. Bastian springs up and drags TNT to the center of the ring. Once there, Bastian backs to the turnbuckle and squats down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like it's time for the Spear, it is his best attack.<p>

*TNT slowly gets up. Bastian charges and…TNT LEAPS OVER HIM! Bastian nearly hits the referee, but stops in time. Bastian makes sure the referee is okay, TNT sneaks over and executes a backslide pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "TNT" hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>There we go.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winner by pin fall, TED NUGENT THOMAS!<p>

*TNT's hand is raised in victory.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Like it or not, Bastian's losing streak continues.<p>

*TNT gets his title belt and raises it proudly as Bastian is on his knees looking upset.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Val, Ewa and Sakura are backstage walking around until they see Marie in her wrestling attire, stretching. Val giggles to herself and walks over.*

VAL  
>Well, Daddy's little girl finally got away for a bit.<p>

*Sakura and Ewa can be heard laughing as they walk to Val.*

Oh my god, Kratos has me in the vice grip. DADDY DADDY! HAHA!

MARIE  
>You must be so confident knowing you have a huge chunk of the women here backing you.<p>

*Val just smiles.*

VAL  
>Half the Vixen's know we deserve the belt more than that "Patriot"…let alone you.<p>

MARIE  
>Hmm really?<p>

SAKURA  
>We own this division.<p>

MARIE  
>Oh…really?<p>

*All three girls nod laughing*

Is that why Tom and Jamie just signed two new girls to written deals?

*The girls stop laughing. Suddenly two hands come from behind Ewa and grab her breasts. She jumps and screams as the three back away from Marie and the girl behind Ewa. The girl just stands there next to Jenni of the OCW girls next to her.*

EWA  
>Co to takiego!<p>

SAKURA  
>Who is that?<p>

*The girl smile wide behind a mask of thick Goth-like makeup*

MARIE  
>Well you know Jenni.<p>

*Jenni waves while Jackie and Lita show up.*

JACKIE  
>Val, this here is Angel…and you should be scared because she loves beating down girls like you.<p>

*Val grits her teeth slightly at Jackie…then looks at Angel's evil-like smile.*

**RINGSIDE**

*Lafee's "Ring Frei" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a Triple Threat Tag Match and is set for one fall.<p>

*Kristy and Meat show up at the top of the ramp and everyone cheers. Meat does a few poses while wearing the OCW T-Shirt as Kristy cheers on the fans.*

Coming to the ring, the first team of three…KRISTY AND MEAT!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have new Vixens…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The battle royal should be amazing, but right now we have the six Xtreme Title contenders.<p>

*Kristy hops into the ring and tosses off her jacket as Meat poses as if he were Hulk Hogan. Cold's "Remedy" hit.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The Second Team…MARVIN KEITH AND RAUL!<p>

*Marvin Keith shows up alongside Raul at the top of the ramp. Marvin points over at Kristy and all she does is smile.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This should be interesting. Marvin could be forced to face off with Kristy. Both of course trained under Grant Keith, Tommy and Marvin's father.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ah so it's like a Bret vs. Owen type of thing.<p>

*Marvin and Raul enter the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bad choice of reference…<p>

*Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits. The fans all stand up watching as Benton and Dynamite show up at the top of the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The final team…"DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON AND JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Dynamite and Benton head down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your boy is here Julius.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite is one month away from being a double champion, big achievement. This match type should be right up his alley too.<p>

*Dynamite and Benton enter the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lets hope you're right.<p>

****Triple Threat Tag Match**  
>**KristyMeat vs. Marvin/Raul vs. Dynamite/Benton****

*The bell rings. The legal ones are Kristy, Raul and Dynamite. Raul and Dynamite stare the other down and then both at Kristy. Kristy smiles at both men.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not sure what they're thinking, double teaming Kristy, or attacking each other.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not sure but I think Kristy's open to either right now.<p>

*Raul charges in on Kristy. Kristy leaps up and catching Raul right into the GOGOPLATA CHOKEHOLD! The fans cheer at the surprise on Raul's Face as Kristy tightens the hold.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>LOOK AT THAT!<p>

*Raul yells as he reaches for the ropes. He's fumbling everywhere as Dynamite is circling around the two unsure about if he should break the hold or not. Raul yells for his help as Marvin actually cheers on Kristy. Dynamite eventually grabs Kristy while she has the hold on and executes a neck breaker. Hold is broken. Raul rolls away holding his neck is pain, just like Kristy. Raul recovers and charges at Kristy, only for Dynamite to connect with an elbow that knocks the Russian down. Raul gets up looking at Dynamite, and Kristy executes a Back Cracker on him. The fans love it. Raul stands holding his lower back in pain, he looks over at Dynamite…DYNAMITE KICK! Raul flies toward Marvin and hits the mat hard.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH THAT'S IMPACT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You know it.<p>

*Marvin tags himself in on Raul as Kristy and Dynamite lock up. Dynamite has Kristy pressed up against the ropes. Kristy slips out and Dynamite nearly goes over the top. Kristy grabs Dynamite's legs from behind and lifts them up. Dynamite holds onto the ropes for dear life until Kristy responds with a kick in between his legs and connecting with his abdomen. The fans cheer as Dynamite is let go. Dynamite rests against the corner only to receive a splash by Marvin and Marvin then receives a flying head scissor take down by Kristy. The fans love it as Marvin hits the mat and rolls onto his feet.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, Marvin and Kristy.<p>

*Both Marvin and Kristy smile. They both charge in. Kristy catches Marvin and goes for La Mistica, But Marvin catches it and sets her up for a neck breaker, and Kristy counters with two elbows to the kidneys AND follows up an enziguri kick. Kristy back off a bit then sets him up for the EYE OPENER! Dynamite breaks the attempt, Kristy backs away and attacks Benton on the apron. Dynamite goes for a suplex on Marvin. Marvin counters with an arm wrench followed by a LEG LARIAT! Dynamite is down. Marvin gets up and Kristy goes for a hurricanrana. Marvin holds her and tosses her in the air. Kristy does back flip, lands feet first and with the momentum knocks Benton off the apron. The fans cheer wildly as Kristy goes after Marvin…MARVIN WITH THE MANGELER! KRISTY IS DOWN! The fans are chanting for Marvin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you believe this reaction for these two?<p>

*Benton enters the ring, bounces off the ropes and hits a BIG BOOT on Marvin. All the cheers turn into boos on Benton as he points at Kristy for Dynamite. Dynamite rolls over and covers Kristy.*

1…

2…

*FROG SPLASH BY MEAT ONTO DYNAMITE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

*Benton grabs Meat by the head and picks him up for a military press. Benton tosses him clean over the top rope and outside the ring. Marvin comes over and MANGELER ON BENTON! Dynamite is on his knees, Marvin grabs him and tosses Dynamite out of the ring. Marvin then does the same for Benton as Kristy slowly gets up. Marvin then grabs Kristy and EYE OPENER BY KRISTY! The fans scream as Kristy goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Ring Frei" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match…the team of…KRISTY AND MEAT!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm sorry, but, that was easily the best match I have ever seen.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you imagine what it's going to be like at "Revolution"? Inside the Apocalypse?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Gonna be crazy, gonna be crazy.<p>

*Kristy gets up as Meat tears his shirt off just like Hulk Hogan does. She gets up to the Middle rope and raises her hand high. Marvin rolls out of the ring and notices that same girl from "New Blood" making notes of some sort.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sean is in the back watching the show as Coop and Remer show up behind him. They hesitate bothering him but end up both tapping him on the shoulder.*

SEAN  
>Hello?<p>

COOP  
>Hello Mister Adams.<p>

REMER  
>We heard about your problem.<p>

SEAN  
>Excuse me?<p>

*Sean steps up to the two.*

COOP  
>We want to help, really.<p>

SEAN  
>With what?<p>

REMER  
>Hear us out, your daughter, you want her safe. You're a great father, even though you can be a little…<p>

COOP  
>You know what is best when she doesn't.<p>

*Coop and Remer nod*

SEAN  
>And you want to…<p>

REMER  
>Mister Adams, we are here to volunteer our services to protect your daughter.<p>

COOP  
>We can be her bodyguards, it would be really cool if you let us.<p>

SEAN  
>Really now?<p>

COOP & REMER  
>Yeah.<p>

SEAN  
>A few weeks ago you were scared to death to even be in the ring.<p>

REMER  
>With a monster like Baal.<p>

COOP  
>But we're over it now.<p>

*Remer nods. Sean looks at each one up and down until finally, he shrugs.*

SEAN  
>Prove it.<p>

*Sean then walks away while Coop and Remer look at each other as if confused.*

COOP AND REMER  
>….OOOOOOOOOOH.<p>

*Sean walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

****Vixen's Title Battle Royal**  
>**Ewa vs. Sakura vs. Val vs. Lita Walters vs. Jackie vs. Marie vs. Angel vs. Jenni**<strong>

*Inside the ring, All eight OCW Vixens are inside the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, winner of this takes the Vixen's Title.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yes and Tommy took the liberty of getting a couple new girls to add to the picture.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>If you look you can see Jenni of the OCW Girls, they normally help cheer on the crowds and promote merchandise during breaks. Then there's Angel who has worked in the past as a trainer in some of the OCW-owned gyms and has worked in many independent federations alongside Kristy, who actually was partially responsible for the Vixen's Division.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm curious about Jenni's fighting skills. Cannot wait…<p>

*The bell rings and Ewa Sakura and Val are attacked by Jackie, Angel, Jenni, Marie and Lita.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And the numbers game has changed for The Entourage.<p>

*Entourage backs into a corner as Marie, Angel, Jenni and Jackie keep going. John Walters applauds outside the ring as Lita walks away and watches from afar. Ewa shoves away Jenni and connects with an elbow on Jackie. Val grapples with Angel and Sakura tackles Marie. Ewa stays on Jackie as Jenni sees Lita just standing there. Lita waves at Jenni. Angel ducks under Val to break under the grapple, Val comes around and connects with a clothes line. Val gets up and another clothes line.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Pretty tame so far. Come on ladies.<p>

*Sakura applies a guillotine chokehold on Marie as Jenni steps up to Lita. Lita responds by kicking her so hard in the stomach Jenni falls right on her back. Jenni then got right back up and charged after her. Lita is taken back as Jenni jumps on her against the turnbuckle and throws right after right after right. John gets on the apron to break it up, but Jenni gives him a back hand. Lita then shoves her right over the top rope and Jenni hits the floor hard.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jenni has been eliminated.<p>

*Jenni gets up slowly and then runs after John Walters. John runs away as Jenni chases after him until both John and Jenni have left to the backstage area. Lita then attacks Jackie from behind.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, question, has Lita ever taken a side in terms of Entourage?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't think she cares.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is obvious.<p>

*Angel executes a scoop slam on Val and then breaks the hold Sakura has on Marie. Lita walks over and throws a spinning roundhouse kick for show. Angel applauds her and goes for a clothesline. Lita ducks and Entourage members Val and Ewa execute a double back body drop that takes Angel over the top rope and onto the floor.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Angel has been eliminated.<p>

*Angel gets up to see all three Entourage members laughing at her. Angel responds by laughing back and offers a friendly handshake. The three girls laugh about it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is she doing now?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What does it look like?<p>

*Val sarcastically shakes Angels hand…and Angel pulls Val over the top rope and onto the floor. The fans cheer loud as Val freaks out.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val has been eliminated.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There we go, justice.<p>

*Sakura and Ewa are instantly attacked: Lita and Jackie against Ewa and Marie against Sakura. Sakura goes for a clothesline and Marie executes a reverse DDT in return. Ewa is up against the ropes, Jackie and Lita try to lift her but Ewa is trying hard to resist. Marie goes up to the three and Lita responds by Kicking Marie in the stomach and throwing her into Ewa. Ewa catches her and both go over the top and on the floor. The fans cheer in excitement.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ewa and Marie have been eliminated.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm can someone please dub Lita Walters the MVP here. She has done most of the eliminations now.<p>

*Jackie stares at Lita in awe as Lita now stares at her. Sakura sneaks over and hits Jackie with a chop block. Lita then grabs Jackie and executes a TIGER BOMB! Sakura then grabs Jackie and tries to toss her over the top rope. Lita then attacks Sakura and eliminates both. The bell rings and "2nd Sucks" by Day to Remember hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And with ease…<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sakura and Jackie have been eliminated. Your winner, and NEW Vixen's Champion…LITA WALTERS!<p>

*The second she is announced as the winner, Lita leaves the ring and grabs the title belt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Words cannot describe this match. Really.<p>

*Lita then grabs the mic*

LITA W  
>Stop the music.<p>

*The music stops and the fans boo*

I'm just going to make this clear, Traci Gray…did not deserve this belt. I have dominated this division since day one. But leave it to Entourage and a "patriot" to have all of you forget I even exist. You want a patriot? You want a survivor? Well I'm a survivor, John and I are all the family we have. You may remember a day, September 11, well our family was on one of those planes. So when I hear someone say they are a survivor, or even a patriot, or anything of the sort…I demand proof. Now with this belt, I have that.

*Lita then raises the belt high and leaves.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm wow?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know either Julius…<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kratos is seen, still in a hoodie, walking around the backstage area. He looks around many of the talent with an evil smile on him. He stands behind Marvin, the man that stood up to him…but walks away. He stands behind Bastian…walks away. He then sees Kristy, grabbing a Gatorade, and stands behind her. Kristy takes a deep breath.*

KRISTY  
>I figure it was a matter of time.<p>

*Kristy keeps her back turned.*

What do you want? Break my leg again?

*Kratos stays silent*

I take it you're the one that injured Jay. You're responsible for the occasional darkness in the arena.

*Kratos smiles and the lights all go out. Kristy smirks*

I figured as much…well I'm here, you want me hurt.

*A hand brushes against her hair.*

One blow, and I swear I will tear your head off.

*Silence. Kristy tightens her fists again and again.*

KRATOS

*The lights come back on and Kratos is gone. Kristy turns around as everyone else looks at the random signs around the backstage area. Kristy walks over and grabs one. It says, "Our messenger is here, we are coming"*

**RING SIDE**

****Tag Title Contendership Match**  
>**Thrillers vs. DamienBaal****

*Papa Roach's "Crash" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is to decide the number one contender, coming to the ring, the team of BLACKHEART AND CIAK…THE THRILLERS!<p>

*Thrillers show up at the top of the ramp running down. The pyro goes off in one blast and they leap high in the air like in an action movie. They then enter the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You don't think Genuin's Press conference is going to involve Genuin much. Just saying…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Thinking about it, have you noticed we have yet to see Sully Sphinx? Not to mention Sean is clearly waiting backstage.<p>

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits and Damien and Baal show up emerging from the backstage area.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents…DAMIEN CROSS AND "THE DEMON" BAAL!<p>

*Damien gives Baal orders as they head to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's interesting to note that they originally wanted the Tag Titles before they had issues with Team Beer: Coop and Remer. It wasn't until "New Blood" when they beat the two that they got this chance.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy, they would have gotten the chance anyway. Thrillers are the ones that TNT and Dynamite beat the win the belts.<p>

*Baal and Damien enter the ring. The bell rings. Damien laughs looking at Ciak and Blackheart. Legal men starting are Damien and Ciak. Psychostick's "Beer Song" hits and the fans suddenly start cheering as Coop and Remer of Team Beer emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is this? Team Beer doesn't even have a match.<p>

*Ciak and Blackheart laugh as Coop and Remer wave at both teams as they walk right over to Billy and Julius.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have company.<p>

*Coop and Remer grab some chair and head sets.*

COOP (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hey guys. Mind if we join?<p>

*Damien attacks Ciak from behind with a brutal clothesline. Ciak falls hard on the mat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not at all.<p>

*Damien grabs Ciak and tosses him into the corner. Damien leans back while holding the corner ropes and throws his knee right into Ciak's chest again and again and again. Ciak buckles over after the third. Damien then grabs the light heavyweight, spins him around and SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE RING POST.*

REMER (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ouch.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I second that.<p>

*Blackheart yells at his partner to get up after Ciak gets off the ring post and lies on his back holding his shoulder. Damien grabs him and sets him up for a suplex. Ciak goes up…legs fall forward and lay on the top ropes, bounce off and Damien goes with the momentum to hit the suplex with great impact.*

Now how are you guys doing after your match against these guys?

COOP (OFF SCREEN)  
>Julius, may I call you Julius?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Big Julius<p>

COOP (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Big Jewels, you may say we lost at "New Blood".<p>

*Ciak looks in horrible pain as Damien gets up.*

REMER (OFF SCREEN)  
>All you want.<p>

COOP (OFF SCREEN)  
>All you want, but we got over our fear of these guys. That should say something right there.<p>

*Damien tags in Baal. Baal enters and grabs Ciak right by the throat.*

REMER (OFF SCREEN)  
>In fact, we should be involved in this match.<p>

*Baal lifts Ciak over his head for the military press and drops him stomach first. Blackheart yells for his partner to keep going.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice execution by Baal. Coop, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you guys have the worst tactics in the ring.<p>

COOP (OFF SCREEN)  
>Whaaaat? We are fighting those guys.<p>

*Baal grabs Ciak by the head. Ciak looks dazed.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well it's obvious how to do anything to them. You just have to attack Damien and Baal goes insane with rage.<p>

REMER (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy Winn, I think we have a pretty good-THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA.<p>

*Coop and Remer toss off the headsets and walk toward Damien.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy…what did you do?<p>

*Coop and Remer are seen laughing at Damien. Damien is telling both men to leave.*

BIILY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think…I may have given them an idea.<p>

*Coop and Remer shrug and grab Damien by the legs, pulling him off the ring apron. The fans cheer as Damien attacks both men. Coop and Remer back off. Damien laughs at both men and heads back to the ring apron. Remer grabs Damien by the trunks and pulls them down. The fans laugh out loud as Damien pulls them back up. Remer gets Damien on his shoulder. Coop helps Remer hold him up and THE KEGGER! Baal sees and walks over to Team Beer. Coop and Remer laugh at the big man as Baal is trying to yell at them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait look at Ciak!<p>

*Ciak tags in Blackheart. Blackheart jumps right over the top rope and charges. Blackheart with a chop block. Baal staggers while slowly turning around. Blackheart bounces right back up and runs to bounce off the ropes time and time again hitting multiple flying forearms. Upon the fifth forearm Baal catches him for the BLACK HOLE SLAM! Blackheart catches the ropes with his legs while Baal is spinning him. Baal is off balance. Ciak runs in, springboards off the top rope for a moonsault that TURNS INTO A REVERSE DDT!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE!<p>

*Blackheart climbs up to the top rope as Coop does the same on another turnbuckle. At the same time, Coop hits a flying elbow on Damien and Blackheart hits a 450 Splash on Baal and goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Crash" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match as a result of a pin fall…CIAK AND BLACKHEART…THE THRILLERS!<p>

*Coop and Remer enter the ring and raise the hands of the winners.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't think Damien and Baal will be too thrilled when they wake up.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They'll be angry beyond belief. Coop and Remer just cost them a huge win.<p>

*Close up at Damien as the four leave the ring still celebrating.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is seen with Benton. Genuin has the OCW Title on his should and is wearing a suit made by Gucci, colors are green inside with black outside.*

GENUIN  
>Benton, tonight marks a new era here in OCW. Tonight I throw down with the fans, the ones that said I was a…a hack.<p>

BENTON  
>Oh forget them, your night. Don't forget that.<p>

GENUIN  
>Like the viewers want to see anything else.<p>

*Genuin looks over to see The Entourage walking over.*

Good evening Vixens, here to see the amazing suit or the title belt that matches it perfectly.

VAL  
>Well it is a nice suit.<p>

GENUIN  
>Thank you.<p>

VAL  
>We like your style and…we would love to propose a business arrangement, if you're willing.<p>

*Genuin laughs softly*

GENUIN  
>Wow, before I won this belt you girls wanted nothing to do with me.<p>

VAL  
>We wanted proof you were worth it.<p>

*Genuin smiles. He then steps up to Val, looks at Sakura…then looks at Ewa. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles. Genuin and Benton then slowly walk away.*

GENUIN  
>I'll consider it.<p>

*Genuin and Benton walk off as Entourage watch him leave.*

**RING SIDE**

*The ring is now decorated with a red carpet going down the ramp and a black podium in the center of the ring, which now has red carpet all over the mat. Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits. The lights go down and the spotlight shows only the entrance ramp.*

Yeah…  
>Yeah…<br>We ain't playin' wit cha…  
>We ain't playin' wit cha<p>

Step yo ass up  
>What chu wanna do<br>Get yo ass knocked down  
>What chu wanna do<br>Get ready

*Genuin shows up with Benton and holds the belt up high. The fans start to boo him.*

What chu wanna do  
>Three six mafia... mafia<br>Let's go  
>Yeah<br>We ain't playin' wit cha  
>It's goin' down<br>It's goin' down

*The pyro goes off and lights come on.*

We gon hit em wit da left, hit em wit da right  
>We gon hit em wit da left, hit em wit da right<br>It's a fight it's a fight head busta head busta  
>It's a fight it's a fight head busta head busta<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our champion has arrived.<p>

*Genuin slowly walks around the ringside area holding the belt with pride. Benton is applauding him as the champion walks up the steps and slowly enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Matt Scarlett, now known only as Genuin, won the title at "New Blood" by beating Sean Adams with Sully Sphinx as Referee.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, and now he's here to let us know…he's the big man now. He is the champion.<p>

*The music cuts and Genuin stands at the podium.*

GENUIN  
>Thank you for that lovely introduction, I don't think anyone needs to hear anymore from you two. I mean seriously…Benton, take their microphones. This is my time.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Seriously?<p>

*Benton walks over and actually does take Julius and Billy's headsets.*

GENUIN  
>Done? Great, ladies and gentlemen, to quote a mediocre man and thus outdo him in many different ways…THE CHAMP IS HERE!<p>

*Genuin raises the belt up high as the crowd boos him.*

I would like to take the time now also to congratulate the man I beat at "New Blood," hopefully your pride is intact. I am of course referring to Sully Sphinx, Mr. "I'm still the champion". Well Sully, looks like I'm big dog now. You learned that the second you placed this title around my waist. Sully hasn't been in this ring all day, it's for the best. I like to break in the new stuff once I own it, I'd hate to see the old man anyway. However, involving this title, I say to all of you that I will give this title…the honor it deserves. I promise, as champion, that I will be all about giving people a fair shot.

*Fans start chanting "Sully"*

Which is why at "Revolution," I proposed this to Jamie Lynn and Tommy for good measure, I would like to face off against…the runner up of the Xtreme Title Apocalypse Match. I mean, they'll be torn to shreds, they deserve a shot.

*Fans keep booing and chanting for Sully.*

Oh right, him, look there is no-

*The lights go out and the fans cheer. A sharp sound comes from the audio. A few moments of silence until…*

MYSTERY VOICE  
>WE…WE…WE…WE…WE…WE ARE…WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING. WE ARE COMING.<p>

GENUIN  
>Oh very cute. Where are you?<p>

*The lights come back on and Kratos is right in the ring. The crowd cheers as Genuin stares right at him. Benton charges, but Genuin stops him. Kratos just stands there and smiles.*

Get him a mic Benton.

*Benton leaves the ring and grabs a mic. He hands it to Genuin and Genuin hands it to Kratos. Kratos takes it.*

KRATOS  
>…we're coming soon.<p>

*The fans cheer*

GENUIN  
>Who? Who is "they"? I feel like every place has a "they".<p>

KRATOS  
>Well if you listened, I didn't call it "they". WE are coming.<p>

GENUIN  
>So what? You're one of many? How many? Three? Five? Twenty? Are they notable? Are they any good? Are they Indy talents? Tell me something, I'm sure people are confused.<p>

KRATOS  
>All you need to know…is that I'm here as a messenger.<p>

GENUIN  
>A messenger? You're their lackey?<p>

KRATOS  
>My goals here, are to set the stage for their arrival…and to bring havoc to this industry.<p>

*The fans cheer as they stare down.*

THERE AIN'T NO GRAVE…

*The fans erupt hearing the music.*

GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN.

*All eyes are at the entrance right now. The music continues to play as fans eagerly wait. Sully emerges and the people are on their feet. Genuin backs away in order to watch both men. Sully walks to the ring and enters. The music cuts and Sully takes a microphone out of his pocket.*

SULLY  
>Nice suit…but I think that title looks better on me.<p>

*The fans cheer as Benton looks ready to attack.*

Got a nice little newsflash for you Genuin, I've been talking with Tom and Jamie Lynn, they don't care for your choice of a number one contender. They'd rather see something bigger.

*Sully grins*

But Jamie Lynn also feels the contender should be…worthy.

KRATOS  
>Like…me?<p>

SULLY  
>Like…whoever wins our match at the next War.<p>

*The fans erupt.*

KRATOS  
>You're going to face me?<p>

SULLY  
>I'll kick your ass, and then I'll take back what is mine. By the way, Sean really wants a piece of you too.<p>

KRATOS  
>More victims? Oh well.<p>

SULLY  
>He can have whatever I leave behind.<p>

*Sully and Kratos grin as they stare down.*

See you next week, but for the time being…

*Sully suddenly grabs Genuin RIGHT BY THE THROAT! Benton attacks Sully from behind, but Sully counts with a knee to the gut and tosses Benton RIGHT INTO GENUIN! Kratos just watches as Sully runs, bounces off the ropes and hits Benton with a big boot. Benton falls face first. Sully then grabs Genuin and sets him up for THUNDERSTRUCK! Genuin is up…IMPACT! The fans go crazy as Sully then looks at Kratos, who just applauds him.*

AINT NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN.

*Sully's music plays as he looks over at the title belt, and then back at Kratos.*


	7. War: Week 6

**PARKING LOT**

*A limo pulls up in a hurry and Tommy Lee bursts out. He runs toward the entrance to find Sully being taken away in handcuffs by police.*

TOMMY LEE  
>What the hell happened?<p>

*Genuin then shows up behind the police as the police open the backdoor of a car.*

Genuin?

GENUIN  
>Tom, that man is a maniac and I do not feel safe with him in this building.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>What? Why?<p>

GENUIN  
>He assaulted me backstage without warning.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He trash talked me Tom, he verbally assaulted me and I defended myself.<p>

*The doors are heard shutting*

GENUIN  
>I'm the champion here and I will lead the backstage area in my image.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Our main event was booked last week.<p>

GENUIN  
>Sucks to be him, looks like we should consider my suggestion.<p>

*Genuin then heads back inside the arena as Tom looks over to watch Sully be taken away by the police.*

**RING SIDE**

*Papa Roach's "Born with Nothing" plays as the pyrotechnics go off.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hey it's Billy Winn and welcome to OCW. What is going to happen with our main event?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is Big Julius and I have no idea. Assault charges are very difficult and unless Tom can get the charges dropped by the end of the night…he needs another guy to challenge Kratos.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tom walks down the halls and knocks on Jamie Lynn's door. Jamie Lynn quickly answers.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I have lawyers on hold and the security tapes on the way. What is it?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Glad to see you're on top of this. I have lawyers on the way there as well.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>However, it's not looking good…we need to rethink this main event. Just as a last resort.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I know.<p>

*Kristy and many others walk over. Jamie Lynn and Tom look at everyone and then at each other.*

However, I get the feeling Kratos could face another person. As a last resort, like you said.

JAMIE LYNN  
>Exactly as I said.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Lets continue this in your office while everyone gets ready FOR THEIR BOOKED MATCHES!<p>

*Tom and Jamie Lynn enter the office and Tom looks outside the room before shutting the door.*

Can someone also get Genuin and Benton over here? Thanks….

*Tom then shuts the door.*

**RING SIDE**

*Meat is seen in the ring stretching in tan spandex along with Raul.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Interesting development so far.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only time can tell, I'm still hoping Sully can get back in time.<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is for one fall and is a triple threat match. Coming to the ring along with tag partner Ted Nugent Thomas…one half of the OCW Tag Champions…"DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON<p>

*TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back holding their tag titles in the air.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well right now we have three out of the six contenders for the OCW Xtreme Title in the ring right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul and Meat are being looked at right now as the wild card, and I agree, we have not seen much of these guys. But my man Dynamite has the chance of being the first OCW double champion.<p>

*TNT circles the ring as Dynamite enters the ring and hands his title belt to the ring announcer.*

****Dynamite vs. Meat vs. Raul****

*The bell rings*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Raul and Meat charge at Dynamite. Dynamite then attacks Meat with a knee to the stomach. Raul then backs off as Dynamite follows up with a scoop slam and connects with an elbow.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice one there.<p>

*Raul then runs in and connects with a low dropkick to the chest of the crouching Dynamite, sending him rolling out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There goes your boy.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just you wait, only ones that can take down Dynamite in my mind is Kristy and Marvin.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Those two along with Jamie Benton are supposed to fight tonight. We will see them later.<p>

*Raul applies a camel clutch to Meat.*

Now here we can see the point of the Xtreme Division, getting more names over.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So applying a camel clutch means something? When was the last time someone tapped out to that?<p>

*Dynamite enters the ring and Raul releases the hold. Raul connects with a series for right forearms, making Dynamite back into a corner. Raul then climbs to the middle rope and punches Dynamite*

FANS (OFF SCREEN)  
>1…2…3…4…5…6…7…<p>

*Meat breaks the attack with an attack from behind followed with a sit down power bomb. Meat goes for the pin.*

1…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>PIN ATTEMPT!<p>

2…

*Dynamite breaks the pin. Meat then counters with an elbow to the head. Dynamite backs away as Meat gets up. Meat charges and goes for a leg lariat. Dynamite counters and goes for a pump handle slam. Meat then counters with a back kick to the gut. Meat goes over and TNT grabs Meat by the leg. The fans begin to boo.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another team effort by our tag champions.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lovely…<p>

*Meat breaks away and then charges with a clothesline. Dynamite ducks and then counters with A DYNAMITE KICK! Dynamite goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "TNT" by ACDC plays*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of the match as a result of a pin fall, "Dynamite" Dan Patterson!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another victory thanks to "team work". I hope you know that won't work very well at "Revolution" inside the Apocalypse.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh come on, you haven't even seen the Apocalypse. How do you know?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Actually I have, I'll upload you some pictures.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really?<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn are in Jamie Lynn's office as the door opens to show Genuin and Benton squeezing through many members of the roster trying to listen in.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Nice of you to join us.<p>

GENUIN  
>Look, I'm speaking with my lawyers as well. So Sully isn't going to be here tonight. Sorry.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Why can't we just cut a deal? What do you want?<p>

GENUIN  
>Sully Sphinx…fired.<p>

*Jamie Lynn takes a breath.*

TOMMY LEE  
>That won't happen.<p>

GENUIN  
>Well one day it's going to be him or me and face facts, I bring in much more.<p>

*Tom stands up and eyes Genuin*

JAMIE LYNN  
>That…isn't necessarily true.<p>

*Genuin and Tommy look at her.*

GENUIN  
>What?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I compared reports between all our cards thus far and then compared ratings in between all matches and angles. Frankly, Benton gets better ratings than you.<p>

GENUIN  
>…I'm going to act like I didn't hear that.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Not all investments lead to gold.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I regret nothing.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sully is homegrown talent to OCW, you don't bring anything new to this company and honestly I haven't seen much from you in the ring.<p>

GENUIN  
>So you think I'm a poor fighter? Are you hearing this Benton?<p>

BENTON  
>I am mortified.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Well we need a new main event and you're our champion. Want to prove us wrong?<p>

GENUIN  
>Gladly…how?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>You and Benton…against…MARVIN AND KRISTY!<p>

*Genuin looks at Benton and back at Tommy.*

GENUIN  
>Deal.<p>

*Benton opens the door for Genuin.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>By the way Genuin…<p>

*Genuin slowly looks at Jamie Lynn*

I'm not a big fan of Sully either, but you will have to face him eventually.

*Genuin nods and leaves with Benton.*

**RING SIDE**

*"I Like It Rough" by Lady Gaga hits. The Entourage emerges from the backstage area and do a sexy pose on top of the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn and Tommy Lee laying down the law on Genuin. It must be my birthday, because now there are OCW's best girls coming down the ramp.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, coming to the ring accompanied by Ewa…representing "The Entourage"…VAL AND SAKURA!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week also saw new developments in the Vixen's division as we saw two new additions to our roster and a new champion as well.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita Walters won the belt in a battle royal and gave a heartfelt speech, but also we saw the debuts of Jenni and Angel.<p>

*Val and Sakura enter the ring and cheer on the fans. Surprisingly there are a few Entourage fans in the crowd tonight.*

I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT

*"Almost Famous" by Eminem hits. Marie emerges from the backstage area and points right at Val. Suddenly Angle comes from behind and slaps her right on the ass while laughing. Marie feels it but laughs as well.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, the team of…MARIE ADAMS AND ANGEL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now this should be interesting, Marie was trying to shake off the effects of Kratos's attack at "New Blood," now she looks ready to take back control.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>According to reports as well, Sean Adams did receive a small back injury due to Kratos as well. Likely do to Kratos's attack on him after Marie.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He may still be considered to be Sully's replacement later on tonight.<p>

*Marie hops on the apron and flips her hair back as Angel screams as loud as she can. The fans love it as both girls enter the ring.*

****Val/Sakura vs. Angel/Marie**  
><strong>  
>*The bell rings. Angel hops on the middle rope and bounces up and down as the fans keep cheering for her. Marie laughs while keeping an eye on Entourage. The legal ones to start are Marie and Sakura. Angle and Val leave to the ring apron as Sakura and Marie circle each other. Ewa applauds Sakura as the two girls lock up only for Sakura to execute an arm drag. Marie gets up quickly as Angel cheers for her.*<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The fans love Angel's energy.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They all have their assets here Billy, question is, who has the advantage? You can have plenty of people on your side, but who wins in the end?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very true.<p>

*Sakura and Marie lock up once again. Sakura goes for a headlock, but Marie breaks free and goes for a back slide. Sakura escapes the attempt with a back flip and tries to punt Marie in the head, Marie backs away from the blow and Angle grabs Sakura by the hair. Angel does pull her hair but just grabs it until Sakura backs off from Angel.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What was she doing?<p>

*Angel smiles wide as she explains that she just wanted to touch her hair.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Angel is a very odd person and-<p>

*Marie connects with a drop kick. The fans cheer as Sakura gets right back up and gets another drop kick. Sakura gets right back up and Marie with an arm drag of her own. Sakura slowly recovers as Marie does a back flip of her own and executes a FLOAT OVER DDT! The fans love it and Marie goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Sakura kicks out.*

ANGEL  
>GETS GO MA-RIE LETS GO! *Clap clap*<p>

*Marie turns Sakura onto her stomach and applies a reverse arm bar. Sakura gets a leg on the ropes and Marie is forced to let go. Sakura slowly recovers as Marie grabs her by the hair. Sakura responds by grabbing Marie by her clothes and tossing her out of the ring. The fans boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here's where Entourage go their best work.<p>

*Ewa walks over to Marie and the referee stops her. Ewa tries to explain herself, but she doesn't speak English. Suddenly Angel runs over and goes for a hurricanrana, but Ewa catches it and swings her right into the stairs with Angel landing hard against her arm.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A bad risk by Angel…that had to hurt.<p>

*Marie enters the ring as Sakura tags in Val. Sakura charges in at Marie but ends up just sliding out of the ring. Marie's back is turned and Val lands a hard front drop kick against the back of her head. Marie holds her head in pain as Val gets right up and grabs Marie right by the hair. Val then steps down on Marie's back and pulls her hair upward hard. Marie yells in pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val obviously trying to capitalize on any remaining damage done by Kratos.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Would there be any by now?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Possibly…<p>

*Val lets go as Marie rolls onto her back. Val then connects with a knee driven right to her head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You know what she could be going for? Fashion Suicide…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her patented flip pile driver, but does she really need a guarantee for that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Strategy Billy…<p>

*Marie slowly gets up as Val sets her up for a DDT. Marie counters by pulling Val by her clothes and tossing her out of the ring. Marie then reaches out for a tag to Angel…but she is still recovering from earlier.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No luck for Marie<p>

*Sakura enters the ring, charges and leaps into the air only to smash her knee into Marie's skull.*

Shining wizard by Sakura!

*Val enters the ring as Sakura leaves. Suddenly, Sakura is attacked from behind by…JACKIE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Extra help outside the ring!<p>

*Jackie lifts Sakura onto her shoulders and hits the TKO!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The odds are even! Jackie is getting revenge for the concussion she took a few weeks back.<p>

*Sakura is out cold as Ewa attacks Jackie. Val grabs Marie and applies THE VICEGRIP! Marie yells in pain feeling it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val is applying her own take on the Vice grip?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Will it get her the win?<p>

*Marie reaches for the ropes, but cannot get to it. Angel enters the ring and hops to the top rope. Val sees and releases the hold. MOONSAULT BY ANGEL! THE FANS CHEER!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice impact by Angel.<p>

*Marie grabs the ropes, trying to get up. Angel attacks Ewa outside the ring. Angel and Jackie then set up for a double suplex. CONNECTS! Val is dazed…Marie grabs her and a set up for a reverse DDT…CONNECTS! She goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Almost Famous" hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A huge win for Marie Adams.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Easily one of the best matches in the Vixen's division thus far.<p>

*Angel and Jackie enter the ring, grab Val and toss her out of the ring. They then grab Marie and raise her arms in victory.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*The doors open and all the members of the roster are there as Tommy and Jamie Lynn walk out. Both look around.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Okay, Sully Sphinx will not be able to compete tonight, it's going to take all day to get him out of containment thanks to our champion.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>So tonight will NOT be a number one contender's match.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Instead…anyone that wants a match with Kratos, tonight, get noticed now.<p>

*Sean grabs Tommy by the shoulder*

SEAN  
>Tom, I know my back is a little messed up…but I want-<p>

*Kristy cuts in*

KRISTY  
>You want one thing, but you need a doctor. Tom, you, me and Jamie Lynn know I deserve-<p>

SEAN  
>Umm excuse me but he cheated me out of a Title.<p>

KRISTY  
>He cheated me out of a good year of my career.<p>

SEAN  
>What career?<p>

KRISTY  
>I'll prove I can take Kratos.<p>

SEAN  
>Please-<p>

BASTIAN  
>I'll do it.<p>

*Silence as everyone stares at Bastian.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Bastian…you haven't won a single match since we started up.<p>

BASTIAN  
>If I can beat Kratos tonight…then all my losses mean nothing to me.<p>

*Both Sean and Kristy and everyone else is speechless.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Suit up…<p>

BASTIAN  
>YES!<p>

*Bastian runs to his dressing room as everyone is still silent.*

KRISTY  
>…What did you just do…<p>

SEAN  
>He's going to die tonight and you know it…<p>

*Remer shows up from behind, waits a few moments, and pokes at Sean. Sean just looks back at him.*

REMER  
>I know this is a bad time, but, any decision on me and Coop helping you andor Marie with anything?

*Sean says…nothing.*

**RING SIDE**

*Papa Roach's "Crash" hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh…my…god…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Did that just happen?<p>

*Ciak, Blackheart and Joe Coop emerge from the backstage area.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a six man tag. The first team….the combination of THE THRILLERS AND JOE COOP!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Later tonight, Bastian will face off against Kratos.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is there a term for someone biting beyond more than they can chew? Because I can't think of one.<p>

*Ciak and Blackheart run toward the ring and both leap over the top rope and into the ring at the same time. Right after, Coop climbs right up the apron and up to the top rope where he cracks open a beer and chugs it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well we have six man tag action right now. Thrillers and Coop in action and recently Coop and Remer have been beaming with confidence since "New Blood". Even to the point where they are volunteering to help Sean.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Or at least his daughter…<p>

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Damien, Baal and TNT emerge from the back. Damien holds up a microphone and motions for the music to be cut.*

DAMIEN  
>Hello sinners…<p>

*The fans boo.*

You just had to keep pushing, didn't you Coop? You and your friend just had to keep embarrassing us. You two had to keep cheating us out of opportunity after opportunity. Well that ends…TNT?

*TNT shrugs and passes right by Baal as he walks up to Damien*

We don't require your help tonight. Why not watch the tag division next to Big Julius and Billy Winn?

*Fans continue to boo Damien.*

You all need to understand, as do you TNT. I have no fans on my side, I do not need fans on my side, I have GOD on my side. God is all I need and with him I was gifted, gifted with a partner. THE DEMON, BAAL! But now…I have been gifted again…

*TNT starts walking down the ramp as Damien drops the mic, he and Baal doing the same.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien and Baal have mo-<p>

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits. John Walters emerges from the back with his sister Lita behind him. Lita holds him the OCW Vixens Title as John stretches his legs.*

No…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like Damien took Lita's story to heart.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents…the team of Damien Cross, Baal and accompanied by OCW Vixen Champion Lita Walters….JOHN WALTERS!<p>

*Damien and Baal enter the ring as Thrillers and Coop stay by a single corner.*

****The Thrillers/Coop vs. Damien/Baal/John Walters****

*The bell rings as TNT sits by Billy and Julius. John gets on the apron and the legal men are Damien and Coop.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hello Ted, or should I call you TNT?<p>

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>Whatever you want Billy, my eyes are right now on this.<p>

*Coop and Damien lock up. Coop goes for a head lock. Damien squeezes out and goes for a clothesline, but sidesteps at the last minute into a HARD forearm to the head of Coop. Coop backs into Baal.*

BIILY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Uh oh, bad situation!<p>

*Baal lifts Coop up by his sides and sits Coop up on the top rope. Coop struggles but Damien comes in BIG BOOT TO THE STOMACH! Coop buckles over in pain as Damien laughs. The referee tries to lecture Damien as John enters the ring and hits a quick high kick to the head of Coop and exits just as fast. Once John is out of the ring, Baal drops Coop onto the ring mat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now that's team work there. You don't see Thrillers doing that.<p>

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>I know, Dynamite and I would love to fight these guys. Thrillers are boring.<p>

*Damien grabs Coop by the head and stands him up. Coop is still hurt as Damien hits a knife edge chop across the chest, sending Coop back on the mat.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Many would call what you and Dynamite do, cheating.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go again.<p>

*Damien tags in John. John hops right in.*

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not teamwork, not cheating, we are winning. Fair?<p>

*John hops on Coop and starts punching him in the head again and again. John gets up, walks up to the ropes, springboard, FLYING ELBOW! Lita cheers as John goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Coop kicks out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Near fall.<p>

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>Thrillers didn't even help him, see that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I saw, I saw…<p>

*John tags in Damien.*

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>Things like that make me glad to be one half of the OCW Tag Champions.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Teamed with a potential double champion. What do you think of that?<p>

*Damien enters the ring and drops an elbow across Coop's chest. He then grabs Coop by the head, gets Coop to his knees and sets him up for a double arm suplex….CONNECTS! Damien laughs loud and extends his arms as if he were one big cross. The fans boo as Damien then grabs Coop and tosses him out of the ring.*

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's challenging The Thrillers Billy. Watch and learn.<p>

*Baal and John enter the ring as the ref keeps an eye on Coop.*

1…

*Thrillers eye Damien and his tag partners. Damien steps forward. The fans are starting to cheer for Thrillers.*

2…

*Both Thrillers hop onto the same top turnbuckle and leap into the air for a DUAL double axe handle. Damien ducks under, turns around and Thrillers charge Damien to hit a double shining wizard followed by a DOUBLE MONKEY FLIP! Damien lands hard on his back.*

3…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very nice TACTICS by the thrillers.<p>

4…

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coop's still the legal man.<p>

5…

*John helps Damien up. Blackheart springboards and FRONT DROPKICK ON BOTH JOHN AND DAMIEN! Ciak waits for Blackheart to get up, runs up Blackheart's body…HURRICANRANA ON BA-wait…Baal catches it…Baal tosses Ciak against the ropes. Ciak charges in…BLACKHOLE SLAM BY BAAL!*

6…

*Coop slowly enters the ring as Baal tosses out Ciak. Blackheart goes to kick John, but he blocks it. Baal charges in, BIG BOOT TO THE FACE OF BLACKHEART! Damien grabs Coop and tosses him out of the ring again. John tosses Blackheart out of the ring as Coop gets right back to his feet this time.

1…

*Lita runs over with title in hand and CHARGES AT COOP!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute!<p>

*Coop sees it and catches Lita for THE KEGGER!*

2…

*Lita struggles as Coop has her on his shoulder. John runs out of the ring and kicks Coop on the stomach. Coop buckles over and Lita takes the opportunity to set Coop up for a TIGER BOMB!*

TNT (OFF SCREEN)  
>She is not gonna…<p>

3…

*Lita pulls Coop into a better position. Fans begin to cheer as Lita begins lifting...SHE'S DOING IT! The fans cheer loud as John helps Lita get Coop all the way up and….TIGER BOMB BY THE VIXEN CHAMPION!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!<p>

4…

*John then grabs Coop and tosses him back into the ring as Baal leaves the ring. Damien walks over, grabs Coop and sets him up for THE JUDGEMENT HAMMER! Coop goes up…connects. Damien goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "White Knuckles" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match…<p>

*Lita walks over to Kali and tells her something.*

The winners of the match…THE BLOOD ANGELS!

*Lita then enters the ring along with John and Baal and the siblings raise Damien's hand in victory.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The Blood Angels…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Together they have not only taken a good chunk out of Team Beer's pride…but also took down a major tag contender. Right TNT? T…<p>

*TNT hops on top of the announce table…450 SPLASH ON CIAK!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>IMPACT!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…I'm speechless.<p>

*TNT gets up and takes his half of the tag title belts. He looks at the Blood Angels…and raises his title belt high.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think I know why TNT was asked by Damien to come here. He wanted to send a message, to everyone.<p>

*Damien laughs as he looks at TNT.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*A door opens…and Kratos emerges from it wearing his hoodie from before. Many members of the roster stare at him as he passes by each of them. He keeps going until he stops by Bastian and Jackie. Bastian stares at him as if frozen while Jackie slowly backs away.*

KRATOS  
>So, you're my first victim.<p>

BASTIAN  
>No I'm winning this time. Then whoever the guys you're talking about come…they'll just look down at how pathetic your me-<p>

*Kratos grabs Bastian by the throat.*

JACKIE  
>OH MY LORD!<p>

KRATOS  
>Pathetic? PATHETIC? I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC WHEN I MESSAGE YOUR CORPSE TO YOUR GIRL THEN LITERALLY SCREW HER BRAINS OUT.<p>

*Kratos then tosses Bastian by the throat against a bathroom door so hard the door falls off it's hinges. Kratos then looks at Jackie as she covers her mouth…and walks away.*

**RINGSIDE**

*The bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall…<p>

*Pyro goes off as well as the lights. Silence…the lights come back on to show Kratos in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand.*

KRATOS  
>This…massacre is scheduled for one fall and is not for OCW Title Contendership. Are there any vampires in the building? You'll be seeing blood tonight…if…my opponent still wants to challenge me.<p>

*Kratos looks toward the ramp…and shrugs.*

I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to fight me either. Where's Kristy? Or even Sean? They keep saying they want to take me out. Even Marvin would be decent, no wait…I heard how bad his wife beat him in divorce court. Never mind.

*Kratos starts to get boos from the crowd.*

It doesn't matter, they are coming and once they are assembled here…things will get better…much better.

*"Start Again" by Red hits and Kratos looks back to the ramp to see Bastian slowly walking down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't agree with this, Bastian needs more training in my opinion. You have to applaud the kid's heart though.<p>

*Kratos shows a big white smile as Jackie runs down the ramp following him.*

That is a second generation wrestler, his mother and father were both OCW fighters and he wants to be here today where they were then. It hasn't been going well so far, but he refuses to quit.

**Kratos vs. Bastian**

*The bell rings and Bastian stares into the ring, right at Kratos. Bastian starts circling the ring and Kratos just watches as Bastian keeps circling until finally he rolls inside.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Bastian slowly gets closer to the man. Kratos stays still watching him as Bastian raises a hand up, suggesting a test of strength. Kratos nods, squats down and raises a hand as well. Eventually the two hands interlock and…Bastian executes a hammerlock. Kratos replies with a hard elbow to the face.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh, good attempt.<p>

*Bastian backs to the ropes. Kratos charges in with a clothesline and Bastian rolls away. Bastian then bounces off the ropes and goes for a spear. Kratos counters with a HUGE KNEE TO THE SKULL. Bastian practically bounces off of Kratos's knee and backs to the ropes he bounced off of. Kratos charges and BIG BOOT! Bastian almost goes over the top rope, but Kratos stops him and Bastian ends up falling flat on his face. Jackie looks mortified watching.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is he dead yet? Can we end the match?<p>

*The referee checks on Bastian, but Kratos stops him as he grabs Bastian…and tosses him out of the ring and gets in the referee's face.*

KRATOS  
>It's called humanity, look it up.<p>

*Bastian is flat on his back outside the ring as the referee checks on Bastian before counting.*

1…

2…

3…

*Jackie walks over and appears to be talking to Bastian.*

4…

5…

*Bastian slowly gets up*

6…

*Bastian gets to the apron. Kratos laughs as he watches Bastian slowly get in the ring. Kratos walks over, grabs the second generation wrestler and…BASTIAN SPITS MIST IN HIS FACE! The fans go crazy.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You see that?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian may have just found a window.<p>

*Bastian connects with several low roundhouse kicks to the legs of Kratos. Kratos goes for a hard right, but Bastian ducks, bounces off the ropes. KEE TO THE HEAD! Kratos backs away to the turnbuckle. Bastian charges in for a splash….IMPACT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So far so good.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NOT ENOUGH! HE NEEDS TO HIT HIM WITH SOMETHING BIG!<p>

*Bastian bounces off the ropes…SPEAR! Kratos backs against the ropes. Bastian bounces off the ropes…SPEAR AGAIN! Kratos is almost down. Bastian bounces one more time…KRATOS DODGES! Bastian catches himself with the ropes and Kratos catches him with the VICE GRIP! Bastian yells in pain as he hooks a leg around the ropes. Kratos responds by pulling him away from the ropes and getting him on his knees.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look here!<p>

*Jackie is on the apron yelling at the referee. Kratos lets go, charges at knocks Jackie off the apron. She lands hard on the mat. Fans boo as Bastian gets another vice grip. Bastian is now on his stomach and the referee calls for the bell. Bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's over.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The referee has ended the match, your winner…KRATOS!<p>

*Kratos releases the hold and then lifts Bastian by his hair. Kratos walks around the ring pulling his opponent with it as if showing off a trophy…and then punches Bastian square in the face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Medic…<p>

*Kratos then releases one more big laugh before finally leaving the ring.*

**BACK STAGE**

*Tommy turns off the TV and Jamie Lynn hands him a drink.*

TOMMY LEE  
>We need to figure out what to do…<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>About Kratos? Yeah…<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sully will be out of custody in the morning…that's done, I say Sully face Kratos and soon.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>If Sully can beat Kratos, I'll happily name him number one contender. Next week, however, I want to test Kratos's limits…and Sully too. Next week, they both run a marathon.<p>

**LOCKER ROOM**

*Mina Rodriguez shows up with Marvin Keith and Kristy.*

MINA  
>Hello OCW, I'm here with the two that will not only face off at "Revolution," but will also fight tonight as partners not too long from now.<p>

KRISTY  
>Marvin and I grew up together, so we have an understanding. We are good friends, but when the bell rings that means nothing. Second that bell rings, everyone for themselves.<p>

MINA  
>Marvin?<p>

MARVIN  
>Simple as this, we are the best shots at walking out of OCW "Revolution" with the Xtreme Title. Some are saying Dynamite has a great shot as well and Benton could catch a lucky break as well. However, it all comes down to strategy. So Kristy, may the best man win.<p>

KRISTY  
>Oh ha-ha.<p>

*Suddenly a woman with blonde hair walks over, it's the same girl that has been sighted at a number of Marvin's matches.*

MARVIN  
>You…who are you?<p>

LANA  
>My name is Lana Star, I've seen a number of your matches as of late.<p>

KRISTY  
>See you in the ring while I'm winning.<p>

*Kristy walks away. Marvin takes a break.*

LANA  
>I can definitely see why you have such a big role here.<p>

MARVIN  
>Thank you, are you a fan or something?<p>

LANA  
>You could say that…I'm an attorney.<p>

*Marvin closes his eyes as all the color leaves him.*

I'm here to offer you my assistance in your ongoing custody battle with Ms Perez.

MARVIN  
>I have an attorney through my family, but thank you. I do appreciate it.<p>

LANA  
>I know.<p>

*Marvin nods and walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall and is a Tag Team Match. Coming down the ramp…the team of Jamie Benton and our OCW Champion…GENUIN!<p>

*Genuin and Benton emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is our main event. More importantly this is a way for Genuin to prove himself.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He has been going on and on saying he's bringing revenue to OCW…according to Jamie Lynn, not so much.<p>

*Genuin enters the ring and climbs to the middle rope to raise up high the OCW Title.*

Either way, he is the champion.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is true.<p>

*Lafee's "Ring Frei" hits. The fans cheer as Kristy sprints down the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, coming down first…KRISTY!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Guess this is the time where we say it, Kristy is a woman, however, she is cleared to fight men.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She is also one of the six contenders for the Xtreme Title at "Revolution."<p>

*Cold's "Remedy" hits. Marvin emerges from the back as Kristy waits for him at the end of the ramp. *

**MAIN EVENT**  
>**KristyMarvin vs. Genuin/Benton**

*The bell rings and Kristy and Marvin enter the ring. Benton gets ready, but Genuin stops him. Legal members to start are Genuin and Kristy. They circle each other.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin starting? This is different.<p>

*Both go to lockup. Genuin drops onto his back and hooks both of his legs around one of her's. Kristy goes down on one knee and Genuin attacks with several jabs to the head. Kristy rolls around and Genuin turns the evasion attempt into a small package.*

1…

*Kristy kicks out, gets right to her feet and sends a buzz saw kick at Genuin. Genuin dodges it and applies a sleeper hold. Kristy squeezes out and applies a rear naked choke of her own. Genuin struggles as the fans cheer. Benton enters the ring but Genuin stops him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Did you see that?<p>

*Benton looks confused as he slowly goes back to his corner.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like everything Tom and Jamie Lynn said earlier got under his skin.<p>

*Genuin looks around and charges right into a ring post, sending Kristy face first into a turnbuckle, breaking the hold. Kristy backs away and Genuin charges with a shoulder block. It connects and Kristy falls to the mat. Kristy gets up and Genuin sets her up for a fisherman suplex. She goes up…and breaks away to counter with a hip toss. Genuin gets up and Kristy goes for a hurricanrana. Genuin catches it and lifts her up for a power bomb. Kristy reaches forward and grabs the ropes. Genuin lets go and slides under her. Kristy springboards off the middle rope, goes for a double knee attack, GENUIN WITH A HIGH KICK TO BLOCK IT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very nice!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm impressed thus far.<p>

*Benton tags himself in and Genuin stares at him. He shrugs and goes to his corner. Genuin then taps Benton on the shoulder, and slaps him in the face to make him the legal man again.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ha! Very nice.<p>

*Genuin enters the ring and Benton leaves. Kristy tries not to laugh as Genuin goes for a clothesline, Kristy ducks, Genuin spins around and Kristy sets him up for the EYE OPENER! Genuin grabs the ropes and all that happens is Kristy does a back flip and lands on her feet. Genuin then tosses Kristy shoulder first into the ring post.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Amazing counter by Genuin.<p>

*Kristy backs away toward the ropes as Genuin grabs her by the head. Kristy tags Marvin secretly as Genuin sets her up for Hollywood Dreams…IT CONNECTS! Genuin goes for the pin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin…team work at work here.<p>

*Marvin is on the top rope. He leaps up…STOMP ON GENUIN'S BACK! Genuin gets off Kristy, Marvin charges…LEG LARIAT! Marv goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Genuin kicks out. Marvin gets to his feet, bounces off the ropes and ROLLING THUNDER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin is on fire. Genuin needs to tag.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Will Genuin want to tag though?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No idea.<p>

*Genuin backs into the corner. Marvin runs over and goes for a monkey flip. Genuin flips…LANDS ON HIS FEET! Marv charges in and DISCUS PUNCH BY GENUIN! The fans are cheering.*

I will be honest when I say that Genuin is doing much better than I thought he would.

*Genuin takes a few deep breaths and gets to his feet. He lifts Marvin up so the back is exposed and then sends a buzz saw kick right to the spine. Marvin yells in pain as Genuin then applies a dragon sleeper.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He may pull this off and prove us all wrong.<p>

*Genuin cranks down on Marvin's neck. Kristy runs right into the ring, springboards to a moonsault into a REVERSE DDT ON GENUIN! Benton enters the ring and grabs Kristy. Kristy instantly sets up for THE EYE OPENER…CONNECTS! Genuin gets up and backs into the corner. Kristy grabs Benton, but Genuin grabs Kristy and throws her out of the ring. Marvin gets up as Genuin turns around…MANGELER! The fans go crazy!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He just took out the OCW Champion! THE PIN!<p>

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and everyone stands up to cheer. Even Kristy is in awe as Cold's "Remedy" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of the match as a result of a pin fall…the team of MARVIN KEITH AND KRISTY!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>GENUIN HAS BEEN BEATEN! THE OCW CHAMPION HAS BEEN PINNED BY CONTENDERS OF A LESSER TITLE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin is not going to be happy when he wakes up.<p>

**JAMIE LYNN'S OFFICE**

*Tommy and Jamie Lynn look at each other after watching the match. Jamie Lynn looks at Tommy.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Well that was entertaining. What do you think?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Very entertaining…how about you?<p>

*The camera shifts to show Sully sitting down and watching with them. Sully just shrugs.*


	8. War: Week 7

**RING SIDE**

*Papa Roach's "Born with Nothing" plays in the background while the pyro goes off everywhere. Going around the arena, many fans scream and cheer for their favorite wrestlers.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Welcome to OCW War! I'm Billy Winn.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm Big Julius, we have plenty of action going for you tonight. We have Tag action, Vixen action and two of our biggest names in the ring tonight planned just for you people.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Also tonight we have a battle royal between all six Xtreme Title contenders to decide the order of choice of entry for the Apocalypse Match at "Revolution".<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We also just received notice from Jamie Benton, Genuin will address the OCW fans tonight about his plans as OCW Champion due to the events of last week.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week, Genuin was pinned in the center of the ring by Marvin Keith during a tag team match. Genuin was trying to make a name for him by fighting both Kristy and Marvin, but ultimately, he failed.<p>

*"Light a Fire" by Aiden hits. Jamie Lynn emerges from the back to a mixed reaction.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our General Manager…<p>

*Jamie Lynn grabs a mic and enters the ring.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Cut the music.<p>

*Silence*

I have a bit of business to attend to, however first, will all six of the OCW Xtreme Title Contenders please make their way to the ring. Thank you.

*The fans slowly begin to cheer as Meat, Raul, Dynamite (with TNT), Kristy, Benton and Marvin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There they are.<p>

*They surround the ring all looking at Jamie Lynn.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Thank you. Now the Apocalypse Match is an OCW Original, however, I'm positive that only a couple of you actually know what it is.<p>

*The fans give another mixed reaction as the camera focuses on each contender. Raul and Meat look confused, Kristy and Marvin look like they know plenty about while Dynamite and Benton look like they don't even care.*

Allow me to give you an idea. Now!

*Slowly…a cage begins to descend over the cage.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So the apocalypse is a cage match?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>More than just a cage-<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh that's a Hell In A Cell!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look closer…<p>

*The cage descends and hits the floor so that all six and Jamie Lynn are inside. TNT is outside the cage and points at the cage. The fans notice and begin to cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's…THAT'S BARB WIRE!<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>That's right, this here is a barb wire cage. Notice the gate on the top?<p>

*A crew member is on top of the cage and drops down a rope ladder.*

At Revolution there will be a cage on top of this cage and a cage on top of that cage. There are two ways to win: either climb up the entire barbwire and rope structure with plenty of weapons attached to the barb wire and touch the floor…or…eliminate each one of your opponents by pin fall or submission. The match will begin with two people and every couple minutes another will enter. The match continues until one person meets one of those requirements. That is the Apocalypse Match. So…

*Jamie Lynn grabs the rope ladder and begins climbing. The fans cheer as she gets on top of the cage and signals the crew member to rise up the rope ladder.*

Right now, you guys are going to be in a battle royal to decide the order of choice of entry. Winner picks first and so on. I'll keep the cage here to give you all an idea of things to come.

*The fans cheer as Jamie Lynn climbs down the cage and touches the floor. The six enter the ring.*

bu**BATTLE ROYAL**  
>**Marvin Keith vs. Kristy vs. Raul vs. Meat vs. Benton vs. Dynamite**b/u

*The bell rings as all six take a look around at the barb wire steel cage.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is crazy Billy.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is nothing compared to the full structure.<p>

*Jamie Lynn grabs a seat and watches. Dynamite and Benton attack Raul. Meat backs off as Dynamite and Benton double team with multiple punches one after another. Raul backs into the ropes. Dynamite comes in and connects with elbow after elbow as Raul takes it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Winner gets the first pick, first one out…could be doomed.<p>

*Raul comes back with a kick to the stomach. Dynamite buckles over and Raul with another kick to the stomach. Benton charges in and BIG BOOT TO THE HEAD! Raul is down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>IMPACT! Right there on Raul.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's done.<p>

*Dynamite and Benton look down at Raul's body and give each other a high five. The fans boo as Dynamite bends over to grab Raul by the head. TORNADO DDT ON DYNAMITE BY MEAT! The fans cheer loudly.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat takes the opportunity!<p>

*Meat jumps on Dynamite and unleashes several punches to the head. Benton goes to grab Meat, but Kristy and Marvin attack Benton from behind. The fans keep cheering as Kristy and Marvin get Benton backed into the corner. Benton counters with a knee on Marvin and goes to punch Kristy. Kristy ducks the punch and SETS UP FOR THE EYE OPENER! The fans go crazy as Kristy goes up…and Benton twists…KRISTY GOES OVER THE TOP ROPE! She lands on the apron with only one foot and a hold on the ropes. Benton backs into the ropes, bounces off, and goes for a clothesline. MATRIX EVASION BY KRISTY!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>VERY NICE!<p>

*Jamie Lynn is seen applauding everyone. Meat walks over and tries to eliminate Benton. Benton reverses the attempt and ELIMINATES MEAT! The fans scream!*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat is eliminated!<p>

BIILY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat will now be the last man to pick a method of entry.<p>

*Dynamite eliminates Raul.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul has been eliminated.<p>

*The camera focuses on Meat laying down and carefully rolling away from the barb wire wall of the cage. Benton goes for the big boot on Marvin, but Marvin ducks and sets Benton up for QUEEN VICTORIA! The fans cheer as Benton grabs the ropes. Kristy helps Guide Marvin and Benton is over the top rope, but still holding on. Dynamite runs over and ELIMINATES ALL THREE! The fans are in awe as all three hit the mat and the bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The order of the last three eliminations were: Benton, Marvin then Kristy. Your winner…"DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits. Dynamite runs around the inside of the ring celebrating as the cage slowly rises. Meat and Raul look shaken as Benton and Kristy look upset over the result.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So Dynamite gets first pick, then Kristy, Marvin, Benton, Raul and Meat gets what's left!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only winner right now is Jamie Lynn. Look at her.<p>

*Jamie Lynn gets up smiling.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She was enjoying herself.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You think?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Congratulations Dynamite, now…will Kratos come out here?<p>

*The fans suddenly cheer. Meat and Raul start to leave along with Dynamite and TNT. Kristy stops Jamie Lynn from entering the ring and is talking to her without a mic.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Kristy has wanted to fight Kratos for some time, you have to understand that Kristy believes in honor. She isn't the type to just attack someone out of nowhere.<p>

*The lights go out*

CHILD'S VOICE  
>WE…WE…WE…WE…WE…WE ARE…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…WE ARE COMING…<p>

*The lights come back on and Kratos is in the middle of the ring with Marvin out cold next to him. The fans all cheer as Kristy stares at him. Kratos pulls a mic out of his pocket.*

KRATOS  
>They're coming…but I'm here. I'm right here in this ring Kristy, just the way you wanted. Why not come in the ring and play?<p>

*Kristy leaps right into the ring and everyone cheers. Jamie Lynn enters the ring as well.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>No, not tonight! Not tonight!<p>

*The fans boo*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Why not?<p>

*Kratos laughs*

KRATOS  
>Always being held back. Don't you people see what OCW is promoting? This…a woman that wants to look tough. That is why I'm here, to end all that. I injured Sean Adams…I beat down the son of two OCW originals…and I injured this little lady's boyfriend.<p>

*Kristy is actually being held back by Jamie Lynn.*

Kristy, I will break you in half if you tried to fight me. So stop…and let the real names talk.

*The fans boo as Jamie Lynn is telling Kristy to leave. Kristy is beyond reasoning and Jamie Lynn has to hold onto her to keep Kristy from doing anything until security arrives. Kratos waves goodbye as security escorts Kristy away.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Kristy, I'm sorry. You fight Kratos, that's just too big for this night.<p>

*Jamie Lynn takes a breath and looks at Kratos. The fans are booing Jamie Lynn as she looks around.*

Will Sully Sphinx, please, enter the ring?

*The fans cheer even louder than before.*

AIN'T NO GRAVE…CAN HOLD MY…BODY DOWN….

*Johnny Cash plays as Sully Sphinx emerges from the back. Kratos grins as he looks at Sully until SEAN ATTACKS KRATOS FROM BEHIND! Kratos turns around and Sean attacks with punch after punch to the head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute…<p>

*Sean pushes Kratos to the ropes and goes for an Irish Whip. Kratos reverses it and hit a rolling power slam. Sean yells in pain while holding his back. Sully climbs into the ring and the fans cheer as Kratos rolls Sean onto his stomach and pulls his sleeves up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's thinking about the vice grip again.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It took out Bastian last week and Sean has felt it before as well.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't forget, Sean injured his back at "New Blood," imagine the pain he's now in due to that devastating power slam.<p>

*Kratos grins looking down at Sean. Jamie Lynn watches, unsure as to what to do about the situation. Sully takes Jamie Lynn's mic.*

SULLY  
>Let me know when you're ready for a real challenge.<p>

*Fans cheer Sully as Kratos chuckles.*

KRATOS  
>Sorry?<p>

SULLY  
>I'll fight you.<p>

*The fans cheer for Sully*

KRATOS  
>You'll fight me? I'll destroy you. Don't you get it? I don't fight people…I break them.<p>

SULLY  
>You can try, but this is my home and right now…you're pissing in my yard. I have a load of targets in my mind right now, but if it means beating a punk like you I will gladly rip your head off for these people.<p>

KRATOS  
>I haven't even begun to piss in your yard. Soon enough, it won't be yours anyway.<p>

*Jamie takes back the mic from Sully*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Since you two are so willing to kill each other, let's set this for "Revolution" and…winner will get a World Title Shot.<p>

*The fans cheer as Sully instantly gives Jamie Lynn a look.*

That's right Sully, you win and you get that shot you've been begging for.

*The fans keep cheering as Sully looks at Kratos…and grins.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's a big yes!<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>But tonight, Sully you and Kratos do the marathon, a new OCW Original match. Tonight you and Kratos will get 10 minutes to face three randomly picked fighters. After one has beaten their chosen fighter, they get to sit and watch their opponent fight with their clock stopped. Winner is the one that goes the furthest. Should you tie? The fans will still see who the better man is regardless.<p>

*Kratos laughs*

KRATOS  
>Then I'll see your sorry face later tonight, as I break more bodies right in front of you…my next target.<p>

*Sully grabs the mic and walks up to Kratos as the lights go out. The lights come back on to show…both men have disappeared. Jamie Lynn just looks around unsure of what just happened.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Kristy throws a chair hard into a wall and then screams as loud as she can. Angel hands her another*

ANGEL  
>Harder, I love watching you break stuff.<p>

KRISTY  
>I hate that man, I HATE HIM!<p>

ANGEL  
>Let that anger out.<p>

*Kristy throws the chair like a Frisbee and it nearly hit Coop and Remer.*

COOP  
>WHOA!<p>

REMER  
>Careful, we're trying to do something. Sean's hurt and needs us.<p>

ANGEL  
>He needs you guys?<p>

*Coop and Remer nod at the same time.*

Is it because he's a legend?

*Coop and Remer nod at the same time.*

Is it because he's a former OCW Champion?

*Coop and Remer nod at the same time.*

Is it because he has an attractive daughter?

*Coop and Remer nod at the same time…then stop*

COOP  
>Wait, no…I mean, well, I, Remer.<p>

REMER  
>I cannot speak a word of English.<p>

COOP  
>Help!<p>

*Coop does a double take and sees Sean and Marie walking up to Coop and Remer. They then look at Kristy.*

SEAN  
>Kristy, I can get you Kratos.<p>

KRISTY  
>In the ring?<p>

SEAN  
>Yeah. In the ring.<p>

*Kristy and Sean stare down*

KRISTY  
>How?<p>

SEAN  
>Follow me and I'll tell you everything.<p>

*Kristy is hesitant at first, but eventually walks away with Sean and Marie. Coop, Remer and Angel watch them leave. Angel looks at Coop and Remer and appears to be trying to figure out what they're staring at. After a few seconds she smiles.*

ANGEL  
>Nice.<p>

*Coop and Remer look at Angel as she walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

*"White Knuckles" hits and The Blood Angels (Damien, Baal, John and Lita) emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is set for one fall and is a six person intergender match. Coming down the ramp, representing the Blood Angels, the team of "THE DEMON" BAAL, JOHN WALTERS AND OCW VIXEN'S CHAMPION….LITA WALTERS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The Blood Angels, easily the most dominating force going right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We'll see about that. Last I checked, they only have one title and none of them are up for any more at this moment.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well I'd believe these guys will be up for a tag title shot soon enough.<p>

*Lita slides in the ring as Baal and John enter after. Damien walks around the ring and watches as a manager. Lita hops to the top rope and holds the OCW Vixen's title belt up high.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I will admit though that with Lita and John on their side, Damien and Baal now have all their bases covered.<p>

*Papa Roach's "Crash" hits. The Thrillers emerge from the back with Jenni.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents…JENNI! Along with Ciak and Black Heart…THE THRILLERS!<p>

*Ciak and Black Heart sprints down the ramp toward the ring. They each run around to opposite sides of the ring and hop right over the top rope and inside the ring as Jenni slides in.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now last week, Thrillers were completely dominated by the Blood Angels.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Total onslaught by Blood Angels I agree. But now Jenni, she still needs to make a name for herself.<p>

bu**Six Person Intergender Match**  
>**ThrillersJenni vs. Baal/John/Lita**/b/u

*The bell rings*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well now is her chance.<p>

*Jenni flips Lita the bird as Lita holds up the Vixen's Title. The legal men to start are John and Black Heart.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just got a memo as well. Stay tuned, later on tonight we also have Marie Adams taking on Val in a lumberjack match.<p>

*John throws a roundhouse kick in the air and Blackheart backs off. They then stare down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah well let's stick to the match at hand.<p>

*Blackheart goes for a front kick, John catches it, and Blackheart counters by doing a back flip.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay well we haven't seen much of John Walters, we know he's the brother of Lita over there.<p>

*The fans cheer as Blackheart lands on his feet and bounce off the ropes and holds on. John charges in and Blackheart springboards off the second rope leaping over John's own head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>And Blackheart here is leaping tall towers to evade him.<p>

*Blackheart smiles as John looks as if he is being mocked. John takes a deep breath and reaches out to shake Blackheart's hand. Blackheart takes a moment…leans over…and they shake hands. The fans cheer until Blackheart goes to Irish whip John, John pulls back and goes for a high roundhouse, Blackheart ducks and pulls John's arm between his legs and pulls. John buckles over. *

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bad place to be…<p>

*John reaches for a tag as the fans cheer. Blackheart attacks with a knife edge chop dead center on John's spine, making him yell in pain.*

Oh that hurt…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>John needs help.<p>

*John reaches again but Blackheart chops him again. Lita then enters the ring, but the referee stops her. Jenni then enters the ring and charges after Lita, the referee stops her. As the referee is distracted, Lita runs over and kicks Blackheart RIGHT IN BETWEEN THE LEGS! Lita then leaves the ring as Jenni goes back to her corner.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's not right.<p>

*John body slams Blackheart to the mat. John then drops a knee to the head and runs to the ropes, he bounces, and connects with a downward elbow, Muta-style. He goes for the pin.*

1…

*Blackheart kicks out. John gets up and drives another elbow into Blackheart's chest. Some fans boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>John's in control, but-<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Blood Angels right now own this.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>All thanks to Lita, John is in control.<p>

*John gets Blackheart on his feet and drives a knee into his stomach.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't forget Baal, he could turn the entire tide of this match.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Very true.<p>

*John drives a knee to Blackheart's head, he does it again with the other knee…then a double knee attack. Blackheart backs a bit. John grabs him and lists him onto his shoulders. John moves to the middle of the ring. Blackhearts fights it…AND GETS OUT! The fans cheer. John grabs Blackheart, Blackheart duck under an arm and….SET UP FOR GORY BOMB!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go! He calls this THE HEARTLESS PLUNGE!<p>

*John tries to fight, but Blackheart gets him up…and…Lita enters the ring again. Jenni enters as the referee stops Lita and SPEARS HER OUT OF THE RING! HEARTLESS PLUNGE CONNECTS! Ciak climbs to the top of the ring…SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Baal enters the ring, Blackheart runs over, steps on Ciak's back, leaps high…BLACK HOLE SLAM!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>IMPACT! Baal owns!<p>

*Ciak gets up and goes after Baal. Outside the ring, Lita tosses Jenni into the security wall. Baal takes out Ciak with a head butt. Lita enters the ring, grabs Ciak and sets him up for TIGER BOMB.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not again…first Coop now Ciak?<p>

*Lita lifts Ciak up…Baal helps…IMPACT! Baal then tosses Ciak and the two leave the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Once again, Blood Angels have dominated the tag team scene.<p>

*John starts to recover.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Match isn't over yet.<p>

*Fans begin to boo John as he hears instructions from Lita. Slowly John crawls to Blackheart…and covers.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings as "2nd Sucks" by Day to Remember hits. Damian laughs evilly as all three enter the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match as a result of a pin fall…THE BLOOD ANGELS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another big win for Damien and his army. But what are their goals? What do they want?<p>

*Damien raises John's arm in victory. Camera focuses on Ciak and Jenni outside the ring, both looking hurt as Jenni checks on Ciak.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tommy is watching the match on TV. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Come in.<p>

*The door opens and…TNT and Dynamite.*

Hey, it's our tag team champions…what's going on?

DYNAMITE  
>Not too much, just a little question.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Did you see that match?<p>

TNT  
>Yeah…<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Blood Angels just dominated those guys .<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Yes but small problem.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Revolution will be huge looking at the card.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Tommy…Mr. Lee…Mr. Keith…I'm in the Xtreme Title Apocalypse Match.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>You know it.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Well I heard a rumor that there are repercussions from being a double champion.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Should you win.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Well I won the battle royal, which gives me first pick on "who comes in when".<p>

*Tommy nods*

So now comes the problem…

TOMMY LEE  
>What's the problem? Xtreme Champion and Tag Champion sounds like a great achievement.<p>

*Dynamite takes a deep breath, as does TNT*

DYNAMITE  
>What's all this about us defending the belts on the same night?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>What do you mean?<p>

TNT  
>We were told we had to defend the belts the same night as the Apocalypse.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Really?<p>

DYNAMITE  
>That's right, I want this fixed…I saw that match setup and I watched a few of them online. You cannot expect me to be one-hundred percent for a tag title defense on the same night.<p>

*TNT nods*

TOMMY LEE  
>Oh…so you would be in the same shape as The Thrillers were when you won the belts against them?<p>

*Dynamite bites his lip looking down.*

DYNAMITE  
>That's not-<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Dan…you have the chance to be a double champion at "Revolution" so yes, you will fight twice. Being double champion is like working two full-time jobs. So either deal with it, or hand your spot to someone else. Trust me there are plenty that would love to have it, I could even make a call and-<p>

DYNAMITE  
>NO!<p>

*Tommy nods*

TOMMY LEE  
>Then have a nice night at "Revolution". Now let yourselves out.<p>

*TNT and Dynamite look at each other…and slowly leave and shut the door. Tom's phone rings and he answers.*

Hello? Hey Jamie Lynn. Yeah, the participants for the Marathon are all set. What's up?

*Tom goes silent for a bit.*

Does Kristy know? Great…"Revolution"? Okay, then at "Revolution" we will see his first appearance since the injury. The world will see…JAY RIZZO! In fact, get him front-row tickets. That way he and Kristy can watch Sully fight the man that injured him. Thanks.

*Tommy hangs up.*

*RING SIDE*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW! JAY RIZZO AT "REVOLUTION"?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sounds like the best recipe for revenge. Sully means business and Kratos wants to create havoc. Sully beats Kratos and he gets a title shot against Genuin, Kratos wins he beats down and possibly injures Sully in front of the man he already injured earlier. Perfect scenario for both men.<p>

*"Almost Famous" by Eminem hits*

I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT

*The fans cheer as Lita and Jenni are still at ringside, Marie emerges from the back while doing a quick spin. Following her is Angel and Jackie.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a Lumberjack Match. The rules are simple, should either participant be removed from the ring the lumberjacks surrounding the ring must get that person back into the ring no matter what. Coming to the ring accompanied by Lumberjacks Angel and Jackie, MARIE ADAMS!<p>

*Marie enters the ring as Angel and Jackie give Jenni a high five.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jenni, Marie, Angel and Jackie have one major thing in common. Any idea what it is?<p>

*"I Like It Rough" by Lady Gaga hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hmm can I get a hint?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>How about three, like the ones coming down the ramp.<p>

*The Entourage: Val, Sakura and Ewa emerge from the back all wearing fur coats.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming down the ramp…representing THE ENTOURAGE…accompanied by Lumberjacks and Entourage members Ewa and Sakura…VAL!<p>

*The fans boo the girls as they pose for them with huge smiles on their faces. One fan even screams "Fur Is Murder" at them, but they do not care.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's like they feed off the hate Billy.<p>

*The three girls remove their coats and Val enters the ring. The Lumberjacks are Lita, Jenni, Jackie, Angel, Ewa and Sakura.*

bu**LUMBERJACK MATCH  
>Marie Adams vs. Val **b/u

*The bell rings and Val points at Marie while saying something.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match has begun and already Val is talking trash to her opponent.<p>

*Marie looks alert as she squats down. Val laughs at her as Marie charges in, Val then takes her down with a drop toe hold and the fans start to boo. Val then leaps right on Marie's back and applies a reverse headlock. Val cranks down and Marie yells in pain while the referee checks on her. Val releases the hold and gets right in the referee's face. Sakura and Ewa reach over and grab Marie by the feet, but Marie kicks the hands off and backs away.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh look at that Billy, it's a fact: If you face one girl in this stable, you face them all.<p>

*Val walks over and grabs Marie by the hair. Angel cheers Marie on as Val executes a snap mare utilizing Marie's own hair. Val then grabs both arms and presses a knee in the center of Marie's spine while pulling both arms back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh that has bad news all over it.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie needs to do something here.<p>

*Marie moves left and right, but no avail. Val cranks back on both of Marie's arms. Angel yells something at Marie over and over again.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What did she say?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sift? Gift?<p>

*Marie gets her feet together and sets both soles on the mat and start LIFTING herself up against the force of Val. The fans start to cheer as Val is in awe while her knee stays where it is, against Marie's back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What the hell?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Angel must be coaching her. This is amazing.<p>

*The fans keep cheering as Val looks at Ewa and Sakura and shakes her head before releasing the hold and backing into the ropes. Angel screams as loud as she can as Marie is still on her feet and recovers. Val charges in and POWER SLAM BY MARIE, the fans cheer. Val gets to her feet as fast as she can, Marie gets up and Val connects with a kick to the stomach. Val goes for an Irish Whip, Marie counters and TOSSES VAL OVER THE TOP ROPE! The fans go crazy as Val screams as loud as she can while clinging to the top rope, wrapping her arms and legs around it tightly. Lumberjacks Jackie, Jenni and Angel are right next to her just waiting like vultures. Julius can be heard laughing.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The rules state, the Lumberjacks can do whatever they want once someone has left the ring. However, Val isn't outside the ring yet.<p>

*Angel whispers something to Jackie and Jenni, reaches over to Val's head…and plucks a single hair. Val screams and falls out of the ring. The fans cheer as Val instantly runs away from the three. The fans cheer until Val gets to Lita and Ewa who block off Jackie and Jenni's attempts.*

Interesting thing to note, Lita is helping Entourage.

*Val is seen speaking with Sakura and Ewa.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well who is the biggest threat to Lita's title? Or more importantly, who has gotten on Lita's nerves most recently?<p>

*Val enters the ring and Marie connects with a knife edge chop (WOO). Val backs to the ropes and goes back to get another knife edge chop (WOO). Val backs to the ropes again. Marie backs into the ropes on her side, charges in…SPEAR ON VAL OUT OF THE RING. The fans cheer as Marie is on her knees and SIREN'S SONG APPLIED BY SAKURA!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>THE SIREN'S SONG! WE'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! Sakura practically sucks the life out of anyone in this hold.<p>

*Angel, Jackie and Jenni walk around. Lita charges in with an elbow to Angel and the entire Lumberjacks brawl amongst each other. Sakura continues the hold as Lita battles Angel, Ewa battles Jackie and Val battles Jenni. The referee doesn't know what to do and calls for the bell. The bell rings and the girls all back off while the referee walks over to Kali.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, due to massive outside interference, this match has been ruled: A DOUBLE DISQUALIFICATION! This match…is a draw.<p>

*Val raises her hand as if she won anyway. Sakura nudges Val and points to the unconscious Marie Adams. Lita takes back her Title Belt and holds it up high as the fans all start to boo them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match may have been a draw…but look who won the war tonight? Entourage…<p>

*Jamie Lynn shows up holding a mic.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Stop…now…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's Jamie Lynn.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>You girls make things quite difficult to find the best of contenders, this draw proves my point. We're almost at "Revolution" and we do not have a number one contender…so since all of you are suitable contenders, this is what we'll do. Next week…we will have…a queen of the cage match. Very simple rules: there's a cage, first two to enter go up and over the cage itself will face off in a one-on-one face off. First to score a fall or leave the ring becomes number one contender.<p>

*The fans cheer*

Ladies…quit your bitching and get ready…for next week.

*"Light a Fire" by Aiden hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you believe that? Next week is going to be huge for the Vixens.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I just got the low down also…next week will be big for the tag division as well. The Thrillers will face The Blood Angels: Damien and Baal…with hardcore rules.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hardcore rules? That's insane, did Ciak and Blackheart really agree to that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Agree to it? Billy, it was their idea.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sean leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. Team Beer walks over and Sean looks at them*

SEAN  
>WHAT?<p>

COOP  
>Dude, we're not being considered for the card at "Revolution".<p>

SEAN  
>Not my problem. You guys just can't get the job done right now.<p>

REMER  
>Yeah, but we want to do something. Otherwise, you know, we become "future endeavored".<p>

SEAN  
>Oh please, they won't fire you so soon, they'll just feed you guys to bigger names and later fire you.<p>

COOP & REMER  
>FEED US?<p>

COOP  
>No…no…no Sean, Mr. Adams, please, give us a chance here. What do you want? Name it, anything and we can do it.<p>

SEAN  
>What makes you think I can help you?<p>

REMER  
>Well…you're Sean Adams, you can make anything look good. You're the guy that goes into an industry, makes demands, and normally gets it. You even took down Sully Sphinx and Tommy Lee numerous times.<p>

SEAN  
>Your point?<p>

*Coop and Remer then look at each other and back at him.*

COOP  
>You're hurt and you want Kratos.<p>

REMER  
>No, he wants the guy's head on a platter.<p>

COOP  
>Well-<p>

SEAN  
>Guys…guys…I can deal with Kratos -AH! Mother…<p>

*Sean rubs his back while in a small amount of pain.*

REMER  
>See? You're not 100%, we are.<p>

*Sean takes a breath*

SEAN  
>Look, you want to know why you're not on the cards? Do you want to know why you aren't billed much? It is because you guys SUCK! Why would I want anything to do with you people? I can take care of Kratos, Sully and then, eventually since I have two heads in my sights, eventually get my hands on Genuin and that OCW Title. NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!<p>

*Sean gets in between Coop and Remer and walks away from the two. Coop looks upset.*

COOP  
>Dude…<p>

REMER  
>I know Dude.<p>

COOP  
>Dude…<p>

REMER  
>Come on dude.<p>

*Coop and Remer walk away from the camera.*

**RING SIDE**

AIGHT NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN…

*"Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash hits as the lights go out.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is our main event and is a GAUNTLET! Coming down to the ring…SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*The fans cheer as Sully emerges from the back wearing his hat and trenchcoat.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, things just got real.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>…don't ever say that again.<p>

*Sully slowly walks down toward the ring, he gets to the steps and raises his hands high in the air. The lights come on and KRATOS IS ALREADY IN THE RING! The fans cheer out of surprise as the music cuts to silence.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's Kratos…<p>

*Kratos pulls a mic out of his pocket.*

KRATOS  
>Well here we are now Sully, you and me and a ring.<p>

*Sully enters the ring.*

Only two weeks, until we fight it out for a shot at that title you love so much. Would you like to know what I can't wait for? When I cave your skull in at "Revolution"…and then…I will beat Genuin for the title…and finally…I will go to your room, while you rest in that lovely coma. Would you like to know what I'm going to do?

*Kratos gives a big smile.*

I'm going to take that title…and tear it to pieces just like I plan to do to you at "Revolution".

*The fans boo and start chanting for Sully. Sully reaches over and takes the mic.*

SULLY  
>You know I came here to do that Gauntlet match…but I have a better idea. Let's just see who can stay in this ring as I kick your-<p>

*Kratos connects with a right hook to the face the fans cheer loud. Sully backs a bit and connects with a few rights of his own. Kratos goes for the VICEGRIP, Sully ducks and hits the knee in the stomach and sets him up for CHOKE SLAM! The fans cheer loud until KRATOS APPLIES THE VICEGRIP! The fans give a mixed reaction as Sully tightens the choke to counter Kratos's Vice. Kratos leans against the ropes as Sully can be heard yelling in agony.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully can't compete with that choke…but he's not giving up either.<p>

*Marvin runs in with Bastian, TNT, Damien, Raul and Dynamite. Marvin grabs Sully while the other Five get in between the two. At the same time, both let go and are pushed to opposite sides of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So much for our main event…<p>

*"It's A Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute!<p>

*Genuin emerges from the back with Benton behind him. Genuin produces a microphone.*

GENUIN  
>Cut the music.<p>

*Silence as all in the ring are now staring at him.*

I'm glad you could all be here for me. Lord knows I have taken plenty of time and effort coming to a decision today. So to start off…thank you.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I totally forgot about Genuin.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Me too.<p>

GENUIN  
>Last week, I was informed by our authority figures that I have been doing a sub-par job in my area. I promised better ratings, fanfare and, above all else, that I would make this show larger than life. Instead, I won the OCW Title and then was pinned in the center of the ring.<p>

*Camera focuses on Marvin for a moment.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He lost last week to Marvin Keith.<p>

GENUIN  
>I come to you all, ashamed in my poor work ethic and for that I humbly apologize. However, at Revolution, Sully Sphinx and Kratos face off for the right to face me. If I cannot beat Marvin Keith how do I stand against two of OCW's best. That is why I am making changes to my routine.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>His routine?<p>

GENUIN  
>Starting now, I will begin a new training regimen. I have obtained an amazing personal trainer, one that would make any mixed martial artist cry. So when I do face you two, I will rein supreme, which is my warning to you people. I will become OCW's best. Also next week, Marvin, you become my first victim. Next week, you and I…for this title.<p>

*The fans cheer as Kratos and Sully look at Marvin.*

So cut the cameras now, because the champion is going to train, Next week, you will see the new and improved Matt Scarlett. Next Week on War will be 100%...Genuin.

*"It's a Fight" by three Six Mafia hits as all inside the ring stare at Genuin. Benton applauds Genuin as he leaves to the backstage arena. The cameras then fade to black.*


	9. War: Week 8

**RING SIDE**

*The sounds of Papa Roach's "Born with Nothing" play in the background as the fans cheer loud. The camera spins all over the arena to capture as many fans as possible. *

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, we are one week away from OCW "Revolution". I'm Billy Winn and with me, as always, Big Julius!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have a great card for you planned tonight, as announced last week, Genuin will defend his OCW Title against Marvin Keith in our Main Event.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A couple weeks ago in a tag match, Marvin pinned the Champion in the center of the ring. Question is, can lightning strike twice?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We also have an interview planned with the man who will face Kratos at "Revolution," SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*The fans cheer loud as Sully's name is spoken.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to mention as well we will hear the decision of many Number One Contendership affairs all cleared up tonight.<p>

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day To Remember Hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our first match of the night and it is scheduled for one fall.<p>

*John and Lita Walters emerge from the back. John with gear on and Lita wearing street clothes and holding her Vixen's Title.*

Coming to the ring, accompanied by OCW Vixen's Champion Lita Walters, JOHN WALTERS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>First fight of the night already.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well things have been going well for this duo as of late since joining up with Damien and Baal to make the "Blood Angels".<p>

*John and Lita walk to the ring and John enters while Lita just circles around.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We'll be seeing Damien and Baal face off against Thrillers later on tonight in a Hardcore Match.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'll be honest, if Thrillers cannot beat Damien and Baal tonight…then Damien and Baal will face Dynamite and TNT at "Revolution" for the Tag Titles.<p>

*"Start Again" by Red hits. Bastian emerges from the back with Jackie Bartlett behind him.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponent, coming to the ring accompanied by Jackie Bartlett, BASTIAN!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, Bastian wasn't able to compete last week due to the beating he took from Kratos a couple weeks ago.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>An even bigger treat, Jackie is with him.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is a treat, Billy I need your seat. Jackie, sweetheart, come sit with me.<p>

*Bastian rolls into the ring and Jackie eyes Lita*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think she's taken Julius.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not asking for a date, I'm asking if she would like to sit down in a section that is beyond front row. Oh well.<p>

**Bastian vs. John Walters**

*The music silences and the bell rings. John throws a high kick in the air and Bastian circles around the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>One interesting thing to note, Bastian has never won a single match in OCW yet. Can he break the streak tonight after that match with Kratos?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well he has support from his girl and he's facing a guy like John who is just a hungry as he is.<p>

*They lock up. John quickly applies a headlock, John spins around and HAMMERLOCK JUST LIKE THAT! Bastian connects with an elbow to the head. John backs off. Bastian comes in with a forearm and JOHN GETS HIM UP FOR THE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER! The fans cheer until Bastian gets out of it. Bastian charges in again, John rolls backward to take out Bastian's legs into A BOSTON CRAB!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW! Nice work by John Walters!<p>

*The fans cheer loud as Bastian fight rolls frontward out of it and connects with a few right hands in order to break the hold John has on Bastian's legs. Both Lita and Jackie cheer on their respective fighter.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well he is the brother of the OCW Vixen's Champion. Clearly he has skills of his own and Bastian is a multi generation fighter. Where do you cut this? I don't know.<p>

*They lock up again, but Bastian backs away…ONLY TO CHARGE IN WITH A DOUBLE KNEE TO THE FACE! John backs into the ropes. Bastian comes in with a hard knee to the stomach and half John's body falls in between the ropes. Bastian grabs him by the head, pulls him away from the ropes…and sets him up for a Fisherman's suplex! The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ode to Perfect!<p>

*IT CONNECTS! Bastian goes for the pin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN  
>Pin attempt!<p>

1…

2…

*John kicks out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only two…<p>

*Bastian hops to his feet and grabs John. John backs into a corner. Bastian throws right punch after right punch and all aimed at John's head. John makes an effort to block as many as possible. Bastian then backs off…and charges in with A HUGE ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE GUT! John falls right to his knees.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The power of Bastian right there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He has momentum definitely but…<p>

*Lita yells at the ref as John yells in pain while holding his lower body.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like Bastian may have hit too low that time.<p>

*Bastian looks at the ref checking on John and walks over. The referee walks over to Bastian, points at John and the referee pats on his own pants while kicking. Bastian gets the message and starts begging the referee to not stop the match.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…<p>

*The referee calls for the bell and Bastian runs his fingers through his hair in frustration as the bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification…JOHN WALTERS!<p>

*"2nd Sucks" plays as Lita helps John out of the ring. Jackie is speechless as Bastian paces around the ring looking especially unhappy.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's rough right there, even worse, Bastian's streak continues.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to mention another win for "Blood Angels". Damien must be thrilled.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Backstage we see a door labeled "Sully Sphinx" and fans can be heard cheering in the distance. Mina Rodriguez shows up on camera.*

MINA  
>This is Mina Rodriguez and right here, is where Sully is preparing to give his input on everything that has been going on as of late. No news as of yet, but I am planning to-<p>

*A hand takes the microphone away. The camera looks over and it is…SEAN ADAMS!*

SEAN  
>Hello Ms Rodriguez.<p>

MINA  
>Mr. Adams, I'm just-<p>

SEAN  
>Call me Sean, look, the bottom line with Sully is easy, he cannot hack it right now and needs to adjust. Now I'm still waiting on the doctor's word to get back into the ring, but when I do, Sully will be a mere antique in the OCW Museum, and me, an entire hall of achievements. My first head to take…will be Kratos, the very many that will take him down at "Revolution".<p>

*The camera focuses more on Mina only to show…GENUIN RIGHT BEHIND HER!*

GENUIN  
>Don't I have a say?<p>

SEAN  
>Well if it isn't our "Champion".<p>

GENUIN  
>Sarcasm…nice…for someone that claims to be hurt then why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting up? Training other guys? Being with family?<p>

SEAN  
>Genuin, as far as I am concerned, OCW is my family. You know nothing.<p>

*Sean walks away. Mina looks at Genuin and he takes a breath.*

GENUIN  
>I know I'm not the "People's Champion" yet, but I am training. Tonight, I give Marvin Keith the beating he deserves. That's not a promise…it is 100% Genuin Truth.<p>

*Genuin walks away*

**RING SIDE**

*"Ich Will" by Rammstein plays in the background as Raul stretches in the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul in the ring right now and we are prepping for a six man tag match.<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits*

KALI (OFFSCREEN)  
>His Tag team partner, accompanied by his partner Ted Nugent Thomas, OCW Tag Team Champion, "DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

*TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back. TNT holds his half of the tag belt up high as Dynamite heads down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Here are my boys Billy, the reigning Tag Champions.<p>

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Yes, strongly enforcing "Teamwork" has given Dynamite a great opportunity. If he wins at "Revolution", he will become OCW's first double champion.<p>

*Dynamite enters the ring and hands his belt over to the referee.*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Yeah but he isn't just fighting one match, he could win the Xtreme Title first and become double champion, however, he could still lose the Tag Titles.<p>

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Do you doubt his chances?<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>There's a chance he could pull it off, but there is another chance that success could be short-lived. All I'm saying.<p>

"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits*

KALI (OFFSCREEN)  
>Their final partner, JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Benton emerges from the back and makes his way toward the ring.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Now this is a wild card.<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Genuin's whipping boy…<p>

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Say what you want but this guy has caused some serious havoc in the past, especially when helping Genuin.<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>In many ways Genuin wouldn't even be where he is without Benton. So Benton earned his spot as…Genuin's whipping boy.<p>

*Benton enters the ring. "The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits and the fans start to cheer.*

KALI (OFFSCREEN)  
>The next team, accompanied by Joe Coop, is the team of DOUG REMER AND MEAT!<p>

LETS GO DRINK SOME BEER!

*Coop and Remer emerge from the back and both crack open their own cans of beer. The look at each other, and then chug while Meat emerges from behind them.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Now how can you explain these guys?<p>

*Coop and Remer throw their beer cans into the audience and Meat hops in front to tear his shirt off "Hulk Hogan Style"*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Billy, every athlete needs party animals like these three. Team Beer loves beer and Meat loves himself, that makes the party right there.<p>

*Team Beer cheers on with the fans while doing "The Chug," a repetitive dance move where you look like you're chugging a beer over and over again. Meat just walks down the ramp while flexing.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Benton, Raul, Dynamite, Meat, Marvin and Kristy will of course meet at "Revolution".<p>

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits. The fans get on their feet.*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Speaking of Kristy Billy…The Queen of Extreme has arrived!<p>

*Kristy emerges from the back wearing a thin, black trench coat with a hood over her head. She stands at the top of the ramp, drops to her knees and pounds the ground to make the pyro around her go off. After she jumps right out of the trench coat and walks to the ring as the fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>A huge ovation for these fighters, for the best too, this will be the last impression they can make before "Revolution".<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>With Marvin getting the biggest impression of them all, he could potentially walk into "Revolution" as OCW Champion.<p>

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Maybe even become a double champion himself.<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Anything is possible…even that.<p>

*Kristy groups up with Meat, Remer and Coop as the music silences.*

**SIX PERSON TAG MATCH**  
>**KristyMeat/Doug Remer vs. Raul/Benton/Dynamite**

*The bell rings. Meat enters the ring as legal man as Kristy and Remer get on the ring apron. The fan cheer as Meat flexes more.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Meat is working the crowd.<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Work it all you want, we all saw last week when he was up close to that barb wire. He was scared to death.<p>

*Benton is the legal man. He walks over to Meat, Meat walks over to him while posing. The fan cheer, loving Meat's performance until Benton slaps Meat clean across the face and Meat releases the pose to hold his face. The fans boo Benton.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Not very sportsmanlike by Benton.<p>

*Benton connects with a hard kick to the stomach of Meat and follows with a clothesline from behind. Meat falls on his stomach, but rolls onto his back and ELBOW BY BENTON! Meat rolls onto his knees as Benton runs to the ropes, bounces off, goes for a big boot as Meat is crouched…Meat evades and tags in Remer.*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Remer's in…<p>

*Coop cheers on Remer as Remer enters the ring. Benton laughs as the fans cheer on Remer. Remer stares down Benton, walks over and they lock up.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Benton scoop slams Remer to the mat. Benton shakes his head looking down at Remer.*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Don't think so…<p>

*Benton grabs Remer by the head and Remer bends backward to kick Benton right in the head. Benton backs away and Dynamite tags himself in. Benton looks at Dynamite in awe as the Tag Champion enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Slight dissention in the ranks it seems.<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Like we agreed, this is the last impression these guys get to make. Benton is clearly dominating.<p>

*Dynamite grabs Remer and throws him to the turnbuckle. Benton eventually gets on the ring apron. Dynamite hops on the second rope looking down on Remer, grabs him by the head and starts punching*

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

*Remer falls to his knees, grabs Dynamite's legs and pulls the down for SNAKE EYES ON DYNAMITE! The fans cheer as Dynamite stays on his feet, but backs away. Remer bounces off the ropes, DROP KICK! Dynamite backs into the ropes and GETS TIED UP! The fans love it!*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Uh oh…<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Okay that's not good.<p>

*Remer gets to his feet noticing Dynamite tied up. Raul yells at Remer, so Remer charges at Raul and BASEBALL SLIDE right under Raul. Outside the ring, Remer grabs Raul by the legs and SNAKE EYES ON RAUL! Benton hops off the ring apron as Coop runs over, Team Beer sets up and…DOUBLE SUPLEX ON RAUL OUTSIDE THE RING!*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>IMPACT!<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Watch out!<p>

*Benton charges in with a Big Boot. Remer dodges it. Coop hops on Benton's back applying a sleeper hold. Remer looks at the referee to see he is trying to untie Dynamite. Benton is fighting to break Coop's hold and LOW BLOW BY REMER!*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>FOUL!<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Why is there nobody even counting him out?<p>

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>He's untying Dynamite.<p>

*Coop releases the hold and Remer sets Benton up for THE KEGGER! IT CONNECTS! The fans are on their feet as TNT just watches the entire thing. Dynamite is now untied and Remer is back into the ring. Coop stares at Benton's fallen body and hops on the announce table.*

JULIUS  
>What are you doing?<p>

COOP  
>Sorry guys! This will be cool, trust me.<p>

BILLY  
>What is he doing?<p>

JULIUS  
>No idea.<p>

*Coop gives TNT and then Dynamite the finger and then gives Benton a BIG ELBOW FROM A TABLE! The fans are now chanting "We love Beer". Kristy and Meat are cheering as well as Dynamite and TNT stand and look at Raul and Benton down.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Team Beer has made impact tonight!<p>

*Remer charges in and Dynamite connects with a knee to the gut. Remer rolls forward on impact and TAGS IN KRISTY! The fans cheer even louder! Kristy jumps over the top rope and onto the second rope facing Dynamite*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>Forget Team Beer, this is even better.<p>

*Dynamite charges in and Kristy connects with a flying double knee attack. Dynamite falls onto the mat and gets back up to get a ENZIGURI KICK TO THE HEAD!*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>Oh that had to hurt.<p>

*Kristy sets Dynamite up for THE EYE OPENER! TNT hops onto the ring apron and grabs Dynamite's arm so all Kristy does is a back flip. Kristy saw it all and attacks TNT with a forearm, sending him out of the ring. Dynamite rolls Kristy up and pulls the tights for leverage. The fans can also see Kristy's butt as Dynamite does this.*

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>WAIT A MINUTE!<p>

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings. "TNT" plays as Dynamite lets go and rolls onto his back in awe of what happened. Kristy pulls her pants back up looking obviously upset.*

KALI (OFFSCREEN)  
>The winner of the match as a result of a pin fall…the team of…"Dynamite" Dan Patterson, Jamie Benton and Raul!<p>

JULIUS (OFFSCREEN)  
>It is official, Dynamite and TNT ARE IMPACT! Dynamite just gave Kristy her first official loss in OCW since it's re-opening.<p>

*Kristy rolls out of the ring as Team Beer and Meat walk up the ramp in defeat. Raul is recovered, but Benton is still recovering. TNT hands Dynamite his half of the Tag Titles and raises his partner's arm in the air.*

BILLY (OFFSCREEN)  
>A very impressive win, I will admit.<p>

*Suddenly the music stops and the lights go out. Some fans are screaming.*

REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE… REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE…

*The lights and everything come back on as Dynamite and TNT are now listening to their music again. Kristy is looking around.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>REVOLUTION…SAME TIME…SAME PLACE…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Something about "Revolution" but "same time, same place"? Could it be a clue?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No idea…<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Backstage Mina is still waiting at Sully's locker room as Tommy Lee walks past her and gives his brother, Marvin Keith, a hug.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Congratulations brother, number one contender tonight.<p>

MARVIN  
>Thanks, wish my daughter could see but she's in Mexico with her Mother.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Yeah, love that double standard. She can take her touring around Mexico doing Lucha, but you can't do the same with us.<p>

MARVIN  
>Your words, not mine.<p>

*Marvin looks at the camera*

HIS WORDS, NOT MINE!

*Marvin looks at Tommy*

Have you ever been divorced? Words like that could take me back to court.

TOMMY LEE  
>Sorry…but good luck.<p>

MARVIN  
>Thank you.<p>

*Tommy looks over to see Jamie Lynn standing there with Kristy.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Tom we ignored Kristy the first time when Kratos showed up, we need to get serious about this…now.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Okay, well they changed the message. That's a clue.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Same time same place at "Revolution", pretty big clue. It means they will all be at one place at one time, somewhere at some time. Anywhere…<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>That doesn't help us.<p>

KRISTY  
>Actually, I know Kratos fairly well. He's called a messenger for a reason. That's because he doesn't do something for laughs, he does it for all to see. If he really is the messenger, this "clue" will be on camera.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Makes sense, but why now? What changes?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Well who…hasn't been here in awhile and is going to be at "Revolution"?<p>

*Suddenly Jamie Lynn and Tommy Lee look at Kristy. Kristy closes her eyes and nods.*

KRISTY  
>Jay…<p>

*Kristy walks away, Tommy nods and goes to walk away…but Jamie Lynn stops him*

JAMIE LYNN  
>If Jay really is involved…so is she.<p>

*Tommy takes a breath and looks at Jamie Lynn.*

**RING SIDE**

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember is playing in the background as Lita and John Walters sit by Julius and Billy. A cage is set up around the ring and all the vixens are surrounding it. Vixens include: Marie Adams, Angel, Jackie Bartlett, Jenni, Val, Sakura and Ewa.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We're happy to welcome the OCW Vixen's Champion, Ms Lita Walters and her brother John.<p>

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hello.<p>

JOHN W (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hi.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match…is a "Queen of the Cage" Match. The rules are simple, all Vixens battle their way into the cage until two have made it up and over and both feet have touched the ring mat. The first two will then face off in a one on one cage match to decide the winner. The winner will become number one contender at "Revolution".<p>

**QUEEN OF THE CAGE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER'S MATCH**  
>**Marie Adams vs. Angel vs. Jackie Bartlett vs. Jenni vs. Val vs. Sakura vs. Ewa**<p>

*The bell rings and Marie, Jenni and Jackie go right after Entourage members Val, Ewa and Sakura.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Number One Contendership right now, what are your feeling watching this Lita?<p>

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>Honestly, I earned this title and I deserve it way more than any of these other girls. WAY MORE!<p>

*Angel is just standing there watching as Marie has her back slammed against the cage wall by Ewa.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Angel…just standing there.<p>

JOHN W (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's a pretty easy mistake to fix.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, but why is she there? Unless she's still helping the other girls. Last week we saw Angel giving Marie pointers during her match with Val.<p>

*Angel walks over to Julius and Billy and waves at Lita before grabbing Billy's headset.*

BILLY  
>OW!<p>

*Angel puts on the headset*

ANGEL  
>Silly Billy, don't you know I get what I want?<p>

BILLY  
>I figured as much<p>

*Angel laughs*

ANGEL  
>That's great…now move over.<p>

*Angel steals Billy's seat and Julius hands Billy a new one. Angel sits right next to Lita.*

JULIUS  
>You taking yourself out of the equation here Angel?<p>

ANGEL  
>…for now.<p>

*Back at the action, Sakura is with Jackie and Val is with Jenni as Ewa is with Marie. Sakura tosses a roundhouse kick at Jackie, Jackie catches it and counters with a spinebuster.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nicely done right there by Jackie.<p>

ANGEL (OFF SCREEN)  
>She learned that one by watching old OCW tapes…and maybe her boyfriend.<p>

*Val executes a snap mare on Jenni*

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>You don't know the facts to your claims?<p>

ANGEL (OFF SCREEN)  
>I barely know who you are.<p>

*Jackie starts climbing up the cage. The fans start cheering for her until Ewa grabs her by the leg and pulls her down. Jackie lands on her feet and goes for a clothesline, Ewa catches it and NIELGADA!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! Outside the ring too…<p>

*Ewa gets Sakura's attention, Sakura walks over and SIREN'S SONG ON JACKIE!*

JOHN W (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's it for Jackie, that hold sucks the life out of anyone in it's clutches.<p>

*Ewa starts climbing up. On the other side, so is Val.*

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

ANGEL (OFF SCREEN)  
>Come on Marie, you're still alive!<p>

*Marie grabs Ewa's foot, but she kicks it away. Jenni charges the cage and grabs Val's leg, Val drops down and BACKHANDS Jenni. Ewa turns around and DOUBLE AXE HANDLE ON MARIE!*

MY TURN!

*Angel tosses off the headset, runs over and starts climbing up the cage. All three Entourage members see and all start climbing at the same time. Angel gets to the top first, gets up and over…ANGEL GETS IN THE RING!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Got my headset back and I'm here people.<p>

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just great.<p>

*Val and Ewa are both at the top of the cage. Jenni climbs the cage after Sakura, Sakura tries to kick Jenni in the head…BUT JENNI CATCHES THE LEG! Marie climbs after Sakura and grabs the other leg as Val and Ewa race to the ring. Sakura tries to hold on as Jenni and Marie set her up for a double power bomb off the cage wall…IT CONNECTS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

*The fans are chanting "Oh My God" as Val and Ewa both drop down and…Ewa's legs get caught in the ropes, VAL IS IN FIRST!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So it's Val against Angel for Number One Contendership.<p>

*Angel applauds Val and then points at Sakura. Ewa looks concerned as Val just stares at Angel. The referee opens the door for Ewa to get out. Ewa leaves the cage and the bell rings. Instantly Val bursts through the same door before the referee can lock it and leaves the cage.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait, what?<p>

*Angel bursts out laughing.*

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>Why is she laughing? She lost.<p>

*Val raises her arm in victory. As the referee looks confused.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well the rules state that the winner must either win by pin fall, submission and going up and over…the doors were locked for a reason.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>But Val is out of the cage. The bell rang and she got out.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Should that warrant Val the victory though?<p>

*Julius grabs his cell phone.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Getting a text from Jamie Lynn…KALI! Announce Val as the winner.<p>

LITA W (OFF SCREEN)  
>HA! Poor Angel…<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match and Number One Contender…VAL!<p>

*"I Like It Rough" by Lady Gaga hits as Ewa helps Sakura up the ramp and Val's arm is raised in victory. Marie, Jenni and Jackie all look cheated once again as Angel…applauds Entourage.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Backstage, Mina is still waiting for Sully's locker room door to open. She receives a tap on the shoulder and she looks over to see…TNT and Dynamite.*

MINA  
>Oh, you two.<p>

TNT  
>That's right, the future of this industry. You know we had our doubts about the double champion picture, but after my man Dynamite scored the biggest win in his career, well, bring it on.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Biggest win ever, and at "Revolution", I will make OCW history. I will…we will…reign supreme over the tag division AND the mid cards. Afterward, all that will remain is the OCW Title.<p>

*Dynamite hears a laugh from behind, the two turn around to see…DAMIEN AND BAAL! Slowly Dynamite and TNT back off as Damien continues to laugh. Eventually both teams have walked away. Mina takes a deep breath and leans against the wall until slowly…the door to Sully's locker room opens.*

**RING SIDE**

*Papa Roach's "Crash" hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall and is under HARDCORE RULES! Coming down to the ring, the team of Ciak and Blackheart…THE THRILLERS!<p>

*The Thrillers emerge from the back and run all the way down the ramp. Once they get to the ring, they both leap up and over the ring and onto the ring mat, landing on their feet with pyro going off on impact.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, the Thrillers asked specifically for this match to happen. No tag rule, no disqualifications, falls count anywhere.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What do you expect? Damien and Baal have completely owned the entire tag Division since they acquired Lita and John Walters.<p>

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents coming to the ring, the team of DAMIEN AND BAAL!<p>

*Damien and Baal emerge from the back, Damien is laughing is head off as Baal stares down the Thrillers from where they are right now.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There they are…one half on the "Blood Angels".<p>

*Damien and Baal walk down the ramp slowly. Once they get to the ring…SUICIDE DIVE BY BOTH THRILLERS!*

**HARDCORE TAG MATCH**  
>**Thrillers vs. DamienBaal**

*The bell rings. Outside the ring, both Thrillers are unloading forearm after forearm on Damien and Baal.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All heart here Billy, Thrillers will need to do everything in order to get back at Damien and Baal for the losses they took in previous weeks.<p>

*Baal grabs Ciak and throws him back in the ring. Damien knees Blackheart in the stomach and, within moments, knees him again. Damien then gives Baal orders.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Orders to Baal, this is what we've known Damien for, he "owns" Baal.<p>

*Baal grabs Blackheart by the throat. Ciak gets up, hops on the top rope and hurricanrana attempt…BAAL CATCHES IT! Blackheart breaks Baal's grip and grabs Ciak to turn it into a…SMALL PACKAGE! Blackheart holds Baal down.*

1…

2…

3!

*The fans cheer out of surprise as Damien stands there in awe while "Crash" comes on the PA.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winners as a result of a pin fall…THE THRILLERS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What an upset.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Still a win, The Thrillers have just pinned Damien and Baal.<p>

*Damien just stares at Baal while Thrillers run to the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just got another text. Two things, at "Revolution" it will be TNT and Dynamite defending the Tag Titles against Damien and Baal AND The Thrillers. Triple Threat Match.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Triple Threat? Wow!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Also, we have Mina Rodriguez backstage with Sully Sphinx.<p>

**LOCKER ROOM**

*Mina Rodriguez is FINALLY in Sully's locker room with Sully*

MINA  
>Sully Sphinx, throughout the past in OCW and various other federations you have been known as one of the biggest names. However, at the same time, not many have the slightest idea who you are. So before we even touch base on Kratos, please, let the OCW fans know exactly who they are rooting for<p>

SULLY  
>Well, I'm no normal man that's for sure. If you ask Tommy he'll tell you all about it. I'm a demon, Hard to swallow, or even imagine, but it's true. I won't go into all the details but I've been here on earth for quite awhile. I've just chosen to give up Death. As many know I was Death, but I chose to leave him in the past. The difference is what you see before you. And what you don't see is the demonic killer that death was. So, I say to Kratos, are you ready to get your ass handed to you?<p>

*Sully grins*

MINA  
>But what about Genuin? What about this group-thing that has been hinted at repeatedly for over a month now?<p>

SULLY  
>I have no idea, I'm just as much in the dark as you are. But I'm sure if there is something that's brewing with Geniun, I'm sure Tommy Lee will come up with something as well.<p>

MINA  
>Now you claim to be a "demon", what kind of "demon" exactly? Do you have superpowers? Are you immortal? Do you have a link to other demons?<p>

SULLY  
>Something like everything you said but let's just keep it at that.<p>

MINA  
>Then why exactly did Kratos seem to have an upper hand last week?<p>

SULLY  
>You mean the five seconds that Kratos had the Vice grip on me?<p>

*Mina nods*

No, I wasn't in any danger of any sort. If Marvin and the others didn't run out to help me, I would have broken the hold and make that bully piss his pants on live TV.

MINA  
>Are you really that confident?<p>

*Sully stares Mina down*

SULLY  
>Yes…I can beat him.<p>

*Sully continues to stare at her until she is completely quiet*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marvin is stretching backstage as Jamie Benton walks over.*

BENTON  
>Marvin, good to see you.<p>

MARVIN  
>What do you want Benton?<p>

*Benton chuckles to himself*

BENTON  
>What? No it's not like that? I'm just here to wish you luck. Good luck Marvin, I mean you have the chance to become OCW Champion, perhaps even Xtreme Champion after "Revolution". I mean he has been working hard, I mean, you know what he's like.<p>

MARVIN  
>Genuin is full of himself and needs to learn, if taking that title from him teaches him a thing or two then so be it.<p>

*Benton laughs*

BENTON  
>You don't know who Genuin's trainer is?<p>

*Marvin stands up and shrugs. Benton just answers with another laugh as he walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match…IS OUR MAIN EVENT! Scheduled for one fall and is for THE OCW TITLE!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go!<p>

*The fans cheer. "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming down to the ring accompanied by Jamie Benton, he is the OCW Champion…GENUIN!<p>

*Genuin emerges from the back with Benton with him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week he made a claim that he would bring honor and justice to that title. He claimed that he would train and everything. Question is, will it all be for nothing?<p>

*Genuin holds the OCW Title Belt up high, hands it over to Benton and then enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He looks the same to me.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd expect you to say something like that.<p>

*Cold's "Remedy" hits. Marvin emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The challenger…MARVIN KEITH!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here he is! One of the best rising stars OCW has to offer.<p>

*Marvin cheers on the fans as he walks down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>If he doesn't win tonight, I consider him my favorite to win the Xtreme Title.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really now?<p>

*Marvin slides into the ring and tosses aside his shirt once he is at his corner. Genuin just leans against his corner as he stares at his challenger.*

**OCW TITLE MATCH**  
>**Marvin Keith vs. Genuin (c)**<p>

*The bell rings and the referee holds up the OCW Title Belt. Benton cheers on Genuin outside the ring. Marvin takes a deep breath and suddenly the fans are all cheering louder than ever.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at this!<p>

*Marvin looks over to see…KRISTY WALKING DOWN THE RAMP!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy has come to cheer on her friend, Marvin.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now that is some loyalty right there.<p>

*Marvin nods and stares down Geniun. The crowd is on their feet and…the lights go out. The lights come back and KRATOS IS IN THE CENTER OF THE RING! Genuin rolls right out of the ring. Kratos takes a mic out of his pocket.*

KRATOS  
>Sully…I demand you get out here right now.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well so much for our main event.<p>

KRATOS  
>Let me get this through your head so you understand, this is my yard now, I do what I want here and nobody is going to tell me otherwise.<p>

*Marvin stares down Kratos.*

What? Here to stand in for your coward of a girlfriend there?

*Marvin punches Kratos and the fans cheer again. Kratos starts unloading with punches as well.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at this!<p>

*Marvin and Kratos are 50/50 with punches fired. Marvin dodges a punch, Kratos is off balanced, SPINNING BACK KICK BY MARVIN! Kratos backs into the ropes, Kratos charges and MANGELER! COUNTERED WITH A KNEE TO THE GUT! Marvin backs to the corner and Kratos applies THE VICEGRIP!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>THE VICEGRIP!<p>

*Marvin yells in pain as he keeps trying to fight the hold. Kristy rolls into the ring and tries to break it. Kratos sees Kristy and just let's go. Kristy backs away from Kratos at first, but then just gets right in his face. The fans cheer loud until…*

AIN'T NO GRAVE...

*The fans are on their feet.*

GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN…

*Kratos backs away to keep an eye on both Kristy and Sully as Sully emerges from the back. Marvin grabs Kratos and MANGELER! Kratos rolls out of the ring as Sully stands at the top of the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is another first, the first time ever Kratos has ever been at a disadvantage.<p>

*Kratos grabs the camera and smashes it against the ring post. Everything then goes right to black.*


	10. OCW: Revolution

*The pyro and fireworks go off everywhere as "Criminal" by Disturbed fills the entire arena. The camera pans around to show thousands of fans in attendance cheering loud until a final focus is shown of the ring as the final pyro goes off.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to OCW "REVOLUTION"! I'm Billy Winn and as always…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Big Julius here and we have a huge card tonight. We have Vixen action, Tag action and even Xtreme action. Not to mention our main event.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Double Main Event actually, due to the events of last week, Jamie Lynn has ordered that Genuin will defend his OCW Title tonight against an opponent to be named later tonight.<p>

*The camera focuses on JAY RIZZO in front row.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at that! Jay Rizzo is in the audience!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our other main event will be Kratos against Sully Sphinx, Kratos admitted to injuring Jay Rizzo and tonight Jay will see some revenge through Sully for those injuries.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hopefully.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hopefully, Sully Sphinx has been working hard to get a shot at the OCW Title and tonight he may just get the opportunity.<p>

*The lights go down and the fans scream*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>IS IT THEM?<p>

*Sparklers go off around the ring as a spotlight shows the ringside area. Above the ring, a "Hell in a Cell" type structure with a square hole on top and wrapped in barbwire is lowered on top of it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like we're opening with the Xtreme Apocalypse Match. Now that is not the entire structure…<p>

*A steel cage wrapped in barbwire is lowered on top of the Cell. Staff with protective equipment climb on top of the cell and set the cage in place on top of the cell and then begin to climb up that one.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Three cages, well over forty feet in steel and barbwire. The rules are simple: the match begins with two people and more come in every minute, people can be eliminated by pin fall or submission. However, to win the match, one must either defeat everyone involved…or climb up and over the structure.<p>

*A barbwire ceiling is installed on the second cage and the third and final barbwire cage is lowered on top. Once that is set in place, a rope ladder is installed at the top of each cage with enough length to reach the next one while weapons are also scattered around the ring and cages.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Forget anything you have ever seen, this is the most brutal match you will ever see.<p>

**Xtreme Title Apocalypse Match**  
>**Marvin vs. Kristy vs. Benton vs. Dynamite vs. Raul vs. Meat**<p>

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Apocalypse Match and is for the OCW XTREME TITLE! Right now…the participants…<p>

*The fans cheer as Cold's "Remedy" hits. The fans stand up as Marvin Keith emerges from the back and raises his arm high in the air.*

MARVIN KEITH!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay this man was robbed last week, he had an OCW Title Match and it was cancelled due to Kratos.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What can I say? It happens, OCW should look into better security for these matters.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well I hope Marvin leaves with gold tonight.<p>

*Halfway down the aisle "Ring Frei" hits. The fans cheer again as Kristy emerges from the back as Marvin circles around the Apocalypse structure.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>KRISTY!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well if Marvin doesn't win, I'd love to see Kristy with the belt.<p>

*Close up of Jay Rizzo cheering for Kristy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It would be great for Kristy to walk out with a title, however, she wants a match with Kratos.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Maybe winning the title would get her that match.<p>

*Halfway down the aisle "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. The fans begin to boo as Benton emerges from the back. Kristy high fives Marvin as she looks up at the very top of the structure.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>JAMIE BENTON!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A fair wild card here, Benton is normally the difference maker in any of Genuin's ordeals.<p>

*Halfway down the aisle "In My Head" by Jason Derulo hits. Benton looks disgusted as the fans suddenly cheer again. Meat hops into the ring and tears off his shirt as if he were Hulk Hogan.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>MEAT!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, your take on Meat?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's a fun guy, party animal, he may not win but I'll give him a chance.<p>

*Halfway down the aisle "Ich Will" by Rammstein hits. Meat and Benton walk down the aisle fully as Raul emerges from the back and raises both arms in the air.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>RAUL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last month these six people competed in a qualification match in order to become contenders, afterward they were given one month to prepare. Hopefully they are ready.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah but seriously now, how do you prepare for a match like this?<p>

*Halfway down the aisle "TNT" by ACDC hits. TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back holding their Tag Titles as the fans give them a mixed reaction.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>"DYNAMITE DAN PATTERSON!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well these two have been very dedicated to this match. "Dynamite" Dan Patterson is the contender here and he has the chance, the chance to be the first double champion in OCW.<p>

*Dynamite hands TNT his title belt and the two approach the structure. Meat and Raul both look in awe of the size of the structure while Dynamite and Benton are discussing amongst themselves.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>There was a battle royal to decide order of choice of entry. The order has been decided on and the first two to enter the structure: JAMIE BENTON AND "DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

*Everyone except for Benton and Dynamite is in shock as the two take a breath.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite had first choice, he won the battle royal to enter first?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Technically you don't have to enter the match to lose, it only takes one to go up and over and win.<p>

*Dynamite and Benton enter the structure and circle the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>True, but still, can you imagine the fatigue?<p>

*The two enter the ring and the doors are sealed. The referee gets in between the two and the bell rings. Instantly Dynamite hits a right hand to the face.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

*Dynamite keeps punching and Benton backs to the ropes. Dynamite then runs to the ropes, bounces, and charges in. Benton evades while pulling the rope down and Dynamite goes over the top rope. Benton slides out of the ring and DYNAMITE WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO THE HEAD!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! Dynamite making good use of the weapons…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>All totally legal here.<p>

*Benton backs against the ring apron and Dynamite connects with another chair shot TO THE RIBS! Benton buckles over and Dynamite grabs him by the head. The fans start cheering loud as Benton is being pulled towards the barbwire.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Unlike some federations, the OCW is NOT afraid of blood.<p>

*Benton puts one foot on the cage wall and pulls him away from Dynamites clutches. Dynamite chases after Benton and Benton connects with an elbow to the head. Dynamite backs off and Benton bashes the head of the Tag Champion ring into the ring apron. Benton then goes for the Irish Whip to the Cage Wall…DYNAMITE REVERSES AND BENTON…blocks the impact with his foot again.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Close one.<p>

3…

2…

1…

*The bell rings. Dynamite hits a drop kick and BENTON'S BACK HITS THE CAGE WALL! Kristy enters the cage.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy's in now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The only woman man enough to be in this match. GOOD LUCK!<p>

*Kristy enters the ring as Dynamite connects with hard boot to Benton's stomach.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is not her first Apocalypse either, she has been involved in one before the original OCW Closed Down.<p>

*Kristy climbs the top rope…HIGH FLYING CROSS BODY ON DYNAMITE AND IT CONNECTS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She got some serious air there…<p>

*Kristy and Dynamite get up at the same time, Dynamite leaning against the ring apron. Kristy throws many roundhouse kicks at the side of Dynamite and they all connect. Benton grabs Kristy from behind and THROWS KRISTY AT THE CAGE WALL…but she counters with a handspring kick on the cage wall and comes back with an elbow to the head of Benton. Dynamite with the DYNAMITE KICK…but misses. Dynamite comes back and Kristy sets up for the EYE OPENER! The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH NO!<p>

*Dynamite fights back and grabs the CAGE WALL to pull away from her grasp. The fans cheer realizing what he did the same time he realized the barbwire in his skin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH NO! HA!<p>

*Dynamite holds his hand in pain until Benton connects with THE BIG BOOT. Some fans cheer as Benton goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Dynamite kicks out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Fatigue is now taking its toll, as you said Julius.<p>

3…

2…

1…

*The bell rings and Raul enters the structure. Benton gets up and grabs the Tag Champion as TNT cheers Dynamite on. Benton sets him up as the door is locked behind Raul and SCOOP SLAM ON THE HARD FLOOR.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Got to hurt…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Notice also that they're fighting outside the ring on hard floor. Those impacts are going to take way more out of someone than in-ring impacts.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite took a gamble and he's paying up.<p>

*Raul enters the ring. Kristy enters as well and the fans cheer at their standoff. Raul yells something at Kristy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I didn't get it all…but…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He just said, "I don't hit little girls."<p>

*Kristy laughs at Raul*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>"Little Girl?" I'd be scared right now.<p>

*Raul looks at Benton and Dynamite and KRISTY WITH A LOW BLOW! The fans cheer as Kristy sets Raul up and EYE OPENER! Kristy with the pin attempt.*

1…

2…

3!

*The Bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul has been eliminated!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The first elimination!<p>

*Kristy grabs Raul and tosses him out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's what you get for insulting Kristy.<p>

*Jay Rizzo cheers for Kristy.*

3…

2…

1…

*The bell rings and Marvin enters the structure. Fans cheer as Kristy sports a big smile.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now we are talking.<p>

*Marvin looks at Benton as Benton sets up a table only to get a chair in the back from Dynamite after. Marvin looks at Kristy as she stretches.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like Kristy is challenging Marvin.<p>

*Kristy sports a puppy dog face and places a hand on the rope ladder.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The challenge is "I'm climbing and you better stop me".<p>

*Kristy starts climbing up the ladder and the fans cheer. Marvin and Dynamite see and enter the ring. Kristy climbs faster, but Marvin grabs her by the leg. Kristy tries to kick him off, but no luck. Marv climbs up with her, but Kristy catches him in the head with another kick. Marvin slides back a peg…then sets her up for QUEEN VICTORIA! Kristy screams while grabbing onto the CAGE CEILING, holding on for dear life.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is going to hurt…<p>

*Dynamite grabs the rope ladder and starts pulling it to the far side. Marvin is leaning as far back as he can to pull Kristy down but Kristy is still holding on.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Somebody's about to drop…<p>

*The fans are screaming until…QUEEN VICTORIA OFF THE LADDER CONNECTS! On impact, Kristy bounces onto her stomach. The fans start chanting "Oh my god" as Benton enters the ring and starts wailing on Marvin Keith. Dynamite goes to Kristy, rolls her on her back and goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Kristy kicks out. Benton grabs Marvin and tosses him to the turnbuckle. Marvin counters with an elbow. Marvin goes to follow up, he hops right on the top rope and Benton shoves him off the top rope AND THROUGH A TABLE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>IMPACT ON MARVIN!<p>

3…

2…

1…

*The bell rings and Meat enters the structure. Dynamite has Kristy is a Texas Cloverleaf as Benton is taking his breath.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin may be done, that was a big bump he took there.<p>

*A replay is shown of Marv going through the table as Meat grabs a baseball bat and a trash can lid. Kristy yells in pain but doesn't tap out. Meat enters the ring and BASEBALL BAT TO THE BACK OF DYNAMITE! Dynamite yells in pain and releases Kristy. Benton charges in, Meat goes to use the lid…BENTON PUNCHES IT OUT OF MEAT'S GRIP! BASEBALL BAT TO BENTON'S RIBS! Benton drops to a knee, Meat drops the bat and sets Benton up…TORNADO DDT! Benton rolls out of the ring and DYNAMITE KICK ON MEAT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! He was on such a roll…<p>

*Dynamite backs into the ropes and takes a few breaths. Marvin is starting to recover and so is Kristy. Dynamite walks over…and starts climbing the rope ladder. The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's doing it!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He still has to defend the Tag Title later tonight, he cannot beat four top contenders and then face both Thrillers and Blood Angels. Cannot be done….<p>

*Dynamite climbs up and gets to the second cage. Dynamite laughs while leaning back only to learn THAT'S BARBWIRE TOO! Kristy is now climbing up the ladder. Marvin enters the ring as Dynamite is recovering. Kristy gets in the second cage as Dynamite is trying to stand without touching any of the second cage.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's a tough one by Dynamite, the second cage has so much barbwire, it's practically a pin cushion.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think Dynamite figured that out already.<p>

*Kristy and Dynamite are both standing. Marvin starts climbing the ladder and CHAIR TO THE BACK BY BENTON! Marvin stops climbing and another chair shot gets Marvin back on the ring mat. Dynamite and Kristy are staring down, Dynamite unsure what moves he can make and Kristy SETS UP FOR THE EYE OPENER! Dynamite counters by trying for a suplex, but realizes that would mean taking barbwire himself and breaks away so he can climb up. Kristy stops him with a forearm followed by another forearm. Dynamite backs away and Kristy yells at him as she shows him the wound on her hand, it's just like his.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is she doing?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's saying that this means nothing to her, she's not afraid to bleed.<p>

*Dynamite answers with a right hand to Kristy. Kristy backs up near the cage wall. Dynamite charges and Kristy TOSSES DYNAMITE FACE FIRST INTO THE WALL! The fans cheer loud. Benton charges Marvin with another chair shot and SPINE BUSTER ON BENTON! Marvin goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Benton kicks out. Kristy goes for a double knee attack and Kristy's knees INTO THE WALL! They're actually stuck there and Kristy is left hanging. Dynamite sees this and sets up for a neckbreaker.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No Dynamite.<p>

*NECKBREAKER ON THE BARB WIRE! BOTH FEEL IT!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

*Kristy yells in pain trying to get free…but actually cannot.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy's stuck. She's stuck in the barb wire.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We're going to need medics here, I know it.<p>

*Dynamite covers Kristy.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy has been eliminated!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's rough.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy's going to need a medic to help her out of that.<p>

*Kristy is lying still now looking in great pain as Dynamite starts climbing to the third and final cage. Marvin is climbing up now. He gets to the second cage and checks on Kristy. Dynamite gets on top of the entire structure and hops down on top of cage two.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite is almost out!<p>

*Benton goes to climb but Meat attacks with the baseball bat again. It misses the first time. Meat swings again and CRIPPER CROSSFACE ON MEAT! Meat taps out and the bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat has been eliminated.<p>

*Benton starts climbing instantly as Marvin gets to the third cage. Dynamite is almost on top of the first cage*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Three left and they're racing for the Title.<p>

*Marvin gets on top of the structure and hops right down on top of cage two. Dynamite is looking down at the floor as TNT is cheering. Marvin charges and SUICIDE DIVE OFF CAGE TWO AND INTO DYNAMITE! The fans cheer as loud as they can.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is right to the wire.<p>

*Benton is almost at the third cage as Marvin gets up on top of cage one. Dynamite slowly gets up and MANGELER! Marvin goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>"Dynamite" Dan Patterson has been eliminated!<p>

*The fans cheer more as Marvin rises on his knees.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>HE WAS SO CLOSE!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'll give you credit Julius, Dynamite almost became the OCW's first Double Champion.<p>

*Benton gets to the top of the structure and hops down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay no more competitors, let's get Kristy taken care of.<p>

*EMTs rush into the structure and start heading to Kristy as Benton yells at Marvin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>EMTs are now on their way to help Kristy but right now there are only two left. Marvin could easily win this.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No man, too much pride in Marvin Keith to take the easy way out.<p>

*Marvin gets to his feet as Benton climbs down to the final level. The two stare down and the fans are on their feet. Marvin's ready and…BENTON WITH PEPPER SPRAY! Marvin is blinded!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What? That wasn't put in the ring?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh that is low, he's bringing a knife to fist fight.<p>

*Benton puts the Pepper Spray away as takes a pair of brass knuckles out of his pocket.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh come on! Not like this.<p>

*Benton connects with a punch in the head of Marvin Keith with Brass Knuckles. Marvin falls on his back and is out cold. Benton puts them back into his pocket and covers Marvin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's over.<p>

1…

2…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO!<p>

3!

*The bell rings and "It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match and sole survivor after eliminating Marvin Keith, and NEW OCW XTREME CHAMPION…JAMIE BENTON!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I know you're mad Billy, but I don't think anybody has ever done this: Sole Survivor in the Apocalypse? Benton had to have just made a major accomplishment.<p>

*Benton climbs down and touches the floor. He is then awarded with the Title belt and the referee raises his hand.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well like it or not, the new Xtreme Champion is right there.<p>

*Benton takes the belt and holds it high with a huge smile on his face.*

**TOMMY LEE'S OFFICE**

*Tommy is filling out papers when a knock is heard at the door. It opens.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Hey<p>

*The camera shows both Jamie Lynn and Genuin.*

Glad to see you two.

GENUIN  
>Glad to be here, I was just telling Jamie here that, for the sake of my training, I should know who my opponent is. I am working very hard Tommy and I feel it necessary to know beforehand so that I can prove to these people that I deserve to be champion. I mean, come on, it's not my fault Kratos had a "hissy fit" and ruined the main event last week. So how about this? Triple threat, like I proposed earlier, against the runner ups in the match we just saw. Marvin wants to fight me and I'm sure Grenade, or whoever that guy is, wants a shot at this belt.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>After they went through hell, you think they'll be able to fight you? Even with an hour of rest and recovery I wouldn't allow that. Why not just have the Sully and Kratos winner face you right after?<p>

TOMMY  
>I already have the paperwork saying that title shot is for the next pay per view, we have it advertised and everything. We can't change the card like that, people are buying tickets in advance.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Then what do you propose? Let the first guy that walks in here have an OCW title shot?<p>

*Tommy leans back in his chair and thinks for a moment.*

TOMMY  
>You know what? Genuin? I accept your proposal.<p>

GENUIN  
>Seriously?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>What?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Dynamite and Marvin have the right to face you, however, since they have already gone through hell, they have full right to barter their shot with you to anyone they personally see fit. Thus you get your way Genuin and Jamie gets her plan to have it be secret.<p>

**RING SIDE**

*EMTs are still cutting Kristy out of the barb wire. Kristy is now sitting up, however, there is one big wound in her arm.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and gentlemen, this is the sacrifice we take to do our jobs.<p>

*Marvin is still there and helps Kristy stand up. The fans cheer as Kristy is freed and slowly heads down the rope ladder. The EMTs leave and the structure begins to rise. The fans cheer louder, because Kratos is walking down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's Kratos, get out of there guys.<p>

*The EMTs are gone, but Kristy and Marv are still in the ring. Kratos enters the ring and gets right in Marvin and Kristy's faces. Kratos then produces a microphone from his hoodie.*

KRATOS  
>Just heard the news, you're facing Genuin.<p>

*The fans cheer*

MARVIN  
>Hopefully, Sully beats you down later tonight so I can have a fair match.<p>

KRATOS  
>Oh well, it looks like pepper spray comes with hallucinations. You would know plenty about that, wouldn't you?<p>

*The fans boo Kratos.*

Marvin, why are you even here? Nobody here would even be cheering for you if they knew your whole story. They do know what kind of man you are, right?

MARVIN  
>Kratos that is none of your business, go get ready for your match.<p>

KRATOS  
>Well, I should do that. But why do I care? I want to let the whole world know why exactly you are no longer married to Ms Foxy Perez. Foxy, by the way, is a very fitting word for her. You did not deserve her. Anyway-<p>

KRISTY  
>Stop it!<p>

*Kratos grins at Kristy*

KRATOS  
>What are you going to do about it? You won't attack me unless it's a real match. Which, face facts, will never happen? Why? Simple, because nobody in the back has any faith in you. You are Rey Mysterio, a wrestler that is there solely there to fill a demographic and has, nor should have, a real shot in the big leagues. You are almost as bad as this man here.<p>

KRISTY  
>If you say what I think you're about to say, I'll break that rule right now.<p>

*Fans begin to cheer. Kratos smiles wide and looks at Marvin.*

KRATOS  
>Marvin here, is a drug-addicted wife-<p>

*Kristy punches Kratos straight in the face and the fans cheer loud as ever. Kratos backs up…and charges at Kristy. Kratos powers Kristy into the turnbuckle, Kristy throws everything at Kratos: knees, elbows and even bites him for a bit until Marvin breaks it up. Kratos tries to apply vice grip, but Marvin shoves him away just as multiple wrestlers rush into the ring including: Tommy Lee, Sean Adams, Benton, Joe Coop, Doug Remer and even Genuin rushes out. The place suddenly turns to black.*

AINT GO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN…

*The fans cheer as Kratos backs away and leaves the ring. Sully emerges from the back looking directly at Kratos.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It took so much to subdue Kratos, what can Sully do?<p>

KRATOS  
>All right, I'm heading back to my place to prep for the match. But before I do…WE'RE HERE! That's right, all in one room contains all of us. Feel free to discuss amongst yourselves which ones want to take over and I'll be elsewhere.<p>

*The lights come back on…and Kratos is gone.*

*BACKSTAGE*

*Jamie Lynn is staring at the screen and shaking her head as Dynamite passes by with TNT.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Stop right there.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Yes?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Need help with that title defense tonight?<p>

*Dynamite and TNT laugh.*

DYNAMITE  
>You just want that title shot to be given to whoever you want. Well this is my chance to be a double champion. We are impact and I plan to make one tonight.<p>

*Jamie Lynn backs off*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Okay, well I'm just saying with you two in a triple threat against two fresh teams I felt you could use some help. I mean to be a double champion means you would have to fight three major matches all tonight. That's a pretty risky idea, don't you think?<p>

*Dynamite takes a breath but before he can speak.*

Just consider it. Personally if you leave here with the Tag belts after that match, I think you have made an amazing impact. Especially being so close to winning the Xtreme Title.

*Dynamite nods*

DYNAMITE  
>Thanks…<p>

*TNT and Dynamite walk away and Jamie Lynn looks away to see Tommy heading over.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Did you hear what Kratos said? "They" are coming to take over OCW.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>I know.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Also it appears every member was just at ringside, we don't know how many "They" are or even who they are.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Well then, definitely isn't me. However, found a clue.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Oh?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>The whole "we are coming" message is a timed and programmed event that happens here and there. That takes know-how and access, so we just need to find out how many people we have employed that would have access and cross it with the people at ringside.<p>

*Tommy Lee stares at her for awhile*

TOMMY LEE  
>This, is why I hired you.<p>

*Tommy then walks away as Jamie Lynn smiles.*

**RING SIDE**

**Vixens Title Match**  
>**Lita Walters (c) vs. Val**<p>

*"I like it Rough" by Lady Gaga Hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall and is for the OCW Vixen's Title.<p>

*Val emerges from the back with Ewa and Sakura.*

Coming down accompanied by Ewa and Sakura and representing THE ENTOURAGE…VAL!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A huge beginning thus far at OCW "Revolution". We have a new Xtreme Champion in Jamie Benton and a Triple Threat Match to look forward to.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So Marvin and Dynamite can just give their title shot to anyone for any reason, or just it for themselves?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Exactly. By the way, Kristy is reportedly getting stitches done right now. She will be fine I am being told.<p>

*Val enters the ring along with the other Entourage members and in the center of the ring the pose for the audience.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val here last week won the right to challenge for the title, making her the second Entourage member to get a shot. First being Ewa last month.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Will Entourage leave here with gold? We will find out soon.<p>

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits. Lita Walters emerges from the back along with THE BLOOD ANGELS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh, not good.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming down accompanied by THE BLOOD ANGELS, the OCW Vixen's Champion…LITA WALTERS!<p>

*Lita holds the belt up high as Val stretches in the ring. Lita enters the ring as John, Damien and Baal occupy one half of the outside of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita Walters and her brother, John, joined with Damien Cross and Baal to form "The Blood Angels". Later on we will see Damien and Baal go for the Tag Titles, however, right now the three are here to help Lita.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Also "The Entourage" has been dominating the Vixen's Division. They've played it smart and played the numbers game at the exact same time in order to get results.<p>

*Entourage members Sakura and Ewa back away from the ring slowly.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait a minute!<p>

TOMMY LEE (OFF SCREEN)  
>HEY!<p>

*Camera focuses on Tommy Lee on top of the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's the Chairman…<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Umm, no, Damien, Baal, John, Sakura, Ewa, there is no way in hell I'm letting the six of you surround the ring. IN THE BACK! ALL OF YOU!<p>

*The fans cheer loud as both Lita and Val stare at Tom with shock. Damien, John and Baal slowly walk up the ramp and Ewa and Sakura soon follow.*

If I see anyone interfere tonight, they are fired.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well it's about time. We're getting a fair fight tonight for the Vixen's Title.<p>

*The bell rings and Lita stares directly at Val. The two stare down both knowing neither has any help around the ring. Lita side steps for a little while until charging in. Val counters by pulling Lita downward and Lita rolls out of the ring. Lita walks around like nothing happened, Val exits the ring and LITA WITH A SOLID KICK TO THE GUT! Val buckles over and Lita takes control. Referee begins the count.*

1…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Again, this is for the Title.<p>

*Lita leans Val against the apron.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Val won't win the title by count out.<p>

2…

*Knife edge chop by Lita Walters and Val yells in pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That there is why women would not show cleavage when wrestling.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I will act like you never said that.<p>

3…

*Lita follows up with a knee to the stomach and then slams Val's head into the apron.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Regardless, Val has demanded a shot for the title for some time and Lita has been in control thus far.<p>

*Lita sets Val up…SUPLEX ON THE HARD FLOOR!*

4…

*Lita grabs Val and pulls her toward the ring, Val counters with an Irish Whip and SENDS LITA INTO THE STAIRS! Fans begin to cheer for her.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A little momentum for Val!<p>

5…

*Lita faces Val, Val with a kick to the midsection and sets her up for FASHION SUICIDE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She can't win the title by count out!<p>

*Lita counters by picking her up and…ALABAMA SLAM! Val is out cold and Lita is on her knees.*

6…

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great counter by Lita.<p>

*Lita slowly gets to her feet and rolls into the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita's going for the easy win here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val was going for the same thing it seemed.<p>

7…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I doubt if she wanted to not win the title after all the hard work she and "The Entourage" put into getting the shot.<p>

*Val starts to recover.*

8…

*Val crawls to the ring*

9…

*Val climbs to the ring apron and…LITA WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE HEAD! Lita leaves the ring and the referee is forced to restart the count.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now that was brutal.<p>

*Lita grabs Val and throws her back into the ring. Lita re-enters as well, Val then slides under Lita's legs and grabs the arms of the champion in the process. Val then leaves the ring and pulls the legs to force Lita to somersault onto her back. Val takes initiative and STRAIGHT LUNCH TO THE SKULL! The fans cheer as Val gets back in the ring as Lita recovers and CAMEL CLUTCH!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A SUBMISSION MOVE IN WOMEN'S WRESTLING? TOTALLY UNHEARD OF IN AMERICA!<p>

*Lita yells in pain.*

VAL  
>I WANT THAT TITLE! I WANT IT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you hear that?<p>

*Lita fights, trying to power her way out of the hold but cannot.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She may tap out, when was the last time you saw a women's title change hands from a submission?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I thought maybe Sakura could be the first, that hold she does is devastating, however, looks like Val is number-<p>

*Lita twists around and lands on her back. Instantly she unleashes punch after punch right at Val. Val backs into the ropes. Lita rolls onto her feet, Val walks over and Lita with a SPINNING BACK FIST that Val evades. Val with a kick, Lita catches it, throws it back and SETS UP FOR TIGER BOMB! The fans cheer loud as Lita gets Val up, but Val rakes the eyes breaks away. Lita lowers her head while holding her eyes, Val runs over and FASHION SUICIDE! The fans are on their feet as Val goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*LITA GETS HER FOOT ON THE ROPES! The fans cheer loud as Val is in disbelief.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Do you believe that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy, I can't believe anything right now.<p>

*Val looks beyond pissed off as Lita slowly recovers. Val gets up and begins to argue with the referee.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It was pretty close, I admit that.<p>

*Lita slowly gets to her feet. Val goes over and throws a discus punch, Lita dodges it and counters with a knee, Val counters with an elbow and then sets Lita up for DDT. Lita breaks away and SPINNING BACK FIST! Val backs into the ropes as the fans scream. Lita grabs Val, sets her up, TIGER BOMB! Lita goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "2nd Sucks" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner as a result of a pin fall, and STILL OCW Vixen's Champion…LITA WALTERS!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was a real close match right there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Given Val nearly won with Fashion Suicide, she gave Lita just enough time to finish her off when she got mad at the referee.<p>

*Lita leaves the ring and takes the title belt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well either way, I don't think Ewa and Sakura are too happy right now.<p>

*Lita holds the belt up with both hands.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Mina is with Ciak and Blackheart.*

MINA  
>Hello, this is Mina, and these are the biggest underdogs tonight. Ciak and Blackheart, The Thrillers, tonight you face not only TNT and Dynamite, but also Damien and Baal. All for the Titles…<p>

CIAK  
>Yeah, last week we made a statement, we challenged The Blood Angels and went all or nothing. What happened? What happened last week Blackie?<p>

BLACKHEART  
>Hmm I think it was considered the biggest upset ever! Ciak and I took down that demon and pinned him uno, dos and tres right in front of his little "master". Now we just need to make lightning strike twice and we walk out with the belts.<p>

MINA  
>Well in case you don't win, who would you like to see walk with the belts? Dynamite or Damien?<p>

*Thrillers both stare at her.*

CIAK  
>Okay you're pretty hot, but you really don't get us. Losing isn't an option…ever.<p>

BLACK HEART  
>All or nothing, always.<p>

MINA  
>I was just say-<p>

JOE COOP (OFF SCREEN)  
>BUDDIES!<p>

*Team Beer (Coop and Remer) show up with beers in their hands.*

BLACK HEART  
>What's up guys?<p>

REMER  
>Oh you know, hanging out at the arena when we don't have a match. So we wanted to see how our buddies that are facing our enemies are doing.<p>

CIAK  
>You should have gotten a spot on this match, it would have been huge. Half the Tag Division teaming up, just to take down the DBs holding and putting us down.<p>

REMER  
>Well-<p>

COOP  
>-actually that does sound awesome.<p>

REMER  
>It does, I totally forgot what we were planning to tell them.<p>

COOP  
>Well then GOOD LUCK GUYS!<p>

*Coop and Remer walk away and Thrillers just smile.*

**RING SIDE**

**Hardcore Triple Threat Tag Titles Match**  
>**DamienBaal vs. TNT/Dynamite (c) vs. Thrillers**

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is under Hardcore Rules and is for the OCW Tag Titles! Coming to the ring, representing "The Blood Angels", the team of DAMIEN CROSS AND BAAL!<p>

*Damien Cross and Baal emerge from the back. Damien holds a huge wooden cross on his back as Baal yells as loud as he can into the air.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien Cross has been waiting for this day. He and Baal have been squashing people left and right.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All except the Tag Champions.<p>

*Damien climbs to the top rope and holds the cross up high as Baal enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien claims that he is trying to save the people of this world from sin, do you really think he can?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well why did John and Lita Walters join them?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We never got an answer for that one, did we?<p>

*"Crash" by Papa Roach hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, the team of Ciak and Black Heart…THE THRILLERS!<p>

*Ciak and Black Heart runs down the ramp leap into the air and HUGE EXPLOSION! They land with a somersault and then leap right onto the ring apron.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay these guys are fun, all or nothing really is their motto.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They're like a modern day take on "The Rockers" mixed with Jeff Hardy. I love their style but can they win tonight?<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here they come.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring are the OCW Tag Team Champions, TED NUGENT THOMAS AND "DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

*TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back. Dynamite is still cut up from earlier and they just start walking down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This will be Dynamite's second match of the night.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to forget also that this match is Hardcore Rules, another second for Dynamite tonight. Can he and TNT retain the titles and go on to fight for the OCW Title against Genuin and Marvin Keith?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He can sell that shot at anytime tonight, as well as Marvin.<p>

*Dynamite holds up his half of the Tag Titles and the two then hands them off to the referee before entering the ring. The music dies down and the bell rings. Ciak charges in on Dynamite, but stops, Black Heart charges, climbs up Ciak and HURRICANRANA ON DYNAMITE! Dynamite rolls out of the ring. Damien attacks Ciak from behind and Baal goes after TNT and Black Heart. Baal head butts TNT and he backs to the corner and Black Heart slides out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Match is underway and Blood Angels already have a clear advantage.<p>

*Damien drops an elbow on Ciak and applies an anaconda vice! Ciak squirms and manages to squeeze out of it. He then bounces off the ropes, Damien goes to clothesline, Ciak ducks and CRUCIFIX! Damien is struggling to stay on his feet.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Irony anyone?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Right?<p>

*Damien counters with a Senton drop, sending Ciak hard on his back. Baal grabs TNT by the throat and lifts him onto the top rope. TNT holds onto the arm and goes for an arm snap against the ropes…BUT BAAL LIFTS HIM BACK UP!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW!<p>

*Baal tosses TNT onto the mat. Black Heart charges in at Dynamite, Dynamite goes to counter, Black Heart evades by leaping on the security gate and MOONSAULT! IT CONNECTS! Black Heart goes for the pin.*

1…

*John Walters breaks the pin attempt.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh come on, why is he here?<p>

*John gets Black Heart up and hits a spinning back kick to the stomach and then smashes his head into the steel stairs.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hardcore rules.<p>

*Damien applies an Indian Death Lock on Ciak as John connects with a high roundhouse kick to the head of Dynamite. Baal sets TNT up and executes the TORTURE RACK! The fans start to boo while TNT yells in pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>New champions?<p>

*The booing gets louder as John grabs a chair from under the ring and connects with it against Dynamite's skull. Damien lets go of his hold and laughs evilly.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at Black Heart!<p>

*Black Heart has a ladder in his hands. He charges and LANCES John with it right in the stomach. Lita Walters shows up and low blows him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH WHY DO I EVEN BOTH GETTING EXCITED?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No idea.<p>

*Lita embraces the booing as Black Heart lowers to one knee. She then grabs Black Heart by the head and sets him up for the TIGER BOMB!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not watching anymore.<p>

*Lita yells in pain and the camera shows MARIE ADAMS grabbing Lita by the hair. Lita lets go of Black heart as Marie sets her up and REVERSE DDT! The fans start cheering again! Especially once Team Beer slides right into the ring and soaks Baal's head with beer. Baal lets go of TNT.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy? You need to see this…<p>

*Damien gets right in Coops face and starts yelling at him. Coop then pushes Damien right into Ciak's crouched body so he could trip. John runs in and attacks Coop, Remer grabs John and KEGGER! Marie cheers as Baal runs to get Damien back up. Coop runs over and climbs to the top rope…BIG ELBOW ON JOHN WALTERS! Remer then grabs John's body and tosses him out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, even match now.<p>

*Team Beer leaves the ring and gets a couple more beers out of their pockets. They hop over the security gate and celebrate with the fans. Black Heart enters the ring with the ladder, stands up, and attacks Baal with it. Baal catches and smashes Black Heart across the face. Dynamite enters the ring, busted open, and reveals a fire extinguisher. The fans cheer as Dynamite sprays Baal with the foam!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE!<p>

*Dynamite then swings the container against the head of Damien Cross and DYNAMITE KICK ON BAAL which misses. Dynamite turns around and BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL! Baal then chooses to check on Damien as Ciak grabs the ladder and sets it up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Baal just gave up an opportunity to become OCW Tag Champion, Baal is so entirely devoted to Damien that he would rather check on him.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You wonder why.<p>

*Ciak climbs up the ladder on one end and TNT climbs up the other. Black Heart, busted open, looks at the two and they both point at Damien and Baal. Black Heart then climbs behind Ciak.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now what are they going for?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A triple suicide dive off the top rope?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>All three are high flyers…<p>

*Damien orders Baal and Baal starts climbing the ladder behind TNT. TNT sees and immediately switches sides. Ciak is on top of the ladder and TNT and Black Heart are on opposite sides of him. Baal is climbing up and all three are fighting with punches and kicks.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is bad Billy, very bad.<p>

*Baal grabs Black Heart and TNT by their throats. The fans boo as both men struggle, but Ciak rakes Baal in the eyes to break the hold. Baal climbs back up, head butts Ciak and sets TNT and Black Heart up for a double suplex off the ladder…CONNECTS! THE FANS ARE CHANTING "OH MY GOD!"*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The strength of Baal!<p>

*Damien grabs the ladder on the side Ciak is on and starts tipping it forward. Ciak starts to lose balance, but maintains. Damien keeps lifting, the ladder is tipping, it is falling, and ladder hits the ropes, CIAK IS LAUNCHED! SWANTON INTO THE SECURITY GATE! The fans are suddenly silent.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh…<p>

*Coop and Remer hop over the security gate and rush over to Ciak. Dynamite rolls under the ring and walks over. Coop looks scared.*

COOP  
>WE NEED A MEDIC!<p>

REMER  
>GET A MEDIC! HE'S HURT! CIAK IS HURT! REALLY BAD!<p>

COOP  
>HURRY!<p>

*A replay is shown of Ciak's fall in slow motion as Black Heart practically crawls over. Ciak can be seen crying as EMTs show up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This…this is never easy.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He landed right on his back.<p>

*Fans are looking as close as they can, all silent until…Damien starts laughing. Marie is with Ciak as she and Black Heart go with the EMTs up the ramp with Ciak in a stretcher. The fans cheer for Ciak as Damien is still laughing. TNT is lying outside the ring as Coop and Remer just stare at Damien, disgusted.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's just disrespectful by Damien.<p>

*Team Beer look at each other and run right into the ring. The fans start cheering until Coop and Remer ATTACK DAMIEN! The fans are cheering loud as Baal runs after Coop and Remer only for Coop to get in Baal's face and yell like Baal usually does. Damien attacks with knees, but Remer acts as if they do NOT hurt.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>GO GET THEM!<p>

*Baal head butts Coop, Coop falls down. Baal goes after Remer, BUT COOP WITH A LOW BLOW! Despite the head butt, Coop managed one solid attack. Baal is slowed down and DYNAMIKTE KICK! Baal is now down. Coop stares at Dynamite in awe and the fans go crazy as Dynamite points right at Damien while Remer is throwing everything he has at the man that just injured Ciak. Coop rushes in and attacks Damien as well. Dynamite looks at the ladder…TNT IS ON TOP OF IT! 450 SPLASH ON TOP OF THE LADDER RIGHT ON BAAL! TNT goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*"TNT" plays and the fans erupt in joy as Team Beer refuses to stop hitting Damien.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match and STILL OCW Tag Team Champions…TNT AND DYNAMITE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>TNT with a huge move to finish off Baal and Damien better sleep in hell tonight. There is no place on the planet for a man like him.<p>

*Damien rolls out of the ring and team Beer chase after him. Security is brought in to keep Team Beer at bay as "Blood Angels" leave the arena running.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is going to happen next time on War?<p>

*Dynamite and TNT get their Title Belts and hold them up high.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We're all mad and worried right now for Ciak, but Dynamite is now one step closer to being a double champion.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>How can you even think about that right now?<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Ciak is being wheeled into the ambulance; he can be heard yelling in horrible pain as Black Heart hops into the ambulance. Many members of the roster are there, but one stands over all others, SULLY SPHINX walks over and looks at him. He appears to be whispering something into his ear but we never hear what it is. Sully then nods at the EMTs and lets them take Ciak to the Hospital.*

SULLY  
>HEY! That man there just did something huge, so stop feeling sorry for him. He just lived more in his short career than any other Rookie here in this building. This is what we do and that is how some of us end up. Hell I may even end up that way tonight that Vice Grip Kratos has can crush anything. But instead, tonight, I'm taking Kratos down in that kid's honor. It takes guts to do what that kid did and I plan on showing the same spirit, as should you all.<p>

*Sully walks away as the camera shows a long shot of the Ambulance driving away.*

**JAMIE LYNN'S OFFICE**

*Jamie Lynn is on the phone when her door is knocked on.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Come in.<p>

*The door opens and Dynamite walks in. He is winded, yet silent.*

Ahh, how was the match for you? Ready for another?

DYNAMITE  
>…did you just see what happened?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Damien injured Ciak and you won your Title Match. Congratulations.<p>

*Dynamite just stares at her.*

DYNAMITE  
>You're so…<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Calm? Daniel, I am in a seat of power where I need to be a leader. I assure you I am horribly worried, but I make an effort to keep it together for everyone else. Now, ready for one more match tonight: You against Marvin and Genuin for the OCW Title?<p>

DYNAMITE  
>I think…<p>

*Suddenly a blonde girl comes right out of Jamie Lynn's wash room.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Dynamite, this is my cousin, Lucky. She's interested in helping you and TNT become huge stars, however, I would like that title shot to give to someone I feel is ready.<p>

LUCKY  
>I do like her choice, people would kill to see him in action tonight.<p>

*Lucky leans over and whispers a name in Dynamite ear.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Ugh, way to blow a secret.<p>

LUCKY  
>Oh please, a man like Dan Patterson can see that he's not at that level.<p>

*Dynamite grins.*

DYNAMITE  
>Jamie Lynn? Two things: the name is Dynamite…and I'm getting my shot tonight.<p>

*Lucky's jaw drops as Dynamite leaves the office.*

LUCKY  
>That didn't go well, did it?<p>

**RING SIDE**

*Kratos is in the middle of the ring with a microphone on him.*

KRATOS  
>I heard Tommy was looking for a lead in who exacting they are. Good luck with that, I'm about to kill your best friend. However, Marvin, these people deserve to know who you really are and I'm telling. I'm telling these emotional fans about how you've used drugs for years. I don't even know how you got a job here, no idea…especially…when you tried to murder your wife…and child.<p>

*The fans all look confused around themselves.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's…wait what?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know, Marvin's never seemed under the influence or anything.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He has to be making this up. Anything to get under someone's skin.<p> 


	11. War: Week 9

*The pyro go off as "Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach plays on the PA. Camera goes everywhere getting the faces of every excited OCW fan.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO OCW WAR! I'M BILLY WINN!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>AND I'M BIG JULIUS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HUGE NEWS FOR OUR MAIN EVENT! Tonight, we will have a contract signing between OCW Champion Genuin and his opponent for "Retribution", the number one contender, SULLY SPHINX!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully Sphinx shocked the world when he broke Kratos's Vice Grip and now he has been given the chance to do something that has taken him months to do: become champion.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Speaking of Kratos, Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn have given two people EXACTLY what they wanted. Tonight, Kratos teams up with OCW Xtreme Champion Jamie Benton to face…MARVIN KEITH AND KRISTY!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy has wanted to fight Kratos for a long time, now she gets her chance.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>But now for a more serious note…<p>

*Footage is then shown of Ciak at "Revolution" being taken on a stretcher backstage.*

At "Revolution", Ciak of the popular Tag Team "The Thrillers" was severely injured after falling off a ladder and right into the security gate. After hours in the emergency room and hours of surgery scheduled, Ciak will be out of action for an unknown amount of time.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That wasn't the only injury either, Kristy got her arm torn up by the barbwire during that HUGE Apocalypse Match.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yes, but she recovered fast. Ciak is scheduled for surgery and we will keep you updated.<p>

**Bastian vs. Ted Nugent Thomas**

*"TNT" by ACDC hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our first match is for one fall, coming down the aisle, one half of the OCW Tag Team Champion…TED NUGENT THOMAS!<p>

*TNT emerges from the back and holds his arms high in the air while wearing his title belt around his waist.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now this one needs some brownie points for "Revolution". Let's show how he and Dynamite retained.<p>

*Footage is shown of TNT on top of a ladder and hitting the 450 SPLASH ON BAAL!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It was crazy and it worked. TNT and Dynamite made serious impact in a match that was dominated by "Blood Angels".<p>

*TNT enters the ring. "Start Again" by Red hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We'll see those individuals later tonight, but look who is coming to fight.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponent…BASTIAN SUMMERS!<p>

*Bastian emerges from the back and starts running down the aisle.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm still laughing at what Marvin did to him.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos was angering Marvin so much and Bastian was trying hard to keep Marvin focused on the match…but didn't work. MANGELER ON BASTIAN! In front of his mother, she was in the audience Julius.<p>

*Bastian slides into the ring and hops to the middle rope to cheer on the fans.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Bastian's a big boy, he has plenty of heart, just a late bloomer is all.<p>

*Bastian hops off the ropes and looks at TNT. Music dies down and the bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Bastian does a quick circle around TNT and they lock up. Bastian easily tosses TNT to the mat and follows with an elbow.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Something to consider, Bastian has yet to win a match and TNT just had a huge match. Fatigue considered, Bastian may have a better shot than usual.<p>

*TNT rolls onto his stomach. Bastian reaches over and applies a reverse arm bar. TNT yells in pain, but manages to quickly get his arm back. Bastian then applies a reverse headlock and TNT struggles.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Bastian is definitely taking advantage of that. However, will this be the night? Will Bastian win his first match?<p>

*TNT rolls into Bastian and gets out of the hold. Bastian moves in but TNT counters with an elbow to the head. TNT gets to his feet, Bastian charges and TNT WITH A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Bastian backs into the ropes, TNT charges, BASTIAN TOSSES TNT OVER THE TOP ROPE! TNT holds onto the ropes and stays on the apron.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice save by Ted.<p>

*Bastian catches TNT with a punch. TNT stays on the apron. Bastian grabs TNT by the head and GUILLOTINE ON THE ROPES! Bastian then runs, bounces off the ropes, GOES FOR A CLOTHESLINE but TNT ducks, Bastian turns around and GULLOTINE BY TNT! The fans cheer as Bastian backs away. TNT goes to the top rope.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What's he going for?<p>

*Bastian charges and HOPS RIGHT ON THE TOP ROPE! Bastian sets TNT up for the superplex. The fans are cheering…and TNT COUNTERS WITH A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Bastian lets go but is still up, hanging on to TNT's hair. Bastian is now trying for a top rope face buster. TNT holds on to the ropes and COUNTERS WITH A SOULDER TO THE RIBS!* Bastian falls off the top rope and GUILLOTINES HIMSELF ON IMPACT! Bastian then falls on his back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Rough landing by Bastian.<p>

*The fans cheer for TNT he gets up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is it!<p>

*450 SPLASH! IT CONNECTS! TNT goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "TNT" hits the PA.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winner as a result of a pin fall, TED NUGENT THOMAS!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tough break for Bastian but a nice win by TNT.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian is getting better though, I'm sure with some time he could be a big name.<p>

*TNT leaves the ring and holds his Title Belt high above his head. Bastian can be seen rolling onto his knees as TNT heads up the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at Bastian…<p>

*Bastian rolls near the ropes and gets a mic. The music dies down.*

BASTIAN  
>(Panting)<br>We have been on the air now, for over two months. When I first started here I had on my mind what every single rookie that walked in had in theirs: We wanted to make an impact.

*Some fans cheer as Bastian gets to his feet with help of the ropes.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>All very true.<p>

BASTIAN  
>However, after over two months, I have not only wrestled nearly every night…but I've lost every single time. No lie…I don't have a single win on my record and plenty of losses. I've lost by pin fall, I've lost by count out, I have even lost by disqualification and had a referee end a match early due to a massive beating. Nobody wants to team with me, lord knows I've tried. So there is only one thing left to do.<p>

*Fans begin to boo as Bastian takes a deep breath.*

If I cannot win a single match by the end of OCW "Retribution"…then I will leave the OCW.

*The fans boo as Bastian drops the mic and leaves the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>…wow.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Losing streaks can be hard to break, but if Bastian feels he needs a win in order to continue I have to respect it.<p>

*Bastian heads up the ramp looking upset*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian is a multi generation wrestler, there was plenty expected of him.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to mention trained by some of the best OCW had to offer. He was trained by Tommy Lee, Marvin Keith and Sully Sphinx. None of the rookies got nearly that level of training.<p>

*Bastian disappears into the back.*

It happens though…

**BACKSTAGE**

*Bastian passes by many within the OCW Roster. Coop and Remer see him but cannot say a word, Marvin gives Bastian a hug and Sean stares at him and laughs to himself. Bastian stares back and slowly walks away.*

**TOMMY LEE'S OFFICE**

*Tommy Lee is with Black Heart*

TOMMY LEE  
>Hey I'm just really sorry it had to be this way.<p>

*Black Heart cannot even talk and nods.*

Do what you have to do, but no matter what you have a job here when you come back. Understood?

*Black Heart nods and they shake hands. After a long shake they hug and Black Heart soon leaves. While the door is open, Jamie Lynn enters with and shuts the door.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>So a few changes of plan.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Yeah, I have a new team in mind to hold their spot temporarily. Trust me, they will make the Dudleys look like Kaientai. Next week-<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>That wasn't what I was talking about.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I tell you now, they'll bring ratings.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>It's about what we discussed at "Revolution", I got the tapes from production.<p>

*Tommy nods and downs his cup of Green Tea.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Go for it.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>We can't get a visual on the guy, he tends to wear a hood or even a hat at times. Also the loginlogout times, some activities are happening during Bastian's matches. So someone has his password and ID and is using it.

TOMMY LEE  
>So Bastian may still be involved.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Yes, but we need to find out who he shared his information with.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Sounds like a plan.<p>

*The two leave*

**RING SIDE**

**Ladder Match**  
>**Entourage vs. AngelJackie/Jenni**

*"Chain Reaction" by Ke$ha hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go with some Vixens action!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a six-on-six ladder match set for one fall.<p>

*Jenni emerges from the back with Angel. Camera then focuses on a briefcase dangling in a chain above the ring.*

Emerging from the back…JENNI AND ANGEL!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All right, at "Revolution" you saw champion Lita Walters successfully defend her title against Val in a very close confrontation. Val had her chances, Lita had her's, Val even hit FASHION SUICIDE! However, Lita got to the ropes and found the opening that led to her win against the Entourage member.<p>

*Jenni and Angel enter the ring. Jenni hops on the middle rope and cheers on the fans as loud as she can. "Living in America" by James Brown hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>But these girls have been very big enemies of Entourage for some time now, including this one coming down.<p>

*Jackie emerges from the back, strikes a pose and hops to the ring while cheering on the crowd.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their partner coming down the aisle…JACKIE BARTLETT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's single now, you know? She and Bastian broke up.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another loss for the multi generation wrestler. Hate to be him right now.<p>

*Jackie slides into the ring and gives Angel and Jenni big high fives.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now she's going to do what she's wanted to do since that concussion from Sakura, beat The Entourage!<p>

*"Like it Rough" by Lady Gaga hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents…Sakura, Ewa and Val…THE ENTOURAGE!<p>

*Entourage emerges from the back with Val holding up an obviously fake, Bedazzled Title Belt.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I guess if you cannot win one, make one?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Interesting.<p>

*Sakura and Ewa hold Val's arms in the air as if she just won and begin walking to the ring. Jackie, Jenni and Angel look ready to fight as Entourage gets to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So what does the winning team get for taking down that briefcase?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not sure actually, it was just brought in.<p>

*Entourage enters the ring and their opponents charge in only to be stopped by the referee. The bell rings and both sides attack. Ewa tackles Angel into the ropes, Val attacks Jenni with the belt and knocks her out and Sakura attacks Jackie.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! Nice use of Hardcore Rules by Val. That is why she almost became OCW Vixen's Champion.<p>

*Jackie connects with knees to the gut of Sakura, but Val breaks the combo by hitting Jackie in the back with that belt.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There are no disqualifications here tonight but Val is using that belt as a serious advantage right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Something tells me, that belt would have been way stronger if it were the real deal belt.<p>

*Val and Sakura set up for a double suplex…IT CONNECTS! Angel is lifted over the top rope and lands with her feet on the floor. Val leaves the ring and gets the ladder. The fans boo as she gets it in the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This could be the end here.<p>

*Angel helps Jenni out of the ring as Ewa and Sakura start setting it up. Jackie begins to get up and backs into the turnbuckle. Sakura goes over and kicks her hard into the stomach. Jackie continues to recover but Sakura kicks her in the head, holds it in place and digs the heel into Jackie's face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay now that's got to hurt there.<p>

*Jackie can heard screaming and Sakura smiles evilly as she continues to big it in. Ewa and Val set up and position the ladder in the center of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Angel is helping Jenni recover, but they're climbing up!<p>

*Ewa and Val are beginning to climb up. Sakura releases the hold and Jackie falls to her knees. Sakura pulls Jackie onto her back, runs to the ropes, bounces off, charges, MUTA ELBOW! Sakura then goes for "SIREN'S SONG"!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THERE SHE GOES!<p>

*Jackie fights to keep Sakura from fully applying the hold.*

JACKIE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGHT LONG IF THAT HOLD IS APPLIED!

*Jenni and Angel slide back into the ring and grab Val and Ewa by the legs. Both girls fight back and kick Jenni and Angel away. The two back off, charge again, and PULL BOTH OF THEIR PANTS DOWN REVEALING MATCHING BLACK THONGS! The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Whoa!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now we're talking!<p>

*Ewa hops down and hits a double axe handle on Angel making her back to the ropes. As Ewa fights to get those pants back on, Val tries to keep climbing up. Jenni starts PUSHING THE LADDER! The fans go crazy as the ladders starts to tip. Val looks at Jenni like a deer in the headlights as…THE LADDER STARTS TO FALL! Val hops off and hits the ropes only to bounce off and hit the mat. Val then leaves the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We need a replay of that.<p>

*Replay of Val falling is shown*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You will rarely ever find women willing to do this in this business.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not women, not Knockouts and sure as hell not Divas…VIXENS!<p>

*Sakura lets go and Jackie reverses Sakura's hold into an STF! A little bit of blood is dripping from the corner of Jackie's eye as she cranks down on Sakura. Jenni attacks Ewa from behind. Angel then attacks with a kick to the stomach and then Jenni grabs Ewa by the hair for THE FACEBUSTER! Ewa rolls onto her back after impact and Angel climbs to the top rope. The fans are cheering.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What's she going for?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her best move!<p>

*MOONSAULT BY ANGEL ON EWA! Jackie then releases the STF and tosses Sakura out of the ring as Angel and Jenni toss Ewa out. All three then set up the ladder, position it and Jackie starts to climb.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now this is a long time coming!<p>

*Jackie climbs higher as Angel bounces off the ropes and SUICIDE DIVE ON ALL ENTOURAGE! Jenni cheers as Jackie grabs the briefcase and unhooks it. The bell rings as "Living in America" hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winners…JACKIE BARTLETT, JENNI AND ANGEL!<p>

*Angel jumps in excitement as she enters the ring. Jackie gets down to the mat and gets her hand raised by Angel who is also raising Jenni's hand as well.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A huge win for Jenni, a huge win for Angel and a VERY huge win for Jackie! What's in the case?<p>

*Suddenly,"In My Head" by Jason Derulo hits, Meat then emerges from the back with mic in hand.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat?<p>

*Music silences*

MEAT  
>Now, I know and you all know that "Revolution" was easily OCW's best event ever.<p>

*Fans cheer*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It was pretty good.<p>

MEAT  
>So good in fact that I decided to step up my game a bit, you see I may be a great wrestler, but I'm also a pretty good talker as well. So good I decided to go over to Tommy Lee himself and propose to him…THE MEAT LOCKER! The talk show where I will show off my awesome skills but also invite the most amazing features OCW has to offer. Guess what happened? HE ACCEPTED AND JACKIE? YOU JUST WON THE RIGHT TO BE MY FIRST GUEST!<p>

*Jackie laughs as Jenni goes to open the case. Angel helps Jenni.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>When?<p>

MEAT  
>Next week Jackie, I will personally interview you ON THE MEAT LOCKER! BE THERE! IT'S GOING TO BE LEGENDARY!<p>

*"In My Head" comes back on as Meat heads backstage.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat got his own Talk Show? Really?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well we all need to make an impact, maybe this is his way of doing it by helping others.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Mina Rodriguez is in the back*

MINA  
>Hey it's Mina and I am here with a great number of OCW Wrestlers.<p>

*They all cheer.*

Sully made a huge speech recently about the roster being like one big family and right now, I think he was right.

*Joe Coop of Team Beer grabs the mic*

COOP  
>Hey, just want to say, Damien Cross, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU MAN! THIS IS FOR CIAK! FOR CIAK DUDE!<p>

*Remer grabs Coop and pulls him away.*

REMER  
>Did you even see what Damien did? I'm not talking about pushing the ladder that caused the accident, I mean after. Damien started laughing, like he was proud of what he did. I mean this is pro wrestling and we fight all the time, but we don't intentionally injure anybody like that. Not at that scale, and tonight, we're putting up our ground. RIGHT MARIE?<p>

*Coop and Remer look over and…Marie isn't there.*

Okay she can wait until next time, but you get the picture.

*Coop and Remer take out a can of beer, crack it open and pour a little out for their fallen buddy. They then chug the entire thing down in front of the camera and walk away.*

MINA  
>Strong words by Team Beer, but we have another person here who has a reason to fight. Marvin Keith.<p>

*The fans cheer as the camera goes to Marvin who walks right to Mina*

Kratos had some pretty strong words to say about your past.

*Marv bites his lip and nods.*

Care to shed light on them?

*Marvin looks at her and takes a breath. The roster all looks at Marvin.*

MARVIN  
>I don't want to, personally speaking my personal life is my personal life. That's why I was so angry at "Revolution", Kratos had no right to bring those events in front of the OCW diehards. I'm not a drug addict also, I've been sober for some time now. Also in terms of him saying about things I did to my Daughter and…Ex…Wife…I'm going to kill him.<p>

*Raul suddenly walks up to Marvin.*

RAUL  
>Like you nearly did to your wife and kid?<p>

*The Roster all goes silent*

Hey I don't feel comfortable working with a murderer here, okay? We all work hard to be here but you? You deserve to rot in a jail ce-

*MANGELER ON RAUL! Marvin then continues to beat on Raul relentlessly as the rest of the roster watches until finally pulling Marvin off of him. Raul sits up quickly. Mina looks scared at the display of violence.*

MINA  
>Back to you guys.<p>

*Marvin breaks away and DRIVES A KNEE TO RAUL'S SKULL!*

**RING SIDE**

**Mixed Tag Match**  
>**Joe CoopMarie Adams (w/Remer) vs. Damien Cross/Lita Walters (w/Baal and John)**

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well that didn't help Marvin's anger much at all.<p>

*Damien Cross emerges from the back with John, Baal and Lita who is wearing the OCW Vixen's Title. Damien extends his arms like a cross and yells a war cry.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is an Intergender Match scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring representing the "Blood Angels" accompanied by John Walters and "The Demon" Baal…DAMIEN CROSS and OCW Vixen's Champion…LITA WALTERS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now these guys need a cold shower after what they did. I mean, they practically crippled Ciak at "Revolution".<p>

*Damien walks over to the commentary table and points at Billy. Damien then grabs a mic as the music silences. The fans are booing him harder than anyone in the past couple months and Damien is just…enjoying it*

DAMIEN  
>I see that you have seen our handiwork.<p>

*The fans boo even louder if possible.*

Allow me to take the time to actually introduce us since I wanted to let you all see what we were all about before doing so. My name is Damien Cross and this…is Baal…I summoned him from the deepest bowels of hell and brought him here. Why? You may ask that, it is to cleanse the world. So much sin in the world today, people bring up the second coming of Christ, the end of days and even the rapture. Question: Do you think Christ had this in mind when he died on the cross for you heathens? I believe in the Rapture, I believe in Christ and I believe you can all still have a chance at redemption.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is he serious?<p>

DAMIEN  
>We are here to remove this world from all the sinners of the world. For the Commandments have all been broken…the Bibles are being burnt every day…the virgins are being raped and the people are becoming more and more blind to it every single day. Take what I did to Ciak…<p>

*The fans boo him*

That man cheated death for fun, that is an offense and an offense is pure sin in any book. So I did what was necessary, I only hope in time you will…thank me. I am thankful to be here, I am thankful for our recruits: The Walters Family who lost their family in 9/11. We have given their lives meaning in return and we can do the same for all of you.

*Fans are still booing*

For I am Damien Cross…and I am the way.

*Damien hands the mic back and enters the ring along with Lita.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm just speechless right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Same here man.<p>

*"The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now their opponents, coming down the ring with partner Doug Remer representing "Team Beer"…JOE COOP!<p>

*Team Beer emerges from the back and the fans erupt in cheers. Coop points at Damien and both men crack open another beer.*

I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!

*"Almost Famous" by Eminem hits. Coop and Remer chug their beers as Marie emerges from the back with BLACK HEART!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's Black Heart, Ciak's partner.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His partner, coming to the ring with Black Heart…MARIE ADAMS!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He was offered a leave of absence, forget that, he was given a full leave of absence by Tommy Lee.<p>

*Marie and Black Heart come with Team Beer down the ramp as Lita and Damien wait. Coop enters the ring first and Marie afterwards.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like this match can now begin. We all know Team Beer and everyone involved wants Damien taken down ASAP.<p>

*The bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now this is a mixed tag match, men against men and girls against girls.<p>

*The legal ones right now are Marie and Lita. Lita puts up a fighting stance as Marie watches.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie, like many others in the Vixen's Division, wants Lita's title. She is seeing everyone like an immediate threat.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>As she should, there's only one title in her gender and she has it. If I had the only title in my division I would be careful twenty four seven.<p>

*Lita throws a spinning roundhouse kick, Marie dodges it and the two stare down once Lita lands on one knee. Marie goes to attack, Lita counters with a high knee to the chest. Marie backs a bit, Lita follows with a headlock takedown with a headlock after. Marie struggles, but Lita cranks her neck hard.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Commanding lead by Lita.<p>

*Coop cheers for Marie. Lita releases, Marie rolls to her feet, Lita throws a front kick, Marie blocks it, Lita counters Marie's counter with a spinning back kick but Marie dodges it by backing into the ropes.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Good footwork by Marie.<p>

*Marie then attacks Lita from behind, but she doesn't go down. Lita takes another blow from behind and bends over to keep balance. Marie then sets her up for a GERMAN SUPLEX but Lita counters with a Drop Toe Hold and Marie falls onto her chest. Lita walks to the ropes.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great counters so far.<p>

*Lita springboards off the middle rope, leaps high and HUGE KNEE TO MARIE'S SKULL!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! MY GOD!<p>

*Marie rolls over holding her head in pain. Lita smiles at her own work and goes for the pin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow.<p>

1…

2…

*Marie kicks out. Team Beer and Black Heart cheer her on. Lita gets up and goes to tag Damien. The fans begin to cheer as Coop looks ready. Lita pauses as Marie sits up…BUZZSAW KICK ON MARIE! The fans boo at Lita.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What a fake out…<p>

*Lita talks to Damien for a moment, looks at Marie and nods back at Damien. Lita then grabs Marie's hands, steps down on Marie's hair and pulls upward to yank every single lock at once. Marie screams in pain.*

Oh that is horrible, I think Damien told Lita to make an example of her.

*Lita holds it until finally letting go and dropping a power knee right on her face. Marie rolls on her stomach holding her face.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't doubt you there. She is just tearing her to pieces.<p>

*Lita looks at Team Beer and Black Heart, and then looks at Marie. The fans boo more as Lita steps on Marie's back and kneel down to her ear. She whispers something and gets right back up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What…?<p>

*The fans cheer as Damien reaches for the tag. Coop looks ready as Lita looks at Damien…AND MAKES THE TAG!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

*Coop hops right into the ring as does Damien. Lita grabs Marie and tosses her out of the ring, leaving the ring right after. Damien and Coop charge each other and…BLATANT LOW BLOW BY DAMIEN! The bell rings as Coop falls to his knees. Damien laughs as Baal and John enter the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh son of a…<p>

*Damien grabs Coop by the hair and sets him up for THE JUDGEMENT HAMMER. The fans boo as Damien gets him up…AND IMPACT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien didn't care when he crippled Ciak, he sure as hell doesn't care about anyone getting revenge.<p>

*Black Heart grabs a mic.*

BLACK HEART  
>Fine, we get it, you guys are bigger than us, stronger than us, and there are more of you than there are of us…in most cases. How about this then? I was totally prepared to leave OCW tonight, leave of absence style and likely never wrestle again. However, after talking to Marie and a few other guys in the back, I decided that quitting is way too easy. Especially when bullies like you have free domain against guys like me who can't stand up to an army like yours.<p>

*Remer and Marie are seen helping Coop out of the ring.*

So how about this? "Retribution" you guys, against my guys, in an elimination tag match. Five-on-Five.

*Damien laughs and grabs a mic*

DAMIEN  
>Five on Five? Sinner, we should be going for the Tag Titles and the Xtreme at least. We are above you in every way imaginable. Also, at "Retribution" Lita will likely be defending her title and there will only be three of us.<p>

*Black Heart shrugs*

BLACK HEART  
>Well, I can get a team of five no problem. Why not recruit two more guys? Way I see it, you have plenty of time.<p>

DAMIEN  
>Can be arranged, but what do we get out of this deal? We have had our way with you all far too many times. I demand motivation, WE demand motivation.<p>

*Black Heart looks around. Fans are cheering him on.*

BLACK HEART  
>What do you want?<p>

DAMIEN  
>Anything I want?<p>

*Black Heart shrugs*

Oh this is fun, okay, you have your match. You win, you can have your revenge for your sinner friend. However, should I win? Oh Heaven forgive, because you will be praying for forgiveness for a very long time. Should you lose, you will be forced to either join me…or every member of your team will lose something very…very…valuable. You have your match.

*"White Knuckles" plays as Damien gives the mic back. Black Heart just stares at him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm not sure if that was the brightest of ideas Billy.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's a big bet, but Black Heart is going all out for revenge.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who is Damien's team going to be? What about Black Heart? Will Team Beer be involved?<p>

**COMMERCIAL**

MY NAME…IS JAY RIZZO!

*Various clips are shown of Rizzo fighting many different people*

I'VE BEEN ALL OVER THE INDEPENDENT SCENE FIGHTING GUYS THAT WOULD GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES!

*Rizzo is seen giving the FU to Batista, Kane and Tommy Lee.*

I even took down the OCW Chairman, TOMMY LEE!

*Rizzo is then on the top rope holding a title belt in the air.*

MY NAME IS JAY RIZZO…and I'm coming back!

**BACKSTAGE**

*Bastian leaves Tommy Lee's office.*

BASTIAN  
>I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! GOD!<p>

*Bastian slams the door looking frustrated. He walks away and passes right by Kratos. Kratos lifts the hood over his head and grins until…*

MARVIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>You…<p>

*Kratos looks at Marvin, nods…and RUNS AWAY! Marvin chases after.*

I'M GONNA GET YOU! YOU TWISTED SON OF A…

*Marvin runs out into the parking lot. He looks around.*

You're hiding now? Really? Big bad monster needs to-

*Marvin is hit by a car and it speeds off. Marvin is out cold.*

**RING SIDE**

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia is playing.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…Marvin needs help…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>His match is next too.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match, is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring accompanied by OCW Champion Genuin…the NEW OCW Xtreme Champion…JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Benton and Genuin emerge from the back, both carrying their own Title belts*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay I just got word that Marvin is already being looked at by our medics and police are after the car right now that hit him.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marvin is still out cold and Kristy is there with him. Jamie Lynn and Tommy Lee are there talking with the police.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Well then what are you waiting for? I want every single cop on salary after that car.<p>

OFFICER  
>Miss, we have photo ID of the plates and we already have it in our sights. He'll be arrested in minutes easily.<p>

*Kratos walks over looking out of breath. Kristy sees him and walks over.*

KRISTY  
>YOU!<p>

KRATOS  
>Yes hi, Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn, what kind of match do we have now that your brother has injured himself?<p>

KRISTY  
>YOU RAN HIM OVER!<p>

KRATOS  
>With what car? Do you know any wrestler that works here that provides his or her own transportation? It'd be the dumbest thing ever. It was probably some guy that hated the fact that we have an attempted murderer on salary.<p>

*Kristy is fuming.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Kratos, police will want to question you. Kristy, they have the car and the driver soon enough. So as of right now, it's a one-on-one. Kristy, get out there.<p>

*Kristy stares at Kratos who waves at her and she just walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

**Non-Title Match**  
>**Jamie Benton vs. Kristy**<p>

*Genuin takes Benton's Title Belt and heads over to Commentary.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like a one on one instead and a guest commentator.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hey guys, don't mind me. Figured I'd get a good look at our new champion while saving a trip for the contract signing right after.<p>

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponent, coming down to the ring…KRISTY!<p>

*The fans cheer as Kristy emerges from the back. Her arm is still bandaged up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>At "Revolution" her arm actually got caught in barbwire to the point where she had to have medics there to free her.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was the same match where Benton won the Xtreme Title.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Winning is winning, especially when Hardcore Rules apply.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Agreed.<p>

*Kristy slides right into the ring with her eyes fixed solely on Benton.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You can believe she plans to imagine Benton is her most hated person, Kratos.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>She should be considering him a champion, one that "technically" beat her.<p>

*The bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match begins.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I mean Benton had a hell of a match last night, but mine was amazing too. Given for different reasons…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You faced two guys that fought earlier, one that left during and the other that fought two times prior.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>They both had every chance to give up their shot to anyone else. They wanted to fight.<p>

*Kristy and Benton stare down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd like to remind everyone this is a NON TITLE MATCH! Benton's Title is not on the line tonight.<p>

*Benton goes to lock up, Kristy dodges and kicks him in the side. Benton feels it and Kristy sends a few more. Benton backs into a turnbuckle and counters with a forearm. The fans boo as Benton tosses Kristy into the turnbuckle and knees her in the stomach only to do it once again a few more times. Kristy manages to stay on her feet, Benton grabs her, spins her around and SENDS HER SHOULDER INTO THE RING POST!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! THAT'S NOT GONNA FEEL GOOD IN THE MORNING!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton just got a huge advantage there.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's been taking notes from my trainer.<p>

*Benton pulls Kristy back to him, sets her up and SENTON DROP! He goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Kristy kicks out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Close one for Kristy, and who is your trainer?<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Why? So he can train you? No thank you, he'd have a field day with your frame.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>…I'm not that bad.<p>

GENUIN  
>Well I'm amazing and I enjoy his guidance.<p>

*Benton gets up and drops an elbow, connects. Another elbow, connects, and one more elbow…connects. He sits her up, runs to the ropes, bounces off, BIG BOOT and KRISTY COUNTERS! She rolls back, grabs his leg with her legs and applies a SINGLE LEG CRAB! The fans cheer as Benton goes for the ropes. He gets to them quickly.*

1…

2…

3…

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice work Benton!<p>

*Kristy lets go. She then runs across the ropes, bounces off, charges and KNEE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Benton holds his head in pain as he gets up. Kristy sets up for EYE OPENER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

*Benton elbows Kristy in the head and throws her to the ropes, Kristy springboards off of them and MOONSAULT INTO A REVERSE DDT!*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's how a little person beat a big guy!<p>

*Kristy goes for the pin*

1…

2…

*Benton kicks out. Kristy takes a breath.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not enough to take down the Xtreme Champion.<p>

*Benton gets to his knees and Kristy applies THE WIDOWER (Modified Gogoplata Chokehold)! The fans cheer loud.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is that?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her signature move from the indies, THE WIDOWER! Her signature submission hold!<p>

*Kristy cranks down on Benton's neck. Benton reaches around for the ropes but can hardly see. He lifts her up for a power bomb and smashes her down, but she still holds on.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's going to have to break that hold if he wants to keep going. He can't use the ropes in this position.<p>

*The fans cheer louder and louder with each second.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Will he tap out?<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>He better not. I have a huge match with Sully Sphinx at "Retribution" and I want to be as motivated as possible, my partner tapping out does not help that.<p>

*Benton goes to power bomb again. He lifts her up…KRISTY TURNS IT INTO A HURRICANRANA FACE BUSTER! Benton is dazed, Kristy gets up…EYE OPENER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>EYE OPENER!<p>

*She goes for the pin*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and everyone cheers. "Ring Frei" plays.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO! DAMN IT NO!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match as a result of a pin fall…KRISTY!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, just saying, this could make Kristy a good number one Contender. In fact, I would hope she wins it soon enough.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way, I'm the OCW Champion, I'm not the man on top of a mountain I AM THE MOUNTAIN!<p>

*Genuin tosses his headset down, enters the ring and starts yelling at Benton as Kristy leaves the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin isn't pleased with Benton's performance as a champion thus far.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Genuin tries hard to be a good champion, seeing a champion that isn't as effective can prove hazardous.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well looks like the contract-<p>

*The light turn to black. The fans all scream.*

PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING. PREPARE…THE END IS COMING.

*The lights then turn back on. Fans are still screaming.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The end is coming? When?<p>

**OUTSIDE**

*Tom is running now toward the production area. Tommy passes by multiple people until getting inside the Production Truck.*

TOMMY LEE  
>HEY! HEY! GUYS!<p>

*Tommy starts yelling at a random crew member.*

What? You got an envelope with the whole thing on disk? How much am I paying you people?

*Tommy walks away looks upset. He takes a deep breath until seeing a man in a hood walk over. He takes it off to real…SULLY SPHINX!*

SULLY  
>You came to get air too? Come on, we have that contract thing to do so I can kick that guys ass.<p>

*Tommy stares at Sully with awe as he walks inside.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Jamie Lynn finishes her water and tosses it in the recycling bin before opening the door to her Office to find…"DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Dynamite…<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Ms Lynn, "Revolution" was a wakeup call. I'd like to ask for your help.<p>

**RING SIDE**

*The ring is all clear and carpeted. Staff is now setting up a table and podium. Genuin is still yelling at Benton outside the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Getting ready now for the signing that will make Genuin vs. Sully Sphinx official.<p>

*Genuin enters the ring and grabs a mic.*

AIN'T NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN.

*The fans start cheering as "Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>THE CHALLENGER HAS ARRIVED!<p>

*Sully Sphinx emerges from the back with Tommy Lee running down the ramp to get in the ring before him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>And our especially busy Chairman is here.<p>

*Tommy lee grabs a mic as Sully walks up the stairs and enters the ring. Genuin and Sully stare down as the two stand at opposite sides of the table. The music dies down.*

TOMMY LEE  
>We are here to sign the contracts publically for the Sully Sphinx Genuin match at-<p>

GENUIN  
>Umm I believe it is the Genuin Sully Sphinx match at "Retribution". Fact is while this guy has been trying to prove he's worth the salary you pay him, I've been working to prove I belong at the top of this mountain.<p>

*Sully gets a mic*

SULLY  
>Boy, why don't you shut your mouth and sign the damn papers so we can fight.<p>

*The fans cheer.*

GENUIN  
>That's all you care about?<p>

SULLY  
>Honestly?<p>

GENUIN  
>Go for it.<p>

SULLY  
>I've waiting months to kick your ass.<p>

*The fans cheer again*

GENUIN  
>That so? Have you seen what I've done in this ring?<p>

*Sully shakes his head*

SULLY  
>I've heard a lot of talking. Not nearly enough wrestling, in fact, I'd say we could just say screw the contracts, screw the Pay Per View and lets fight for the belt right now.<p>

*The fans cheer even louder.*

GENUIN  
>I AM TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE! I am the OCW Champion, I earned it and I will be OCW Champion after tonight, after "Retribution" and beyond.<p>

SULLY  
>Wanna prove it?<p>

GENUIN  
>Gladly.<p>

SULLY  
>Okay, well, we don't have time for all the OCW fans to watch me beat you here and now so how's this? I'm going to find a partner, you can find a partner, then we can have next week a tag match to give these fans a taste of what's to come.<p>

GENUIN  
>LOVE IT!<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>HELL NO!<p>

*Genuin and Sully look over to see Jamie Lynn storming down the aisle.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn<p>

SULLY  
>No demon ever looked better.<p>

*Jamie Lynn enters the ring and grabs a copy of the contract.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>This contract clearly states, "ZERO TOLERANCE!" As in, no fighting between the two of you at all.<p>

SULLY  
>Really?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>She's right.<p>

SULLY  
>No fighting…<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Right.<p>

SULLY  
>Genuin you-<p>

GENUIN  
>YA! So how's about this instead…Next Week…an arm wrestling match!<p>

*The fans cheer loud and Sully looks interested. Genuin looks over the contract.*

You and I in a manly test of strength going into "Retribution". Okay no guest referees, no special match rules, no special match types, I am signing.

*Genuin signs his contract.*

Now Sully, I have invested in my half of our match and suggested a way we prove you have the best stuff early. What do you say?

*The fans keep cheering. Tommy and Jamie Lynn watch on. Sully looks at Jamie Lynn*

SULLY  
>Tom, is this bitch going to get in my way over an arm wrestling match.<p>

*Jamie Lynn looks insulted as Tommy shakes his head. Sully then walks over…and signs the contract.*

You're on.

*The fans go crazy. Genuin and Sully shake hands and stare down. Benton walks over and Sully instantly grabs Benton by the throat!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO WAY! IS HE-<p>

*Genuin runs over and knees Benton in the stomach, sets him up, HOLLYWOOD DREAMS! Sully is surprised yet impressed as Genuin stares back at his challenger. The fans are still cheering even as Genuin stands.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Main Event for "Retribution"!<p>

*Sully and Genuin keep staring down as the camera fades to black.*


	12. War: Week 10

*The pyro go off as "Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach plays on the PA. Camera goes everywhere getting the faces of every excited OCW fan.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO OCW WAR! I'M BILLY WINN!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>AND I'M BIG JULIUS!<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Police are backstage as Tommy Lee, Jamie Lynn and Marvin are waiting.*

MARVIN  
>I'm going to hurt him.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>No Marvin<p>

MARVIN  
>He hit me with a car, I can at least punch him in the face.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Let me do the talking Marv, I promise I can get something do-<p>

*The police all stand at attention as the door opens. A figure steps out and Marvin looks right at him. He gets right in Marvin's face and then looks right at Tom.*

RAUL  
>Yeah, I did it and I'm glad too. This man is a waste of space and I'm appalled to be working for the same company as him.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Well, assault and battery, you have plenty on you as well.<p>

*Raul laughs*

RAUL  
>Really? This guy tried to kill two people.<p>

MARVIN  
>You don't think I haven't been trying to make amends?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Marv-<p>

MARVIN  
>NO! Raul, yeah, I used to use drugs. My wife at the time found my whole stash, we fought and I was having withdrawals. I woke up the next night in a jail cell where I did time for assault. You say I tried to kill them…well I regret what I did and I'm ashamed of it every night. So I won't correct you…but understand you hit me with a car last week and-<p>

RAUL  
>It was worth it. You deserved way worse than what you got, God knows you would have gotten way worse if you didn't have Tommy Lee of all people as your brother.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>The hells that supposed to mean?<p>

RAUL  
>The hells that supposed to mean? Seriously? Sully Sphinx instantly gets Main Event status? Marvin and Kristy get serious hype and Bastian gets to fight every week, yet I hardly even get a mention. There is a great deal of favoritism going on here and Marvin Keith being considered a big name is the final straw.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Well you have three options: Apologize, Fight or be fired.<p>

*Raul and Tommy stare down. Raul then has a puzzled look on his face.*

RAUL  
>Are you saying…I fight…I'm not fired?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I'm saying if you hate it here so much you can at least prove me wrong. Get ready, you face Marvin TONIGHT!<p>

*Police begin to leave, as does Jamie Lynn. Marvin is staring at Raul and slowly walks away with Tommy. Raul takes a deep breath, turns around…KRATOS! Raul backs off a bit as Kratos smiles.*

KRATOS  
>Nice work last week.<p>

RAUL  
>…thanks?<p>

KRATOS  
>He's going to fire you. However, I could use your help.<p>

RAUL  
>Really…<p>

KRATOS  
>It's not an invitation to join us, I just want to…rent you for a little while. In return, I can you a spot at "Retribution".<p>

*Raul and Kratos stare down.*

**RING SIDE**

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So it was Raul that did it.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Stranger things have happened, but we have a great card planned tonight. Genuin is here and he will be facing SULLY SPHINX….IN AN ARM WRESTLING MATCH! TONIGHT!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's not all, in addition to Raul facing Marvin tonight, Jamie Lynn has set up a tag match: two of Sully's Choice against two of Genuin's choice.<p>

**Bastian/Marie/Remer (w/Coop & Black Heart) vs. Baal/Lita/John Walters (w/Damien Cross) **

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. "Blood Angels" emerge from the back with Lita holding up her Vixen's Title and Damien holding up a cross. Damien is the only one not in wrestling gear, instead wearing a black priest robe.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Time for some action here.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall and is a six person tag match. Coming to the ring accompanied by Damien Cross and representing the "Blood Angels"…JOHN WALTERS, OCW VIXEN CHAMPION LITA WALTERS AND "THE DEMON" BAAL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at Baal, that man is a monster and even worse, Damien's puppet.<p>

*John and Lita slide into the ring as Damien and Baal walk to the commentary table. *

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Company.<p>

*Damien places two bibles on the commentary table as Baal enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien has provided us literature apparently.<p>

*Lita hands her Title Belt to the referee Baal looks all around.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien isn't grabbing a mic or anything.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Must be looking to send a different kind of message.<p>

*"The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits. Team Beer and Bastian emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, first coming the ring along with tag partner BASTIAN SUMMERS representing "Team Beer" and accompanied by Joe Coop…DOUG REMER!<p>

*Remer tosses Bastian a beer as Coop downs his. Bastian looks like he's trying to resist, so Remer shakes up his and sprays it all over him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HA! You got to love these guys.<p>

*Coop grabs another beer and tosses it to Remer. Bastian starts to smile and shakes up his.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Team Beer are a bunch of party animals and they are palling up with Bastian tonight.<p>

*Remer and Coop look at each other and try to run. Bastian sprays his can at Remer and Coop laughs while clapping.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>These guys are crazy.<p>

*Eminem's "Almost Famous" hits. Coop and Remer instantly take notice and even let Bastian dump beer on both of them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Um…Coop? Remer?<p>

*Marie Adams and Black Heart emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming to the ring, their partner, accompanied to the ring by Black Heart…MARIE ADAMS!<p>

*Black Heart and Marie look at each other head toward the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Black Heart really needs to change his name. After so much that's happened with his partner at the hands of Damien and his crew? He has one hell of a heart.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm sure Marie has nothing to do with that.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think she has a fair share to do with Black Heart not taking time off.<p>

*Bastian and Remer enter the ring as Black Heart and Marie look at the now beer-soaked Team Beer. Baal, John and Lita stare down their opponents until both trios are now in the ring and the bell rings. Lita has an eye fixed on Marie. Legal men are Bastian and John.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, last time these two fought, Bastian was disqualified.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not on purpose.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No but considering his vow.<p>

*Bastian and John stare down and get into fighting stance.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Correct, however, for Bastian to win and achieve his goal, he needs to actually make the pin tonight. If Remer or Marie make the winning fall it does NOT count on Bastian.<p>

*John goes to lock up, but Bastian with a HEADLOCK TAKEDOWN! Bastian instantly goes for an ANACONDA VICE! John gets away, Bastian springs to his feet and connects with an elbow to the head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great intensity by Bastian.<p>

*John backs to the turn buckle, Bastian charges in and KNEE TO THE GUT OF JOHN! John buckles over, Bastian grabs John by the back of his shirt and tights, charges him against his will and SHOULDER INTO THE RING POST!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

*Bastian hops on the middle rope and cheers on the fans. They love it. Damien holds a cross up high pointed towards Bastian. Bastian walks over to Remer and tags him in. Remer enters the ring, charges in and stomps John in the stomach.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes Remer, lets see if he can continue work on John.<p>

*Remer points at Coop. Coop cracks open a beer and drinks a mouthful.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They love beer.<p>

*Remer grabs John and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! John lands on his behind and Remer taunts both Baal and Lita at the same time. Lita and Baal reply by just staring at him. Remer smiles and points right at Marie who is asking for a tag. The fans start to cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie wants in!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She was completely owned last time!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She has been training hard and wants the challenge.<p>

*Remer gets closer to Marie. He reaches over. Lita is staring intently on Marie…AND THE TAG IS MADE! Remer leaves the ring and so does John as Lita and Marie enter the ring. The crowd cheers as Marie goes right up to Lita's face. Lita pushes her away, Marie goes right back in and STRAIGHT RIGHT TO THE JAW BY LITA!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh you need to be careful with Lita, her strikes are deadly.<p>

*Lita gets in Marie's face and KNIFE EDGE CHOP BY MARIE! Lita responds with a high roundhouse kick, Marie ducks, and GOES FOR THE REVERSE DDT! The fans instantly start cheering until Lita rolls out of the way.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie has clearly been studying…and it shows.<p>

*Marie throws a right hand, Lita ducks and Marie bounces off the ropes and DAMIEN TRIPS HER! The fans boo. Lita just watches as Marie slowly gets to her knees after that faceplant.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien may have just saved Lita right there.<p>

*Lita bends over and grabs Marie by the hair. The fans start to cheer as BLACK HEART ENTERS THE RING, HOPS OVER LITA AND SUICE DIVE ON DAMIEN! Damien falls over and the fans are cheering. Baal hops from the apron and grabs Black Heart. Bastian enters the ring and SUICIDE DIVE ON BAAL!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Even playing field now thanks to Black Heart and Bastian.<p>

*Lita sets Marie up for the Tiger Bomb as Remer enters the ring. The fans cheer as Remer debates something with Coop. Lita is about to lift Marie and REMER GRABS LITA'S ASS! Instantly Lita's eyes go wide and releases Marie. The fans are still cheering as even John is staring in awe.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…Remer is going to die…<p>

*Slowly, Lita turns for attention to Remer…who still has his hands on her ass. Remer is staring back as if in a trance. Lita breaks it by kicking Remer square in between the legs, sending him to the mat on his knees.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ouch…<p>

*Coop enters the ring and instantly sets Lita for THE KEGGER! John enters the ring as the referee is trying to break up the two on two battle going on outside the ring. Bastian enters the ring as John tires to kick Coop. John turns around and SPEAR BY BASTIAN! FOLLOWED BY THE KEGGER! The fans are going crazy as Bastian practically tosses Coop out of the ring!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THIS COULD BE IT FOR BASTIAN!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He knows it too, that's why he's trying to stop any chance of a disqualification.<p>

*Remer rolls out of the ring as Bastian tosses John out and leaves as well. The referee looks around as Marie gets to her feet and covers Lita.*

1…

2…

*FOOT ON THE ROPE! Bastian looks upset.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So close…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian cannot be happy about that one.<p>

*Lita rolls out of the ring. Damien hops on the apron to argue with the referee. Bastian runs over and gets right in Damien's face as well.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien Cross trying to tell the referee what happened.<p>

*Baal enters, grabs Marie and BLACK HOLE SLAM! Bastian sees it and the referee doesn't even see Baal roll out of the ring. John pulls Bastian off the apron as Lita enters to cover.*

1…

*Bastian slides into the ring, but Damien and John are holding his legs.*

2…

*Bastian is pulling as hard as he can.*

3!

*The bell rings and Bastian is let go. "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of the match as a result of a pin fall…THE BLOOD ANGELS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow, I can't even explain what happened.<p>

*Lita and John get their arms raised as Damien laughs at Bastian and Black Heart.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I can. Marie had the upper hand and then a long series of teamwork began until Damien Cross and his men walked away the victors. Say what you want about what Damien has done…but they are dominating.<p>

*Team Beer walks away with Black heart and Marie as Bastian stands outside the ring looking upset.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He was so close…it wouldn't be a victory that counted for him…but it would be a win.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marvin is backstage with Tom as he paces around*

TOMMY LEE  
>I know you're angry Marv, you'll get as many shots on him as you want.<p>

MARVIN  
>Damn right, then I'm going after Kratos. He started this.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Course, Kratos is doing this for a reason though.<p>

MARVIN  
>Yeah? Why?<p>

*Kristy walks over and stops.*

KRISTY  
>Marvin, look at yourself, you're beyond pissed off. Kratos is trying to make you make mistakes. This is how he works. He wants to get so far in your skin that he can break you apart whenever he wants.<p>

MARVIN  
>Yeah? Well why me?<p>

*Kristy stares at him for a moment. Suddenly SULLY SPHINX appears behind Kristy. Soon all three are looking at him.*

SULLY  
>I beat him.<p>

*Jamie Benton shows up in front of Sully holding his Xtreme Title.*

BENTON  
>Sully Sphinx…<p>

SULLY  
>Suck up…<p>

*Benton bites his lip and takes a breath.*

BENTON  
>Genuin sent me to remind you that before your meeting…there will be a tag match.<p>

SULLY  
>Yeah, two of my choice two of his. My memory isn't that bad, look, I remembered your name.<p>

BENTON  
>My name isn't "suck up".<p>

KRISTY  
>Should be…<p>

*Marvin shrugs in agreement*

BENTON  
>Just…ready your men.<p>

SULLY  
>Okay suck up. Tell him that it's Kristy here…<p>

*Kristy grins at Benton*  
>and…this guy owes me a favor…TOMMY LEE!<p>

*Cheering can be heard as Benton does a double take. Tommy takes a deep breath.*

BENTON  
>The chairman?<p>

SULLY  
>Yeah, the guy right in front of you, your boss, my friend. See? My memory is perfect. Now go tell Sally, or Jamie or whatever.<p>

*Benton walks away as Tommy looks at Sully.*

**RING SIDE**

**Val vs. Angel**

*"Like it Rough" by Lady Gaga hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…Tommy Lee is fighting tonight.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm speechless Billy, I cannot wait to see who will face those two tonight.<p>

*Val emerges from the back along with Ewa and Sakura.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall. Coming to the ring accompanied by Sakura and Ewa and all representing "The Entourage"…VAL!<p>

*Val enters the ring as Ewa and Sakura circle the outside.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now there's been plenty of bad blood going on since the beginning, however, it didn't really become interesting until one person stepped in.<p>

*NIN's "Animal" hits. Angel emerges from the back with Jenni.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her opponent, accompanied by Jenni…ANGEL!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Since she debuted, Angel has helped train the other girls. She's made it clear she doesn't care about winning the belt. She just wants to have fun right now.<p>

*Angel waves at the camera, grabs it and gives it a big kiss as Jenni laughs.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, that would be Angel for you. The whole world is her roller coaster.<p>

*Angel enters the ring. The music dies and the bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, more Vixen action.<p>

*Val goes to lockup and SCOOP SLAM BY ANGEL! Val holds her back in pain as Angel yawns. The fans cheer for Angel as Val gets up. Val goes to Angel. They lock up. Angel goes for another scoop slam, Val breaks away and SMALL PACKAGE BY VAL! Referee goes to count*

1…

*Angel reverses it and fans cheer*

1…

2…

*Val kicks out and backs away.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val cannot be happy right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who can blame her? Angel has more skill than all three girls. Val's going to need to switch tactics.<p>

*Val debates with Ewa and Sakura as Angel gets up. Val gets to her feet as well. Angel walks over and…asks for a hug. Entourage members all look at her strange as Angel extends her arms for an actual hug. Val looks confused as Angel actually gives her a hug.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>People, I don't think she's trying to wrestle…she's actually giving Val a hug.<p>

*Val looks confused as Angel smiles wide and BITES VAL'S SHOULDER! Val screams and breaks away as Sakura and Ewa look in shock. Angel and Jenni are laughing.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Did she actually bite her?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah…<p>

*Val charges in with a clothesline, Angel ducks, Val turns around a receives a kick to the stomach followed by A FACEBUSTER! Angel hops to her feet and points at a nearby turnbuckle. The fans cheer as Angel rolls Val into position.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Fallen Angel Moonsault?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know, Angel is way too confusing to analyze.<p>

*Angel hops onto the top rope…MOONSAULT! CONNECTS! She goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Animal" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner as a result of a pin fall…ANGEL!<p>

*Jenni hops in the ring and raises Angel's arm in victory. Sakura and Ewa just stare at Angel in confusion.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Entourage…they may just be screwed.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>By Angel…yeah…<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Team Beer and Black Heart are backstage as Bastian runs over.*

BASTIAN  
>Guys, please, listen to me. I need to be on your team.<p>

REMER  
>…"our team" as in Team Beer or "our team" as in "Retribution"?<p>

BASTIAN  
>Against Damien and all of them, look I just want to beat one guy. I want to prove I deserve to be here.<p>

COOP  
>Dude, if Remer and I deserve to be here…then you totally deserve to be here.<p>

BASTIAN  
>But I haven't won a single match.<p>

COOP  
>…yeah, that's why we're saying no.<p>

BASTIAN  
>Why?<p>

REMER  
>You just said you haven't won a single match. Dude?<p>

BLACK HEART  
>Damien's guys are really hard. If we want to stand a chance, we need someone higher up. I'm sorry, but you would be a horrible choice. Nothing personal…<p>

*Bastian nods and thinks about it*

BASTIAN  
>…what if I found someone that was really good? Would you take me then?<p>

BLACK HEART  
>Well it would be you, me, Team Beer and one mo-<p>

*Team Beer stop him. Camera points away from Bastian and focuses on the three.*

What?

COOP  
>Bastian is a multi generation fighter, he's like…wrestling royalty.<p>

REMER  
>Yeah, he may know someone. If we could at least get rid of Baal, we would have a way easier time.<p>

BLACK HEART  
>Yeah, but they have two spots to fill as well.<p>

REMER  
>Worth a shot, not to mention Bastian will be gone once he loses anyway.<p>

COOP  
>Unless he beats someone.<p>

*Silence and the three look over at Bastian.*

BLACK HEART  
>Okay, if you can find someone, someone good…VERY GOOD…you can join us.<p>

BASTIAN  
>You mean it?<p>

*Black Heart looks at Team Beer. Team Beer nods. Black Heart looks at Bastian…and nods as well.*

GREAT! You won't regret it!

*Bastian runs off. Black Heart then looks at Team Beer.*

COOP  
>Yeah…<p>

**RING SIDE**

*"In My Head" by Jason Derulo hits. The ring is decorated with furniture and the ring is now carpeted. Meat emerges from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and Gentlemen…THE MEAT LOCKER!<p>

*Meat grabs a mic*

MEAT  
>No sweetheart, I'll do this. Ladies and gentlemen…THE MOST AWESOME SEGEMENT IN OCW HISTORY! Hosted by the man who is, with no possible mistake, the best possible host OCW has to offer. The man who IS…ONE HUNDRED PERCENT…PURE…SOLID…MEAT!<p>

*Meat enters the ring and the music dies down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not cocky at all.<p>

MEAT  
>Many of you don't know, but I am highly regarded for my skills here. Even to the point where last week we had six of OCW's Vixens battle it out for the spot as my guest tonight on the very first of many episodes. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO "THE MEAT LOCKER" and here is JACKIE!<p>

*"Living in America" by James Brown hits. Jackie emerges from the back as Meat is in the ring dancing. Jackie enters the ring wearing an OCW T-shirt and jeans.*

Okay, cut the music.

*Music dies*

We are so happy to have you.

*Jackie takes a mic*

JACKIE  
>Thank you…Meat…<p>

*Both sit down*

MEAT  
>Now you are one of the lesser known girls in this division. I mean we know Marie is Sean daughter and a trained dancer, we known Jenni is a brawler, we known Angel is completely insane and Entourage are-<p>

JACKIE  
>A bunch of bullies who try to sleep with the first thing they can find.<p>

*The fans cheer.*

MEAT  
>Well they have some pluses to them.<p>

JACKIE  
>No they don't Meat, they gang up on people, hit on everything that moves and even try to take opportunities away from people that clearly deserve them more.<p>

MEAT  
>I wouldn't say that.<p>

JACKIE  
>Meat, they were just talking about how you invited them here in exchange for a certain…picture of Ewa…<p>

*Meat takes a breath…and then smiles. Jackie stands up and gets in Meat's face.*

So I win a ladder match and I get to share a screen with three girls who got owned twice in a row? All because you love to stare at a girl's-

MEAT  
>ENTOURAGE PEOPLE!<p>

*"Like It Rough" by Lady Gaga hits. Jackie turns around as Meat backs into the ropes and Sakura emerges from the back with Ewa.*

Okay no Val, but still we have The Entourage at "The Meat Locker"!

JACKIE  
>Save it!<p>

*Sakura grabs a mic and both girls enter the ring. Music dies and Jackie stares down both girls.*

SAKURA  
>Jackie, leave.<p>

*Jackie shakes her head.*

Jackie, leave before I put you in another concussion.

JACKIE  
>I don't back down to bullies, I face them just like everyone should.<p>

*The fans cheer.*

SAKURA  
>You think we're bullies? You're so stupid that you think we are bullies.<p>

JACKIE  
>Lets see…you fight in numbers, you are arrogant, bossy, hateful, deceptive and above all else…a coward.<p>

SAKURA  
>This is professional wrestling Jackie, it's put up or shut up. Also to respond to your comments of us being whores and that we stole opportunities, first off…too bad, we went by the rules and if you don't like the fact that our alliance won us countless victories then that's too bad. Also…how did you get your job here in the first place? Hmm?<p>

*Jackie stares both down*

Did you fight in Japan? No…were you a model?

*Sakura looks Jackie up and down…and laughs*

Have you been in movies or TV shows? Have you ever been seen by the public ever? No…you got your job…by giving Bastian one.

JACKIE  
>Oh go there, right. My ex-boyfriend and I met up in development, where I was training…WITH KRISTY!<p>

*Fans cheer*

Many of us, like myself, enrolled in the Keith Family gyms and the lucky few got into Kristy's Developmental Camp. THAT'S HOW I GOT THIS JOB YOU BITCH!

*Ewa grabs the mic*

WAIT! ...where do I press "1" for English?

*Sakura kicks Jackie in the stomach and tackles her onto a sofa. The sofa falls over.*

MEAT  
>THERE WE GO! A catfight on the first episode of "THE MEAT LOCKER"!<p>

*Ewa grabs Jackie and holds her still as Sakura pounds on her. "In My Head" plays. Jackie breaks out of Ewa's hold and elbows Sakura. Sakura backs away. Jackie elbows Ewa from behind and charges at Sakura with a clothesline. IT CONNECTS AND SAKURA GOES OVER THE TOP ROPE AND ONTO THE FLOOR! Jackie charges after Ewa and NIELGADA!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh…that hurt.<p>

*Meat stares at Ewa as she leaves the ring.*

**JAMIE LYNN'S OFFICE**

*Jamie Lynn is on the phone.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I agree, this is huge. Tom is going back into the ring and the ratings are going up. I know, Tommy Lee and Kristy teaming up so the match should be huge.<p>

*The door opens and it's TNT and Dynamite, The Tag Champions. Jamie Lynn waves them in.*

True, Genuin has not yet said who he will have representing him. Let's just hope he has something big planned. Okay? Okay. Bye.

*The champions sit as Jamie Lynn hangs up.*

DYNAMITE  
>We had a deal.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Yes, here's the deal.<p>

*Another door opens…IT'S LUCKY!*

LUCKY  
>Hi, I'm Lucky and I will be your new manager.<p>

*TNT and Dynamite do a double take.*

DYNAMITE  
>A manager?<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Correct, "Dynamite" Dan Patterson, you fought in three title matches at "Revolution". Now face facts, you retained the tag titles by luck alone and were beaten to a pulp after by Genuin.<p>

*Dynamite takes a breath and nods.*

Lucky here is an expert at strategy, and honesty? You two need it. She can help bring you two to your highest potential and become great champions. This was not a deal guys, this is my gift to your hard work.

TNT  
>But how is she going to help us become better when we're still winning?<p>

LUCKY  
>Perhaps by me setting up the both of you with major matches? I'm thinking TNT could try qualifying for the Xtreme Title since Dynamite nearly pulled it off last time. Also I was talking to Genuin and he would love it if Dynamite was one of those that represented him tonight.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>You…<p>

TNT  
>You scored us a spot at tonight's Main Event?<p>

LUCKY  
>Also got you a spot to earn an Xtreme Title Shot.<p>

*TNT and Dynamite stare at Lucky in awe.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Looks like a good call by your new manager.<p>

*Lucky smiles as if celebrating*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Marvin is walking toward the Ring Side area. "Remedy" by Cold can heard getting louder and louder. He passes by staff and passes though a few sets of curtains*

**RING SIDE**

**Marvin Keith vs. Raul**

*The fans cheer as Marvin emerges from the back…AND RAUL ATTACKS MARVIN'S LEG FROM BEHIND! Raul tosses aside an item and starts punching Marvin in the head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really? Raul just…what is that item he used?<p>

*Raul gets to his feet and starts stomping Marvin's body. The camera focuses on the item.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's…it's a wrench.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match has not even started yet and Raul is making every effort to take advantage.<p>

*Raul backs off, grabs the wrench again and CONNECTS WITH MARVIN'S SKULL! The fans boo Raul as he tosses the wrench aside and heads to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Why is he even bothering? I mean, is he actually expecting Marvin to walk into the ring after that?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No, not that.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well I'm sure Marv is out cold.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well actually, in the case where both wrestlers are ring side and the match is about to begin…a count out is possible.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>ARE YOU SERIOUS? Marv can be attacked, injured and still technically lose the match all before it even begins?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not the best rule in the book…but yes.<p>

*Raul enters the ring and starts stretching.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now this is just stupid, Raul deserves more than this.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait…getting a message. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…by order of both Tommy lee and Jamie Lynn…Raul will be facing a different opponent.<p>

*"Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC hits. Raul looks confused.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>TONIGHT IS THE RETURN…OF SEAN ADAMS!<p>

**Sean Adams vs. Raul**

*The fans cheer loud as Sean Adams emerges from the back. Raul is in awe as Sean walks to the ring and slides right in. The bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is insane, Tommy Lee is wrestling and now so is Sean Adams.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean Adams was injured over a month ago and now he is back.<p>

*Raul goes right for a drop toe hold, but Sean catches him by grabbing onto the head. Raul backs away and Sean with a roundhouse to the side of Raul's head. The fans cheer as Raul backs away and Sean with a charging elbow! Sean then grabs Raul by the head and tights and charges Raul shoulder first RIGHT INTO THE POST! Raul tries to back away, clearly feeling the pain of the attack, but Sean grabs Raul and rams him into ANOTHER POST! Raul tries to back away again, but Sean shakes his head. The fans cheer as Sean grabs Raul and SHOULDER FIRST INTO ANOTHER POST!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now this is some good brutality.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well he deserves it.<p>

*Raul falls to his knees, holding his shoulder in pain. He looks over to find…MARVIN WAITING FOR HIM OUTSIDE! Raul stares at Marvin in fear as he gets to his feet, he looks at Sean and DDT BY SEAN! He goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Shoot to Thrill" hits. Marvin slides into the ring. Sean gets Raul to his feet, gets him against the ropes…AND TIES RAUL'S ARMS UP IN THEM! The fans start cheering as the music dies. Raul appears to be begging as Marvin stares at him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin and Sean have him in the best spot.<p>

*Marvin then holds up…THE WRENCH! The fans cheer even louder as Raul looks as if about to cry. Marvin looks at the fans and holds it up. The fans are chanting "Do it".*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul berated Marvin, hit him with a car and then tried to injure him right before having to fight him in the ring. I say: do it.<p>

*Marvin looks at Raul…and tosses the wrench aside. Raul stares at Marvin and Marvin just shakes his head. There is a moment of silence and slowly…people begin to cheer for Marvin. Sean even applauds him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin proved to be the bigger man.<p>

*Suddenly the lights go out. They come back on and KRATOS AND THE BLOOD ANGELS! Kratos is right in the middle of the ring with the stable looking right at Marvin and Sean.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is Kratos doing with…them?<p>

*Kratos takes out a mic from his hoodie.*

KRATOS  
>Hi Marvin, looks like you got your violent needs awhile back. Can I have Raul, please? We need him.<p>

*Marvin and Sean look confused.*

Yeah, I heard he may get fired or something, kind of a killer to be fired before a big pay per view like "Retribution". However, I found a loophole. You see, he can't be fired if he has a match coming up.

*People begin to boo*

Aw don't tell me people were hoping to see a guy lose his job. All for what? For standing up for what he believes in? If that's the case, Ciak getting paralyzed by Damien here should be considered Manslaughter. But not the case, so hand him over.

*The fans continue to boo. Sean leaves the ring as Marvin stares down Kratos. Marvin walks over and grabs the mic from him.*

MARVIN  
>So at "Retribution", it's you and Damien's guys?<p>

KRATOS  
>Why else would I be out here?<p>

MARVIN  
>I'd say you came out here to give me more reason to challenge you.<p>

*The fans cheer again but Kratos and Blood Angels just laugh.*

KRATOS  
>Challenge? Buy a dictionary Marvin, fighting you is not a challenge. Fighting you is easier than breathing.<p>

MARVIN  
>So are we on then?<p>

*More cheering can be heard*

KRATOS  
>…sure. IT'S ON!<p>

*The crowd erupts in cheer as the two stare down.*

We'll see you soon.

*The light go out and moments later they come back on and they're all gone. Including Raul.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I guess we have a match.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Doesn't the other team have to have a say?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Honestly, I don't think they'll care.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tommy Lee is in his wrestling attire and taping up his wrists. Kristy walks over.*

KRISTY  
>Ready?<p>

*Tommy Lee nods*

TOMMY LEE  
>It's been awhile since the last time I've been in the ring.<p>

KRISTY  
>No different from any other time, it's like riding a bike.<p>

*Tom gets up and snaps a small rag at Kristy's ass and they both laugh…until Genuin shows up.*

GENUIN  
>Am I intruding?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Not at all.<p>

GENUIN  
>Great, so tonight you two are facing my guys, those guys will be: Jamie Benton and "Dynamite" Dan Patterson.<p>

*Tommy Lee and Kristy nod*

Good luck, because I play to win…and I expect them to do the same.

TOMMY LEE  
>Well then, good luck against Sully tonight…The Arm Wrestling Match.<p>

GENUIN  
>I don't need luck, I'm being trained by the best.<p>

*Genuin storms off. Tommy Lee looks at Kristy and shrugs.*

**RING SIDE**

**Tommy Lee/Kristy vs. Dynamite/Jamie Benton**

*"TNT" by ACDC hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, our Main Event!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is scheduled for one fall and is a Tag Team Match. Coming down to the ring accompanied by Lucky and Ted Nugent Thomas…he is one half of the OCW Tag Team Champions…"DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

*Lucky, TNT and Dynamite emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Cannot wait to see the impact Lucky will have as a manager.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What makes you so sure she will make any difference?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn holds her at such high esteem.<p>

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His partner, accompanied by OCW Champion Genuin, he is the OCW Xtreme Champion…JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Dynamite enters the ring as Genuin and Jamie Benton emerge from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well look at this, the OCW Champion is gracing us with his presence.<p>

*Benton looks as Dynamite is stretching out in the ring. Genuin pats Benton on the back and circles around the ring toward the commentary table. Benton hands his title to the referee and slides into the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes our OCW Champion.<p>

*Genuin sits at the commentary table and puts on a headset.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice to see you.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great to be here guys.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So now I need to ask, why Dynamite? Also about last week-<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite? Why not? That man has proven himself to be a quality competitor and he has victories over some of OCW's best.<p>

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits. The fans all start cheering.*

Also I knew Sully would pick his closest friends instead of people that were great in the ring.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What? Kristy is amazing in the ring.<p>

*Kristy and Tommy Lee emerge from the back.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who said I was talking about her?<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents: coming back together and representing SULLY SPHINX! They are…KRISTY…and OCW CHAIRMAN…TOMMY LEE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This will be Tommy Lee's first match in over a month.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There is a good reason for that though. Tommy Lee in the past has had a number of injuries which in the past has limited himself in the ring over the years. It was also one of many reasons Tommy get into the business area of Professional Wrestling in the first place.<p>

*Kristy and Tommy are talking as they head to the ring. Once they get to the ring…*

AIN'T NO GRAVE…

*The fans go crazy*

…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN…

*"Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash hits as Sully emerges from the back. All four in the match look over to watch Sully walk down the ramp in street clothes.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>The hell is this guy doing here?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Same reason you're here likely.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm, I doubt it's because he is the best wrestling champion on the planet. That would be me.<p>

*Kristy and Tommy enter the ring as Sully circles around the ring looking directly at Genuin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like we have another guest commentator.<p>

*Sully grins and takes a headset before eventually sitting down. The music dies*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>If you think you're stealing the spot light from me, think again.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh shut up and enjoy the show. I'm just saving time by coming out here now instead of later to beat you.<p>

*Both teams get to their corners as the bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>After this match we will see Genuin and Sully in an arm wrestling match.<p>

*Legal people are Kristy and Jamie Benton.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton is proving his worth after last week's embarrassment.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>By that, you mean, when you downed him with your own finisher?<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Better than him being taken down by you.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no, you saved me time and effort by beating up your own men for me. You are so horrible.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match has begun guys.<p>

*Kristy squats down low as Benton stares her down.*

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I've known these two since I started in this business, I know what to expect from these people.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>All you know is who your friends are, not who is the better fighter.<p>

*Kristy stands up and points at Benton's Title Belt. Instantly the fans start cheering. Benton goes to get in Kristy's face and KICK TO THE SHIN BY KRISTY! Benton feels it and backs off. Kristy kicks again, and again, and a few more times as Benton circles around the ring trying to evade her attacks. Benton gets to the turnbuckle, Kristy goes for a monkey flip…BUT BENTON CATCHES HER!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great show of strength by the Xtreme Champion!<p>

*KRISTY COUNTERS WITH A HURRICANRANA FACEBUSTER! Benton stays on his feet, turns around and GUILLOTINE BY TOMMY LEE! Benton's still on his feet.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>COME ON BENTON!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Teamwork going on here.<p>

*A cracking sound is heard and Genuin laughs.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>You're drinking on the job?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nobody ever said I couldn't.<p>

*Kristy hops onto the middle rope, bounces onto the top, MOONSAULT INTO A KNEE DROP! BENTON IS TAKEN DOWN! Kristy goes for the pin as the fans cheer loud.*

1…

2…

*Benton kicks out.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh thank you!<p>

*Sully is heard laughing as Dynamite cheers Benton and leans in hoping for a tag. Kristy stands up and points at Tommy Lee. The fans start cheering even louder.*

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The fans want it Kristy!<p>

*Kristy looks at Dynamite and starts walking to Tommy. Tom points at Benton getting up. Kristy turns around and BENTON WITH A OVERHEAD BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The counter!<p>

*The fans start to boo Benton as he bounces off the ropes and hits the leg drop. Benton now on the assault, grabs Kristy by the hair and gets her up and CLOTHES LINE! Benton Held onto her though…pulls her back up…ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE! Benton goes for the pin.*

1…

*Kristy kicks out. Benton then tags in Dynamite and tells him to go to the top rope.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like some teamwork now on their part. What are they planning?<p>

*Benton gets Kristy up and sets her up for a suplex. Kristy goes up and Dynamite catches her. Dynamite lets her hang upside down and TOP ROPE HANGMAN'S DDT! Dynamite stands up and taunts the crowd.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>THAT'S WHY I CHOSE DYNAMITE! Once again he has proven to be the better man.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He hasn't beaten her yet.<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is left of her to beat?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin, I learned a long time ago…do not count any of these people out just because-<p>

*Dynamite tosses Kristy out of the ring.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Actually looks like that's exactly what they're doing.<p>

*Referee starts the count.*

1…

2…

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>COME ON KRISTY!<p>

3…

*Kristy starts to get up. The fans start chanting her name.*

4…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's got it.<p>

*Kristy gets to her feet, walks to the apron and BENTON KICKS HER IN THE HEAD! The fans boo him as Kristy backs away.*

5…

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay that should have warranted a reset in the count. Damn referees…<p>

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like I win again.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You haven't won yet Genuin.<p>

6…

*TNT grabs Kristy and KRISTY WITH A KICK TO THE HEAD! Benton hops off the apron and Kristy pushes TNT into him.*

7…

*Kristy charges and BASEBALL SLIDE BY DYNAMITE STOPS HER! The referee argues with Dynamite as Benton and TNT grab her. They set her up and DOUBLE SUPLEX OUTSIDE THE RING!*

1…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Referee forces to reset the count now.<p>

*Kristy lays on the mat in pain as Dynamite waits. Tommy enters the ring and gets right behind the Tag Champion.*

2…

*Benton sees and yells at Dynamite. Dynamite turns around and TOMMY ATTACKS! Right hand followed by right hand, Dynamite backs into the ropes*

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>YES! TOMMY YOU GO MAN!<p>

*Tommy grabs him and Irish Whips the Tag Champion. Dynamite bounces off the ropes and DRIVING JUMP KICK BY TOMMY LEE!*

3…

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>WHY ISN'T THE REFEREE DOING ANYTHING!<p>

*Dynamite holds his chest in pain.*

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, sucks to not get your way, huh?<p>

4…

*Kristy starts to get up again as Benton gets onto the apron. Benton argues with the referee about Tommy and Tommy heads back to his corner.*

5…

*TNT grabs Kristy by the hair Kristy counters by PULLING TNT INTO THE COMMENTARY TABLE!*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>WHOA!<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>DAMN IT! I JUST SPILLED MY BEER!<p>

6…

*Kristy grabs TNT by the hair, sets him up and EYE OPENER!*

7…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here's Kristy's chance to get back into this.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Someone owes me a beer.<p>

*Kristy charges and GETS INTO THE RING! The fans go crazy as Dynamite goes to attack. Kristy with a drop toe hold followed with a KNEE TO THE FACE! Lucky is yelling at Dynamite to get out of the ring as Kristy bounces off the ropes and BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE STOMACH OF DYNAMITE! Tommy can be heard yelling "FINISH HIM"! Kristy smiles as Dynamite is on his knees.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is the worst spot to be in with Kristy.<p>

*Dynamite gets to his feet as Kristy stares at him as if waiting for him to make a move. Dynamite leans against the ropes. He looks about ready to go for the DYNAMITE KICK and…leaves the ring.*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now what?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Better go talk to your boys.<p>

*Benton slides in the ring and takes out the pepper spray. Tommy enters the ring and Benton instantly aims it at him. Kristy sees it and Benton aims it at her, Tommy grabs it and SPRAYS BENTON! The fans cheer loud as Tommy then applies the GUILLONTINE CHOKEHOLD!*

YOU STILL GOT IT TOMMY!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I AGREE!<p>

*Kristy turns around and LUCKY WITH THE TAG TITLE SWINGS AT HER! Kristy ducks and EYE OPENER ON LUCKY! Kristy springs to her feet and DYNAMITE KICK BY DYNAMITE!*

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>YES!<p>

*Dynamite goes for the pin*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "TNT" hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great match but still you hate to see Kristy lose like that.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match as a result of a pin fall…."DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON AND JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Tommy releases Benton and Genuin's entire team leaves the ring. TNT grabs the Tag Belts and the Tag Champions leave raising their hands. Genuin drops the headset, goes to Benton, and raises his hand instead of the referee. Tommy takes a breath in the middle of the ring and looks at Kristy, then at Sully. Sully tosses his headset aside and gets up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully cannot be thrilled with this result.<p>

*Sully enters the ring as Tommy helps Kristy up. The music dies. Tommy and Sully stare down…and then…shake hands. The fans cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now that's a great show of respect there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tommy rarely wrestles, and despite Kristy carrying it all Tommy did very well considering.<p>

*Sully goes to Kristy and gives her a big hug and the fans cheer. Genuin then grabs a mic.*

GENUIN  
>How about a big hand for the winning team!<p>

*The fans boo Genuin.*

Great…The table and chairs?

*Staff shows up with a small table and two chairs.*

**MAIN EVENT**  
>**ARM WRESTLING MATCH**<br>**SULLY SPHINX vs. GENUIN**

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Time for the arm wrestling match.<p>

GENUIN  
>Okay, now Kristy, go. I don't want Sully cheating his way into finally besting me at something.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What?<p>

GENUIN  
>You heard me.<p>

*The table and chairs are set up as Kristy leaves the ring. Sully then grabs a mic.*

SULLY  
>Then how about you get that stooge out of here, because we all know he's the biggest cheater in this building.<p>

*The fans all cheer.*

That and he should get that rash on his face looked at. Pepper spray hurts, huh?

*Benton slowly leaves the ring side area as Genuin enters.*

GENUIN  
>By the way…I negotiated with Jamie Lynn. She agreed with me that you worked really hard to get this close to me. So at "Retribution" our match that you will lose thanks to my trainer…WILL BE A HARDCORE MATCH!<p>

*The fans cheer.*

SULLY  
>Best news I've heard all day. We gonna do this now?<p>

GENUIN  
>You wish, I want to make your humiliation so much more painful. Also next week, Jamie Lynn and I have agreed, both of us will be in action. This time…we choose our opponents…out of the teams we chose tonight.<p>

*The fans cheer louder.*

So next week, I face either Tommy or Kristy…and you? You get to face either Jamie Benton or Dynamite.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice twist though.<p>

GENUIN  
>These people love it, do you?<p>

SULLY  
>Honestly? As long as I can beat someone's skull in I couldn't care less.<p>

*The fans cheer.*

GENUIN  
>Then let's do this then.<p>

*Genuin takes his jacket off and sits down. Sully hands Tommy his mic and sits as well.*

HEY! Off the jacket…last thing I want are people saying me beating you is a fluke.

*Sully takes his jacket off and readies his hand.*

One last note, zero tolerance, we can't attack the other just because I'm better than you.

*Genuin puts his mic in his pocket. The champion the stretches his arm as Sully just waits.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Genuin and Sully stare down as Genuin readies his arm. Both men then get into position.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully claims to be a demon and despite us not knowing what demons are capable of, I would say he could have the biggest advantage here.<p>

*They lock hands and place the other hands on the table edges to grip…AND IT BEGINS! The fans cheer as they are both locked up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The object of this is to make the other's hand hit the table.<p>

*Both struggle as Genuin yells at Sully until….SULLY GETS AN IMMEDIATE LEAD!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO TALKING GENUIN! I KNOW IT'S HARD!<p>

*Genuin recovers from the slip and begin turning red as he slowly gets the arms back to a draw. Sully doesn't look happy as Sully begins to get his lead back. Genuin starts to sweat as he pulls with all he has. Sully slowly starts to lose his lead and is shaking his head.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully isn't one to back down and tonight, I doubt he plans to let Genuin best him. Especially at this…<p>

*Sully's eyes widen as Genuin picks up more…and starts GETTING A LEAD! The fans start chanting Sully's name. Genuin yells as the lead grows more and more.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully cannot…<p>

*Sully's eyes slowly go red and…SULLY WINS INSTANTLY AND THE FANS GO CRAZY! Genuin falls to his knees as "Ain't No Grave" hits. Sully stands up and raises his hand in the air.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner…SULLY SPHINX!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's about time he got some momentum going into "Retribution". This could be the start of a new OCW Champion.<p>

*Genuin grabs his jacket and leaves the ring. Genuin starts up the ramp and lights go down in that area.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully just stole the spotlight from Genuin…literally.<p>

*Genuin keeps walking as Sully stands watching him leave.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin is out of breath as he puts his jacket back on. Benton walks over to him.*

BENTON  
>Genuin, your phone…<p>

GENUIN  
>NOT NOW!<p>

BENTON  
>But-<p>

GENUIN  
>GET OUT OF MY WAY!<p>

*Benton whispers something in Genuin's ear and he stops. Genuin takes a breath and answers his phone.*

Hi there…you saw that? Not my best night, but we still have plenty of momentum going into "Retribution". Now I can…what? That's not necessary…YES I KNOW WHAT SULLY IS CAPABLE OF! Yeah, I know you know better but you don't need to…

*Genuin looks at Benton and sighs.*

Okay fine, next week? See you at the arena next week then…

*Genuin hangs up and walks away.*


	13. War: Week 11

*The pyro goes off and "Born with Nothing" by Papa Roach hits the PA. The fans all over the arena cheer while the camera goes all around getting their expressions.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO OCW WAR! I'm Billy Winn and as always-<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm Big Julius here and we have a damn good card tonight.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There is only two weeks left until "Retribution" and tonight we will have all the big names trying to get as much momentum as possible. TONIGHT! It is "pick your poison" as both Genuin and Sully will be in action. Sully will face either OCW Xtreme Champion Jamie Benton or "Dynamite" Dan Patterson.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OCW Champion Genuin has a huge choice of his own. He gets to choose between either Tommy Lee, our boss, or Kristy.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Definitely a big choice to make and could easily lead to-<p>

AIN'T NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN.

*The fans start cheering as Johnny Cash's "Ain't No Grave" hits. The lights dim.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes the challenger.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He'll face Genuin in just two weeks for the OCW Title, Sully Sphinx!<p>

*Sully emerges from the back and the fans erupt. He stops, looks around and starts down the ramp. The lights go out, back on all the way, and Sully is in the center of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like he's hyped up Billy.<p>

*Sully gets a mic and the music dies.*

SULLY  
>Genuin, last week I proved that I was stronger than you. Tonight, I prove that I'm a better fighter. Do you know throughout your entire Title Reign you have yet to win without anyone's help? In this ring, in my yard, you have claimed to be the best and every single time you prove that you SUCK!<p>

*The fans cheer.*

I started here in OCW, I was born in OCW and I will be damned if a punk like you holds that title belt any longer. That's why I'm glad you set up our match to be no disqualification, that way there's no excuses and no problems. I waited months to get this shot and I plan to let out every single frustration that I went through all over your Hollywood body.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He has too.<p>

SULLY  
>One Thunderstruck won't be enough either, I plan to make you bleed and anyone that may help you. That is why tonight…I will face…BOTH OF THEM!<p>

*Sully drops the mic and his music comes right back on.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Both of them?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully Sphinx is making a statement tonight, he's going to fight Dynamite and Benton in a handicap match. This is going to be huge!<p>

*Sully leaves the ring and heads right to the back.*

**PARKING LOT**

*A limo pulls up and just stays there. The door opens…AND IT'S GENUIN AND BENTON! Genuin leans his head toward the limo's window.*

GENUIN  
>That's right sir, come out when you're ready. Benton and I will lay down the law with Sully.<p>

*Genuin taps Benton and they head to the arena.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who is in that limo?<p>

**RINGSIDE**

**Xtreme/Vixens Contendership Elimination Tables Match**  
>**KristyMarie vs. TNT/Sakura vs. Bastian/Jackie vs. Meat/Ewa**

*"Ring Frei" by Lafee hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match, is an intergender tables match and the winning team will receive title shots for "Retribution", one for the Xtreme Title and the other for the Vixen's.<p>

*Kristy and Marie Adams emerge from the back. Marie looks pumped as Kristy remains more focused than ever.*

Coming to the ring first…the team of…KRISTY AND MARIE ADAMS!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Billy? The rules.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is an elimination tables match, the rules are simple: There are four teams. If one goes through a table the entire team is eliminated. Last team remaining wins.<p>

*Marie hops to the ring apron, does a spin and hops into the ring. Kristy leaps over the top rope, holds herself upside down for a moment and lands on her knees.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy may be doing double duty tonight, but it may be worth it if she wins tonight.<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits. Lucky emerges from the back along with TNT, Sakura and Val.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, accompanied by Lucky and Val…the team of…TED NUGENT THOMAS AND SAKURA!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Plenty of interesting teams here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Keeps them on guard, this is for shots at individual titles. We can't have them be partnered up with friends.<p>

*Sakura slides into the ring as TNT hops onto the top rope and points at Kristy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week, TNT and Kristy had quite an interesting battle. One that TNT had no actual reason to be part of.<p>

*Sakura and TNT look at each other as Val and Lucky applaud them. Val is wearing a neck brace. "Start Again" by Red hits and the fans start cheering again.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh boy, now we need to see this.<p>

*Bastian and Jackie emerge from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents…BASTIAN SUMMERS AND JACKIE!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, this is a bad call.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm two exes teamed together? Yeah, VERY BAD CALL!<p>

*Bastian tries to say something to Jackie, but she ignores him and points right at Sakura. Sakura motions Jackie to come in.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Plenty of bad blood between those two, but also Bastian…he has three more events to get a win. Now eliminating someone tonight WOULD COUNT.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>As long as he does it? He could eliminate a Vixen and it will count. Intergender rules.<p>

*Jackie enters the ring and Bastian runs in as well. Jackie instantly goes right into Sakura's face, but TNT pushes her back. Lucky makes an effort to point at the surrounding tables scattered around the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lucky, trying to be as much help as possible.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her services were given to TNT and Dynamite as a gift from General Manager Jamie Lynn.<p>

*"In My Head" by Jason Derulo hits. Meat emerges from the back with Ewa, who is wearing a tight black dress that has been made to look amazing and for wrestling at the same time.*

BIILY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm wow…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>MEAT IS A LUCKY MOTHER F-<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>-The final team…MEAT AND EWA!<p>

*Val cheers for Ewa, Lucky gives her a look and Val ignores her as Meat and Ewa walk down the ramp like two models. Meat gets to the ring first and strokes a pose.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Later tonight, we will also have another segment of "The Meat Locker". Not sure who the guest is tonight.<p>

*Ewa enters the ring and gives Sakura a hug. Meat rolls in and the bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

*Sakura and Ewa slide out of the ring as Marie and Jackie run after them only for TNT to take down Jackie with a drop toe hold and for Meat to grab Marie for a bear hug. Kristy walks to Meat, Kicks him in the side and Meat drops to one knee. Marie attacks with several elbows to the face AND MEAT LETS GO!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Love the team work by Kristy and Marie, but look at Entourage.<p>

*Sakura and Ewa are greeted by Val as they set up a table. Jackie runs over, grabs Ewa by the hair and slams her head onto the table.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh that hurt her.<p>

*Sakura and Val attack Jackie and begin a double team.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Keep in mind, no disqualifications here.<p>

*Bastian is stomping away at TNT as Kristy executes a scoop slam on Meat. Marie leaves the ring and slides in a table. Val and Sakura set Jackie up…DOUBLE SUPLEX!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's all team work right now Billy, and once again Entourage has the huge advantage in the Vixen's Division. Looks like Meat and Ewa and TNT and Sakura for the finals.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Unless Meat or TNT gets eliminated.<p>

*Ewa hops on top of the table. The fans cheer as Jackie gets to her feet with Sakura's help and shoves her away. Ewa steps down and DOUBLE AXE HANDLE FROM BEHIND! Inside the ring, Kristy hits a European Uppercut, Meat leans against the ropes. Kristy goes for a kick, Meat CATCHES IT! Meat tosses the leg back to Kristy and MEAT WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX! Marie enters the ring and HAS A STEEL CHAIR!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie's packing heat!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her father, Sean Adams, is deadly with one of those.<p>

*MARIE WITH A CHAIR SHOT ON MEAT! Meat backs into the ropes. The fans cheer loud as Marie charges with the chair and Meat slides out of the ring holding his head. Marie then charges at TNT and he rolls out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Like Father, like-<p>

*SPEAR ON MARIE BY BASTIAN!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW!<p>

*The fans boo as Bastian gets up and looks as if apologizing to them all as he grabs a table and starts setting it up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He really wants that win.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is he really that desperate?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A three month losing streak? Oh yeah…<p>

*The table is set up. Bastian grabs Marie and gets her on top of the table. The fans are booing louder now and Bastian keep apologizing to them as he gets to the top rope.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian's really not a bad guy, but this is really a shocker for us all.<p>

*Bastian gets his footing and…KNEE ATTACK BY KRISTY! The fans cheer as Bastian is now dazed. Kristy looks back to see Marie is still on the table, she hops off and pulls Bastian off the top rope. TNT hops onto the ring apron and Meat grabs him by the leg. Bastian battles back with an elbow followed with a kick to the mid section. Kristy leans against the ropes and the fans continue to boo Bastian, Bastian is distracted and EYE OPENER BY KRISTY!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THERE WE GO!<p>

*Bastian yells in pain as TNT kicks Meat away. He gets to the tope rope, looking at Marie. The fans all boo again as TNT goes for the 450 Splash…Kristy charges for the table and…TNT ONLY GETS WOOD! The table broke but no elimination. The fans cheer loud.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Replay please! Kristy literally saved Marie at the best possible time.<p>

*A replay is shown. Outside the ring, Jackie is battling all three girls of Entourage…until SAKURA WITH A CHAIR TO THE STOMACH! Ewa gets on top of the table again as Sakura and Val get Jackie up there as well. Ewa sets up Jackie for Nielgada. JACKIE GOES THROUGH THE TABLE!*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The team of Bastian and Jackie have been eliminated!<p>

*Bastian rolls out of the ring and falls to the knees.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Make that two now for Bastian…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Once again Bastian was close to some form of a victory, only for it to be stolen from him.<p>

*Entourage celebrates amongst themselves. The fans start cheering as Jenni and Angel emerge from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes the cavalry.<p>

*The two girls walk around the ring looking right at Entourage, Ewa and Sakura run into the ring. Meat stops the two, but Jenni BACKHANDS HIM! The fans cheer loud. Lucky and Val run away to the back and the fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Even playing field now.<p>

*TNT is yelling at Angel and Jenni in frustration. Angel hops up to the ring apron and KISSES HIM! The fans cheer loud while Kristy sets up another table. Angel snaps TNT's head back with a guillotine on the ropes, Kristy kicks TNT in the stomach and yells at Marie.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is this?<p>

*DOUBLE SUPLEX ONTO THE TABLE! IT DOESN'T BREAK! The fans cheer either way as TNT lays there on top of the table, slightly looking off balanced. The fans cheer again as MEAT IS ON THE TOP ROPE! Sakura and Ewa run over begging for him to come down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat is about to eliminate TNT here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>And Sakura in the process.<p>

*Meat listens to them until MARIE WITH THE REVERSE DDT ON SAKURA! Kristy grabs Ewa and tosses her out of the ring. The fans cheer loudly as Meat looks around.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>DO IT!<p>

*FROG SPLASH BY MEAT! TNT GOES THROUGH THE TABLE!*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ted Nugent Thomas and Sakura have been eliminated!<p>

*The fans cheer as Sakura leaves the ring. Meat hops to his feet and starts posing.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was a great Frog Splash by Meat.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And now he's celebrating about it.<p>

*Meat starts flexing his muscles as Kristy sets up another table. Meat looks over at Kristy, Marie then turns him around and…STARTS DANCING WITH HIM! The fans cheer as Meat is incredibly into it.*

Oh are you kidding me? He just saw Kristy setting up another table.

*Meat and Marie dance surprisingly well. Kristy turns Meat around and EYE OPENER ONTOI THE TABLE! IT BREAKS! The bell rings and "Ring Frei" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of the match…KRISTY AND MARIE ADAMS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That makes at "Retribution": "Kristy vs. Jamie Benton" and "Lita Walters vs. Marie Adams".<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Cannot wait, they're all great competitors, Kristy and Marie have had plenty of brushes with the champions so it fits quite well.<p>

*Marie hops onto the middle rope and raises her arms in victory as Kristy sits up and leaves the ring.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Mina is backstage walking around until she finds Marvin, Sean and a few other arguing with Team Beer and Black Heart. She walks away as they all argue.*

MARVIN  
>HEY! I want on this team Sean, Kratos is with "Blood Angels" and they need me.<p>

SEAN  
>Oh right, because you heard Kratos talk bad about your past. He attacked my daughter and injured me AND cost me MY shot at the OCW Title.<p>

MARVIN  
>Yeah? Well-<p>

*Bastian runs over*

BASTIAN  
>GUYS! I need on this team, I'm begging you, and I need this spot.<p>

SEAN  
>Okay, I'll let you take it if you can explain why this guy deserves it more than me.<p>

*Some laugh*

MARVIN  
>Bastian, why don't you go and see if Tommy can set you up with a tag partner. We need more Tag Teams anyway.<p>

BASTIAN  
>THEY JUST SIGNED THOSE NEW GUYS TO A TEMP DEAL! Trust me, I checked. They're facing Team Beer next.<p>

COOP  
>What?<p>

BASTIAN  
>Look, I really need this spot, I guarantee I hung out with Ciak way more than the two of you. I was a friend of his and I am a way better person to fight for him. All I want is one win.<p>

MARVIN  
>We're not saying that-<p>

BASTIAN  
>You two just want on so you can fight Kratos, I'll fight anyone and do anything for Ciak's memory. I mean, Damien and his guys crippled him…he may never come back. I think we forgot that, didn't we?<p>

REMER  
>Yeah, but back to those new guys?<p>

BLACK HEART  
>Bastian I understand, but we also need guys that can win. Sure they want to take out Kratos…and Raul…but we want to win for Ciak. You haven't done that, not even once.<p>

*Slow clapping is heard. Everyone looks over to see…KRATOS!*

KRATOS  
>HI GUYS! Wow, I never thought there would be a party for me here.<p>

MARVIN  
>What do you want?<p>

KRATOS  
>Well, I mean, I was just strolling around and found loads of guys that want to beat me up. LOOK! Here I am, so exciting. Anyone gonna make a move? Hmm? Sean? Marvin? Crippled kid's buddies?<p>

BASTIAN  
>I'll fight you.<p>

KRATOS  
>Didn't I kill you last time? Never mind, look, I talked to Jamie Lynn and Tommy since there are a bunch of guys that wanna fight me anyways. So if you want to fight now, I'll be in the ring, or if you want to wait and MAYBE fight me at "Retribution", that works too. Either way I'm only fighting one guy and with the dudes backing away that leaves…six guys on a five person team. I'll fight the first guy there. Later.<p>

*Kratos walks away. Once he's gone, Coop smacks Bastian on the head.*

COOP  
>WHAT NEW GUYS?<p>

REMER  
>Our match is next dude.<p>

*Coop and Remer run off*

**RING SIDE**

**Team Beer vs. Destruction Inc**

*"The Beer Song" by Psychostick hits. Coop and Remer emerge from the back and cheer on the fans.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is a tag match and is scheduled for one fall. Coming down the ramp is the team of Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*Coop and Remer hop to the top rope and chug a beer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tag team action right now, not to mention a surge of people wanting on Team Black Heart.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Given most want to beat Kratos, easily the most wanted man in OCW right now. But I'm curious about this "new team".<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I've seen them backstage, they worked with Tommy and Marvin back in the Indies and they are very interesting.<p>

*Coop and Remer hop into the ring and "Keep Away" by Metallica hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, new to OCW, the team of Maxx Insanity and Maxx Payne…DESTRUCTION INC!<p>

*Two guys emerge from the back with chairs, face each other and swing several times, each time hitting the other's chair. They then drop the chairs and head down the ramp.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice, some hardcore brawlers?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The best, Destruction Inc just finished a tour over in Japan where they bloodied some of the best there.<p>

*Insanity grabs a mic as Payne rolls into the ring, looks at the fans…AND BASHES HIMSELF IN THE HEAD WIYTH IT SEVERAL TIMES! The fans cheer as Insanity, now bleeding from the head, tosses the mic aside and rolls into the ring laughing.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's doing that and laughing?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They love breaking things, beating people, honestly pretty much do everything but talk when it comes to wrestling.<p>

*The bell rings as the music dies. Payne and Insanity then high five and Team Beer watches.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know if they know what to do about these guys.<p>

*The legal members starting are Payne and Remer. Remer keeps a safe distance and JAB BY PAYNE! Remer backs away to the corner and Payne runs over. RIGHT HAND! RIGHT HAND! RIGHT HAND! RIGHT HAND! Irish whip and Remer reverses. Payne hits the turnbuckle chest first, bounces off*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes Remer and-<p>

*Remer charges and ELBOW BY PAYNE! Remer takes it in the jaw and backs away!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That had to hurt.<p>

*Payne drives an elbow between the shoulders of Remer and Remer falls to his knees. Payne runs, bounces off the ropes, and KNEE TO THE HEAD OF REMER! Remer falls onto his stomach!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>IMPACT BY PAYNE!<p>

*Payne goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Remer kicks out. Payne hops to his feet and tags in Insanity.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes Insanity. I got to be honest now, Team Beer is not doing too well tonight.<p>

*Coop cheers on Remer as Insanity enters the ring and drops an elbow that connects.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They've worked hard in their efforts against "Blood Angels" and honestly…we've yet to see Team Beer seriously prove themselves.<p>

*Insanity gets up and drops another elbow followed by another, and then one more.*

But right now Destruction Inc and really showing why they're named that as Payne and Insanity have torn Remer to pieces.

*Camera shows Remer's face in pain. Blood is coming out of his nose and he looks barely conscious.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Team Beer needs to seriously rethink their strategy here.<p>

*Insanity grabs Remer by the hair and gets him to his feet. Insanity and Payne smile a big grin and Insanity starts spinning Remer around and around. Some fans are heard laughing until Remer is tossed INTO COOP! Coop catches him and tags himself in.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coop's now in but was that a mistake by Insanity, or all part of the plan?<p>

*Remer rolls out of the ring and falls over as Coop enters the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Keep in mind later tonight we see Kratos, Sully and GENUIN in action.<p>

*Insanity walks over, Coop charges and CONNECTS WITH A KNEE TO THE STOMACH! The fans start to cheer as Coop follows with a few elbows. Insanity backs into the ropes, Coop bounces off the ropes, CONNECTS WITH A CLOTHESLINE!*

THERE YOU GO COOP!

*Insanity manages to stay in the ring and walks to the middle of the ring. Coop bounces off the ropes, charges, Insanity with a clothesline and COOP WITH A CRUCIFIX! The fans cheer as Coop fights for the leverage to get the pin but Insanity fights it as hard as he can.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Insanity needs to fight, Coop almost has him.<p>

*Insanity COUNTERS WITH A ROLLING FIREMAN'S CARRY! The fans boo and applaud as Insanity takes some time to recover…then drop an elbow…and COOP EVADES! The fans cheer again as Coop evades another! Then another! Coop gets to his feet and SWINGING NECKBREAKER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coop has taken back the advantage!<p>

*Coop goes to check on Remer and Insanity tags in Payne. Payne comes in and LEFT JAB! LEFT JAB! LEFT JAB! JAW BREAKER! FIRE DRIVER BY INSANITY!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Great use of team work there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is that it?<p>

*Payne goes for the pin as Insanity leaves the ring. Keeping an eye on Remer.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Keep Away" hits. Payne leaves the ring and heads up the ramp.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Your winners by pin fall…DESTRUCTION INC!<p>

*The camera shows close ups of Coop and Remer in great pain.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They both showed great heart, but it wasn't enough.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not long until they show down with Damien and his men, this is a huge blow.<p>

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits.*

Oh no…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Really?<p>

*Damien Cross emerges from the back along with John, Lita and Baal.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Team Beer just wrestled against a well established team and now…this?<p>

*Damien gives orders to the three with him and all head to the ring. John grabs Remer and tosses him into the ring as Damien and Baal enter. Remer is conscious and starts trying to back away…but Lita grabs him by the hair.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't tell me they're going to do what I think they're going to do.<p>

*Remer holds his hands up as if hoping for mercy. Damien laughs as the fans boo him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is "Class A Bullying". Oh look at this…<p>

*Kratos and Raul emerge from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos and his new lackey too?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Given Kratos did just challenge everyone, but WAIT!<p>

*Remer grabs Lita and throws her head first into JOHN'S CROTCH! John buckles over as Damien Orders Baal and REMER SETS JOHN UP FOR THE KEGGER! Damien charges with a boot and REMER USES JOHN LIKE A HUMAN SHIELD! Coop attacks Damien with a running forearm and REMER WITH THE KEGGER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>YES!<p>

*Remer springs to his feet and BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL! Coop looks over and LITA GRABS COOP BY THE BALLS LIKE A SUBMISSION HOLD! Coop yells in pain as Damien and Baal surround him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm in awe…<p>

*Black Heart is seen on the ramp, on his knees, with Kratos applying the VICE GRIP! Raul is yelling at Black Heart as Kratos clamps down hard.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is what we have to look forward to Julius…this is the-<p>

*The fans all stand up cheering as SEAN ADAMS…MARVIN KEITH…AND BASTIAN EMERGE FROM THE BACK! Lita lets go of Coop and he drops to his knees while Kratos does the same with Black Heart.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>If Black Heart and Team Beer have a single hope in beating Damien and Kratos at Retribution, those are the guys they'll need.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They can only have two.<p>

*Raul walks up to the three and BASTIAN ATTACKS! A solid right hand makes Raul back away and hop over the security railing as Sean and Marvin head down the ramp toward Kratos. The fans cheer even louder.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Both men have an issue with Kratos, both want to take him down.<p>

*Marvin points at Team Beer as Sean pulls Black Heart away. Kratos grins looking at Marvin as Sean produces a mic.*

SEAN ADAMS  
>HEY!<p>

*Both Kratos and Blood Angels take notice looking at Sean.*

Kratos, I deserve to fight you. Way more than Marvin, Marvin here will help lead Team Beer and Black Heart…and Bastian win at Retribution.

*The fans cheer loud*

Making this clear right now, I don't give a damn about Marvin here, or Bastian, I don't even care about Ciak getting hurt. All I want to do is beat the hell out of you for injuring me when I have a chance to take the belt for myself.

*Sean gets a mixed reaction.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's Sean Adams for you.<p>

SEAN ADAMS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So how about this? All these guys inside andor around the ring? So let's have a lumberjack match…NOW!

*The fans cheer as Kratos grins. The two stare down…and shake hands.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have a match.<p>

*Kratos heads to the ring and talks to Damien as Sean and Marvin get Team Beer out of the ring and surround half the ring as Blood Angels and Raul do the same for Kratos.*

**Lumberjack Match**  
>**Sean Adams vs. Kratos**<p>

*The bell rings*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lumberjack match, Sean against Kratos and this is long overdue.<p>

*Fans cheer as Sean and Kratos enter the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos may soon pay for all the trouble he's caused, but it all starts here, Sean is getting his shot.<p>

*Sean stretches as Kratos squats down. The fans keep cheering as Sean and Kratos stand in the center of the ring. Kratos laughs in Sean's face and Sean attacks with a right to the face and the fans cheer. Kratos comes back with a right and the fans boo. Sean comes in with a right and the fans cheer louder. Kratos comes back with a right fake and a knee to the gut. Sean buckles over as the fans boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos with the edge right now. Both men clearly also in great control of the fans, notice this?<p>

*Kratos rolls Sean onto his back and connects with an elbow drop. Kratos gets on one knee and A KICK BY SEAN! The fans cheer again. Sean gets to his feet and throws right punch after right punch. Sean then Irish whips Kratos, Kratos reverses, Sean reverses and drop toe hold by Sean followed by an elbow and CRIPPLER CROSSFACE!*

YEAH! CRIPPLE HIM SEAN!

*Kratos yells as the fans keep cheering. Kratos gets out with a somersault, Sean gets right to his feet, Kratos with a clothesline, Sean evades and GERMAN SUPLEX! Sean rolls around still holding and GERMAN SUPLEX NUMBER TWO! Sean rolls around still holding and GERMAN SUPLEX NUMBER THREE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice work by Sean!<p>

*Sean rolls onto his feet and suddenly holds his back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Uh oh, perhaps too much too soon?<p>

*Sean grabs Kratos by the head and goes for the DDT. Kratos counters by rushing Sean back first into the turnbuckle. Sean yells in pain as Kratos attacks with a few shoulder blocks to the ribs. Kratos backs away and laughs at Marvin and Team Beer as he backs away. The fans boo louder.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sean's back is clearly still tender, Kratos may have this one in the bag.<p>

*Kratos backs to the turnbuckle facing Sean, charges, and BIG BOOT TO THE CHEST! Sean falls to his knees holding his chest in pain. The fans keep booing Kratos as Kratos looks at Marvin and points at Sean.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think he just said, "This could have been you."<p>

*Blood Angels applaud Kratos as he applies at VICE GRIP. Sean yells in pain but doesn't tap out. Marvin yells for Sean to fight. The fans chant "Sean". Sean yells trying to break the hold.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can he do it?<p>

*Sean throws a punch to the stomach of Kratos and the fans cheer, but Kratos clamps the hold down harder.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's doing good so far.<p>

*Sean holds a hand up in the air as Kratos keeps the hold going. Slowly the hand starts to lower down as the hold continues. The fans are cheering, but the cheers start to die as well. The referee checks on Sean.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's lasted longer than most have so far.<p>

*The referee raises one hand in the air and drops it.*

REFEREE  
>1!<p>

*The referee raises one hand in the air and drops it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Referee has started the count.<p>

REFEREE  
>2!<p>

*The referee raises one hand in the air and drops it. Kratos releases the hold and the bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of the match…KRATOS!<p>

*The fans are in awe as is Marvin and his team.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos did it…he took out Sean Adams.<p>

*Kratos grins as the lights go down. Silence.*

RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION… RETRIBUTION…

*The lights come back on and Kratos and his team are all gone. Team Beer, Bastian and Black Heart all look beaten as Marvin enters the ring to check on Sean.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another cryptic message left by whoever they are.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last time at "Revolution" we were given a hint that at one point all of them were at one place at one time. Now?<p>

**PARKING LOT**

*The door of the limo opens up. Two feet come out and a man wearing a suit and a hat hiding his face from the camera's view leaves the limo. He walks into the arena*

**BACKSTAGE**

*The man walks around and take a good look at the place as Entourage can be seen arguing.*

VAL  
>Well what do you want me to do?<p>

SAKURA  
>Well you're Queen Bee, how the hell do we deal with Angel? She's screwing us over week after week.<p>

VAL  
>Well she hurt me last week, I tried to teach her a lesson.<p>

*Ewa takes a deep breath.*

VAL  
>Oh come on Ewa.<p>

SAKURA  
>Yeah, give some input here. Angel is reckless and doesn't even care about the title. She's just doing this to mess with us.<p>

*The Man looks at the girls*

VAL  
>What do you want?<p>

MAN  
>Just listening, you say this "Angel" is reckless?<p>

*The girls nod*

Is this the one training girls as well?

SAKURA  
>Yeah.<p>

VAL  
>To beat us and mess us up while we're trying to win the Vixen's Title.<p>

MAN  
>She's training the girls that hate you. Perhaps the answer is that simple. She doesn't want the title, she just wants to make everyone stronger. She's training everyone…including you girls. By messing you all up, you're forced to improvise and try new things in order to adapt and thus, become stronger.<p>

*The girls go silent*

What a sick bitch, right?

*The man walks away from them and continues his walk until knocking on the door to Jamie Lynn's Office. The door opens and Jamie Lynn comes out.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Hi, I'm a…oh my god it's you.<p>

MAN  
>My dear, I'm here on behalf of Genuin to inform you that tonight he will face both Tommy Lee and Kristy in the same method as Sully. However, I would like to enforce a new stipulation: in Sully's Match, Genuin will be guest referee…and vice versa for Genuin's.<p>

*Jamie Lynn just stares at him silently.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Sure<p>

MAN  
>Thank you Dear.<p>

*The man walks away.*

**RING SIDE**

**Handicap Match**  
>**Sully Sphinx vs. DynamiteBenton**  
>**Guest Ref. Genuin**<p>

AIN'T NO GRAVE…GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN.

*"Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash hits and the lights go down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Was that Genuin's…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>His trainer most likely, whoever it is that man surprised even Jamie Lynn. That's hard to do by the way.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is under the rules of "pick your poison" and is part one of our MAIN EVENT! Coming down to the ring…the NUMBER ONE CONTENDER…SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*Sully emerges from the back and the fans cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tonight's been crazy so far, another message, Destruction Inc debuting, and two title matches set for "Retribution".<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's right, Kristy will face Benton for the Xtreme Title and Marie will face Lita for the Vixen's. Not to mention now Team Beer and Black Heart have a full team with Marvin and Bastian teaming with them against Kratos and the Blood Angels.<p>

*Sully heads to the ring, the lights go out and back on to show he's in the ring and ready to go. The fans cheer as Sully glides a thumb across his throat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's going for blood tonight Billy.<p>

*"It's A Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits. Genuin emerges from the back along with Benton, Dynamite and Lucky. Genuin is in the front center and all three hold up their title belts right before the pyro goes off.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponents, accompanied by Lucky and Guest Referee Genuin…OCW XTREME CHAMPION JAMIE BENTON AND OCW TAG CHAMPION "DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

*Genuin takes his suit off to reveal a standard-edition referee striped shirt. All three hand their belts to staff and enter the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>By a last second decree of Jamie Lynn, Genuin will be Guest Referee of this match. However, Sully will be Guest Referee of Genuin's.<p>

*Genuin gets right in Sully's face making it clear that he is in charge of the fight. Sully is unmoved by this claim as Dynamite and Benton get in their corner. Genuin gets in the center of the ring and calls for the bell. Bell rings. Legal Men are Sully and Dynamite.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well this could be interesting. Wonder if there will be any favoritism in this.<p>

*Sully and Dynamite stare down as Dynamite gets in a fighting stance. Dynamite goes to tie up but Sully with a hip toss counters by DYNAMITE WITH A HIP TOSS OF HIS OWN! Sully sits right up looking at Dynamite, shrugs and gets up. The fans cheer as they both look ready to go.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully's showing good sportsmanship here against Dynamite.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You sound surprised.<p>

*They lock up*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully has always been a big supporter or the rookies, but why be like that when Genuin is involved?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Dynamite hasn't screwed Sully over like Genuin or Benton has, also I'm positive if Genuin shows any bias against Sully it may reflect against Genuin's match right after this one.<p>

*Dynamite pushes Sully against the ropes but Sully switches it around and follows up with a toss that sends Dynamite HARD ON HIS SPINE! The fans cheer as Sully grins. Dynamite gets up and LEFT JAB BY SULLY! Dynamite backs away a bit and the two stare down again.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite has proven many times to be very resourceful, that has also increased since acquiring the services of Lucky.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That resourcefulness has scored him a number of wins, specifically against OCW Original Kristy.<p>

*Dynamite circles Sully. He tosses a low round house, Sully blocks, a right hook, Sully evades and they lock up once again. Benton tags himself in and enters the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes Benton!<p>

*Benton comes in with a knee to the stomach and the two double team Sully into the turnbuckle and get him on the top rope. They both climb up and set him up for a top rope double superplex.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay this may change things.<p>

*Sully fights back with an elbow to Dynamite and a punch to Benton. Sully then grabs both by the throat for a DOUBLE CHOKESLAM OFF THE TOP ROPE. The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO WAY!<p>

*Dynamite catches Sully in the head with a round house kick. The two go for the suplex again, but cannot get Sully up. Sully the counters with a double heart punch and shoves Dynamite off the top rope. Sully then sets Benton up for the CHOKE SLAM! Sully gets his footing and DYNAMITE ATTACKS WITH A RUNNING FOREARM! Sully is off balance and DDT OFF THE TOP ROPE! The fans cheer loud.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NICE WORK BY DYNAMITE! THAT IS WHY HE IS ONE HALF OF THE OCW TAG CHAMPIONS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was impressive.<p>

*Dynamite leaves the ring and Benton goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Sully sits right up and the fans cheer all over again. Benton looks over and is staring right into Sully's eyes. Dynamite is in awe as well looking at him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton better be careful.<p>

*Sully gets to his feet. Benton comes in with a punch, Sully blocks and SULLY PUNCHES BACK! Benton goes for another, Sully blocks and a PUNCH OF HIS OWN! Benton backs into the turnbuckle and Sully comes in and attacks with a combo of punches all aimed at Benton's head. Benton tries to get away, covering his head. Sully bounces off the ropes and RUNNING DDT!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully's on a roll!<p>

*Sully gets in Genuin's face and then grabs Benton by the throat, picks him up to his feet…and readies him for the THUNDERSTRUCK! The fans go crazy. Dynamite heads up the ramp with Lucky and his belt, deserting them and pissing off Genuin in the process as Sully gets Benton up and…IMPACT! Sully then covers Benton for the pin. Genuin stares at Sully as he grins at Genuin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is the exact scenario that lead to Genuin getting the title.<p>

*The fans cheer loud as Genuin gets on his knees and starts counting.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "Ain't No Grave" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of the match, by pin fall, SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*Genuin takes a deep breath, trying to remain calm as Sully gets to his feet and looks at Genuin motioning for him to raise his hand in victory.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully must be loving this. HE demanding Genuin raise his hand like Genuin did to him back then.<p>

*Genuin refuses and leaves the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't think he can, zero tolerance rule.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Honestly, I think Sully's having too much fun with this to care.<p>

*Sully grabs Benton and tosses him over the top rope and to the floor. Genuin grabs the mic.*

GENUIN  
>CUT THE MUSIC!<p>

*Music dies*

You think you're the best? Wrong, I'm better than you ever will be. You only think you're the best because you're so damn strong and that you were trained by the best. Well guess what? Soon enough…you'll be seeing things differently. Now get my opponents out here so that I can show you a real fighter in action.

**MAIN EVENT**  
>**Handicap Match**<br>**Genuin vs. Tommy Lee/Kristy**  
>**Guest Ref. Sully Sphinx**<p>

*Sully shrugs as "Ring Frei" by Lafee hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is the second half of our Main Event and is a handicap match. Genuin's opponents…KRISTY AND OCW CHAIRMAN TOMMY LEE!<p>

*Kristy and Tommy Lee emerge from the back and the fans cheer. Genuin rolls into the ring and tosses his referee shirt off.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I should note, Kristy has already fought tonight. In a four way tables match nonetheless.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>True, however, she has had plenty of time to recover any fatigue.<p>

*Tommy slides into the ring as Kristy walks around the ring to look at Benton. The fans cheer as she walks right on top of him to get into the ring. Sully cheers for Tom and Kristy as the music dies. Genuin stretches as Kristy goes to the corner to make Genuin and Tommy the legal men. The two stare down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well here we go.<p>

*Sully watches as the two stand there. The fans cheer for Tommy, but neither guy does anything until…both look at Sully. Sully looks at them confused until Kristy says something and Sully finally remembers to call for the bell. Fans laugh as the bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A minor delay, Sully was too caught up in the moment to remember he had to start the match for it to begin.<p>

*Genuin and Tommy circle the other around the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well here we go.<p>

*They lock up and Geniun with a Toe kick followed by a EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Tommy falls onto his back, slowly gets up and A KICK TO THE SKULL! The fans boo hearing the crack that accompanied that kick.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>DAMN!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was impact right there.<p>

*Sully gets in Genuin's face about shots to the head. Genuin laughs in Sully's face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Someone should really give Genuin a seminar about head injuries in this business.<p>

*Genuin stomps on Tommy's stomach and heads to the ropes as Tommy rolls on his stomach. Genuin hops on the middle rope and SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP TO THE SPINE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully isn't happy about this, Genuin has been showing blatant disrespect toward not only Sully's ethics but also hurting dear friends and there's not much he can do without losing that title shot he worked so hard to get.<p>

*Genuin heads to the turnbuckle, climbs to the middle rope. TOP ROPE KNEE DROP TO THE HEAD! Genuin laughs about it as Sully checks on Tommy. Tommy backs away from Sully and backs into the ropes. Genuin walks over and SPINNING BACKKICK TO THE STOMACH! Tommy buckles over in pain. Genuin Grabs Tommy by the shirt and tosses him face first into the ring's floor. Genuin then springboards once again and ELBOW DROP TO THE SPINE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damn!<p>

*Genuin goes for the pin*

1..

2…

*Tommy kicks out. The fans cheer as Sully watches with intent. Genuin gets up looking at all the fans cheering for Tommy, Kristy and Sully as Tommy slowly gets up. Genuin looks over…and gets ready for a buzz saw kick.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…this will put him away.<p>

*Sully backs away knowing what will happen if that connects. He clenches his fists looking about to hit Genuin, Genuin sees and smiles.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't do it Sully, that's what he wants. You attack him and Genuin walks away the winner.<p>

*Genuin looks at Tommy, readies the kick, swings and…TOMNMY DUCKS AND ENZIGURI OUT OF NOWHERE! The fans go crazy as Kristy even cheers for Tommy. Genuin drops to one knee, Tommy bounces off the ropes and KNEE TO THE HEAD! Genuin is still on his feet. Tommy bounces off the ropes and DRIVING JUMP KICK TO THE CHEST! Genuin is down and Tommy goes for the pin.*

1…

*Genuin kicks out and Tommy APPLIES THE GUILLOTINE CHOKE! Sully runs over and is in the way for Genuin grab the ropes. The fans are cheering louder than ever.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully's in the way of the ropes, Genuin can't touch him. Zero tolerance.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin may have to tap out to the Chairman.<p>

*Genuin raises his hand and…TURNS IT INTO A BRIDGE PIN!*

1…

2…

*Tommy kicks out. Genuin goes for a clothesline, Tommy evades and GENUIN ALMOST HITS SULLY! Tommy with a backslide pin.*

1…

2…

*Genuin kicks out, springs to his feet, kicks Tom in the gut while on his knees, hops to the left and BUZZ SAW KICK! The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Sully stares in awe and then once again gets in Genuin's face over shots to the head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wait…NO!<p>

*The man from earlier is now at ring side and removes his hat. It's a fairly tall old man with grey hair looking right at Sully. Kristy's jaw drops looking at him. Sully sees him and does a double take. Genuin however, covers Tom for the pin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who is he? Genuin's trainer?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Has to be…but…that's…that's…<p>

*Genuin yells at Sully and so does the man. Sully drops to his knees and counts the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "It's a Fight" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match, by pin fall…OCW CHAMPION…GENUIN!<p>

*The man gets into the ring and raises Genuin arm in victory. Kristy hops off the apron as Sully stands him completely taken back at the sight of the man.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who is he? I really have no idea.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin wasn't kidding when he said he found the best. That man there is one of the best trainers since Stu Hart. That man has trained some of the best in the business…<p>

*The man asks for a mic and Genuin gets one for him.*

MAN  
>What's wrong Sully? You look like you've seen a ghost. It's only me, Grant, nice work Genuin. I can see this training is paying off monumentally.<p>

SULLY  
>You're training him?<p>

GRANT  
>Well he's a better student than some of my others. OCW hasn't changed at all, same faces, same issues. I should know, I trained plenty of them. I trained Tom here, Marvin, Kristy…and you Sully. Genuin here is easily my best work yet.<p>

*Grant looks over at Tom and then back at Sully.*

Now you best get ready for "Retribution", Genuin and I still have work to do. So Sully, can you get my son up and out of the ring? I'm sure he has plenty of work to do as well. Not like you're doing much anyway.

*Sully glares at Genuin, who is smiling wide, and takes Tommy out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I can't believe it…I can't believe it…GRANT KEITH IS GENUIN'S TRAINER! The man that taught Sully everything he knew is training his opponent at "Retribution".<p>

*Sully stares at the two as he walks Tommy to the back.*

FADE TO BLACK


	14. War: Week 12

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits as the lights start flickering green and black.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to OCW War. Looks like our champion wishes to open up the show.<p>

*Genuin emerges from the back along with Jamie Benton and the trainer, Grant Keith. The entire arena flashes with patterns of green and black. Genuin raises his OCW Title in the air and the pyro goes off. The trio start to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It was just last week that we learned that Genuin's trainer was none other than legendary trainer, Grant Keith.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Grant has been known for training some of the best, including Sully Sphinx, Genuin's opponent at "Retribution".<p>

*Benton and Grant enter the ring as Genuin walks a lap around the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They will be fighting under Hardcore Rules, but you have to ask yourself: How does Grant change the game?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd be a liar if I didn't say Genuin has gotten substantially better in the ring as of late. However, Sully Sphinx has proven already that he's stronger than the champion. One has to think though, that Grant may have already considered that variable.<p>

*Genuin walks to the announce table and raises his title belt high. Grant applauds his student as does Benton. Genuin then walks up the steps and enters the ring. Genuin then gives the signal and the music dies as he gives Grant a mic. Benton gives Genuin a mic soon after.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go<p>

GRANT  
>Let me be, the first to say, thank you all for coming here tonight. Many of you know nothing about who I am and others…know bits and pieces. My name is Grant Keith, the father of Tommy Lee and Marvin. Back in the days of the Original OCW, I helped my son Tom fund this company…thus I feel I have a "vested interest" in this company, despite its failures in the past. However, I also have trained many great names…including Kristy, lovely young lady and deadly as well…I also trained one good friend of Tom's, SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*The fans all cheer*

Allow me to just take the time to explain something: I am always up for a challenge, however, Sully was easily the WORST student I have ever worked with.

*Some boos*

Oh yes, he can work a crowd and throw a mean punch. However, that man relies far too much of his southpaw, he feels that being a brawler and being stronger than the others is all he needs in order to get over. In truth, he is right, Sully has done amazing in this ring and in his career he has become a commodity in this industry. However, when this man here came to me…I saw more than just a man willing to learn, I saw an opportunity to prove a point. I have taught Genuin here exactly as I wanted to train Sully and then some. With that, not only has he been champion, but soon he will embarrass Sully Sphinx.

*More boos*

Once that happens, I expect Sully to admit, once and for all…my style…is superior.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Wow.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All good claims, but…<p>

*"Light My Fire" by Aiden hits. The fans all start cheering as Jamie Lynn emerges from the back. All three stand in the center of the ring watching her.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The OCW General Manager, Jamie Lynn, let's see what she has to say about this.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She has NEVER been a fan of Sully Sphinx, we all know that.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I wouldn't say that. I just think she takes her position as GM seriously.<p>

*Jamie Lynn enters the ring and Grant generously offers his mic to her. She smiles and takes it as her music dies. She takes a moment as she receives a mixed reaction.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>You know, I have to admit, you really are a good trainer. Genuin's fight with Tommy was easily one of his best fights since his debut here when he won the title shot that later made him OCW Champion. So for that I will applaud your handiwork.<p>

*Jamie Lynn applauds Grant and Grant smiles back.*

However, tonight, Tommy isn't exactly feeling too well. Something about a swift kick to the head, I'm sure you know the kind. So…I'm in charge tonight.

*Another mixed reaction.*

So I have an entire card planned out tonight, all matches involving the card at "Retribution". Now I know that many of those fighting next week are not exactly friends, so I decided to switch it up…meaning many will be partners.

GENUIN  
>I'm sorry?<p>

*Grant gives Genuin a look.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Tonight, our Main Event will be a Tag Team Match. Since Grant would likely want you as challenged as possible, I decided to put you in action. So it will be you…teaming up with SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*The fans all start cheering while Genuin shakes his head.*

Against Marvin Keith…

*More cheering*

AND KRATOS!

*HUGE POP FROM THE FANS! Genuin drops his mic and walks over to the ropes not looking too thrilled about the decision.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH…MY…GOD! This is huge.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin and Sully are still under zero tolerance, now they need to work together?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't forget Marvin and Kratos, they're facing off along with eight other guys in a Five on Five Elimination Match.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Also Benton? You'll be in action as well.<p>

*Benton looks at his OCW Xtreme Title.*

Now, at "Retribution" you'll be defending your Title for the first time. Xtreme Rules state, any match type can happen. So next week…it will be…A LADDER MATCH!

*The fans cheer.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton will be facing Kristy in a Ladder Match.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Also, due to a severe lack of Tag Teams after the injury of Ciak and the Elimination Match…we will be putting the Tag Titles up TONIGHT!<p>

*The fans cheer loud*

Tonight, we will have a Tag Title HANDCUFF MATCH! Rules are simple, four teams in the match and all you need to do is handcuff all opposing team members to the security wall. Handcuffs will be preset and all ready to use. I say four teams…because Benton, Destruction Inc. only JUST debuted…and because you and Kristy will be one of the teams.

*The fans cheer while Benton laughs to himself.*

BENTON  
>Jamie, I won this title under the worst situations. A handcuff match? A ladder match? That will be a cake walk, especially against Kristy.<p>

*The fans cheer as KRISTY AND DYNAMITE EMERGE FROM THE BACK.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What's this?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton's opponent at "Retribution" and one half of the OCW Tag Champions, all coming to the ring.<p>

*Both grab mics and enter the ring.*

KRISTY  
>Jamie Lynn, I love the challenge and thank you. The challenge of course would be carrying him for a Tag Title win and later an Xtreme Title win.<p>

*The fans cheer*

BENTON  
>Kristy, you have not faced me one on one.<p>

KRISTY  
>No, I embarrassed you heavily over and over. Not sure why, I'm only faster, smarter and far better trained.<p>

*The fans cheer as Grant applauds Kristy.*

I have beaten you around plenty of times, to be honest…taking the title is just a formality.

BENTON  
>A formality-<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>-Get your own microphone, you spit on me again you are fired.<p>

*The fans cheer as Benton backs away and gets a mic from Genuin.*

BENTON  
>I'm not afraid of you, I've eaten bigger pieces of meat at KFC.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Jamie Lynn? If Kristy…okay when Kristy wins, I want first shot.<p>

BENTON  
>WHAT?<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Yeah, I have beaten Kristy twice. Not to mention, I was the one that eliminated her at the Apocalypse. All you did was get the final pin fall.<p>

*Benton gets right into Dynamite's face as the fans start cheering again and even louder once Kristy gets all up in there as well.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>I will consider it, all of you-<p>

GENUIN  
>-HEY! THIS IS STILL MY SHOW!<p>

*The fans boo Genuin*

Yeah, boo away, after I beat Sully you'll all change your tune. I'll prove that I am the best, better than the rest and sure as hell better than everyone in this ring here. I am the OCW Champion, the most notable member of the roster and owner of the sexiest smile in wrestling today. I am…100%...Genuin.

DYNAMITE  
>Yeah ri-<p>

*BENTON ATTACKS DYNAMITE WITH A RIGHT HOOK! Kristy backs away as Dynamite comes right back with a knee to the side, Genuin runs over and BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE INSIDE OF DYNAMITES KNEE! Dynamite falls onto his other knee, yelling in pain.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>His knee!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…<p>

*Benton backs into the ropes and BIG BOOT TO DYNAMITE'S FACE! Dynamite is down.*

COME ON! Was that necessary?

*The fans boo as Genuin applauds Benton until SPINNING BACK FIST BY KRISTY. Benton is still up and follows with a right hook to the face. The fans boo as he goes for another, Kristy ducks and EYE OPENER!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well that was!<p>

*The fans go crazy as Kristy then rolls right out of the ring before Genuin can grab her. Kristy cheers on the fans as she starts up the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Dynamite may be seriously hurt and Genuin…he doesn't look too-<p>

AIN'T NO GRAVE…

*THE FANS GO CRAZY!*

GONNA HOLD MY…BODY DOWN

*The lights fade to a dark blue as Johnny Cash's "Ain't No Grave" hits. Genuin stops dead in his tracks while the music plays.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully Sphinx is in the building people.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>And he will be teaming up with Genuin, TONIGHT!<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Coop and Remer of Team Beer are watching it all on the TV Backstage.*

COOP  
>Here he comes<p>

REMER  
>This is gonna be good…<p>

COOP  
>Sully better kick Genuin's ass next week.<p>

SULLY  
>No, he's a punk.<p>

*The camera shows Sully right behind them. The two start to turn around.*

COOP  
>I may be a little drunk but I'll kick your-HEY SULLY! How you doing?<p>

REMER  
>Aren't you gonna….<p>

SULLY  
>No I'll let the Champ piss himself for a bit. By the way, I heard about your big match next week and I have two guys that would love to help.<p>

*Destruction Inc shows up and Team Beer backs away.*

Calm down, these guys have been all over and want to help. Now play nice.

COOP  
>You're not gonna help us?<p>

SULLY  
>I got bigger fish to fry.<p>

*Sully walks off. Coop and Remer stare at Destruction Inc.*

REMER  
>…hi?<p>

INSANITY  
>Hi…I heard you two are dealing with some bullies.<p>

*Team Beer both nod.*

PAYNE  
>I…HATE BULLIES!<p>

*Payne takes the TV and smashes it on the floor. Remer jumps into Coop's arms.*

**RINGSIDE**

*Dynamite is being walked up the ramp by Lucky and TNT.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just a little while ago, Dynamite was injured at the hands of Genuin. Hopefully this doesn't hurt their chances later tonight.<p>

**Raul vs. Bastian**

*"Ich Will" by Rammstien hits and Raul soon emerges from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now our first match of the night.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Our first match of the night is for one fall. Coming down to the ring…RAUL!<p>

*Raul springs up to the apron and climbs to the middle rope to taunt the fans. The fans boo in return.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul has also been one of controversy as of late along with Kratos, all over the past of one Marvin Keith. We'll see more of those two later today as they both team up to face Sully and Genuin.<p>

*"Start Again" by Red hits*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul will be involved in the Five on Five Elimination Match, as will this guy here.<p>

*Bastian emerges from the back and gets a good pop from the fans.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian has been getting better and better every time I see him in the ring, but a problem.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We know…to this day Bastian Summers has yet to secure a single victory. He's tried it all, even recently he tried putting Marie Adams through a table just to get one victory.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>If Bastian cannot beat a single person by the end of "Retribution", Bastian has vowed to leave OCW.<p>

*Bastian enters the ring and points right at Raul.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well despite everything, Bastian appears confident and ready to fight tonight and start OCW right.<p>

*The bell rings*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, come on Bastian.<p>

*The fans start chanting "Let's go Bastian, let's go". Raul goes to lock up and BASTIAN WITH A RIGHT TO THE GUT! Raul shoves Bastian into the turnbuckle, charges and BASTIAN WITH AN ELBOW!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian with an early lead.<p>

*Bastian hops onto the middle rope, leaps and BULLDOG! The fans cheer and Bastian goes for the pin.*

1…

*Raul kicks out. Bastian looks at the fans and yells "I GOT THIS!" Bastian then gets to his feet, bounces off the ropes…KNEE TO THE HEAD! Raul rolls onto his stomach, Bastian grabs Raul by the head and BRIDGING REVERSE CHINLOCK! Raul yells in pain.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WOW!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian's never done that before. Really shows how hard he works, but can he win tonight?<p>

*Raul struggles until…he breaks away. Bastian springs to his feet, goes for a kick to the side and Raul rolls out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't give him an inch of breathing room.<p>

*Bastian rolls out of the ring and a right hand to the head. Raul backs into the steel stairs as the Referee starts making the count.*

1…

*Bastian grabs Raul by the head, pulls him forward, and RUSHES HIM INTO THE STAIRS! Raul hits his lower back but manages to stay on his feet. Bastian backs up, charges and DRIVES HIS FOOT INTO RAUL'S CHEST! The impact moves the steel stairs and Raul rolls onto his side.*

2…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian's doing much better tonight.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I know, he just may pull this one off.<p>

3…

*Bastian grabs Raul by the head, pulls him over to the security gate…and bashes his head into it. Raul leans against the gate, feeling it. Bastian then grabs Raul by the tights, and starts SPINNING HIM AROUND!*

4…

*The fans cheer and Bastian eventually stops spinning and tosses Raul into the gate again. Bastian cheers the fans on and they answer with more cheers.*

5…

*Bastian grabs Raul and RAUL PULLS BASTIAN INTO THE GATE HEAD FIRST! The fans are booing Raul as Raul unloads with punches all over, all landing wherever they may land.*

6…

*Bastian backs away and leans against the ring apron. Raul charges over and KNEE TO THE STOMACH!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh, that had to hurt.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul has the lead now and at a very bad time.<p>

7…

*Raul sets Bastian up for a suplex outside the ring. The fans boo as Raul get s him up…and BASTIAN BREAKS AWAY AND LANDS ON HIS FEET! The fans start cheering again as Bastian connects with a knee to the gut.*

8…

*Bastian sets Raul up for a suplex of his own. Bastian gets him up….and…RAUL BREAKS AWAY!*

9…

*Bastian drops everything and heads to the ring. Raul runs over and SENDS BASTIAN'S HEAD INTO THE TURNBUCKLE POST! Raul then rolls into the ring.*

10!

*The bell rings and Raul celebrates by running and jumping all over the ring as Bastian is still standing despite the ring post.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match, as a result of a count out…RAUL!<p>

*"Ich Will" hits and Bastian looks over at the camera.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's rough…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian clearly had the full advantage through this fight.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yes, but in the end Raul found the opportunity and secured, once again, something Bastian has not: a victory.<p>

*Bastian sits down on the floor as Raul hops onto the middle rope and raises his arms in the air.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This means that "Retribution" will be Bastian's final chance to beat someone. We wish him the best, he really has gotten better since he debuted.<p>

**MEDICAL WARD**

*Dynamite is yelling in pain as the Medic is taping up his knee.*

LUCKY  
>Dan, we will take care of this. Really<p>

DYNAMITE  
>GOD DAMN YOU GENUIN!<p>

*Genuin is seen walking past them.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin and Benton walk around the backstage area until they find one particular door. The camera zooms in and it says "Sully Sphinx".*

BENTON  
>Are you sure about this?<p>

GENUIN  
>I'm sick of Sully acting like this is all his, I'm taking this all for myself. This is only one step in the big picture.<p>

*Genuin opens the door and walks in.*

Sully has been in the gym off and on all month. This is the perfect time.

*Genuin steps over a rug, unzips himself…and starts pissing on it.*

BENTON  
>Just hope you know what you're doing.<p>

GENUIN  
>Grant said, "Always attack when you see a chance to. Every attack has the chance of hitting a nerve."<p>

*Genuin zips up.*

So let's hope this hits a nerve.

*Genuin leaves an autographed picture of him on the coffee table and leaves with Benton.*

**RING SIDE**

**Jackie/Angel (w/ Jenni) vs. Val/Sakura (w/Ewa)**

*"Living in America" by James Brown hits. Jackie, Angel and Jenni emerge from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All right, Vixens action tonight.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next watch is a Tag Team Vixen's match scheduled for one fall, coming to the ring accompanied by Jenni…JACKIE AND ANGEL!<p>

*The three girls head down the ramp, all cheering on the fans.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>These three have all been doing a great deal of damage to The Entourage.<p>

*Jenni walks around the ring as Jackie and Angel enter the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm totaling a good number of wins, all stemming from the inclusion of Angel to the girls that hate Entourage.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to mention that one match where Angel completely owned Val. Though last week, Ewa and Sakura managed to team up against Jackie and put her through a table.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way, right after Angel and Jenni came in and got rid of all the "issues".<p>

*Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough" hits. All three members of The Entourage emerge from the back: Ewa wearing a tight black dress, Val wearing a purple halter top along with short skirt and Sakura wearing the same only green.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents, accompanied by Ewa, the team of Val and Sakura….THE ENTOURAGE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I agree, Angel has been the biggest thorn in Entourage's side as of late. Ever since she debuted, her constant appearance has been a stigma on the entire group. Biggest reason though is because they have yet to beat her.<p>

*The Entourage huddles together outside the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hopefully they have a battle plan, because Jackie and Angel look ready to go.<p>

*They break and Ewa goes around the ring. Val and Sakura enter the ring and the bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lets do this.<p>

*The legal ones are Jackie and Val.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This should be interesting, last week Val was complaining of an injury. Now…she's 100%?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Crazier things have happened.<p>

*Val and Jackie lock up. Jackie ducks under, hops up, BACK CRACKER!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! NICE ONE BY JACKIE!<p>

*Val yells in pain as she rolls onto her stomach. Jackie bounces off the ropes and ELBOW ACROSS THE SPINE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh, Val had to feel that one.<p>

*Jackie applies a rear arm bar and starts cranking. Sakura cheers on Val as Jackie makes an effort to make her hold hurt as much as possible. Sakura yells, "We're winning this one bitch!" and the crowd starts to boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Strong words by Sakura.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sakura has had plenty of strong words for Jackie in the past. Bottom line is if Jackie can end the hate.<p>

*Jackie cranks again.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's doing a good job so far.<p>

*Angel and Sakura cheer on their respective partners as the referee checks if Val has tapped out as of yet. The fans are now chanting "tap out". Val is refusing to tap out over and over again. Val yells in pain until…SHE DOES A SOMERSAULT AND GETS OUT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>SHE'S FREE!<p>

*The fans yell as Jackie goes after her, but gets a kick to the head.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Get back on her Jackie.<p>

*Jackie goes for an elbow, but Val evades. Jackie gets right back up as Val crawls to the turnbuckle. Val elbows Jackie in the face and hops to the middle rope. Val looks at Jackie and CROSS BODY! The fans cheer. Val gets to her feet and laughs while pointing at Jenni.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Val's back in this one.<p>

*Jackie gets to her feet and BACK HAND BY VAL!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! I felt that from here.<p>

*Val kicks Jackie in the stomach and sets her up for FASHION SUICIDE. The fans start to boo again. Val taunts them by pretending to cry. Jackie counters with a SHOULDER Attack!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THAT'S IT GIRL!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She needs to tag in Angel.<p>

*Jackie pushes Val to her side and looks at Angel. Angel smiles and extends her hand. The fans all start to cheer. Val is yelling in pain as Sakura demands Val tag her in. Jackie walks over, looks at both girls…AND TAGS IN ANGEL! The fans cheer loud.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The match is over, Entourage has yet to beat Angel.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Even at one point where Angel beat Val with ease.<p>

*Jackie leaves as Val gets to her feet. Angel enters the ring with a big smile as Val walks to Sakura. Val extends her hand to tag, Sakura goes to tag…and VAL DOESN'T LET HER! She moves her hand away before Sakura could make contact. Angel watches with that same smile as Val walks away from Sakura.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The hell?<p>

*Sakura is yelling at Ewa as Jenni and Jackie cheer for Angel. The two lock up. Angel gets right into a side headlock. Val counters with an Irish Whip…but Angel stops half way.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not enough force by Val.<p>

*Val goes to grab her again but ELBOW TO THE FACE BY ANGEL! Angel then whips Val to the ropes, Sakura with a blind tag, Val with a baseball slide under Angel and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT TO ANGEL. Angel backs a little and BACKCRACKER BY SAKURA! The fans are cheering.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT?<p>

*A replay is shown of what Sakura did. She hopped onto the top rope and leaped onto Angel's back to do a springboard back cracker. Back to the ring, Val has a huge smile on her face and yells "I LOVE YOU SAKURA" as Angel rolls onto her stomach. Val then grabs Angel by the head and sets up for FASHION SUICIDE. The fans are giving Val a mixed reaction until JACKIE BRAKES THE ATTEMPT! Sakura sneaks over and goes for SIREN'S SONG ON JACKIE…but she counters with a knee to the stomach. The referee instantly tells Jackie to go back to her corner. Jackie objects as Jenni and Ewa run into the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What are these two doing?<p>

*Jenni grabs Val and Val counters by tossing her into Angel. Angel bounces off Jenni and into Ewa for NEILGADA! Another mixed reaction for entourage as Sakura tosses Jenni out of the ring and Sakura applies SIREN'S SONG ON ANGEL! The fans are now all booing Entourage.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Have they done it?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not many get up from Nielgada…many less from Siren's Song.<p>

*The referee checks on Angel and raises one arm up…it drops.*

1…

*The referee checks on Angel and raises one arm up…it drops.*

2…

*The referee checks on Angel and raises one arm up…it drops and the bell rings. Jackie looks upset as "Like it Rough" hits. Sakura rolls out of the ring and gets a big hug from Ewa and Val.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match as a result of a count out…SAKURA AND VAL, THE ENTOURAGE!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I am beyond words at this point.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's what I've been saying, "teamwork makes all the difference." Sakura and Val worked together and managed to secure the victory.<p>

*Jenni and Jackie look down at the fallen Angel, both looking upset.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Dynamite is in his locker room with Lucky and TNT. He's lying on a bench with an ice pack on his knee while Lucky is on her cell phone.*

LUCKY  
>(ON PHONE)<br>Okay, thank you.

*She hangs up*

Okay, so, we have two choices: we can either find a replacement for Dynamite…or forfeit.

TNT  
>Seriously?<p>

LUCKY  
>Or have him fight tonight with a bad knee.<p>

TNT  
>I checked the card Lucky, we're facing Kristy and Benton, the Blood Angels and Team Beer. We're fighting these guys in a handcuff match for the titles we worked hard for. We can't just give up.<p>

LUCKY  
>I know, it's career suicide. Best thing to do is to put up a great fight, however, Daniel here gets hurt even worse…then the entire game may be over.<p>

*TNT looks at Dynamite for awhile…then at Lucky.*

TNT  
>How much time do we have?<p>

*Lucky just stares at TNT with a look that screams bad news.*

**RING SIDE**

*"In My Head" by Jason Derulo. The fans all stand up and cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like it is time for "The Meat Locker".<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We missed out last week due to some technical difficulties. Let's hope we can make up for-<p>

*Meat grabs a mic*

MEAT  
>CUT IT!<p>

*The music dies as Meat looks at the set.*

NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

*Meat snaps his fingers and staff tosses the setup from his last segment out of the ring piece by piece. The carpet is tossed out too and soon replaced by a black velvet rug that covers the entire ring. High quality chairs are also put down.*

Now that…is…LEGENDARY! Ladies and gentlemen, more importantly ladies, WELCOME TO THE MEAT LOCKER!

*The fans cheer as Meat enters the ring and sits down.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I love this guy.<p>

MEAT  
>Oh yes, Daddy is home. Allow me to introduce myself. I am a member of the OCW Roster most famous recently for being the runner up last week in the four way table intergender match for shots…at both the Xtreme and the Vixen's titles. I am also known for being the best looking, best dressed and best figured man in this very industry today! I AM…PURE…SOLID…MEAT!<p>

*The fans cheer*

I am ready, tonight we have two guests who will be facing off at "Retribution". I think it's no surprise that I have a certain weakness for the OCW Vixens, much less that they have a weakness for me. However, one is the OCW Vixen's Champion and the other the distraction that cost me the Xtreme Title Match. LITA WALTERS AND MARIE ADAMS!

I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!

*"Almost Famous" by Eminem hits, Marie emerges from the back with Black Heart. Meat dances to Marie's music as the two enter the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at Meat.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well this is a good song. I like it<p>

*The music instantly changes to "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember. Lita Walters emerges from the back with John Walters. Marie stares at Lita as she holds her title belt in the air high as they head to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita takes great pride in being the OCW Vixen's Champion.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Being Champion means that you are the face of that division. Genuin is the face of OCW right now. TNT and Dynamite are the face of the Tag Division, and Benton? The face of the future thanks to the Xtreme Division.<p>

*Lita and John enter the ring and the music dies.*

MEAT  
>Okay, we all have questions, the people have questions and I have the biggest one of all. For Lita…<p>

*Lita looks at Meat*

You are easily one of the most dominant females in the OCW at this time.

*Lita nods in agreement.*

Why do you have your brother tagging along with you all the time?

*The fans cheer as John stares Meat down. Lita and Marie are given microphones and John takes one from Lita.*

JOHN  
>Tagging along? Meat, we both trained at the same spot. You know I earned this.<p>

MEAT  
>Yeah, but, you're always with her. Are you two…involved or something?<p>

*Marie and Black Heart laugh while Lita and John are disgusted.*

JOHN  
>Oh come on, she is my sister. I just try to protect her. Meat-<p>

MEAT  
>Protect her? Marie…is he for real? Black…is he for real? Lita…<p>

JOHN  
>WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?<p>

MEAT  
>Okay, Lita is a Champion who teams up with Damien and Baal. She has had great matches thus far and has even beaten around a couple guys. YOU…can barely beat Bastian.<p>

*Julius can be heard laughing in the background.*

If anything, Lita's protecting you.

JOHN  
>Bastian, the guy whose entire career rests on beating one man on my team at "Retribution"?<p>

*Black Heart takes the mic*

BLACK HEART  
>He wouldn't be having that problem if you weren't such a wimp that you got him disqualified for…what again? Beating you up too much?<p>

*The fans laugh*

JOHN  
>Ha, he low blowed me.<p>

MEAT  
>Okay, that's understandable. Now back to the matter at hand and we even have a video to show. ROLL IT!<p>

*The video starts playing on the screen of…John's match against Bastian.*

Okay now when we slow it down.

LITA  
>I'm sorry, isn't this about my match with-<p>

MEAT  
>Getting to that, here we go. When we slow the video down we can see that "low blow"…that actually looks like he hit ABOVE THE BELT! Anyone else see that?<p>

*The fans start cheering while John looks pissed beyond belief.*

John, face facts, you're just not that great a fighter. Honestly this was just a bad call by the referee and nothing more. Now Lita, another question-

JOHN  
>About me?<p>

MEAT  
>Hey, hey, one more word I may be forced to tell your sister you're stepping in on her time. Lita, you have been in the ring with Marie before. How does the Tiger Bomb compare to Marie's Reverse DDT?<p>

LITA W  
>Umm my Tiger Bomb? That move does not have an equal in this industry.<p>

MARIE  
>However, Lita, you forget my Dad is known for doing the best DDTs. Mine can be done at so many different angles. All I need, is one opening.<p>

LITA W  
>Good luck, I think Val said something like that, you know, before I beat her with the Tiger Bomb. Maybe you'll get lucky and it'll be quicker.<p>

MARIE  
>Or you'll be surprised and I leave as the NEW OCW VIXEN'S CHAMPION.<p>

*The fans cheer*

LITA W  
>Or you end up a cripple, just like Ciak.<p>

*Silence. Slowly Black Heart takes Marie's mic*

BLACK HEART  
>You take that back.<p>

LITA W  
>No<p>

BLACK HEART  
>TAKE IT BACK!<p>

LITA W  
>Make me<p>

*Black Heart grabs Lita and sets up for HEARTLESS PLUNGE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>DO IT!<p>

*The fans are going crazy until John breaks it up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>DENIED!<p>

*Lita is relieved as she turns around and THE REVERSE DDT BY MARIE! The fans go crazy as John is set up for HEARTLESS PLUNGE…CONNECTS!*

MEAT  
>Okay, looks like that's all we'll find out about these guys until "Retribution". Also next time on OCW War, THE MEAT LOCKER will open the show where my guest will be…THE OCW CHAMPION! See you then, IT'S GOING TO BE LEGENDARY!<p>

*"Almost Famous" by Eminem hits. Marie looks down at Lita as Lita clutches at her title belt as if for safety.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We're going to see all four of those girls at "Retribution" next week. Question is who will leave the winner?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well next we have the Tag Titles on the line. Question is, will Dynamite be ready?<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Lucky and TNT are arguing as Dynamite is still lying down. The door knocks. Both of them go silent as TNT slowly opens the door to find…MARVIN KEITH!*

MARVIN  
>Mind of I check on him?<p>

*Lucky and TNT look at each other and eventually nod. Marvin slowly walks inside and looks at Dynamite.*

TNT  
>Unless you're filling in as a replacement, not much you can do to-<p>

MARVIN  
>Don't even think about it.<p>

TNT  
>Okay.<p>

*Marvin snaps his fingers at Dynamite a few times. Dynamite wakes up and looks at Marvin.*

MARVIN  
>Sleeping on the job?<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Genuin messed up my knee, I need to do something to help.<p>

MARVIN  
>Yeah, you put ice on it and that's a good start. However, that's only temporary, the real pain will set in the next day.<p>

*Dynamite stares at him as Marvin kneels over beside him.*

DYNAMITE  
>How bad a pain are we talking?<p>

MARVIN  
>A lot worse than this I can assure you. If you plan on being a double champion, I'd suck it up, tape it up and get out there and be the champion you want to be.<p>

LUCKY  
>Umm, if he gets injured…<p>

MARVIN  
>If he gets injured, he'll have an excuse to nap on the job. If he gets replaced, he loses momentum and if you forfeit the belts so does TNT. So you guys might as well go out guns blazing and say you did your best.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Marvin…<p>

MARVIN  
>Let me finish, it's all about being a great champion. That's a very big thing for this company.<p>

DYNAMITE  
>Behind you…<p>

*Marvin stops talking, stands up, and turns around to see…KRATOS!*

KRATOS  
>Hi buddy, old pal of mine. Heard the news, we're going to be tag team partners. I hope this doesn't change things between us, I mean I still can't wait to beat your face into a pulp and crush your skull.<p>

MARVIN  
>What do you want?<p>

KRATOS  
>Just checking up on everyone…I mean if I pin Genuin or, crazy thought but, Sully, I may be up for a title shot. I mean when THEY come, they're going to reward me for all the fun I've had here…the OCW Title would look nice in my bathroom, right next to the magazine cover of me standing above Kristy that time she broke her leg.<p>

MARVIN  
>That you were responsible for.<p>

KRATOS  
>Okay, now I know you're mad at me for telling the world you nearly murdered some people you claim to love after doing a bunch of illegal drugs. Pointing the finger at me because of people that should never be in a ring is just your way of dealing. Ted agrees….right?<p>

*Kratos places a hand on TNT's head.*

RIGHT?

TNT  
>WHATEVER YOU SAY!<p>

*Kratos drops his arm and shrugs*

KRATOS  
>See? So I'll see you in the ring…partner.<p>

*Kratos leaves*

MARVIN  
>If I have to put up with that, you can put up as well.<p>

*Marvin leaves the locker room as well.*

**RING SIDE**

**TAG TITLES MATCH**  
>**FOUR WAY ELIMINATION HANDCUFF MATCH**<br>**TNT/Dynamite vs. Kristy/Benton vs. Coop/Remer vs. Damien Baal**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is elimination rules and is for the OCW TAG TEAM TITLES! The rules are simple: there are plenty of handcuffs currently attached to the security wall. In order to eliminate anyone, you just need to handcuff your opponent to the wall. The last team remaining will be the winners.<p>

*Psychostick's "Beer Song" hits.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*Coop and Remer emerge from the back and crack a beer. They cheer on the fans and then…chug away.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The first of four teams, the team of Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*They toss their cans aside and start down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Out of all the Tag Teams in OCW, Team Beer is the one that has had the fewest title opportunities granted.<p>

*Coop and Remer enter the ring.*

Let's hope they take this seriously.

*"White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Coop and Remer look over to see Damien and Baal emerge from the back. Damien raises a large cross in the air while Baal wears a cloak over his head, covering his face.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The second team, representing The Blood Angels, DAMIEN CROSS AND "THE DEMON" BAAL!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Just a little while ago we saw Black Heart and John going at it. At "Retribution" Black Heart will be teaming up with Team Beer, Marvin and Bastian to face these guys.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>With Damien and Baal being two of the biggest names on that list, aside from Kratos of course.<p>

*Damien pulls the cloak off of Baal, revealing his masked face. Baal sees Team Beer and lets out a HUGE war cry. Damien laughs hearing it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>To think this is all due to Damien's belief that he wants to "clean the world of sin". That included the injury of Ciak that lead to this uprising.<p>

*Damien and Baal enter the ring and stare down Coop and Remer. Team Beer looks scared, but not moving. "Ring Frei" by Lafee hits and the fans cheer loud. Damien looks over to see Kristy emerging from the back.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The first half of the third team coming down the aisle…KRISTY!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, potentially the future Xtreme Champion here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The people love her, they love that she can beat so many men. That takes serious courage.<p>

*Kristy sprints over, hops onto the apron and takes a good look at all the fans as they cheer. She hops over the top rope, lands on her knees and PYRO GOES OFF AS SHE POUNDS THE GROUND HARD! She walks over to Team Beer, but Baal gets in her way. Clearly taller than her, Kristy backs to the turnbuckle and hops onto the middle rope so that she is.*

See what I'm talking about?

*"It's a fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Her partner and second half of the third team, the OCW Xtreme Champion…JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Benton emerges from the back holding up the Xtreme Title. Kristy stares at Benton as he walks down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Earlier tonight, Jamie Lynn announced that Benton would defend his Xtreme Title against Kristy at "Retribution" in a Ladder Match.<p>

*Benton hands the title belt over *

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well if Benton and Kristy win this one, they're going to be Tag Team Champions.<p>

*Benton enters the ring…and then there is silence.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Will TNT and Dynamite be able to compete tonight? Will we have a replacement or something?<p>

*More silence*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well-<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits and EVERYONE GOES CRAZY!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Is the match on for the champions?<p>

*Lucky emerges from the back with TNT and Dynamite.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>IT IS!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The final team and the current OCW Tag Team Champions, accompanied by Lucky…TED NUGENT THOMAS AND "DYNAMITE" DAN PATTERSON!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The Champions…THEY'RE HERE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, but can they perform?<p>

*Lucky checks on Dynamite as he walks carefully to the ring with TNT*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>TNT may need to back his partner up, but this will not be the first time they faced difficult odds.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah, but this is difficult odds mixed with an injury.<p>

*Camera focuses on the taped up leg of Dynamite. Random fans cheer for the champions as they pass by and eventually get into the ring. Blood Angels eye the Champions, as does Benton. Lucky circles around the ring, keeping a good eye on Dynamite as she does so.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It should be no surprise at all that Dynamite will be singled out here, possibly even being eliminated early.<p>

*The music dies and the fans all start cheering. Each team is in their own personal corner. Camera focuses on Team Beer…then Damien and Baal…then Benton and Kristy…then finally TNT and Dynamite. BELL RINGS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>No time like the present and here we go.<p>

*Kristy goes straight for Dynamite and BENTON PULLS HER ONTO THE MAT BY THE HAIR! The fans boo Benton. Dynamite backs into the corner and TNT stands in front of him as he gives Coop a forearm to the head. Remer goes to attack Damien, but Baal grabs him and MILITARY PRESS!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>LOOK AT THAT POWER!<p>

*The fans cheer at the sight of Baal's strength as The Demon holds Remer over and his and toss him OUT OF THE RING! Baal looks outside the ring and lets out a loud war cry.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you imagine trying to handcuff that?<p>

*Damien pats Baal on the back laughing. Coop turns Damien around and GOES FOR THE KEGGER! The fans start cheering until BENTON WITH THE BIG BOOT! Coop falls onto one knee as Damien recovers. Benton grabs Coop by the head and tosses him out of the ring as well.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Through the past couple of months, Damien and Baal have been the symbols on fear for Team Beer. They've proven to stand up bit by bit every-<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>LOOK OUT!<p>

*John and Lita Walters hop over the security railing and grab Dynamite's legs from behind. The fans boo as Dynamite falls onto his stomach and John sends one half of the Tag Champions crotch first INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh there goes the defense of our tag champions.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I swear, "The Blood Angels" are always together no matter what.<p>

*Lita swings a backhand at Lucky, but she dodges it and backs away. Outside the ring, Baal has both Coop and Remer in a choke hold as Benton and Damien watch from behind. Benton looks under the ring and takes out…STEEL CHAIRS! Some fans cheer as Damien is given one. Damien looks at the struggling Team Beer and lets out a laugh. Benton looks over at the ring and KRISTY WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE! The steel chair goes right into Benton's face and he backs right up against Baal who doesn't move an inch.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>There we go! Kristy isn't pulling any punches!<p>

*The fans cheer as Kristy leaves the ring and instantly dodges a chair shot from Damien. Damien turns around and a kick to the side by Kristy followed by another and another and another and A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! The fans love it as Damien backs into the ring apron.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice work by the Xtreme Contender!<p>

*Benton goes for a chair shot, Kristy ducks, and BENTON HITS DAMIEN! Damien is down and the fans are cheering. Baal sees Damien down and lets go of Team Beer. Benton looks over at a smiling Kristy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice work by Kristy, but now what?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Try that!<p>

*Benton looks at Baal as he looks at Damien…then back at Benton. The fans keep cheering as Benton tries to explain. After thirty seconds of explaining the accident, BAAL LETS OUT A WARCRY AND STARTS AFTER BENTON! Benton runs around the ring as Kristy runs over to Team Beer. Baal tosses a set of steel stairs into the ring as he keeps chasing after the Xtreme Champion.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Keep running Benton!<p>

*Inside the ring, John tosses a roundhouse kick at the side of TNT, TNT counters with an elbow smash. John backs a little, but throws another kick. TNT catches the kick and DRAGON SCREW! The fans like it and TNT goes for a springboard moonsault, but Lita moves the ropes and TNT losses his footing. The fans boo as Lita slides quickly into the ring and NECKBREAKER ONTO TNT!*

JULUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh we have seen this before, Lita Walters loves punishing the men.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She is our Vixen's Champion and the face of that division, but she has never punished a Champion before.<p>

*John is up and DYNAMITE IS BEHIND HIM! The fans cheer as Dynamite throws a right and JOHN BACKS INTO THE ROPES! Dynamite walks over, straightens John out and KNIFE EDGE CHOP! John reacts with a downward elbow INTO THE BAD KNEE! The fans boo after Dynamite yells in pain and drops to both knees. Lita heads over and DDT ON DYNAMITE! TNT walks over and LOW BLOW BY LITA!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh that is a punishment right there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WAIT LOOK AT THIS!<p>

*Coop and Remer have Damien Cross handcuffed. Kristy is applauding them.*

While Damien was out cold, Team Beer handcuffed him to the security gate!

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>DAMIEN CROSS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!<p>

*The fans cheer as Benton handcuffs himself to the security wall. Baal stops right in front of him.*

JAMIE BENTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Two eliminated!<p>

*Baal lets out another war cry as Benton starts yelling something at Baal. Baal looks over to see Team Beer near the handcuffed Damien.*

BENTON  
>IT WASN'T MY DOING…IT WAS HER'S!<p>

*Benton points over at Kristy. Baal looks at all three and lets out a loud exhale as he heads away from Benton, and towards them.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That does not look good for Kristy or Team Beer.<p>

*John sets TNT up for a suplex and IMPACT ON THE STAIRS BAAL THREW IN! TNT yells in pain. Outside the ring, Team Beer look at each other and nod, Coop charges in and BLACK HOLE SLAM BY BAAL! Remer charges and Baal tosses him stomach first into the security wall. He then handcuffs both of them.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tough break for them…<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Team Beer has both been eliminated!<p>

*The fans give a mixed reaction as Kristy and Baal stare down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh it is on now!<p>

*Baal charges after Kristy, Kristy stands her ground and then…runs into the ring. Baal quickly climbs up the stairs and enters as well. Lita gives Baal room as Marie enters out of nowhere and REVERSE DDT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO WAY!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>REVERSE DDT BY MARIE ADAMS! OUT OF NOWHERE!<p>

*Lita rolls out of the ring as John grabs Marie and tosses her out of the ring. Meat enters out of nowhere.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Again!<p>

*Meat kicks John in the stomach and sets him up…TORNADO DDT! Meat then tosses John out of the ring and exits as well.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>After what happened on "The Meat Locker"? Not shocked. Now it's only four left: TNT, Dynamite, Baal and Kristy.<p>

*Baal and Kristy step up and a kick by Baal to the stomach that SENDS HER STRAIGHT TO THE TURNBUCKLE! Baal then charges, but EATS THE TURNBUCKLE! Kristy does a front roll to gain balance, Baal heads over, ELBOW TO THE FACE BY KRISTY! Baal backs a bit, grabs Kristy by the hair and tosses her clear across the ring, nearly colliding with the steel steps.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>DAMN!<p>

*Dynamite attacks with a few forearms, but Baal counts with a knee to the stomach and sends him shoulder first INTO THE RING POLE! TNT charges and REAR ELBOW TO THE FACE! TNT drops to his knees and Baal charges Kristy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WATCH OUT!<p>

*Kristy counters with a double dropkick while hooking to the turnbuckle. Baal backs away and charges again. Kristy does it again but hits him in the face. Baal backs more. Kristy charges, jumps off the steel steps and HURRICANRANA! BAAL IS DOWN AND THE FANS CHEER! Kristy runs to Baal's fallen body and starts throwing a strong combo of kick after kick followed by elbows and punches*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy now on a full assault!<p>

*TNT goes to help but KRISTY WITH AN EYEOPENER ON HIM! The fans go crazy as she goes back to hitting Baal.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You never get in the way of Kristy in this mood.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Or any woman.<p>

*Baal rolls out of the ring, Kristy hops over the top rope, spring boards and MOONSAULT INTO A DOUBLE KNEE TAKEDOWN! The fans are eating it up as a replay is shown!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was huge!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was impact!<p>

*PEPPER SPRAY IN THE EYES BY BENTON! Instantly the crowd starts booing at Benton as he smiles wide. Baal is slowly starting to get up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No…the pepper spray?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is how he won that title in the first place. Look…<p>

*The fans are angry as Benton grabs Kristy and handcuffs her to the security wall.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy has been eliminated!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not even fair…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now how can you say that? I don't remember hearing in the rules you couldn't do that.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I know, but it just isn't right.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We will see when they face off next time.<p>

*Baal slowly gets up, as does TNT and Dynamite. Lucky is yelling something at the champions.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>However, the odds have now gone heavily into the Champions' favor. To successfully defend the belts…they must beat Baal.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Right, because everyone else had such an easy time doing it. Oh wait, they all lost.<p>

*TNT bounces off the ropes, charges and SHOOTING STAR PRESS OVER THE ROPES AND IMPACT ON BAAL! Baal is down again! Dynamite exits the ring and starts pounding on the Demon.*

BILLY & JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>COME ON!<p>

*Dynamite and TNT start pulling Baal toward the wall the fans are cheering…until Baal pulls back and BLACK HOLE SLAM ON TNT! Dynamite grabs Baal but he back hands him and JOHN WITH A HIGH KNEE TO THE FACE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HE'S STILL HERE!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So are they!<p>

*Lucky and Marie chase after Lita with chairs. Lita hops over the security wall to evade. Meat grabs John and John counters with a slap to the face as Baal handcuffs TNT. The fans are booing even louder.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ted Nugent Thomas has been eliminated.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's only Dynamite and Baal left. Dynamite is still hurt and has taken a significant amount of damage thus far.<p>

*Baal looks at Dynamite and slowly walks over. He grabs the man by the throat and drags him to the wall.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damn it…<p>

*Baal points over to the wall, grabs the cuffs and SPEAR BY BASTIAN! The fans love it and cheer louder!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>BASTIAN SUMMERS!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO WAY!<p>

*Bastian backs away as Baal recovers and ANOTHER SPEAR INTO THE WALL! Bastian then hops over the Demon's body and attacks John.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat proved earlier that Bastian did NOT lose to him, granted he did not win either, but still…<p>

*Baal is trying to get onto his feet, but is struggling. Dynamite gets to his and has Baal in his sights.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>CAN HE DO THE DYYNAMITE KICK? If he can…HE COULD WIN!<p>

*The fans are cheering as loud as they can. Dynamite nods, gets ready and…DYNAMITE KICK TO BAAL! The fans all stand up and some of the fighters eliminated cheer too. Baal has gone over the security wall and Dynamite is down on one knee.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>BAAL IS DOWN! HE IS DOWN!<p>

*Dynamite forces himself to limp over and reaches for Baal's arm. He gets it and…BAAL IS CUFFED! The bell rings and the arena FULL OF PEOPLE ERUPT!*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Baal has been eliminated! Your winners…AND STILL OCW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! TNT AND DYNAMITE!<p>

*"TNT" by ACDC hits as everyone is uncuffed. John hops over the security wall as Bastian and Meat grab the Tag Belts and hand them to Lucky. TNT runs over and hugs his partner.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A huge fight and a hard fought victory for TNT and Dynamite.<p>

*The referee raises TNT and Dynamite's arms in victory as Lucky holds up the belts.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>And up next…our Main Event.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Sully is seen backstage applauding the match along with many other members of the roster.*

SULLY  
>HEY! NOW THAT IS HOW TAG MATCHES SHOULD BE!<p>

*More applause from the roster as Sully downs a beer and tosses it aside. He then heads over to his locker room and shuts the door.*

WHAT THE HELL!

*HE BUSTS THE DOOR DOWN! Silence…Sully slowly walks out holding a rug that is completely soaked. Sully stares at it looking angry. He takes a few breaths and…TEAM BEER SHOW UP!*

COOP  
>We need to have a huge party after that match.<p>

SULLY  
>YOU!<p>

*Team Beer stops.*

WHO PISSED ON MY FAVORITE RUG?

REMER  
>Oh my god I have no idea, Coop and I were here all day and nobody touched it.<p>

COOP  
>Genuin was in your room but I swear nobody, damn was that the rug you got at that raffle? That was nice too.<p>

*Sully tosses the rug into his locker room.*

SULLY  
>Genuin…past few months I have listened and waited…now…<p>

*Sully walks away*

COOP  
>Now what?<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'M TAKING BACK MY YARD!<p>

**RING SIDE**

*The fans are cheering after hearing Sully's declaration on the screen.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Did you hear that?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That match is next to, our Main Event!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>For months now, Sully has been denied access to the OCW Title, a title in which he held before it went under. So after three months, he is just now FINALLY getting a shot at. However, ultimately, two people have been making sure he did not get that shot.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They're not exactly doing it on purpose in my opinion.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well in my opinion they have been a thorn in his side. Those people are Genuin, the current OCW Champion…and the OCW General Manager, Jamie Lynn.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'd be careful, bad things normally happen when you speak ill of the one that signs your checks.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I am not-<p>

*The fans scream as the cameras center on Billy win to show…KRATOS HOLDING KALI PEREZ IN HIS ARMS! Kali looks terrified.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos…hi…<p>

*Kratos puts Kali down and grabs a mic.*

KRATOS  
>Hi guys, didn't mean to interrupt. Kali, you might as well leave, I will be doing the announcing tonight. So get out of here.<p>

*Some fans boo as Kratos stares Billy Winn down and then looks back at Kali who is slowly backing away.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kali, girl, just-<p>

KRATOS  
>KALI! DO NOT MAKE ME PULL A MARVIN KEITH ON YOU!<p>

*More fans boo Kratos as he drops the mic and walks over to the Spanish announce table. Kali is still backing away as Kratos BEGINS LIFTING THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

*Kratos lifts it up and leans it against his chest, looks at Kali, charges and TOSSES THE WHOLE TABLE AT HER! The fans scream as it nearly hits her and she runs off to the backstage area. Kratos points to the back and grabs the mic he dropped.*

KRATOS  
>NOW THAT! That is how you take control. THAT! That is how they will take control as well. I was sent here to send a message and I think I have done my job. Unlike many people here just taking orders and slacking off, I did it in the best way I know how…my way. I dug up the secrets of your heroes, I sidelined your legends, and I stole from the needy. Not to mention I did something even better in the process…I PISSED EVERYBODY OFF IN THE PROCESS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You damn right…<p>

KRATOS  
>Sully, Marvin, Kristy, Tom…you all thought that by signing up that you would all be kings of your own domain. Sad thing is, not everyone likes that idea. I mean does anyone really want to see you guys?<p>

*Cheers by the fans*

Exactly, NOBODY WANTS TO SEE SULLY! Nobody likes Marvin Murderer and they sure as hell do not want to see a girl fight. They want to see wrestlers, fighters, people that want to prove themselves and those are the people that I represent. They are people that want to take down the hierarchy and make a new revolution. So this is the message: They…are…coming.

*Cold's "Remedy" hits. The camera quickly goes to the entrance ramp*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here comes the man-<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>MY JOB BILLY! Okay, coming to the ring in our Main Event of the night…my tag team partner. This man is a drug addicted piece of crap and has been known to beat women in the past but I guess we have to cheer for him anyway…MARVIN KEITH!<p>

*Marvin emerges from the back to a mixed reaction.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was all years ago, he is clean and is currently trying to make up for his mistakes in the past.<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh please, don't you see how he looks at everyone. I swear he wants to beat someone, can't you see it in his eyes Billy?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I think he only wants to beat up ONE particular person right now.<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kali likely, she had to have just passed him. The sicko…<p>

*Marvin rolls into the ring while keeping an eye on Kratos.*

Yeah, you heard me.

*The lights go down as Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits. Slowly Genuin emerges from the back with Benton and Grant holding his OCW Title Belt. Genuin stops in the middle, raises his arm high and PYRO GOES OFF!*

NOW OUR OPPONENTS! Coming down to the ring is the man I should be fighting next week, we will fight one day but oh well. He is accompanied by the great Grant Keith and Xtreme Champion Jamie Benton. GOOD LUCK BENTON! CRIPPLE KRISTY!

*Benton smiles at points right at Kratos as Genuin hops onto the apron and soon stands tall on the middle rope.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>These two have faced off before. Genuin and Marvin, I think it's a good match.<p>

*Marvin and Genuin stare each other down. Grant holds up Genuin's OCW Title Belt as Genuin enters the ring. "Thunderstruck" by ACDC hits and the fans all cheer loud.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The best song in the OCW Album! Only one man comes down to this song!<p>

THUN-DER!

SULLY SPHINX IS COMING DOWN IN STYLE!

THUN-DER!

*A motor is heard revving up in the distance*

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming down is the number one contender and I hope Genuin makes him bleed.<p>

*Sully accelerates down the ramp and the fans scream loving it so much.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH THAT'S AWESOME!<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*Sully circles around the ring and parks right near Kratos. Genuin stretches in the ring as Sully stares at him…and then at Kratos. The fans cheer.*

You better be ready Sully! Bring your game!

*Sully just stares at him for awhile…then gets off the bike.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He looks ready to kill someone!<p>

*SULLY PUNCHES Kratos in the face and tosses HIM RIGHT INTO THE RING! Benton charges after Sully and BACK BODY DROP ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Benton yells in pain but the fans are still cheering as Sully adjusts his gloves. Grant keeps an eye on Sully as Sully soon hops on top on the announce table. Billy and Julius back away…LEG DROP ON BENTON ON TOP OF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Benton rolls off looking in pain as Sully is then approached by the referee but HE KNOCKS HIM OUT WITH A SINGLE PUNCH! The fans are cheering loud as Sully stares right at Genuin.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully is sending a message.<p>

*Sully walks around the ring as Marvin leaves the ring and Sully stares right into Marvin's eyes. After a few moments, Marvin backs away. Sully looks at Genuin…looks at Grant…and glides his thumb right across his throat. Sully then looks into the distance to see JAMIE LYNN WALKING OVER! Sully stares at her as another referee comes by as well. The referee checks on the fallen referee as Jamie Lynn starts actually YELLING at Sully. Sully still has that look on his face as his eyes start going a little red. Suddenly SULLY GRABS JAMIE LYNN BY THE THROAT! The fans are all in shock as Sully does the same to the other referee. Genuin and Kratos just watch as Sully opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out all the way. Both Jamie Lynn and the referee go up…CHOKE SLAM OUTSIDE THE RING!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…<p>

*Sully points at Genuin and stares directly at him. The camera shows the fallen Jamie Lynn and then shows both Kratos and Genuin, both standing in the ring.*


	15. OCW: Retribution (pt 1)

**DARK MATCHES**

Val/Sakura (w/Ewa) vs. Jenni/Jackie  
>Result: Sakura over Jenni by Submission (Siren's Song)<p>

TNT (w/Dynamite) vs. Meat  
>Result: TNT by Pin Fall (450 Splash)<p>

**END OF DARK MATCHES**

*The room is dark. Flashes of many OCW wrestlers are seen walking around as if waiting.*

NARRATOR (OFF SCREEN)  
>No fighter is without an enemy.<p>

*Lights come on at a distance to reveal the OCW ring*

No fighter is without a goal…

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I am the OCW Champion. Ever since I started here, I have been hit time after time by the critics. Tonight…I get the challenge I've been asking for.<p>

SULLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Four years ago when OCW went under I was the OCW Champion, to this day I have not received a single match to reclaim what is mine. Until the day comes that the champion beats me…he's no champion at all.<p>

NARRATOR (OFF SCREEN)  
>Retribution: punishment for actions considered unethical and thus considered justified.<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin Keith is the farthest thing from a "role model".<p>

MARVIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I have never once claimed to be a good man, but I am working on it.<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The man has committed unspeakable acts against the woman he married.<p>

MARVIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos is a manipulative-<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>-drug using.<p>

MARVIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Psychotic-<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Pathetic-<p>

MARVIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bully…<p>

KARTOS & MARVIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I am going to take him out tonight.<p>

*A moment of silence *

WE ARE COMING

*Highlights are shown of various members of the roster backstage looking at a TV Screen*

WE ARE COMING

GENUIN (OFF SCREEN)  
>Who is "They"<p>

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They are coming.<p>

JAMIE LYNN (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know who "they" are but we need to do something. We need to look at clues, we need to-<p>

TOMMY LEE (OFF SCREEN)  
>How? This is the OCW…<p>

WE ARE COMING!

KRATOS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WE…WILL…TAKE OVER…<p>

TOMMY LEE (OFF SCREEN)  
>Everyone has a motive, all we can do is wait.<p>

WE ARE COMING

**PARKING LOT**

*The camera peers into the distance as SULLY SPHINX is seen driving towards the OCW Arena.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully has been driving all over the OCW Arena all day, clearing his head for the Main Event.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week on War though, he snapped.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>More like Jamie Lynn snapped.<p>

*A replay is shown of Sully being yelled at outside the ring by Jamie Lynn and Sully choke slams her with Kratos and Genuin watching in awe.*

**TOMMY LEE'S OFFICE**

*The camera switches to show Tommy Lee and Jamie Lynn sitting down.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Okay Jamie, what do you want?<p>

*Jamie Lynn moistens her lips and takes a breath.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Tom, I want you to pay my chiropractor bills, my personal masseuse and medical bills. Sully choke slammed me not only in general, but he did it outside the ring ON THE HARD FLOOR! Granted I'm a strong woman and can wrestle just like everyone else here, but I work hard and I deserve some sort of severance for this.<p>

*Tom takes a breath*

TOMMY LEE  
>So you want Sully fired? Suspended?<p>

*Jamie Lynn stares at Tommy*

JAMIE LYNN  
>No, that would be too easy. I want free reign next week on War to do whatever I want to him. I may fire him, I may make him beg for his job, I may even make him fight every single member of the roster. I want the right to do that "on the fly", no paperwork, so he knows who is boss.<p>

*Tommy thinks about it*

TOMMY LEE  
>This would have been so much easier if you were in the ring.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>But I wasn't and I need to send a message not just to Sully but for women everywhere.<p>

*Tom nods*

TOMMY LEE  
>Deal…<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Good, card goes on as scheduled.<p>

*Jamie Lynn looks at the screen*

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…OCW RETRIBUTION!

**RING SIDE**

*The pyro goes off everywhere while "All My Life" by Foo Fighters plays in the background.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WELCOME TO OCW RETRIBUTION! I'm Big Julius!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm Billy Winn! We have four amazing matches tonight! Would have been five, however, Destruction Inc sadly has been detained at the airport following their appearance in Japan.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Good thing too, after Dynamite was injured at the hand of Genuin I would be shocked if him and fellow Tag Team Champion TNT battle here tonight.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week though, they took down three teams in order to retain the titles. However tonight, what we have is huge. After months of earning a title shot, Sully Sphinx will battle the reigning OCW Champion, GENUIN!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We alsp have the Vixen's Title on the line as well, Marie Adams go for the gold as she faces the champion LITA WALTERS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>But more importantly, so much on the line here. The Elimination Match…<p>

*Cheers can be heard*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>So much at risk in that match. MarvinTeam Beer/Bastian/Black Heart against Kratos/Raul/Blood Angels

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin wants to take down Kratos and Raul, Team Beer and Black Heart want to take down the blood Angels for what happened to their friend Ciak and Bastian needs a win tonight or he will be forced tp leave the OCW.<p>

**XTREME TITLE LADDER MATCH**  
>**JAMIE BENTON (c) vs. KRISTY**<p>

*"It's a Fight" by Three Six Mafia hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for the Xtreme Title and is a Ladder Match. Coming down the ramp, our Xtreme Champion…JAMIE BENTON!<p>

*Benton emerges from the back and holds his title belt high in the air.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>One month ago, Jamie Benton beat out five others in the Apocalypse Match in order to become Xtreme Champion.<p>

*Benton starts down the ramp and stops in front of the ring to look around.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Rules are simple for the title: It will be defended at every Pay Per View and also the match type could be anything. In this case, a Ladder Match.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Against someone he has been having issues with many times the past couple months.<p>

*Benton enters the ring and hands his belt over to the referee.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh yes, his challenger, the only woman to fight in the Men's division and known for one of the most interesting move sets I have ever seen.<p>

*Benton stretches in the middle of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm hearing now that action IS being taken due to the loss of the DynamiteTNT vs. Destruction Inc Match. Instead, there will be a FIVE TEAM INVITATIONAL Battle Royal for an OCW Contract.

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So tonight, we will be five teams try out for a job?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jamie Lynn has a lot of contacts, this doesn't sound like a bad idea. She did sign Kratos after all.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Considering how he has been…<p>

*Lafee's "Ring Frei" hits. The fans all start cheering.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The challenger…KRISTY!<p>

*Kristy emerges from the back and the fans all start loving her as the cheer loudly. Kristy drops to her knees and on impact…PYRO ALL AROUND HER AND SHE SPRINTS TO THE RING! She gets there and climbs up the stairs and hops over the top rope like it was nothing.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now some may look at Kristy differently due to her being a girl. Let me make this clear, this girl has taken down many big names in the past. Even last week, she went head to head with Baal, a guy that has made easy work of numerous members of the roster.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>At least until Benton forced her into elimination. No doubt she wants to get back at him for that.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well back to Kratos, she badly wants to fight him, perhaps becoming champion would work as a sort of bargaining chip for Kristy's benefit. Should she win that is…<p>

*Benton stares down Kristy as the music dies and the referee raises the title belt in the air. A cable is then lowered and the belt is clipped to it.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton has worked hard to get where he is right now, working as Genuin's right hand man he has helped Genuin achieve monumental heights.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Perhaps tonight Genuin and Benton can hit the highest point tonight.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only if Genuin can beat the Dead Man.<p>

*The belt is lifted in the air and the fans all cheer and the cable stops and the belt is suspended in mid air. Bell rings.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

*Kristy ties her hair back as the two circle each other.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Notice the marks on Kristy's face, that is from pepper spray that Benton had on him. The same Pepper Spray that helped him win the title in the first place against Marvin Keith, who we will see later tonight.<p>

*Kristy rolls to the side as Benton goes to grapple. Benton keeps an eye on her as she stares at him while on one knee. She springs up and starts circling Benton as Benton tries to keep an eye on her. Benton goes to grapple again, Kristy evades and COUNTERS WITH A BACK KICK TO THE KNEE! Benton is off balanced and Kristy now is on the offense as she connects with a forearm.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice offense by Kristy!<p>

*Benton with a clothesline, Kristy evades and another forearm followed by another and another! Benton backs into the corner, Kristy charges in with another forearm and BENTON EVADES. Kristy turns around now against the turnbuckle. Benton throws a kick in the gut and it connects! Some booing from the crowd.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No love for Benton tonight.<p>

*Benton connects with a knife edge chop across the challenger's chest.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy is a tough girl but face facts, it's a man against a woman, some people will not enjoy watching Kristy get pummeled here and there.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way Benton is on the offensive and should keep a good handle on Kristy.<p>

*Benton starts choking Kristy with his boot. Kristy struggles to stay on her feet as Benton keeps applying pressure.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Either way no DQ, he can do this until she passes out. Totally legal!<p>

*Benton lets go and Kristy drops to her knees. The fans keep booing as Benton runs across the ropes, bounces off, BIG BOOT MISSES! The fans cheer as Kristy rolls out of the ring and sits on the apron to recover. Benton reaches over the ropes and grabs her BY THE HAIR! Kristy is forced to stand.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton definitely using his strength as a factor here.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>And she should with someone as fast as her.<p>

*Benton lifts her up and drops her onto the top rope, holds her by the arms and TOP ROPE FRONT SLAM! Kristy groans in pain as Benton looks at all the fans booing him. Kristy rolls onto her side.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton has a definite advantage here, he may have this won.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy isn't done yet Billy.<p>

*Benton yells, "I thought you were hardcore Kristy" and then gets to his feet. Kristy takes a few breaths and slowly gets to her knees as Benton sends a BIG BOOT TO THE SIDE OF KRISTY! Kristy yells in pain on impact!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That could end it right there, that sounded like internal injuries to me.<p>

*Benton appears to be embracing the booing as he leaves the ring to grab the ladder as the referee checks on Kristy.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lets see a replay of that shot by Benton.<p>

*A replay is shown as Benton gets the ladder from under the ring. Kristy gets to her knees as Benton slides the ladder inside and enters as well. Benton grabs the ladder as Kristy springs on the middle rope and LOU THESZ PRESS OVER THE LADDER!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!<p>

*Kristy throws a series of rights followed by BITING BENTON ON THE FOREHEAD! Benton screams like a girl until Kristy lets go.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She…is…pissed…<p>

*Benton gets to his feet and feels his forehead where he is now bleeding. Kristy spits the blood in her mouth like a mist for the fans to see. Benton argues with the referee but SPRINGBOARD AXEHANDLE BY KRISTY! Benton is standing but dazed until ANOTHER SPRINGBOARD AXEHANDLE BY KRISTY! Benton falls to the mat as Kristy looks at the ladder and then at the title belt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is she looking to do now?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She's ready to put him away.<p>

*She waits as Benton slowly gets up. Benton gets to his feet, Kristy charges in, goes PAST Benton and hops right on the top rope.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WE'VE SEEN THIS!<p>

*MOONSAULT KNEE TAKEDOWN BY KRISTY! Benton backs out of the way and Kristy lands on her feet in time for BENTON WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM BEHIND!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>…WOW!<p>

*Benton rolls over onto his back as Kristy just stays on her stomach.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kristy had some serious momentum right there, but Benton just ended it.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's the thing with her, she is fast, you cannot give her breathing room or else she will pick up speed and momentum.<p>

*Benton grabs the ladder and slowly gets to his feet. Benton slowly drags the ladder into position and looks over at Kristy. He takes a deep breath and nods.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Don't risk it!<p>

*Benton grabs Kristy by the hair, Kristy breaks free and HURRICANRANA SENDING JAMIE BENTON OUT OF THE RING! The fans go crazy as Kristy continues to recover.*

I WARNED HIM! I WARNED HIM!

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I know you did.<p>

*Kristy gets to her feet and begins to set up the ladder. Benton slowly gets up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like Benton may have hurt his knee a bit. Shake it off man, you are champion here.<p>

*The ladder is set up*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Maybe not for too long.<p>

*Kristy walks over towards Benton, grabs onto the ropes and SOMERSAULT SPLASH…THAT BENTON CATCHES! Benton has Kristy ready for a power bomb…THAT KRISTY TURNS INTO THE WIDOWER! THE FANS GO CRAZY AS THE SUBMISSION HOLD IS APPLIED!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THAT'S THE WIDOWER!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A modified Gogoplata Chokehold! Taught to her by none other than Grant Keith, Genuin's current trainer!<p>

*Benton taps out and the crowd loves it. Kristy lets go of the hold, grabs Benton and TAKES AWAY THE PEPPER SPRAY! The fans cheer again.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…this is bad…<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Benton has had plenty of "fun" with that spray.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All legal in these matches, but still he could have needed that.<p>

*Benton covers his face and appears to be begging for mercy as Kristy yells, "look what I have" with a big smile on her face.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Revenge is a bitter bitch, Kristy is the perfect example of this.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Be careful Billy, she has pepper spray.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She doesn't need it to be dangerous.<p>

*Kristy rolls back into the ring as Benton gets to his knees and peeks over the apron to see Kristy looking back pointing at the pepper spray again. Benton just watches as Kristy backs towards the ladder.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She is taking the title hostage while armed with Pepper Spray?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well that's basically how Benton won it in the first place.<p>

*Kristy starts up the ladder and begins to climb. The fans are cheering as Benton tries to find a way to stop her. She is almost up there and Benton enters the ring with a steel chair. Kristy sees and points the Pepper Spray at him. The two stare down…and Kristy tosses the pepper spray right out of the ring. The fans cheer as she reaches for the belt.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>HRERE WE GO!<p>

*Benton drops the chair and starts climbing up the ladder. Kristy responds with a kick in the head. Benton backs into the ropes and charges at her again. Kristy kicks again but Benton catches it and hops up to the same step as her. Kristy responds with a LOW BLOW!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! IMPACT BY KRISTY!<p>

*Kristy takes a breath and SETS UP BENTON FOR THE EYE OPENER! The fans are cheering as Benton grabs onto the ladder. Kristy pulls and THE LADDER STARTS TIPPING!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The ladder, the ladder!<p>

*Kristy lets go, Benton takes out ANOTHER PEPPER SPRAY AND GETS HER! Kristy gets it in the face and falls off the ladder. The fans boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He had another one?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The man stays prepared it seems…<p>

*Benton tosses it aside and climbs up the ladder and gets to the belt. He looks back at Kristy…and removes the belt. Bell rings and "It's a Fight" plays.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner of this match…and still Xtreme Champion, JAMIE BENTON!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay I'll be honest, that was a great match.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Both deserve huge praise for that fight. Kristy put her heart and soul into it definitely, but Benton proved himself as a champion tonight.<p>

*Benton gets to the floor and backs into the ropes as Kristy does the same. They both stare down…and then both leave the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>A great fight, either could have left champion. But tonight…Jamie Benton was the better fighter.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tommy Lee is seen speaking with security*

TOMMY LEE  
>Okay, look, we have had multiple threats from a group. Now we understand they would have to be coming for the second half of the show, all threats seem to involve the main event. Now, we need everyone to be around during that event, I want full security during the OCW Title Match. Understood?<p>

*Chuckling can be heard. Tommy looks over to find…JAY RIZZO!*

RIZZO  
>TOMMY! It has been too long!<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Yeah, it has. Look man, this is a bad time.<p>

RIZZO  
>I disagree, you need help.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I do?<p>

RIZZO  
>Yeah, I watch the show, the whole "they are coming" thing, Kratos as their messenger while also playing around like we both know he likes to. Hell Sully kicked his ass and he is still messing around. If Sully can't shut him up then what else can you have?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Well loads of security, and a roster full of people that-<p>

RIZZO  
>That could be with them and stab you in the back.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Like you for example.<p>

RIZZO  
>Like me?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>That's right.<p>

*They stare down*

RIZZO  
>I was injured by Kratos when he first started terrorizing this place, when he was terrorizing Kristy and plenty others and you did nothing.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Fine, what do YOU want done? You want to be an enforcer for the elimination match?<p>

RIZZO  
>No, not needed. Like you said, they're after the title match. Look at all Kratos's targets: Kristy, Marvin, Sully, me…this group of people wants that belt for some reason.<p>

*They stare down*

TOMMY LEE  
>…so you think one of them wants the belt?<p>

RIZZO  
>They want to take down any contenders, it makes sense.<p>

*They keep eye contact*

TOMMY LEE  
>…Fine I'll get you a seat right in the front row.<p>

RIZZO  
>Two would be great, you know? You have the money and Kristy would love it.<p>

*They stare down further*


	16. OCW: Retribution (pt 2)

**RING SIDE**

**OCW Vixen's Title Match**  
>**Lita Walters (c) vs. Marie Adams**<p>

*"2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember hits.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is for one fall and is for the OCW Vixen's Championship. Coming down the aisle accompanied by John Walters and representing "Blood Angels"…Lita Walters!<p>

*Lita and John emerge from the back.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We're back and now it is Vixen's action. Title on the line tonight!<p>

*John and Lita walk down the ramp.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ever since becoming champion, Lita Waters has made an effort to prove that she not only deserves this title but also is a fighter. Even going as far as to beat down some of the men.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Namely Coop and Remer of Team Beer who we will also see later in the Elimination Match against Lita's own stable members: Damien, Baal and her brother John.<p>

*Lita slides into the ring, takes off the belt, hops on the middle ropes and holds it up high. Suddenly Rhianna's "Please Don't stop the Music" hits. The fans begin to cheer as Marie emerges from the back with Meat. John looks upset by the appearance of Meat.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The challenger…accompanied by Meat…MARIE ADAMS!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie Adams, she won her title shot along with Kristy in an elimination tables match. Coincidentally after eliminating Meat.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well after what happened on "The Meat Locker", not surprised to see him with Marie tonight.<p>

*Marie and Meat head to the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last week, Meat personally proved to all the fans that John Walter's victory over Bastian was under false pretences and thus John did not deserve that win.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's no secret the Walters family is very competitive, so that must have felt like one hell of a low blow onto John.<p>

*Marie hops onto the ring apron and does a handstand on the top turnbuckle. The fans cheer while she lands into a somersault and rolls right onto her feet. Lita hands her title belt to the referee and yells to Marie, "No booty shaking tonight?" Both girls stare down and take a breath as the music dies and the bell rings. Meat and John applaud their respective girls.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go, title on the line tonight.<p>

*Lita gets in a striking offensive stance and starts jabbing at Marie. Marie jumps back and backs into the turnbuckle.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Early start by Lita, no punches being pulled tonight.<p>

*Lita yells while charging in with a boot. Marie dodges it and Lita's foot is used to launch the champion un and down on the mat a few times.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie is a very capable fighter, however, Lita is focused and wants blood tonight.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Thing with Marie though, her style depends on surprise. Lita is trying to cancel that out.<p>

*Lita turns away and points at Meat. Not long until Marie attacks from behind and BACK KICK TO THE RIBS BY LITA! The fans groan from the sickening impact they see as Lita follows with a forearm to the head. Marie backs into the turnbuckle and Lita comes right back in with a roundhouse kick to the ribs again…and a second…and THE THIRD BLOCKED BY MARIE! Lita counters with a roundhouse from the other side, BLOCKED AGAIN! Discus punch by Lita and DUCKED! Lita is facing the turnbuckle, turns around and DROPKICK BY MARIE! Lita is sent back first into the corner.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie on the offensive now.<p>

*Marie sets her up for a monkey flip. She pulls…but Lita pulls back…AND COUNTERS WITH A BACK BODY DROP OUT OF THE RING! Marie lands on her feet, slides right back in and GOES FOR THE REVERSE DDT! The fans all cheer as Lita freaks out and punch Marie over and over in the head until she lets go. Both girls back into the ropes, each on the other side.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie said she could do that Reverse DDT any time.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>If Lita was not on guard we may have had a new Champion. HEY WAIT!<p>

*John is pulling Marie by her leg, Marie tries kicking him away until Meat runs after John. John runs away while LITA WITH A LEG CLIP!*

OH A DIRTY TRICK!

*Marie drops to one knee and Lita attacks with a series of downward elbows and over head chops.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That was ruthless right there.<p>

*Marie gets on her stomach and Lita keeps dropping elbow after elbow until finally applying a rolling reverse face lock. Marie struggles until getting to the ropes.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice save by Marie.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Also John and Meat are both separate again.<p>

*Lita grabs Marie by the hair and gets her up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Meat clearly making sure Lita does not utilize her brother to help retain her title tonight.<p>

*Lita sets up Marie for the TIGER BOMB! Marie goes up and…breaks out and hops over. Lita goes to grab Marie, MARIE WITH A REVERSE STO! FOLLOWED BY THE WIDOWER! THE FANS GO CRAZY SEEING LITA'S REACTION!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THE WIDOWER! KRISTY'S SIGNATURE HOLD!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marie has it on Lita Walters! She taps like Benton did earlier and we will have a new champion!<p>

*Lita reaches for the ropes with her hands but cannot reach it. John grabs Lita by the foot, but the referee sees and gives him a warning. Lita squirms as much as she can while Marie squeezes her as hard as she can. Lita looks about to tap.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>She may…<p>

*Lita kicks her legs trying to do something else, ANYTHING ELSE…until…LITA ROLLS OUT OF IT! Some fans boo.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So close.<p>

*Marie grabs Lita's arm and GOES FOR THE LABELL LOCK!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>ANOTHER HOLD!<p>

*Lita rolls out and appears to hurt her wrist doing so. Marie gets to her feet and LITA WITH A BACK FIST! MISSES! Marie gets behind the champion and SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE BY LITA NEARLY DECAPITATES THE CHALLENGER! Marie backs into the ropes and holds on. Both take time to recover.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Lita needed that bit of breathing room, but right now someone needs to do something.<p>

*Both slowly recover as Meat and John cheer. Lita attacks with a spinning back fist, misses and REVERSE DDT BY MARIE! The crowd erupts!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>SHE HIT IT! COVER HER!<p>

*John is yelling "get up" as Marie rolls to one side, looks at Lita and frantically goes to cover. She does and the referee goes to count.*

1…

2…

*Lita's foot on the ropes! Marie rolls off looking upset.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So close from a new champion.<p>

*Marie crawls toward the turnbuckle and uses that to get up as Lita recovers as well. Marie goes to grab her and Lita pulls her into the referee. Marie stops in time to not hit the referee. Lita gets up and REVERSE DDT BY LITA!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>WHOA!<p>

*Lita goes for the pin*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and "2nd Sucks" plays as John jumps up and down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh out of nowhere! She has done it! Lita Walters has retained tonight!<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winner as a result of a pin fall…and STILL OCW Vixen Champion…LITA WALTERS!<p>

*John gets the Title Belt and enters the ring with it. John then knocks out the Referee with it and raises Lita's arm in victory after she gets up. Meat helps Marie out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Met tried to keep it fair but ultimately, Lita won the match anyway.<p>

*Lita gets a mic and the music dies.*

LITA W  
>That's right, you lose. People keep talking, keep saying I don't deserve this, that my brother helps me win and that I'm not good enough to be champion. I have gone through more than you people will ever know. I have faced higher odds just to survive and get here tonight than you ever will in your lives. Marie here had a manager just like I did, the skill to get a title shot and came here ready to go. Who won? That's right…I did, I am the face of the Vixen's and I will keep this title as long as I can.<p>

*"Living in America" by James Brown hits*

What? Jackie, you better not be challenging me. You have to earn it just like the rest of these weaklings.

*The music keeps going.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is Jackie's music.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>She has been training hard, but I woul-OH NO!<p>

*The fans all start cheering as TRACI GRAY EMERGES FROM THE BACK!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's Traci! She had to drop the title when she had to go to Iraq for awhile. That's how Lita won it, she picked it up afterwards.<p>

*Lita drops the mic as the two stare down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like she's back.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You think? I can't wait until next War.<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*The door opens up and SULLY COMES IN! He looks around and sees Jamie Lynn talking to a few unknown talents. Sully walks over and Jamie Lynn sees him.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>(To Unknowns)<br>Good luck tonight, the remaining two will get contracts and be recognized as our new Tag Team.

*The Unknowns leave as Jamie looks at Sully.*

I'll deal with you on War, got it?

*Sully gets in her way as she tries to leave.*

SULLY  
>Tonight, I'm finally fighting Genuin for that title.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Good luck, now move.<p>

SULLY  
>Before I do, I want to say something.<p>

*Jamie Lynn crosses her arms waiting.*

Last week, I took you down a peg. It wasn't the best choice of actions how I did it, so for that…

*Sully hands Jamie Lynn a small package*

JAMIE LYNN  
>The big bad Sully is…apologizing and giving gifts?<p>

*Sully grins as Jamie Lynn opens it to find…strawberries.*

Strawberries?

*Sully nods*

You bought me strawberries?

*He nods again.*

Out of every fruit stand out there, every other gift idea in the world, you got me strawberries.

SULLY  
>Seems like the best idea.<p>

*Jamie Lynn stares him down, but he doesn't budge.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>You also realize I tell everyone I have a food allergy. Not to milk, cherries, or any major food, just one specific fruit…these. You just gave me poison as a gift.<p>

SULLY  
>If I don't win tonight, it will either be the death of me…or the beginning of a whole new war. So enjoy those and stay away of my yard.<p>

*Jamie Lynn looks insulted as Sully walks away.*

**OUTSIDE PARKING LOT**

*Mina is seen outside with Marvin Keith, Blackheart, Bastian and Team Beer.*

MINA  
>This is Mina Rodriguez here with one of the two teams fighting tonight. Marvin Keith, Team Beer, Bastian and Blackheart. Now this feud with the Blood Angels runs deep, but that is not the only reason you are all banned together.<p>

BLACKHEART  
>Yeah, Marvin and Bastian have their reasons. Team Beer and I? We are here to take down those bullies: Damien, Baal and John. Especially after what they did to my friend Ciak, they need to be stopped once and for all.<p>

*Team Beer applauds Blackheart.*

COOP  
>Damn right, now can we go back in Marv? There are mosquitoes.<p>

MARVIN  
>Calm down, helps you prep for the fight tonight.<p>

MINA  
>Marvin…<p>

MARVIN  
>Mina, I'm all for helping these guys against Blood Angels, BUT I'm here to take down two guys that have been seriously bothering me. Those two, Kratos and Raul…<p>

MINA  
>Now Raul made some claims in the past about you two possibly working together. Are any of those claims true?<p>

MARVIN  
>Raul was very promising in development, and I would love to fight him. However, he was expecting to get seriously pushed for absolutely no good reason. That guy is expecting to be Eddie Guerrero and in reality the guy is Chavo at best. So he ran his mouth and sided with people that just want to get under people's skin, Kratos specifically.<p>

MINA  
>So what will you do should you get in the ring with Kratos?<p>

*Marvin stares at Mina within silence.*

MARVIN  
>I will tear that man limb by limb. Guys…time to go inside.<p>

COOP  
>YES!<p>

REMER  
>I was sweating my balls off.<p>

COOP  
>Oh me too.<p>

*Team Beer, Marvin and Balckheart head inside. Bastian stops by Mina.*

MINA  
>Bastian, what are your hopes for tonight?<p>

BASTIAN  
>…past three months, I have lost in every single way I can think of. Pinned, Tapped Out, Counted Out, DQ, matches have been stopped because I was losing so bad, I lost my girlfriend and even my dignity after trying to beat Marie. All I want to do tonight…eliminate one of those guys.<p>

MINA  
>What about Meat's claims that John's win over you should not count?<p>

*Bastian shrugs and heads inside. *

BASTIAN  
>Still doesn't give me a win.<p>

*Mina looks at the screen*

MINA  
>This is Mina R-<p>

KRATOS  
>Hold up…<p>

*Mina is surprised when she sees Kratos and Raul behind her.*

Did I frighten you? I'm sorry, guess I have a knack for sneaking around this place.

RAUL  
>Or just not being seen.<p>

KRATOS  
>Calm down before I rip the girl's head off Raul.<p>

*Mina gulps and backs a bit.*

RAUL  
>Okay.<p>

KRATOS  
>Thank you, now Mina, let me tell you my side of things. Why are we siding with Blood Angels? Simple, the guys I work with want to try them out and maybe recruit them, same as Raul here. However, Marvin Keith? Well look…Marvin is the sole reason why "They Are Coming", they hate the way things are here in the OCW and plan to take it over. Simple as that.<p>

MINA  
>But…wouldn't that just make a whole new hierarchy? I mean, wouldn't getting rid of one group with another solve nothing?<p>

*Kratos gets in close looking down on her…and laughs.*

KRATOS  
>Don't make me kill you. Come on Raul.<p>

*Kratos and Raul head inside*

**RING SIDE**

**INVITATIONAL BATTLE ROYAL**  
>**REMAINING TWO GET A TAG CONTRACT**<br>*Participants*  
>Alex Skyhawk<br>Justin Tense  
>Ronni Iso<br>Seth Debree  
>Da Demon<br>Cassidy O'Riley  
>Mugen<br>Mallik  
>Vincent<br>Jace

*The bell rings while all ten are already in the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Welcome back and right now we have a battle royal between ten unknown talents.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The remaining two will be recognized as OCW's latest Tag Team and receive contracts.<p>

*All ten are now fighting: Alex on Ronni, Seth on Justin, Mallik and Vincent on Mugen and Cassidy and Demon on Jace.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Now Alex, Ronni, Justin and Seth are actually all trained by Daniel Skyhawk, a well known trainer of MMA fighters.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well considering they're fighting each other, it's a waste of perfectly good odds. So who are these other guys?<p>

*Demon and Cassidy are currently trying to get Jace over the top rope.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Cassidy O'Riley-<p>

*Cassidy grabs Demon from behind while Demon is lifting Jace and eliminates both men.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>JUST ELIMINATED TWO GUYS AT THE SAME TIME!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Cassidy O'Riley, a graduate at Harvard University known for his amateur wrestling background.<p>

*Mugen punches Mallik and Vincent one after the other.*

Mallik and Vincent, both from Japan, both trained by TAKA.

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Yeah but what about this guy here? He is huge!<p>

*Mugen clotheslines Mallik and lifts Vincent up for a Gorilla Press Slam. Mugen walks over Mallik and drops Vincent on him. Ronni and Alex eliminate Seth.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Seven left and that there is Mugen, not much is known of his history but damn is he powerful.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not much known? A first.<p>

*Cassidy grabs Vincent and tosses him into the turnbuckle. Mugen points at Alex, Justin and Ronni and charges in, attacking all three. The fans start cheering as Mugen knocks down Justin and grabs Ronni and Alex by the throats. Mallik gets up and attacks Cassidy from behind.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't know, Mugen may be too strong for his own good. At least Vincent and Mallik are working together.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Jamie Lynn did make this match due to the temporary loss of Destruction Inc.<p>

*Cassidy Lifts Mallik over the top rope and Mallik stays on the apron as Vincent attacks Cassidy. Mugen tosses both Ronni and Alex over the top rope as Justin attacks Mugen from behind. Mugen responds by lifting Justin over his head and TOSSING HIM ON ALEX AND RONNI! Eliminating all three!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god!<p>

*Mallik applies a guillotine choke on Cassidy and Vincent lifts Cassidy up and the two eliminate him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Only three left.<p>

*Seth, Ronni, Alex and Justin run right back in the ring and attack Mugen.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh that's just in bad taste.<p>

*Mallik and Vincent attack as well and the combined six eliminate him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>There you go!<p>

*The bell rings and Mallik and Vincent celebrate.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners…MALLIK AND VINCENT!<p>

*Foo Fighter's "All My Life" plays.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well we welcome Vincent and Mallik to our roster.<p>

*The new team hugs each other in the ring.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Genuin and Grant walk down the hall and are soon joined by Benton. They walk over to the door of Tommy Lee's office and knock. Tommy answers.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Hi.<p>

GENUIN  
>Tommy, look, I just got the memo during my Yoga session that I can't have my right hand man or my trainer for my big fight tonight.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>That's right. There will be no interference at all.<p>

GENUIN  
>Fine, that's perfectly fine, but I want something done in addition to it.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Name it.<p>

GENUIN  
>When I beat Sully…I want his rematch clause nullified.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Under what grounds would he have a rematch clause? He isn't champion.<p>

*Genuin waits a few seconds*

GENUIN  
>Say it again.<p>

*Tommy thinks about it for a moment*

TOMMY LEE  
>Sully isn't champion.<p>

GENUIN  
>EXACTLY! I plan to take him out tonight just like I took you out when we faced off. There will be nothing left of him and…and…well…I guess I just wanted to look in your eyes when I said all of that, for effect.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>Bet it felt good.<p>

GENUIN  
>Great, but tonight will be the performance of a lifetime. The death of the past to make way for a more Genuin…future.<p>

*Genuin smiles at Tom*

TOMMY LEE  
>No managers, trainers or anyone at ring side.<p>

GENUIN  
>No problem.<p>

*Genuin and the others leave. Once they make a couple turns, Grant stops both of them.*

GRANT  
>Okay, look. I'm going to say this only once.<p>

GENUIN  
>Okay.<p>

GRANT  
>All that talk about Sully being a demon…take it to heart.<p>

*Geniun and Benton look at him oddly*

I know, but listen, Sully is very strong BUT he is also very quick to adapt to whenever comes his way. I've seen guys come at him with all kinds of hurt. I am talking weapons, dislocated shoulders, fire, things that would make a man crap his pants. Want to know what happens, within seconds he sits up like it never even happened.

BENTON  
>I've seen him do that. His eyes get red too.<p>

GRANT  
>Yeah and even stronger. Look, if you want to win it is easy…zero breathing room…do NOT let him have a second to recover.<p>

*Genuin nods*

I've seen him lose before, it can be done. Tom's done it, back when he was a contender. Just remember…now if you do not mind, I'll be getting a seat to watch with the people.

*Genuin and Grant shake hands and Grant walks off. Genuin takes a breath watching him leave and then whispers something into Benton's ear.*

BENTON  
>Got it.<p>

*Benton walks away.*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**RING SIDE**

**5-on-5 Elimination Match**  
>**CoopRemer/Blackheart/Bastian/Marvin**  
>vs.<br>**Damien Cross/Baal/John/Raul/Kratos**

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This next match is…a five on five ELIMINATION MATCH!<p>

*The fans all start cheering.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We've been waiting for this one.<p>

*"The Beer Song" hits and the fans start cheering. The camera cuts away to show CIAK IN ATTENDANCE!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well look who decided to come visit.<p>

*Coop and Remer emerge from the back*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ciak here to in support of those that are fighting for him.<p>

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The first participants, coming down the aisle, representing "Team Ciak"…Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*Coop and Remer run into the ring, each hop onto the top rope and crack a beer, pointing at Ciak before chugging it. Ciak is seen applauding them as "Crash" by Papa Roach hits. The fans cheer as Black Heart emerges from the back with Bastian, both wearing the same attire.*

Their partners…BASTIAN SUMMERS AND BLACK HEART!

*The two run down the ramp and leap in the air while the pyro goes off, just like Black Heart always did with Ciak. The fans love it as Black Heart leaps through the ropes and Bastian slides under.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Love the respect being shown. Ciak definitely is one of the most liked in the back, making his injury at the hands of Damien Cross even more of a blow.<p>

*Cold's "Remedy" hits. Marvin Keith emerges from the back and he gets the biggest pop of all his team.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The final member…MARVIN KEITH!<p>

*Marvin Keith looks around and starts to the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It has been stated many times over that these guys have many reasons to be here, not just due to Ciak. However, they all have to do with two things: The Blood Angels and Kratos.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well we can rest assured that Marvin Keith has Kratos on his mind, but he does care about Ciak as well and he will keep his morals in mind tonight.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hopefully.<p>

*Marvin enters the ring and high fives his teammates. Ciak is seen applauding again as the camera shows all the fans cheering for the team in the ring. Suddenly "White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch hits. Team Ciak all watches as Damien Cross emerges from the back holding up a large cross along with Baal, John Walters and Lita Walters behind him.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their opponents…accompanied by Vixen Champion, Lita Walters and representing The Blood Angels…the team of Damien Cross, John Walters and "The Demon" Baal!<p>

*Many fans just watch in silence, as does Ciak.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>No love for Damien or his people.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is the moment many of them have been waiting for.<p>

*"Ich Will" by Rammstien hits and Raul emerges from the back*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Their partner…RAUL!<p>

*Raul heads down the ramp and joins with Damien's team. The music cuts and there is only silence. The Fans can be heard yelling for Kratos. The camera centers on Marvin's face.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He only wants one thing and you all know it.<p>

*"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits. The fans cheer as Marvin stands in the middle of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos has been messing with Marvin for some time now, clearly Marvin wants his shot.<p>

*The fans cheer more as Kratos emerges from the back and the pyro goes off on arrival. He takes off his hoodie and tosses it aside before heading to the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The final participant…KRATOS!<p>

*Kratos gets to the ring and grins at Marvin as the rest of his team enters the ring. Team Ciak backs into their corner. The music dies and the bell rings.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It is TIME!<p>

*Marvin looks like he wants to start as Kratos enters the ring. The fans cheer loud and almost like in waves, one after another.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Look at this reaction! To think we still have the OCW Title Match after this!<p>

*Marvin is demanding Kratos to start off. Kratos answers with a loud laugh before going to his team's corner. Marvin soon does the same.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So who will start this off?<p>

*Both teams begin to debate until starters are decided. The fans cheer as the match begins with Black Heart and John Walters. Both corners are filled with teammates cheering on the other as the two legal competitors circle around the ring, both keeping eye contact as they do so. They lock up.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

*John takes advantage with a headlock, into a takedown. Black Heart bounces back up to evade. John hops up and swings a high roundhouse kick. Black Heart backs away and Bastian tags himself in. The fans cheer.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian is going for it!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He needs that win.<p>

*The two lock up. John goes for the headlock again, but Bastian ducks under to evade. John turns around and UPWARD FOREARM BY BASTIAN! John backs into the corner and Damien tags himself in. The fans boo as Bastian psyches himself up. Damien enters the ring and John out.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Damien Cross against Bastian? I don't know.<p>

*Damien laughs as he slowly walks toward Bastian. Bastian throws a kick. Damien blocks it and connects with a kick of his own to the gut. Bastian buckles over as Damien goes to whip him to the turnbuckle. Bastian tries to reverse it but Damien counters with a shoulder rush that sends Bastian into Damien's Team Turnbuckle.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no, bad place to be for Bastian.<p>

*Baal and John grab Bastian and hold him in place as Damien stomps a mud hole into Bastian's mid section. Bastian sinks into a sitting position, Damien backs into the ropes and BIG BOOT!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! BIG IMPACT BY DAMIEN!<p>

*The fans boo Damien as he grabs Bastian and sets him up for a suplex. Bastian goes up…and hits the mat. Damien gets right to his knees and applies a DRAGON SLEEPER! Bastian arches his back in an attempt to gain leverage, but can't as the Referee looks on.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This could be it.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian taps or passes out, he will be forced to leave the OCW.<p>

*Bastian's teammates cheer him on as he struggles in Damien's hold.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Come on, go out with a bang.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Funny story, Damien Cross actually learned this hold from Tommy Lee back when Damien was first training with the Keith family years ago. If anyone knows how to use this hold to the best nature, Damien Cross.<p>

*Bastian continues to struggle as the fans are now cheering for him. Damien tightens as the Referee keeps an eye on everything. Bastian begins to sink downward.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>The referee is going to start soon.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NOT LIKE THIS! WHO LOSES BY CHOKE OUT?<p>

*Bastian's arm is raised…goes down. Fans begin to boo.*

1!

*Bastian's arm is raised…goes down*

2!

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is it!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>NOT LIKE THIS! COME ON AND FIGHT!<p>

*Suddenly Bastian grabs a hold of Damien and DOES A BACKFLIP TO REVERSE THE HOLD! The fans all start cheering as Bastian clamps on the hold a bit and…REVERSE DDT! The crowd erupts!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>THAT'S IT! He's not dead yet.<p>

*Bastian is down still as Damien begins to get up. Bastian's Teammates are yelling for the tag. Damien goes over and tags…KRATOS!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…<p>

*Kratos enters the ring and grins*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>BASTIAN! GET OUT OF THERE!<p>

*Bastian rolls onto his knees and reaches out to Marvin. Marvin reaches as far as he can until…KRATOS GRABS BASTIAN BY THE FOOT! The fans boo as Bastian reaches as far as he can, but Kratos pulls him away slowly as if taunting Marvin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos controlling the situation, but at whose expense?<p>

*Kratos pulls Bastian back more then drops a big elbow on Bastian's spine.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Last time these two faced off…was not pretty.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian was beaten to a pulp, one of his worst losses ever.<p>

*Kratos steps down on Bastian's back, grabs both arms and pulls upward. Bastian yells in pain while his teammates yell in support of him until Kratos lets go.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What do you think Billy? Is he done?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He may still have a chance, but right now Bastian needs to tag someone in.<p>

*Bastian gets on his hands and knees and KRATOS PUNTS HIM IN THE RIBS! Bastian rolls right out of the ring. Some of the fans go silent seeing that.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god…we need a replay of that.<p>

*A replay is shown as Bastian is seen writhing in pain while holding his damaged ribs. Referee starts the count.*

1…

*Kratos laughs as he watches Bastian squirm.*

2…

3…

*The fans cheer for Bastian to get up.*

4…

*The fans start cheering as JACKIE BARTLETT emerges from the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jackie? That's Bastian's ex. What is she doing here?<p>

5…

*Jackie runs over and starts talking to Bastian. The two exchange words as Bastian is now on his knees.*

6…

*Bastian lowers his head as if in shame. Jackie slaps him in the face as yells, "BE A MAN!"*

7…

*They exchange more words as Bastian gets to his feet. Bastian nods looking at her.*

8…

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Looks like Bastian may be getting a second wind thanks to her.<p>

*Bastian stares at Kratos.*

9…

*Bastian runs into the ring. Kratos goes for him and BASTIAN WITH A T-BONE SUPLEX! Kratos is in shock while both get to their feet. Bastian bounces off the ropes and throws a running discus forearm and KRATOS BLOCKED IT! Bastian bounces off the ropes again and goes for a TORNADO DDT! Kratos tosses Bastian aside but he is STILL ON HIS FEET! Bastian charges for a spear and KNEE TO THE SKULL BY KRATOS! The fans groan as Bastian leans against the ropes and is now busted open.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>We have blood people, all over Bastian.<p>

*Bastian takes a deep breath as Kratos goes over. Bastian rolls to the side. Kratos goes after him; Bastian drills him with a thrusting side kick! Kratos backs into the ropes and GETS TIED UP! The fans cheer loud as Kratos is in awe. Bastian lays down looking out of breath while everyone is yelling at him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>I don't think Bastian is aware what just happened.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>After that blow by Kratos busted him open? I doubt he knows what planet he's on.<p>

*Bastian slowly wakes up…and looks at Marvin! Kratos is yelling at the referee while Bastian slowly gets to his corner…AND TAGS MARVIN IN! The fans are on their feet as Marvin gets in.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>HERE WE GO!<p>

*Raul tags himself in and Kratos looks relieved. The fans boo as the referee stops Marvin from attacking Kratos. Raul gets in and frees Kratos.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin is NOT happy with that turn of events.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Raul is involved with Kratos's effort to make Marvin miserable. Apparently, Raul believes that he has been cheated since OCW began and never got his shot. Well he's getting it now.<p>

*Raul gets in Marvin's face and slaps him. The fans boo Raul as he does it again. Marvin just takes them and then MANGELER! The fans cheer as Marvin goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Raul has been eliminated!<p>

*Kratos yells, "Are you kidding me?" Marvin tosses Raul out of the ring and waits for his next opponent. Kratos hops off of the ring apron and walks onto the slowly recovering Raul.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Kratos does not look thrilled.<p>

*Kratos grabs Raul and begins yelling at him until setting him up for a power bomb, lifting Raul up…and LAUNCHING RAUL AGAINST THE SECURITY WALL BREAKING IT! The fans scream seeing it and Kratos just walks away.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Tell me about it! So much for Raul's "Big Chance".<p>

*Baal enters the ring and gets in Marvin's face. Baal lets out a loud war cry! Marvin yells one back and throws a right. Baal returns with another right. Kratos is seen getting back onto the apron as the two return right over and over. Baal changes it up with an elbow that sends Marvin backing into the ropes. Marvin comes with a running forearm that sends Baal to the ropes. Baal charges in and MANGELER ATTEMPT BY MARVIN! But Baal breaks it up.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Can you imagine the disadvantage The Blood Angels will have if they lose Baal?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Same as if Team Ciak loses Marvin. Hate to say it but Marv is doing all the work.<p>

*Baal kicks Marvin in the gut and follows with an over head chop to the back.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's true, Bastian is pretty beaten down, Team Beer has yet to compete and one has to ask if any of them could even take on Kratos, much less the rest of the team.<p>

*Baal tosses Marvin into his team's turnbuckle. Damien and John hold Marvin down as Baal circles the ring, charges in and BIG SPLASH! Marvin drops to one knee and VICEGRIP BY KRATOS!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>VICEGRIP!<p>

*Marvin yells in pain while the Referee tries to break it up. Kratos lets go and Baal takes over by setting Marvin up for the Torture Rack.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin is the strongest member of the team, he goes down and that could be it.<p>

*Marvin gets out of the hold and drops to his knees. Baal grabs him and Marvin counters by pulling him into the turnbuckle. Baal turns around and goes after Marvin again. BASTIAN COMES IN WITH A SPEAR! The fans all cheer as he rolls out of the ring and Kratos argues with the referee.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What has gotten into Bastian?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Blood loss?<p>

*Bastian gets on the ring apron and asks for the tag. Marvin is just staring at him as Bastian appears to be BEGGING to get in.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Baal is down, this may be his one shot.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This would be a huge win in so many ways if Bastian pulls this off.<p>

*Bastian is literally hanging off the ropes still begging while Baal begins to get up. Marvin goes to a different corner and climbs to the top rope.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's denying Bastian!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>But what is he doing here?<p>

*Marvin times it and MOONSAULT! IT CONNECTS! He goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Baal kicks out! Marvin slowly gets up as Baal tags in John. Bastian yells, "What are you doing? That was mine!"*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>To be honest, that was impressive work by Bastian.<p>

*Baal leaves the ring as John throws a series of kicks at Marvin. Marvin tags in Black Heart. Black Heart hops over the top rope and ducks under a forearm. Black Heart then goes straight for THE HEARTLESS PLUNGE! But John breaks free. Lita hops onto the apron. Black Heart and the Referee are distracted as John grabs that huge cross. Black heart turns around and JOHN SMASHES IT IN BLACK HEART'S FACE!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH MY GOD!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is DEFINITELY against my religion!<p>

*John cleans up and Lita leaves the apron. John goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Black Heart has been eliminated!<p>

*The camera centers on Ciak's face for a moment as Black Heart rolls out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That's a blow, the partner of the man injured was the first on his team eliminated.<p>

*Marvin debates with the team as John celebrates with his team. Marvin is clearly leading at this point. Bastian enters the ring, Marvin stopped him and they begin to argue. Bastian is heard yelling, "I WANT IN! I CAN DO THIS!" John charges in with a stepping stool kick and Bastian evades it.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jackie really got some fight out of Bastian. Look at him.<p>

*John comes in with another kick. Bastian catches it and kicks the other leg out to take him down. Bastian bounces off the ropes and hits an elbow, Muta Style. John goes to roll out of the ring, but Bastian grabs him and pulls him back. John goes for a small package for the pin.*

1…

2…

*Bastian kicks out. Both stand up and Bastian nearly throws a kick, but stops to see John try to fake receive a low blow and instead a straight right to the jaw! John looks dazed, Bastian grabs John and M DRIVER! He goes for the pin!*

1…

2…

*John kicks out and scrambles to his knees. Bastian backs to his corner and preps for a spear.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's prepping for it! THIS IS IT!<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He's hit the spear already! He hits this one and-<p>

*Marvin tags himself in. Bastian does a double take looking at him. The two begin to argue.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>What? Marvin just stopped Bastian from winning.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I can see why, half of Bastian's matches at least have all ended at that point. Marvin clearly made a judgment call to save him.<p>

*Marvin enters the ring. John comes at Marvin with a clothesline, Marvin ducks and executes a backslide pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings and Bastian's jaw drops outside the ring.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>John Walters has been eliminated.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That makes two people now Marvin has eliminated.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not to mention the god knows number of times Bastian could have won or lost.<p>

*Marvin and Baal stare down. Baal hits a head butt followed by a kick. Marvin backs into the corner and Bastian tags himself in. He hops over the top rope, charges in and BLACK HOLE SLAM! The pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Bastian Summers has been eliminated.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Called it.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh no…that's it.<p>

*Baal gets up and stays at the corner while Marvin and everyone stares at Bastian. Bastian looks about to cry as he grabs his own hair trying to take a few breaths. Marvin leaves the ring about the same time Bastian does. Marvin runs over trying to get to Bastian. The camera pans over to see the action.*

MARVIN  
>I'm sorry. I really am.<p>

BASTIAN  
>NO! NO MARV! That was my shot! I had multiple shots tonight and you took that from me! YOU SCREWED ME OVER! For what? FOR WHAT?<p>

*Marv tries to hug Bastian but Bastian breaks away and starts to leave. Marvin watches him go and takes a few breaths. Kratos is laughing and applauding Baal.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin clearly was trying to help Bastian, but by doing so…he did screw him over.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin isn't the kind of guy to do that on purpose, that's for sure.<p>

*Marvin looks at Team Beer and slowly enters the ring. Marvin looks at Kratos and begins to smile.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What is Marvin thinking?<p>

*Marvin is saying something to Kratos and then leaves the ring. He grabs a steel chair and gets back in. Team Beer is telling him no but Marvin begins NAILING BAAL OVER AND OVER WITH THE CHAIR! Baal struggles to stay on his feet. Marvin grabs him and MANGELER! The Referee calls for the bell as Marvin connects with a real nice shot to the skull of Damien Cross. Kratos drops from the apron but SUICIDE DIVE BY MARVIN! The fans are cheering and loving it. Team Beer is too.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>…words cannot describe my feelings right now.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin has snapped!<p>

*Marvin is unloading on Kratos as Officials try to separate the two.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Marvin has been Disqualified.<p>

*Coop hops on the top rope and BIG ELBOW ONTO BAAL! He goes for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*Bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Marvin Keith and Baal have been eliminated!<p>

*Coop tags in Remer and runs out of the ring.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Umm these guys have not fought at all this match. However, everyone else has been taking damage. Team Beer, I can't believe I'm saying this, is the strongest duo left in this.<p>

*Coop tosses Damien into the ring. Still dazed, Damien stands up and Remer sets him up for THE KEGGER! IT CONNECTS! Remer for the pin.*

1…

2…

3!

*The bell rings.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>DAMIEN CROSS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!<p>

*The fans cheer loud as Kratos watches Marvin be taken backstage.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>All that's left is…Team Beer and Kratos.<p>

1…

2…

3…

*Kratos looks at them, looks at Baal and Damien out cold and shakes his head.*

4…

5…

*Kratos walks over and grabs a mic.*

KRATOS  
>I'd like to make a quick statement to Marvin. Hey Marvin, I don't need to win this match to get satisfaction. In every single way, I just beat you. Also, you two, not even worth my time.<p>

6…

*Kratos drops the mic and starts walking up the ramp.*

7…

8…

9…

10!

*The bell rings and Team Beer celebrates as "The Beer Song" plays*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>The winners of this match, representing Team Ciak…Joe Coop and Doug Remer…TEAM BEER!<p>

*The camera centers on Kratos walking to the backstage area smiling. Coop and Remer crack some beers and point at Ciak who is cheering them on.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Ciak, you have been avenged. Thanks in huge part to Marvin Keith and all his friends.<p>

*Coop and Remer take their shirts off and toss them into the audience still celebrating.*

**BACKSTAGE**

*Bastian is with medical right now getting stitches. The door is heard opening and Bastian takes a deep breath.*

BASTIAN  
>Not now…<p>

GRANT  
>I think you may find this interesting.<p>

*Bastian looks over while still not moving his head.*

BASTIAN  
>Mister Keith.<p>

GRANT  
>Bastian, it has been a long time since we had a good sit down. Took my advice I see, you went down swinging.<p>

BASTIAN  
>I lost.<p>

GRANT  
>So what? You think any of my children started out winners? Hell no, they lost every single match. Marvin was a walking gimmick and Tom was using his girlfriend at the time to get over with the fans.<p>

*Kristy can be seen walking past them. Bastian takes a deep breath.*

BASTIAN  
>Well that's great, I'll be sure to do that whenever I get back into this. Maybe I'll work in Japan or something.<p>

*Grant shrugs*

GRANT  
>Sure…or you could do something that has not been done a million and half times.<p>

BASTIAN  
>Like what?<p>

GRANT  
>Well you could look around, discover someone else to help you out.<p>

BASTIAN  
>You mean be a manager? Or get a new girlfriend?<p>

GRANT  
>No, I mean find an unknown and build him up like Tom did. It propelled him and that guy.<p>

BASTIAN  
>Yeah?<p>

GRANT  
>Yeah, that man was an overgrown punk named Sully Sphinx. So you know what? Don't think of this as an ending, it's an opportunity.<p>

*Grant gets up and walks away. Bastian looks as if he is thinking about it.*

**RING SIDE**

**MAIN EVENT**  
>**OCW TITLE MATCH – HARDCORE RULES**<br>**GENUIN (C) vs. SULLY SPHINX**

*The bell rings*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is for the OCW Title and is…THE MAIN EVENT!<p>

*The fans cheer and start chanting "OCW"*

**BACKSTAGE**

*A member of security knocks on Genuin's door. He waits for a short while until the door opens. Benton walks out first and Genuin comes out second wearing a Boxer's robe with the hood up and the OCW Title over his shoulder.*

GENUIN  
>Benton?<p>

BENTON  
>Sir?<p>

GENUIN  
>Some say I may die from everything Sully Sphinx has dealt with. I've had the best training and great support as well. So…should I apparently never wrestle again due to crippling injures done by Sully Sphinx, thank you for your services.<p>

BENTON  
>It was my honor.<p>

*Genuin walks down the hall, leaving Benton behind. The camera follows the OCW Champion. All the way to the entrance ramp until he stops…the camera rotates to see SULLY SPHINX. He walks over wearing his ring attire and stares down the champion. Genuin gets in Sully's face.*

GENUIN  
>Only a few moments and you get that match you've wanted so badly.<p>

*Sully stares*

What would you do if, say, you lose tonight. All by my hand and by the rules. You will have no excuses and I will be "the man"…I will get my respect.

*Sully looks down and looks back at him*

SULLY  
>You think this is it?<p>

*Genuin stares at him*

This is not the end. Win or lose it doesn't matter about you or me, it's all about every single fan that loves this brand. No matter who wins tonight, it will be such a big fight that the fans will demand a rematch. I win that belt tonight?

*Genuin pulls back the hood looking at him.*

I will love no more than to kick your ass again and again.

*They stare down*

After I beat you, Jamie Lynn will fire you. It will all be over between us.

SULLY  
>It's not over until it's over.<p>

GENUIN  
>What is that? From the Eighties?<p>

SULLY  
>…could have been the Seventies.<p>

**RING SIDE**

*Three Six Mafia's "It's a Fight" hits. The fans are still chanting "OCW". Genuin emerges from the back holding the OCW Title Belt up high.*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>Coming down to the ring…THE OCW CHAMPION…GENUIN!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Okay, keep in mind right now that there is no outside interference allowed in any way. Anyone involved will be fired on the spot.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Keep in mind these people that are supposed to show up, the whole "We are Coming" deal.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>They have a history of showing up and getting involved. The only clues we have gotten is that they were all in attendance last month, Kratos is involved -<p>

*Genuin climbs up the steps and undoes his Boxer's robe. *

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Jay Rizzo!<p>

*Close up of Jay Rizzo in front row with Kristy*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>We do not know that.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not a big surprise if it is, he hates Tommy Lee.<p>

*Genuin enters the ring and then poses in the ring with the belt*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well what about Genuin?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well who would be a better member than the champion?<p>

*Genuin hands the Belt to the Referee. The fans are chanting "Sully Sphinx"*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>What about Sully?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You think Sully would try to take down the Promotion he helped build?<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I've read into it, Sully has been known to be irrational and to be reckless.<p>

*"Thunderstruck" by ACDC hits. The lights go out and the fans cheer loud.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Here we go.<p>

THUNDER!

*Thunder and Lightning effects hit and the fans love it*

THUNDER!

*Lightning strikes and Sully walks through the resulting Pyro*

KALI (OFF SCREEN)  
>His opponent…SULLY SPHINX!<p>

*Sully walks down the aisle looking at Genuin as he stretches.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>You're referring to when he was going by the name "Death" and was actually quite the difficult person in the ring. He was best known for his matches with Sean Adams.<p>

*Sully enters the ring and tosses his jacket out of the ring.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>To make note now, those two have not stopped staring at each other.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully has wanted that belt for months, since OCW started Genuin has taunted him with that belt.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Even to the point where Genuin forced Sully to put it around his waist.<p>

*The music dies and the lights are back on. The fans are cheering as loud as possible. The referee stands in the middle of the ring, waits a moment, and holds the title high in the air. The bell rings and the belt is put away.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Main Event time.<p>

*The fans are on their feet as Sully and Genuin walk to the center of the ring and…shake hands.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>A show of great respect there.<p>

*Both get into attack and stance and THE LIGHTS GO OUT! Some fans scream until the lights come back on. STEEL CAGE AROUND THE RING! Genuin and Sully are in awe over the surprise.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Oh my god.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is still hardcore rules.<p>

*Genuin and Sully both test out the stability of the cage and then look back at each other.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This match is on and the Title is on the line.<p>

*Both are back in an attacking stance. Genuin fakes a few kicks. Sully goes to tie up and an elbow by Genuin while he keeps space.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>This is like an MMA match.<p>

*Genuin dashes in, slides to his knees and pushes Sully into the turnbuckle. Genuin grabs onto the middle ropes and starts throwing his shoulder into Sully's gut. Sully throws downward elbows into Genuin's back. Genuin backs off and HIGH KNEE INTO SULLY'S CHEST!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>OH! Hard shot by Genuin.<p>

*Genuin hops onto the middle rope and starts pounding on Sully's head. Sully pushes Genuin off, but Genuin grabs onto the cage wall and ANOTHER KNEE TO THE HEAD!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Nice use of the cage by Genuin.<p>

*Sully throws lefts and rights to the stomach of Genuin. Genuin backs away still on his feet. Sully wipes his head, looks at the glove…and grins. The fans all cheer. Sully walks over and Genuin with an inverted spin kick, Sully evades and RIGHT HOOK! Genuin backs to the ropes. Sully goes for the Irish Whip, Genuin Reverses, Sully Reverses and GENUIN GOES FACE FIRST INTO THE CAGE WALL!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>IMPACT!<p>

*Genuin bounces by and SULLY SEND HIM INTO IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! Genuin drops to his knees. Sully bounces off the ropes. Big Boot! Genuin evades, springs up, Forearm to the face of Sully. SULLY WITH ANOTHER RIGHT HOOK! Genuin bounces off the ropes and RUNNING FOREARM! Sully bounces off the ropes and RUNNING FOREARM! Genuin bounces off and another forearm. They go back and forth again and again and again as if each blow is fueling another strike.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>DAMN!<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Both want this win more than anything.<p>

*Genuin and Sully stop and Genuin shoves Sully with little success. Genuin can be heard yelling, "I am the champion, OCW is mine." SULLY GRABS GENUIN BY THE THROAT!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>SULLY HAS HIM!<p>

*Sully backs Genuin into the ropes and keeps choking*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hardcore rules, Sully can do this all he wants.<p>

*Genuin kicks away trying to break the hold*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's well known that Sully is the stronger man.<p>

*Low kick to the knee by Genuin and he's free. Genuin throws right after right after right. Knee by Sully and MILITARY PRESS! Genuin falls onto his stomach hard. Sully bounces off the ropes and LEG DROP! Goes for the pin.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This could do it!<p>

1…

*Kick out and a KNEE TO THE HEAD!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Another hard strike, those add up and Sully may have trouble later on.<p>

*Genuin hops to his feet and INSIDE CRESENT KICK TO THE HEAD OF SULLY! Genuin is off balance while Sully bounces off the ropes, charges in and DDT! Both are down.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Fatigue already setting in.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Shots like Genuin's and Power like Sully's add up over time. Just as I've been saying.<p>

*Sully sits up and the fans cheer. Genuin is slowly recovering as Sully effortlessly gets up and grabs Genuin. He sets him up for THUNDERSTRUCK! The fans go crazy until GENUIN WITH A LOW BLOW! The fans instantly boo as Genuin sets up for Hollywood Dreams!*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>So many reversals…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>They came prepared.<p>

*Sully breaks away from Genuin. Genuin goes in and BIG BOOT BY SULLY! Genuin is down. Sully looks around and the fans are cheering loud.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully has been waiting too long for this.<p>

*Sully grabs Genuin by the head and gets him up. Genuin is busted open. Genuin breaks away from Sully and SLAPS HIM ACROSS THE FACE! Sully is livid as he stares at him with wide eyes. Sully grabs him by the throat! The fans cheer!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin doesn't seem to have much left.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>This could be it! So much for Grant's training.<p>

*Genuin pulls away in as many ways as he can, but he has nowhere to go and Sully is too strong. Sully pulls Genuin into the middle of the ring and the Champion drops to one knee. Sully looks at the fans and glides a thumb across his throat.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NEW CHAMPION!<p>

*Suddenly Genuin leaps up, swinging his legs around Sully's neck into a GOGOPLATA! Sully is in shock.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>WHAT? That's…<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully's favorite Submission hold, he's has Sully in his own favorite hold.<p>

*Sully struggles as Genuin tightens as if with a purpose.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>That is his favorite for a reason, it's painful, simple to apply in a variety of ways and effective.<p>

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Hardcore rules, Sully cannot just grab the ropes either. Above all else he will need to get out soon, all strength in the world is northing when you can't breathe.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin may win…by choke out? No!<p>

*The fans start cheering as Sully gets his footing and LIFTS GENUIN UP!*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>NO! THUNDERSTRUCK? Like that?<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>It's his only option, can he just elevate him a little more.<p>

*Genuin is hanging. Sully is struggling more. Sully drops him in a regular power bomb. Genuin tightens up again as Sully drops to one knee. The fans are chanting "Sully Sphinx" as the referee checks on him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>You know everyone is watching this go down.<p>

*Sully is slowly fading until…he is down. The referee checks on him.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The people want Sully to win, they badly want Sully Sphinx.<p>

*Referee raises up an arm…it drops*

1…

*Referee raises up an arm…it drops*

2…

*Genuin tightens more. Referee raises up an arm… *

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Not like this!<p>

*The arm drops*

3!

*The bell rings and every fan in the arena is in shock. "It's a Fight" hits*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>I'm…I'm speechless.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>The OCW Champion…has beaten Sully Sphinx. Sully worked hard for months to get this shot, they trained and prepared…and it ends by a choke out?<p>

*Genuin lets go of the hold and looks almost unconscious.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Genuin put his all into this fight. Keep that in mind Billy.<p>

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Genuin had a great many shots in, but Sully had a huge advantage and nearly had the match won. Genuin though, pulled one last trick out of nowhere. I can't even explain how I feel.<p>

*Benton runs down the ramp as Grant slowly follows him.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>Well Genuin had great teachers, Grant said it himself, "His method is superior." Grant was right.<p>

*Benton gets into the ring and helps Genuin up. Grant gets to the ring and just applauds Genuin. Sully is now on his back while he recovers. Genuin gets his belt, climbs to the top rope…AND HOLDS HIS BELT HIGH! He is met with a mixed reaction.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Sully is not going to be Happy when he wakes up.<p>

*Sully lays down flat as Genuin hugs Benton and both exit the cage. Grant pats Genuin on the back as the three walk up the ramp, Genuin still holding the belt up high. The music dies after the three leave and Sully sits up. The fans all cheer while Sully looks around.*

JULIUS (OFF SCREEN)  
>He knows already.<p>

*Sully looks around more as he stands. The fans are still chanting his name.*

BILLY (OFF SCREEN)  
>Next time on War, Jamie Lynn will be making judgment on Sully's career here. What will she do? Where does Sully go from here? What does Genuin do from here?<p>

**BACKSTAGE**

*Tommy takes a breath as Jamie Lynn turns off the TV.*

TOMMY LEE  
>Yeah, it's done. Do whatever you want.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Thank you.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>My Father won this round, hopefully my guy or guys or better next time.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>What about "them"?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>What about "them"? They didn't do anything to affect the matches, save for that cage. Who could have known how to set something like that up? Or what Bastian's ID and Password was? Or crazy enough to side with Kratos? Oh my god…I know you it is.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>You do?<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I need to go take care of this, I know exactly where he is.<p>

*Tom grabs his jacket and heads outside with Jamie Lynn following.*

**PARKING LOT**

JAMIE LYNN  
>Just tell me who it is.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I will once I find him, I need to know what he's doing and who he partnered with.<p>

*Tom gets in his Limo and shuts the door.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>Okay, guess I'll just take care of things here.<p>

TOMMY LEE  
>I trust nobody else as much as I do you.<p>

*The Limo starts and pulls away slowly as A TRUCK SMASHES CLEAN INTO IT! The truck easily had to be going 85 MPH and the Limo is cut in half. The camera zooms in on the damage. The bodies of Tommy Lee or the Driver cannot be seen. The door opens the find a man in a hooded sweatshirt come out. The camera pans over to Jamie Lynn AND KRATOS! Kratos grins while Jamie Lynn is wide eyed and is covering her mouth*

KRATOS  
>They're here.<p>

*Kratos laughs as the hooded man walks over. Jamie Lynn looks at both as if on the defensive.*

JAMIE LYNN  
>What do you want?<p>

*Kratos looks at the Hooded Man and then to her.*

KRATOS  
>We already got it. We have Tommy Lee out of Commission and we now have OCW at our disposal.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>What do…<p>

*GENUIN AND BENTON EMRGE!*

GENUIN  
>Hi, done?<p>

KRATOS  
>Yeah.<p>

JAMIE LYNN  
>Genuin? You? I paid you so much just to get you here and you do this?<p>

GENUIN  
>I'm from Hollywood, all we want is what we deserve. We have the titles so we have the power. OCW is ours.<p>

*Genuin, Benton, Kratos and the Hooded Man leave while Jamie Lynn just stares at them.*

END OF VOLUME ONE


End file.
